2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !
by Han YuRi - MilkHunHan
Summary: [Chap 11 UP] Bagaimana jadinya jika main vocal B.A.P Jung DaeHyun bersatu dengan main vocal EXO Byun BaekHyun hanya karena sebuah ungkapan singkat dari namja imut member dari BTS. "BaekHyun Sunbae adalah Oemmaku, DaeHyun Sunbae adalah Appaku" - TaeHyung a.k.a V BangTan Boys/ EXO BAP BTS / The Hyun Family Story.
1. Chapter 1

**2 3 ****W****e**** A****re ONE**** FAMILY****, Yes Sir**** !**

MilkHunHan-Yuri present

Author : 한유리

Main Cast :

Jung Dae-Hyun (B.A.P), Byun Baek-Hyun (EXO), Kim Tae-Hyung / V (BangTan Boys / BTS)

Support Cast :

EXO Member, B.A.P Member, BTS Member and Other's.

Genre : Friendship, Family, Little Humor.

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : B.A.P milik TS, EXO milik SM, BTS milik BigHits dan keluarga mereka masing – masing .. tapi HunHan milik saya *gak nanya ! -_- .. cerita ini murni milik saya dari otak saya .. jadi bila ada kesamaan ? gak mungkin sama lah ya .. orang bukan hasil plagiat ^^

Warning ! Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Out Of Character, Yaoi ? Maybe.

Don't Like ? Don't Read ! Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

*aeygo bareng HunHan

Summary :

Bagaimana jadinya jika main vocal B.A.P bersatu dengan main vocal EXO hanya karna sebuah ungkapan singkat dari namja imut member dari BTS.

"_BaekHyun Sunbae adalah Oemmaku, DaeHyun Sunbae adalah Appaku" - TaeHyung a.k.a V BTS_

**Chapter 1**

_13 – Agustus – 2013_

"MWO !" / "WHAT !"

"Yak ! Aku tau kau main vocal tapi tidak perlu streaming dimalam hari !"

Teriakan dua main vocal beda group itu dibalas teriakan pula oleh leader masing – masing group. Sedangkan disamping ke dua main vocal yang berada di tempat berbeda itu terlihat para maknae group yang sedang tertawa cekikian.

"DIAM KAU OH SEHUN / CHOI JUNHONG !"

"Haiissst !"

Kedua namja berbeda tempat itu sama – sama mengacak – acak frustasi rambut mereka (kompak amat -_-). Mereka berdua baru saja dikejutkan oleh masing – masing maknae group mereka dengan sebuah video 'pengakuan diri' dari hoobae mereka.

Sebelum author berbicara lebih jauh lagi, mari kita berkenalan dulu dengan kedua orang yang terlihat frustasi ini.

Pertama, mari kita menuju sebuah kamar tidur dari Vocal line group tersebut. Kita sebut saja group itu B.A.P. Tahu kan kepanjangan dari B.A.P ? Untuk para B. pasti tahu, tapi untuk yang tidak tahu silahkan berkenalan dahulu (?) *out.

Jung DaeHyun, namja kelahiran 28 Juni 1993 lalu ini terlihat menatap layar tab yang diberikan sang maknae tadi. Dia baru saja selesai mandi, saat sang maknae mereka Choi JunHong atau lebih dikenal dengan Zelo yang tiba – tiba datang dan memberikan sebuah tab yang menayangkan sebuah video, awalnya dia berfikir bahwa itu video yadong (?), tapi mengingat maknaenya yang masih polos maka dia menunda sejenak istirahatnya untuk melihat video tersebut.

Namja yang berasal dari Busan itu awalnya menatap Zelo dengan tatapan bertanya saat maknae itu memperlihatkan video, namun tanpa menjawab Zelo membalas tatapan DaeHyun dengan isyarat _"Lihat saja Hyung !"__._ Saat layar menyala, dia dapat melihat gambar Hoobaenya BangTan Boys aka BTS yang sedang menjadi bintang tamu di acara Mnet Open Studio. Tentang hal ini tentu dia tahu, mengingat kemarin saat _Goodbye Stage_ untuk lagu mereka Badman, dia juga bertemu dengan para Hoobaenya itu di Backstage, bahkan ada 1 member yang selalu tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala terlampau hormat setiap berpapasan dengannya.

DaeHyun terus menatap video tersebut dengan pandangan tak mengerti hingga tiba – tiba sang MC menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan kepada seorang member dengan nama panggung V.

"_Bukankah dia yang selalu tersenyum ketika bertemu denganku kemarin ?__ Wajahnya tidak asing, mirip seseorang, tapi siapa ya ?__" _Ungkap DaeHyun dalam hati.

Dia semakin menajamkan pandangannya saat nama serta gambarnya muncul bersamaan dengan seorang namja yang selalu dia temui di backstage beberapa minggu terakhir.

"_Jika BaekHyun Sunbae adalah Oemma, DaeHyun Sunbae adalah Appa,__maka jika mereka memiliki seorang anak itu adalah__ (aku) V.__" _

"MWO !"

Itulah kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya, yang menyebabkannya diomeli oleh sang Leader Bang YongGuk. Setelah mengusir Zelo dari dalam kamarnya kini dia kembali memutar video tersebut lalu menekan tombol _pause _ saat layar kembali menampilkan foto mereka bertiga.

"Manis." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya sang roommate Yoo YoungJae yang tiba – tiba duduk disampingnya.

"Astaga ! Kau mengagetkanku saja !" Jawab DaeHyun.

"Aku dari tadi disini, kau itu yang aneh, dari tadi tersenyum – senyum sendiri. Apa itu yang kau tonton ? Dan apanya yang manis ? Siapa ?" Tanya Youngjae panjang lebar sambil berusaha meraih tab yang dipegang DaeHyun.

"Eitss, hehehe, bukan apa – apa kok." DaeHyun menyembunyikan tab itu dibawah selimutnya.

"Kau tau siapa yang manis ? Kau. Kau sangat manis, tak sadarkah itu eoh ? Aku tidur dulu ne. Aku capek seharian di Fansign tadi. Jaljayo Jae-ie." Lanjut DaeHyun lalu masuk kedalam selimutnya.

Sedangkan YoungJae sang korban rayuan hanya bisa merona sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya sebelum dia menyusul sang perayu ke alam mimpi yang tanpa dia ketahui sedang tertidur sambil terus tersenyum memeluk tab yang terdapat BaekHyun dan V.

Sedangkan ditempat berbeda seorang namja yang bisa dibilang 'cantik' daripada tampan, Byun BaekHyun, tengah menjambak – jambak rambut sang maknae.

"Mati kau ! Mati ! Mati !"

"Aaaaa .. aaa .. Hyung, BaekHyun Hyung ampun ! Aduh – aduh Hyung .. Xiao Lu Tolong … !" teriak sang maknae bernama Oh SeHun itu saat merasakan sakit dikepalanya.

"Astaga ! Baekkie .. apa yang kau lakukan !"

_Buukk !_

"Aw, Luhan Hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Kenapa kau menendang bokongku !"

(Pan LuHan hobby nendangi member EXO baek ^^ *Fact)

BaekHyun melepas tangannya dari sang maknae dan beralih mengelus - elus bokong yang di tendang oleh member tertua ke dua EXO itu.

"Apa – apaan kau menjambak rambut SeHunie sampai mukanya merah begitu !" teriak LuHan pada BaekHyun.

BaekHyun lalu menatap sang maknae yang memang terlihat kusut dengan wajah merah kuning hijau *eh (?), yang kini tengah bersembunyi sambil memeluk tubuh LuHan dari belakang. *Ciee HunHan moment *plak ! -_-

"Apa masalahmu Baekkie !" Tanya LuHan kembali.

"Tanyakan saja pada maknae evil itu." Jawab BaekHyun sambil merebahkan diri ketempat tidur dan kembali meraih tab disampingnya.

"Kau kenapa lagi Oh SeHun !" Pertanyaan LuHan kini mengarah kepada maknae yang berada dibelakangnya.

"A .. aku memperlihatkan video itu ke BaekHyun Hyung, Lu." Jawabnya.

"Video ? Video apa ? ahh, video yang tadi kita tonton bersama ya ?" LuHan kembali bertanya dan dijawab anggukan oleh sang maknae.

Seketika LuHan mengeluarkan _smirk_nya. "Aiggoo , Baekkie, ternyata kau berteriak karena melihat video anak hubungan gelapmu dan DaeHyun akhirnya terungkap yaa … hahahaha."

_Puukkk !_

"Aduh !" Tawa LuHan terhenti saat merasakan lemparan bantal dikepalanya.

"KELUAR KALIAN PASANGAN SETAAAAAAAANNNN !" Teriak BaekHyun sambil kembali melempari bantal dan membuat HunHan langsung menghilang seketika dari kamarnya.

"Hah, kepalaku pusing sekali. Dasar pasangan gila. Ah, V imut sekali. Senyumnya memang mirip denganku .. tapi sorot matanya ? Cih cih cih , kenapa benar – benar mirip namja sok tampan itu. Lebih baik aku tidur." Ucap BaekHyun heboh sendiri saat menatap gambar ditabnya lalu kembali berbaring. "Selamat tidur V dan Selamat tidur ….. ah siapa namamu aku tidak mau tahu. Jaljayo,"

Namun beberapa saat kemudian mereka kembali terbangun.

"Besuk manggung di Incheon Sky Festival ya ?" / "Besuk BoyBand dan Girlband Korea akan berkumpul satu panggung ?" / "Berarti besuk kami akan sepanggung ?"

"HAAHH ! MWOYAAA !" / "ANIYYAAAAAA !" / "ASYIKKK .. AKHIRNYA !" (?)

**T**ao**B**aek**C**han …

_Hahahahaha *tertawa nista .. bagaimana __fanfic__ pertama Y__oo__Ri ? Ancurkah ? :D_

_Mian kalo bakal nge-CRACK-in couple dari EXO ma B.A.P .. tapi belum pasti kok._

_Gomawo udah mau baca *Bow bareng __MaknaeLine__ (SeHun Zelo JungKook) , jangan lupa review ya ^^_


	2. Chapter 2 : Flashback

_MilkHunHan-Yuri present_

**2 3****We****Are ONE ****FAMILY, Yes Sir****!**

Author : 한유리

Main Cast :

Jung DaeHyun (B.A.P), Byun BaekHyun (EXO), Kim TaeHyung / V (BangTan Boys / BTS)

Support Cast :

EXO Member, B.A.P Member, BTS Member and Other's.

Genre : Friendship, Family, Little Humor.

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer :

B.A.P milik TS, EXO milik SM, BTS milik BigHits dan keluarga mereka masing – masing .. tapi HunHan tetap milik saya *gak nanya ! -_- .. cerita ini murni milik saya dari otak saya .. jadi bila ada kesamaan ? gak mungkin sama lah ya .. orang bukan hasil plagiat ^^

Warning ! Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Out Of Character, Yaoi ? Maybe.

Don't Like ? Don't Read ! Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

oooooooo

**Chapter 2**

14 September 2013

"Hoamph..."

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya saat DaeHyun tengah meliuk – liukkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat, dia lalu duduk dan meraih sebuah benda dibawah bantalnya.

"Selamat pagi manis." Itulah kalimat pertama yang dia ucapkan saat dia membuka mata dan menatap layar tabnya.

"Selamat pagi juga DaeHyun Hyung."

"Eh, YoungJae, hehe." DaeHyun menoleh kearah suara tersebut sambil senyum - senyum tak jelas. Dia dapat mengetahui roommatenya itu baru saja selesai mandi, karena rambut YoungJae masih terlihat basah.

"Sudah siap untuk hari ini Hyung ?" Pertanyaan YoungJae dijawab anggukan antusias dari DaeHyun.

"Siap, sangat siap. Aku mandi dulu ne." Ucap DaeHyun sambil berlari – lari kecil menuju kamar mandi.

...

"Aku siap, aku siap !" Ucap seorang namja imut saat keluar dari kamarnya.

"V Hyung ! Kenapa kau mencoret – coret mukaku lagi !" Teriak sang maknae Jeon Jeongguk a.k.a JungKook sambil membersihkan mukanya.

"Hahahaha, salahkan saja wajahmu yang imut itu Jeongguk-ie !"

**[Fact : V suka mengganggu JungKook****ketika****sedang tidur dengan menjadikan wajahnya sebagai mainan.]**

"Yak TaeHyung, berani – beraninya kau menggambar fotoku seperti babi ! Ku bunuh kau !" Teriak sang main dancer Park Jimin.

"Hahahaha, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau wajahmu seperti babi. Aku hanya memberi sedikit polesan dihidung dan telinga agar terlihat kembar !"

**[Fact : Jimin menyebut dirinya sendiri babi karena pipinya yang tembem****-_-]**

"Hey V, dimana lagi kau sembunyikan headset kesayanganku ! Kembalikan cepat ! Telingaku sudah gatal ingin mendengarkan music." Teriak sang Leader Kim Namjoon a.k.a Rap Monster.

"Wah, sepertinya aku lupa Hyung, kapan – kapan saja ya aku kembalikan, kekekek."

**[Fact : RapMon sangat suka mendengarkan music. *yaiyalah penyanyi -_-]**

"TaeHyung ! Kenapa kau mengobrak - abrik ranjangku ! Sini kau biar ku acak – acak wajahmu !" Teriak Jung Hoseok a.k.a J-Hope.

"Hahaha, rapikan saja lagi Hyung, begitu saja susah. Rapikan juga sekalian ranjang JungKook. "

**[Fact : J-Hope adalah member dengan kamar terapi dan terbersih, sedangkan JungKook kebalikannya *dasar maknae -_-]**

"Hahahahahahahaha …" V terus berlari – lari kecil sambil tertawa mengelilingi dorm saat mendengar omelan dari para member yang dianggapnya cicitan burung pipit dipagi hari itu.

**[Fact : V termasuk moodmaker dan member terjail yang tidak bisa diam di BTS, nurun sifatnya DaeBaek dia -_-]**

_Duukkk !_

"Aduh!" V menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa menabrak sebuah eh seorang makhluk hidup.

"_Glekk !"_V meneguk kasar ludahnya saat melihat sosok dihadapannya kini.

"Eh, Yoongie Hyung, Mianhae Hyu .. Aduh !"

"Mian apa heh ?! Mian apa ! Jawab anak nakal !" Ucap member tertua kedua Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga sambil menoyor – noyor kepala V.

"Aduh – aduh Hyung, ampun. Aku tidak akan nakal lagi, ampun Hyung !" Jerit V sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Sudahlah Suga, jangan menyakiti TaeHyung terus. TaeHyung-ie, ayo duduk. Ayo semuanya, kita sarapan dulu." Ucapan sang member tertua Kim SeokJin a.k.a Jin menghentikan pertengkaran kecil dipagi hari itu sambil menata makanan dimeja.

**[Fact : Jin member yang paling pintar memasak (macem Kyungsoo****Lay di EXO & YoungJae di B.A.P), bahkan dia ingin memiliki istri / pacar yang masakannya enak]**

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Hyung." Ucap Suga saat melihat V berlari kearah Jin dan duduk disampingnya. Lalu dia berjalan kearah meja makan diikuti member yang lain.

"TaeHyung, sekarang cepat minta maaf !" Perintah Suga saat semua member sudah berkumpul dengan ekspresi yang terlihat jengkel *kecuali Jin tentunya.

V hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perintah dari member tergalak di BTS itu. **[Fact : Suga****orangnya paling galak dan ceplas – ceplos di BTS, tak ada yang berani padanya. Jadi jangan tertipu pada wajahnya yang manis dan cantik(?)****itu]**

"Huft." V menghembuskan nafas lalu .. "Mianhae Hyung-deul, _buing – buing ^^."_

_Gloooddaaakk !_

"YAK ! Kau itu aku suruh minta maaf yang serius ! Kenapa malah ber-_aeygo_?!" Suga mulai mendidih, sedangkan member lain hanya bisa memasang tampang cengoh saat melihat kelakuan fake maknae mereka itu.

"Sudah – sudah, cepat makan. Nanti kita terlambat." Ucap Jin kembali menengahi.

"Hyung, kenapa kau hanya menyebut Hyung-deul ? Kau tidak minta maaf padaku ?" Tanya JungKook yang duduk tepat disebelah V saat mereka mulai menikmati sarapan.

"Ogah ah, Males amat." Jawab V cuek sambil melahap makanannya. [JungKook : T.T *Hug JungKook *Masukin dalam karung -_-]

…...

Bapak udah, anak udah, sekarang saatnya kita lihat emaknya XD

"Baekkie, jangan manja begitu."

"Huweeeee, Hyung kau jahat sekali. Ayolah kali ini saja !"

"Mana bisa, yang akan tampil EXO K bukan EXO."

"Hyung, ayolah. Kitakan mirip .."

"Tapi aku dan XiaoLu lebih mirip Hyu..."

"DIAM KAU SETAN ! KELUAR SANA !"

"BAEKKIE !"

"Arraseo, bela saja maknae kesayanganmu itu terus Hyung."

"Hah, bukan begitu baekkie." LuHan menghela nafas putus asa. "SeHun-ah, bisakah kau keluar dulu ?"

"Tapi Lu .."

"Keluar sendiri atau aku melemparmu sampai ke lantai dasar OH SEHUN !" *emang kuat bang ? -_-

"Hasst arraseo, jangan lama – lama, SuHo Hyung bisa mengamuk nanti." Ucap SeHun dengan berat hati keluar dari ruangaan itu.

"Jadi apa masalahmu ?" Tanya LuHan kepada namja yang tengah menutup kepalanya dengan bantal itu.

"Aku mohon Hyung, kali ini saja gantikan aku. Aku tak mau bertemu dengannya."

"Baekkie, dengar aku." Ucap LuHan sambil menarik bantal dari kepala BaekHyun dan menarik wajah BaekHyun untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Pertama, aku tak tahu apa masalahmu dengan DaeHyun, tapi aku hanya meminta kau profesional, kalian bertemu karena sebuah pekerjaan, setelah itu terserah kau mau kabur atau apa. Kedua, kita mungkin memang mirip tapi kita sangat jauh berbeda, jadi aku tak mungkin menggantikanmu. Mereka hanya mengundang EXO K bukan EXO ! **[Fact : Saat Music Core Incheon Sky Festival 130914 hanya EXO K yang tampil sebagai pengisi acara].** Ketiga, kasianilah SuHo, jangan biarkan dia sampai marah – marah lagi seperti kemarin. Sekarang mandilah, aku tunggu diruang makan."

BaekHyun menatap kepergian LuHan sambil berguman tak jelas.

"Dasar Rusa jelek, sok dewasa sekali, padahal biasanya bertingkah seperti maknae ! HAH !" BaekHyun mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi. Dengan berat hati dia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

...

"Baek, gwenchana ?"

BaekHyun menoleh kearah samping, dimana sang penanya itu tengah menatapnya. Saat ini mereka sedang menunggu waktu _rehearsal_sebelum tampil di Music Core Incheon Sky Festival nanti malam.

BaekHyun lalu meraih jemari besar roommatenya itu sambil tersenyum. "Gwenchanayo Yeollie." *cieee BaekYeol moment -_-.

"Baek, kau tau. Kau terlihat aneh saat diam seperti ini." Ucap ChanYeol sambil membalas genggaman dari BaekHyun.

"Hah dasar, apa maksudmu PARK DOBI!" Teriak BaekHyun tidak terima sambil menghempaskan tangan ChanYeol dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Eh eh Baek. Mianhae, kau mau kemana ? aku hanya bercanda !" Tanya ChanYeol, sambil berjalan mengikuti BaekHyun. Lalu dia berhenti saat namja mungil dihadapannya itu berhenti dan menoleh.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku ! Kembali sana ! Sampaikan pada SuHo Hyung aku kekamar mandi sebentar." Ucapan BaekHyun yang hanya dijawab cengiran dan anggukan kepala dari ChanYeol.

…...

Saat ini BaekHyun tengah menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, kau tak perlu terus – terusan bercermin. Kau itu sudah cantik."

_DEG !_

BaekHyun tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya merinding, jantungnya terasa berpacu lebih cepat.

"_Suara itu ?"_BaekHyun menoleh kearah sumber suara itu dan BINGO! benar tebakannya. Tanpa berbicara dia mengeringkan tangannya dan berlalu melewati orang yang berdiri didepan toilet itu.

"Pe-permisi DaeHyun-ssi."

_Grep !_

BaekHyun merasakan sebuah tangan meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"DaeHyun-ssi ? Kau memanggilku DaeHyun-ssi ? Sejak kapan kau kembali memanggilku dengan embel – embel ssi ?" Tanya DaeHyun pada namja yang masih membelakanginya itu. Sedang kan BaekHyun yang mulai tersadar mencoba melepaskan diri.

"_Joesonghamnida, DaeHyun-ssi. Aku permi... Akh !"_

_"Yak, BYUN BAEKHYUN_ _JAWAB AKU !_ _TATAP AKU ! KAU KENAPA HAH !" Teriak DaeHyun sambil menarik tubuh BaekHyun untuk menghadap kearahnya._

_DEG !_

_Tubuh BaekHyun terasa membeku ditempat saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata milik DaeHyun. Mata yang meneduhkan, yang selalu dia rindukan sekaligus dia benci. Ingatannya seakan kembali pada awal – awal kedekatannya dengan namja dihadapannya ini._

_Flashback_

_BaekHyun tidak tahu sejak kapan dia merasa dekat dan nyaman saat berada disamping main vocal B.A.P itu. Yang pasti dia mulai memperhatikan B.A.P sejak adanya fanwar besar – besaran antara EXO fans dan B.__sesaat setelah diadakannya MAMA 2012_**_. [Fact : Waktu EXO menang untuk kategory Rookie Award di MAMA 2012, B. dan EXO fans_****_sempat_****_saling fanwar]._**_Entah kenapa BaekHyun merasa heran pada tingkah para fans yang malah ribut sendiri itu. Padahal hubungan EXO dan B.A.P baik – baik saja, walau dia akui bahwa member EXO dan member B.A.P tidak begitu dekat, bahkan hampir__bisa dibilang tidak pernah saling bicara, tapi sungguh, mereka baik – baik saja, BaekHyun sampai jenuh mendengar EXO dan B.A.P selalu dijadikan rival._

_Sedangkan mengenai ketertarikannya__kepada DaeHyun,__bisa dibilang__sudah__lebih lamasebelum dia memperhatikan B.A.P. Jujur dia tertarik sekaligus iri pada karakter vocal yang kuat pada diri DaeHyun._

_BaekHyun masih ingat saat pertama kali DaeHyun berbicara padanya, saat itu dia sedang berada di toilet sambil memakai eyeliner, BaekHyun merasa kurang puas dengan polesan eyeliner dari si make up artis._

_"Tidak perlu terus – terusan bercermin untuk make up seperti itu, tanpa make up pun kau sudah cantik."_

_BaekHyun yang tadi memejamkan matanya kini membuka matanya kesal. Hello, bagaimanapun BaekHyun itu namja, dia lebih suka dipanggil tampan daripada cantik. BaekHyun membalikkan badannya, bermaksud untuk mengomeli orang yang dirasa menghinanya tadi._

_"Mwo ! Cantik ?! Apa maksud .. eh Dae DaeHyun-ssi ?" BaekHyun salah tingkah sendiri, antara ingin marah dan malu__saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah berbicara kepadanya saat ini._

_"Tapi aku namja ! Aku itu tampan bukan cantik DaeHyun-ssi." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya._

_"Aiggooo, begitukah cara namja saat marah ? Kenapa manis sekali ?"_

_Bluussh !_

_BaekHyun mengalihkan pandangannya, dia dapat merasakan pipinya memanas. DaeHyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum menikmati pemandangan indah yang ada didepannya._

_"Baek, Kau sudah selesai belum ? Eh DaeHyun-ssi ? Kalian disini ? Ayo, sebentar lagi acara berakhir, kita harus naik ke stage." Ucap SuHo yang tiba – tiba muncul lalu keluar kembali diikuti oleh DaeBaek._

_Sepanjang ending acara saat berlangsung,BaekHyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona bahagia diwajahnya, dia__merasa senang saat B.A.P berdiri disamping EXO, terlebih__saat itu DaeHyun selalu berdiri disamping__atau__dibelakangnya.__Bahkan matanya beberapa kali bertatapan langsung dengan main vocal B.A.P itu__dan membuat__mereka salah tingkah satu sama lain._**_[Fact : saat ending Music Bank_****_K-Pop Festival_****_120831,_****_EXO berdiri didepan B.A.P,_****_DaeBaek berdiri berdampingan, mereka bernyanyi sambil senyum – senyum gak jelas *ciee,_****_lagi jatuh cinta ya ? -_-_****_Tonton aja videonya, macem salah tingkah mereka, terlebih Dae, beneran kayak real mereka]._**

_BaekHyun juga ingat, awal tahun lalu saat semua idol korea berkumpul untuk mengikuti acara di MBC Idol Sport Athletic Championship, EXO dan B.A,P berdiri dan duduk berdekatan. BaekHyun melihat beberapa kali Leadernya asik ngobrol dengan HimChan. Sungguh BaekHyun juga ingin bisa berbicara santai dengan DaeHyun seperti apa yang dilakukan SuHo dengan HimChan, bukan hanya saling melirik dan tersenyum satu sama lain seperti orang bodoh begitu. Tapi BaekHyun memang bodoh, saat DaeHyun berjalan ke arahnya, dia malah salah tingkah lalu langsung membalikkan badan dan melakukan dance MAMA, konyolnya lagi, tiba – tiba HimChan lewat didepannya dan ikut menggerakan tangannya seperti gerakan dance MAMA._**_[Fact : di ISAC 130128 HimChan_****_SuHo_****_terlihat_****_akrab dan_****_ngobrol bersama, dan_****_saat ByunBaek ngedance MAMA tiba – tiba HimChan lewat dan menggerakan tangannya]._**

_Tanpa BaekHyun sadari, tiga hari kemudian, dia dan DaeHyun kembali bertemu di acara Seoul Music Award, saat itulah__kedekatan mereka mulai terjalin. Awalnya mereka saling melirik satu sama lain dengan sesekali tersenyum seperti biasa__saat duduk di kursi mereka masing - masing. Sampai__pada akhir acara__mereka atau lebih tepatnya EXO dan B.A.P berjalan menuju backstage berdampingan. DaeHyun berjalan tepat dibelakangnya dan sesampainya dibackstage, EXO dan B.A.P mengucapkan selamat satu sama lain atas kemenangan 'rivalnya' itu, saat itulah DaeHyun tiba - tiba menghampiri BaekHyun untuk mengucapkan selamat sekaligus memuji suara BaekHyun. Demi apapun, dia mengagumi suara DaeHyun, tapi pada nyatanya DaeHyun memuji suaranya, bolehkah dia memeluk DaeHyun saat itu juga ?_**_[Fact : 130131 di Seoul Music Award tempat duduk EXO berada disamping B.A.P dan saat akan kembali ke backstage EXO dan B.A.P berjalan bersama]._**

_Untuk__beberapa saat mereka__mulai__jarang bertemu__satu sama lain, hingga saat EXO comeback dengan Wolf dan Growlnya , B.A.P comeback dengan Badman dan Coffee Shopnya, walau comebacknya B.A.P datang saat hampir berakhirnya masa promosi EXO untuk lagu Growl, tapi setidaknya__setiap hari__mereka bisa bertemu untuk mengobrol__sebentar dibackstage. BaekHyun bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya saat dia kebagian untuk menyebutkan nama B.A.P di VCR opening pengisi acara di M!__Countdown pertengahan agustus lalu._**_[Fact : ByunBaek dapet jatah nyebutin nama B.A.P sebagai bintang tamu di M! Countdown pada 130822, dia senyum – senyum habis nyebut Best Absolute Perfect_****_-_-]._**_BaekHyun juga__melihat DaeHyun tersenyum kearahnya saat VCR itu diputar.__Bahkan DaeHyun juga selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghampiri BaekHyun dan mengucapkan selamat setiap kali EXO berhasil membawa pulang sebuah piala._

_Tapi entah mengapa,__saat – saat menjelang EXO__goodbye stage untuk lagu Growl dan mereka kembali bertemu ISAC__kembali,__BaekHyun merasa__benar – benar__ingin mengucapkan goodbye pada namja yang padahal__bisa disebut__bukan siapa – siapanya itu. Awal keberangkatannya dari dorm, BaekHyun terlihat__sangat senang dan bersemangat, terlebih__dia menggunakan kaos milik DaeHyun saat ISAC bulan januari lalu. Dia dan DaeHyun sempat bertukaran kaos saat berakhirnya ISAC bulan januari lalu , saat itu B.A.P__memakai kaos__warna Orange dan EXO memakai warna hijau. Dan entah kebetulan atau tidak, panitia membalik warna kaos mereka.__Kemudian__BaekHyun menggunakan kaos milik Daehyun dengan ditutupi jaketnya, awalnya DaeHyun juga__ingin__melakukan hal yang sama, dia juga__berencana__memakai jaket sepanjang acara,__namun__BaekHyun melarangnya, mengingat kaos miliknya itu__tertempel__lambang EXO.__Sayangnya__hal__itu tak berlangsung lama, BaekHyun tiba – tiba mengganti kaosnya dengan kaos pemberian panitia dan melepas jaketnya. BaekHyun dapat melihat DaeHyun mencoba mendekatinya dan terus memandanginya dengan pandangan bertanya, saat dia mengacuhkannya dan memilih mojok bersama SeHun *dicekek LuHan. _**_[Fact : EXO B.A.P sepanjang ISAC pada 130903 duduknya deketan terus, mereka juga kebagian bersaing terus dalam beberapa perlombaan, bahkan mendali yang seharusnya didapat EXO untuk juara 1 jalan cepat harus di serahkan ke B.A.P karena EXO didiskualisasi. DaeBaek juga sering ketangkep kamera mondar – mandir sebelahan tapi gak saling menyapa. Dan masalah HunBaek itu juga real, Baek nempel terus ke_****_ke SeHun dan member yang berstatus 'Same' lainnya]._**

_BaekHyun merasa sangat egois sekarang. Tapi andai__DaeHyun tau apa alasan__yang sebenarnya, kenapa BaekHyun sampai menghindari dan malas bertemu dengannya. Akankah DaeHyun masih bisa berteriak seperti ini ?_

_"Oemma, Appa. Jangan bertengkar, huhuhu."_

_BaekHyun dan DaeHyun tersentak, seakan__mereka__sama – sama terbangun dari lamunan panjang saat mendengar sebuah suara, lalu dengan gerakan__slow emotion,__mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara suara tersebut, dan ..._

_"OMO !" / "KAU !"_

**_T_**_ao_**_B_**_aek_**_C_**_han..._

Hayo, ada yang tau gak itu suara siapa ? kekeke, seneng banget ternyata banyak peminat _crack pair_ ini. Terharu waktu lihat yang view & visit 500an lebih. Mianhae updatenya kelamaan. Gimana cerita _Flashback_ kedekatan mereka ? Kepanjangan gak ? atau malah membosankan T.T

**Thanks to :**

**babypanda518, , RaHae AngElFishy Dae, QrttRra88, KrAy24 , TheDEVIL'yoonie-moon', LiaKIM95, Rinda, Kim Hyun Soo, Yeppo, , SHINeexo, 20Gag, fangirl-shipper, Lee Haru, Park Byun Joon, Ima Park, Link, briesies, Kim Mika, Kim Kyusung, ChanBaekLy, Reka ELF, Love Couple**

Oh ya, sebelum bales review mau sedikit mengoreksi bahwa Chap 1 kemarin harusnya 13 September 2013, bukan 13 Agustus 2013. Dan untuk fakta – fakta pada Chap 1 : pada 130912 BangTan memang menjadi bintang tamu di Mnet Wide Open Studio, V menyebut DaeBaek sebagai appa oemmanya dan hari itu juga GoodBye stage B.A.P untuk lagu BadMan disana.

Satu lagi, menurut Chingu-deul, adanya fakta – fakta yang dicetak tebal itu mengganggu gak sih ? Habis Yuri bikin FF ini berdasarkan video – video yang Yuri tonton. Kalau sekiranya mengganggu, Yuri gak bakal cantumin lagi fakta – fakta mereka, Just Share Fanfiction.

**Bales Review :***

**babypanda518** : waaaaa .. gomawo udah review, pe-review pertama, panjang pula *dicipok baek. awalnya juga ragu - ragu mau share, takut gak ada yang minat. Hehe, ntar HunHan moment bakal 'nyempil' terus. Masalah baek kenapa gitu ma dae bakal lebih diperjelas dichap depan ? Gomawo, Review again ya :)

** :** aaaaaaaaaa *histeris juga -_- kata DaeBaekV i Love You tooooo. gomawo dah review. review lagi ya :)

**RaHae AngElFishy Dae** : Gomawo ... call me yuri jangan author, masih abal - abal nih. Kalo backstage itu aku lupa tapi pas ending acara music ada B.A.P ma BTS, mereka papasan, member BTS pada nunduk ke B.A.P terus Dae ngelihat ke arah BTS, tapi gak tau itu ngelihat V atau gak. hehe. Jangan lupa review lagi ya :)

**QrttRra88** : huaaa, jangan gulung - gulung, dikira orang gila nanti *plakk -_-. udah kilat belum updatenya ? ato malah kelamaan? gomawo, review lagi ya :)

**KrAy24** : wah, suka ya ? gomawo :) *bow bareng DaebaekV. ini udah update. review lagi ya :)

**TheDEVIL'yoonie-moon'** : awas kemasukan laler *plak :D Wah ngecrack pair ini juga, ini udah lanjut, gomawo dah review, review lagi ya :)

**LiaKIM95** : gomawo semangatnya :) iya emang jarang, makanya agak ragu waktu mau share. gimana gimana updatetannya ? review lagi ya :)

**Rinda** : aaaaaa , gomawo rinda, udah lanjut nih. gimana hasilnya ? review lagi ya :)

**Kim Hyun Soo** : udah lanjut nih. gimana ? seru gak ? gomawo ya dah review. review lagi ya :)

**Yeppo** : ya kan ya kan, mirip kan ? tunggu chap berikutnya ya, mereka (InsyaALLAH) bakal ketemu kok, gomawo, jangan lupa review lagi ya :)

: hahahaha , aneh ? ini udah update kok, gomawo, review lagi ya :)

**SHINeexo** : kyaaaaa, gomawo :) ini udah update, gak kelamaan kan ? review lagi ya :)

**20Gag** :. hahahaha , lucu review kamu, bayangin kamu heboh sendiri gitu. gimana - gimana ? udah bikin diabetes belum ? :) Gomawo, review lagi ya :)

**fangirl-shipper**: udah lanjut ini :) gimana kelanjutannya ? HunHan pisah ? kagak akanlah, cinta matiku cuma buat mereka, hehehe -_- Gomawo dah review, review lagi ya :)

**Lee Haru** : Kyaaaa, gomawo, nih akhirnya nemu kan :) ini udah update. gimana menurutmu ? mau tau gimana mereka sepanggung ? tunggu di chap berikutnya ya :) review lagi ne :)

**Park Byun Joon** : cup cup jangan terharu *lap ingus pake kaos baek *plak ! Gomawo ya dah review, jangan lupa review lagi :)

**Ima Park** : hahaha, kamu itu kenapa suka crack pair ? Chanyeol Youngjae mewek dipojokan noh, hahaha, gomawo dah review saeng :)

**Link** : ini udah lanjut, gimana - gimana ? semua pasti terungkap kok, jangan lupa review lagi ya :)

**briesies** : iya kan, imut banget emang si TaeTae itu. Ini udah lanjut, gimana hasilnya ? Member EXO ? ntar ada saatnya kok, bukan cuma EXO tapi juga B.A.P ma BTS juga. Gomawo, review lagi ya :)

**Kim** **Mika**: aaaa , mika mampir ke sini :) Author Afternoon Sweetness kan ? aku dulu juga baca dan review ff mu itu tapi gak pake akun :) gimana menurutmu lanjutannya ? review lagi ya :D

**Kim Kyusung** : The Hyun Family lagi tenar akhir - akhir ini :D ini udah lanjut, gimana menurutmu ? review lagi ya , gomawo.

**ChanBaekLy** : ini bininya byunbaek bukan ? hehehe. ini udah lanjut, gimana lanjutannya ? Aneh gak ? :( Review lagi ya :D

**Reka ELF** : aku malah HunHan shipper, tapi malah bikin DaeBaek -_- gomawo, review lagi ya :D

**Love Couple** : hahahaha , V emang lucu :D ini udah update. gimana hasilnya ? Review lagi ya :)

**Gak ada yang kelewatan kan ? Call me YuRi, walau aku bukan seorang 'yuri' -_-, 92 Line, jadi terserah mau panggilnya eonni, saeng / chingu. Yang mau kenalan bisa follow di MilkHunHan_Yuri / invite : 315DAE80**


	3. Chapter 3 : Berkumpulnya Hyun(g) Family

**Thanks to :**

**babypanda518**,** ika****zordick, RaHae AngElFishy Dae**, **QrttRra88**, KrAy24 , **TheDEVIL'yoonie-moon'**, **LiaKIM95**, Rinda, Kim Hyun Soo, Yeppo, Unky Dwi, **SHINeexo**, **20Gag**, **F****angirl**** S****hipper**, Lee Haru, Park Byun Joon, **Ima Park**, **Link**, Briesies, **Kim Mika**, Kim Kyusung, **ChanBaekLy**, **Reka ELF**, Love Couple, **Michelle Kim, Oh Hyunsung, Misaki Yumi, OhSooYeol, Zahee, SeLvle OLIF, StrawBaeKry, Nonabaozi, Rivecca Wu 2, SavEarth, Ichi rth, Hatakehanahungry, Ahrahenry897, Askasufa, Chanbaekxoxo, Uchiha Chiba Asuka, Dewikhukhu98, Daensyyo, Jisaid, Zhiecho, Jung BaekHyun****, CY Destini**

_MilkHunHan-Yuri present_

**2 3 ****We ****Are ONE****FAMILY, Yes Sir****!**

"_Oemma Appa, jangan bertengkar, huhuhu."_

"_OMO ! / KAU !"_

**Chapter 3**

_-14 September 2013 -_

"OMO ! Waaaaaaaaaaa TaeTae bogoshipo !" Dengan suara menggelegar BaekHyun langsung meraih V kedalam pelukannya.

"Nado, nan bogoshipoyo Hyung." Jawab V sambil membalas pelukan BaekHyun.

"KAU ! Kalian sudah saling mengenal ?" Tanya DaeHyun pada dua makhluk yang sedang berpelukan didepannya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ah, tentu saja, dia dongsaeng kesayanganku, iya kan TaeTae ?" Jawab BaekHyun sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Ne ! AnnyeongHaseyo Sunbae-nim, Kim TaeHyung BTS V imnida, bangapseummnida." Jawab V sambil melakukan bow kearah DaeHyun.

"Waah, TaeTae sudah pintar rupanya. Begitu dong kalau bertemu dengan Senior atau Sunbae."

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya Baek ?"

"Oh itu ?"

_Flashback_

"_An – anyeonghaseyo sunbae-nim."_

_BaekHyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar seseorang tengah menyapanya._

"_Ye ? Nuguseyo ?" Tanya BaekHyun pada namja yang tengah menyapanya sambil tertunduk._

"_Kim TaeHyung BangTan V imnida." Ucap V saat mengangkat wajahnya._

"_Aaa BangTan ? Wah, kyeopta. Waeyo?"_

"_Aniyo, hanya ingin berkenalan dengan sunbae-nim. Aku penggemar sunbae, banyak yang mengatakan aku mirip sunbae, makanya aku ingin mengenal sunbae."_

"_Ah begitu ya ? Iya, kau imut sepertiku. Tentu, panggil aku Hyung. Kau namdongsaengku sekarang." Ucap BaekHyun._

"_Huaaa, jinja Sunbae eh Hyung ? Boleh aku memeluk Hyung ?" Tanya V dengan wajah berbinar yang diangguki oleh BaekHyun lalu memeluknya. "Kamsahamnida Hyung."_

_Itulah percakapan perkenalan singkat V dengan BaekHyun. Karena intensitas bertemu yang semakin sering di backstage, mereka jadi dekat satu sama lain._

"_Hyung, bagaimana bisa EXO kalah ?" Ucap V dengan wajah lesu sambil mendekati BaekHyun di saat akan kembali ke backstage._

"_Kekeke, kami yang kalah kenapa kau yang marah ? Nan gwenchanayo. Kami sudah beberapa kali menang kemarin. SISTAR juga bagus lagunya, setidaknya kami masih diurutan ke 2. Ayo beri hormat ke Sunbae – sunbae yang lain." Jawab BaekHyun sambil menuntun dan merangkul V untuk melakukan bow ke arah pengisi acara yang lain._

_Flashback End_

"Hyung ! Panggil aku Hyung bila didepan Hoobae atau yang lain. Kau itu seharusnya mengajarkan sopan santun kepada yang lebih muda." Omel BaekHyun.

"Nde, Arraseo ... Ahjumma." Jawab Daehyun setengah berbisik.

_PLAK !_

"Aw, Baek kenapa kau memukulku !"

"Kau pikir aku tak dengar kalau kau memanggilku Ahjumma HAH !"

"Sudah – sudah! Hyung – Sunbae, Geureojimaseyo, kenapa kalian bertengkar terus didepanku dari tadi, apa aku memang pembawa masalah, hiks!"

"Eh TaeTae mianhae, maafkan Hyung, jangan menangis dong. Jung DaeHyun, cepat minta maaf."

"Kenapa harus aku Baek ?! Aku sering memanggil HimChan Hyung dengan sebutan Ahjumma tapi dia biasa saja."

"Tapi aku bukan HimChan Hyung. Sudah minta maaf saja atau ku cubit kau !"

"Hah, kenapa sekarang kau galak sekali Baek. Tidak ada manis – manisnya seperti dulu. V-ah, kemari kau." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menarik V kepelukannya.

"Mianhae V-ah, Hyung minta maaf ne. Uljima. Kau itu namja." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ne Hyung – Sunbae, tapi poppo dulu dong." Ucap V sambil menunjuk pipinya.

"HEH ?" / _CUP !_

"Yak ! Ige mwoya ! Byun BaekHyun ! Kenapa kau menciumnya ?!"

"Waeyo ?! Apa kau tuli Jung DaeHyun, bukankah tadi dia meminta untuk dicium ?"

"Tapi kenapa kau benar – benar menciumnya HAH !"

"Kenapa memangnya ?! Aku kan hanya mencium pipinya, lagi pula aku sudah sering menciumnya, dia sudah ku anggap ..."

"MWO ! Sudah sering, apa maksudmu dengan sudah sering !"

"Kau itu kenapa Jung DaeHyun ! Apa itu menjadi masalah untukmu ?!"

"Tentu saja masalah untukku karena ..."

_Everybody say NO ! __jeongmal jigeumi animyeon andwae.._

Suara Ringtone V menghentikan sejenak pertengkaran DaeBaek.

"Yoboseyo. Ye Hyung ? Aku sedang dikamar mandi."

"..."

"Arraseo, aku akan segera kesana."

"Nugu TaeTae ?" Tanya BaekHyun saat V mematikan ponselnya.

"SeokJin Hyung."

"Aigo, uri aegi sudah besar rupanya." Goda BaekHyun sambil menoel – noel dagu V.

"Hah ? SeokJin ? Kim SeokJin ? Member tertua di BTS itu ? Bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan seorang Ahjussi ?!"

_PLETAKK !_

"Yak ! Jung DaeHyun !"

"Aduh, Baek berhenti memukulku !"

"Rasakan ! Apa maksudmu mengatai Jin dengan sebutan Ahjussi ?"

"Tentu saja dia seorang Ahjussi. V bilang kau oemmanya aku appanya. Sedangkan Jin bahkan lebih tua dariku, apa itu bukan berarti dia seorang Ahjussi namanya ?" Jawab DaeHyun panjang lebar yang diangguki oleh BaekHyun.

"Benar juga ya, tapi dia sangat tampan Dae." Ucap BaekHyun yang hanya dibalas tatapan malas oleh DaeHyun.

"Wuaah, Sunbae tau tentang BangTan ?" Tanya V antusias.

"Eh, kalau itu sebenarnya tadi pagi waktu berangkat dikesini aku sedikit browsing tentang BanTan. BangTan Jjang !" Jawab DaeHyun sambil mengacungkan jempol tangannya kearah V yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Huaa, Kamsahamnida Sunbae-nim. Aku senang sekali. Aku sedih, selama ini BangTan selalu saja disebut peniru ketenaran EXO dan BAP."

"Hahaha, bisa saja kau TaeTae, BTS memang hebat kok, tak kalah dengan EXO dan BAP. Iya kan Dae ?" Ucap BaekHyun yang diangguki dan dibenarkan oleh DaeHyun.

"Benar V-ah, kalian bukan peniru tapi memang bisa dibilang BangTan itu perpaduan dari EXO dan BAP. Seperti halnya kau, yang bisa dikatakan mirip dengan kami, karena kau adalah perpaduan dari kami berdua. Benarkan baby ?" Ungkap DaeHyun sambil menoleh kearah BaekHyun yang membuang pandangannya.

"Aigo, kau kenapa Baek ? Kau malu ? Kekekek."

"Ah, Molla. Jangan memanggilku Baby, aku bukan fans BAP. TaeTae, ayo cepat kembali, nanti membermu menunggu terlalu lama."

"SIAP Hyung, aku kembali dulu pay – pay." Ucap V sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar, namun saat hendak membuka pintu dia kembali menoleh.

"Waeyo ? Ada masalah TaeTae ?"

"Hm, bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan kepada Hyung dan Sunbae ?" Tanya V ke arah DaeBaek yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh mereka berdua.

"Bisakah kita bertiga kembali bertemu, sebagai ... ehm sebuah keluarga ?" Ucapnya pelan lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah ? Ke-keluarga ?"

"Ne Sunbae, sebagai appa oemma dan aegy. Tapi, ah Joesonghamnida bila aku terlalu berharap pada Hyu..."

"Tentu saja bisa TaeTae. Mulai sekarang panggil aku oemma dan dia (nunjuk DaeHyun) appa. Arraseo ?"

"Wuaa, jinja Hyung eh Oemma ? Appa?"

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin kami berbohong padamu aegi. Iya kan Yoebo." Lanjut DaeHyun sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah BaekHyun, yang membuat BaekHyun merinding melihatnya.

"Huaaa, gomawo appa oemma, Saranghae, annyeong !" Ucap V sebelum benar – benar keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hah, kyeopta ! Imut sekali TaeTae, aku jadi gemas, ingin mencubiti pipinya dan menciuminya terus."

"Iya benar, dia sangat manis. Eh, tapi Baek, serius kau sering mencium V ?"

"Tentu saja, setiap ada kesempatan bertemu dengan TaeTae aku selalu memeluk dan menciumnya."

"MWOYA !"

"Waeyo ?! Kau kenapa ?! Tak perlu berteriak seperti itu ?! Aku tahu kau main vocal, aku juga, tapi tidak perlu kan kita latihan vocal dikamar mandi ?!"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa ?!"

"Bagaimana apanya ? Bisa apanya ? Hah ! Kenapa memangnya ?! Apa masalahmu Jung DaeHyun."

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENCIUM TAEHYUNG BERKALI – KALI, SEDANGKAN KAU BELUM PERNAH MENCIUMKU SEKALIPUN HAH !"

"Eh ?" BaekHyun terkaget sesaat mendengar ungkapan DaeHyun. "Ma-Maksudmu Dae ?"

"A-aah, sudah lupakan !" DaeHyun terlihat menggaruk – garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lalu menarik kasar BaekHyun untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. "Ayo kembali ke backstage, kita terlalu lama disini."

"Eh – eh, ta-tapi pelan - pelan Dae. Lantainya licin ! Aaaaaa..."

_GEDEBUK ! JEDUK ! _(Bayangin aja suara BaekHyun jatuh tertimpa DaeHyun *eeaaa -_-, gak bisa bikin efek suara masalahnya -_-)

"Akh, kepalaku." Lirih Baekhyun sambil memegang kepalanya yang terjeduk lantai.

"Baek, gwenchana ?" Ucap DaeHyun yang juga terjatuh sambil menahan tubuh BaekHyun dengan tangan kirinya dan memegang kepala BaekHyun dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sakit bodoh !" Omel BaekHyun.

"Mianhae Baek." Ucap DaeHyun pelan.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya sama – sama terdiam sambil menatap satu sama lain, dan entah tersadar atau tidak, DaeHyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah BaekHyun, begitu pula BaekHyun yang reflek memejamkan matanya. Deru nafas mulai terasa diwajah satu sama lain saat terdengar suara …..

"APPA ! OEMMA ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ! AKU BELUM INGIN MEMPUNYAI ADIK !"

"_Eh ?" / "Shit ! Suara itu lagi !"_

...ooooo...

_-16 September 2013 -_

"Hah ! Lama sekali ! Kemana dia ? Kenapa nomornya malah tidak aktif !" Ucap DaeHyun sambil melempar ponselnya ke samping. Saat ini dia tengah berada di dalam mobil yang terparkir di seberang jalan SM Building.

"Lebih baik aku menelpon Hime Ahjumma saja." Ucapnya sambil meraih ponselnya kembali dan mencoba menelpon membernya Kim HimChan.

"Yoboseyo, Ahjumma ! Hahaha, ampun – ampun. Hyung, mana, aku jadi meminta nomor ponselnya, kirimi sekarang ya."

"..."

"Ra-Ha-Si-A, kekekek. Cepat kirimkan saja. Kau sedang apa sekarang ?"

"..."

"Aigo, sedang berkencan rupanya. Sampaikan salamku pada YongGuk Hyung, aku belum ingin memiliki keponakan jadi jangan berbuat macam – macam ya. Hahahahaha."

_Flip!_

DaeHyun mematikan ponselnya sebelum mendengar nyanyian panjang dari HimChan lalu menghidupkannya kembali ponselnya saat menerima sebuah pesan dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

_Tok Tok Tok !_

DaeHyun sedikit tersentak saat melihat sesosok namja yang mengetuk pintunya mobilnya. Dia tersenyum sambil melepas seatbeltnya dan memakai jaket topi serta maskernya lalu keluar menghampiri namja tersebut.

"Joesonghamnida SuHo-ssi sudah merepotkan." Ucap DaeHyun pada namja dihadapannya, Kim JunMyoen atau SuHo, Leader dari EXO.

"Nan gwenchanayo DaeHyun-ssi. Mari masuk kedalam. BaekHyun ada diruang latihan."

DaeHyun mengikuti SuHo melewati pintu belakang gedung dikarenakan banyaknya fans yang berdiri didepan SM Building. Dia kemudian melepas penyamarannya saat mulai memasuki gedung.

"Ini ruangannya DaeHyun-ssi, mari masuk." Ucap Suho yang diangguki oleh DaeHyun.

_Ceklek !_

"BaekHyun, ada yang mencari ... Yak ! Kalian sedang apa ?!" Suho yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang latihan dance sedikit berteriak karena melihat membernya berlari – lari mengelilingi ruangan sambil menarik kaos satu sama lain.

"Hahaha, Jumaho Hyung. Ayo ikut. Kita akan melepas kaos BaekHyun Hyung." Ucap sang namja panda Huang ZiTao sambil berlari kearah SeHun dan Kai yang tengah mencoba melepas baju BaekHyun dipojok ruangan.

"Hiiaaaaa, lepaskan aku maknae – maknae sialan. Beraninya kalian ! Kyungsoo-ah, Kim JongDae, SuHo Hyung, Lay Hyung, MinSeok Hyung tolong aku !" Teriak BaekHyun sambil mencoba melepaskan diri. Sedangkan member yang diteriaki hanya menatap BaekHyun dan maknae line itu dengan pandangan malas.

"Huang ZiTao, Kim JongIn, Oh SeHun. Berhenti kalian ! BaekHyun sedang ada tamu !"

"Eh, nugu ?" BaekHyun dan maknae line serta para member lain langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah SuHo dan sang tamu.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Ucap sang tamu sambil melakukan bow.

"Wuaaa .. MWOYA ! Jung DaeHyun !" Teriak BaekHyun langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah DaeHyun tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kaget sekaligus heran dari member lain.

"Sedang apa kau disini Dae ?! Kenapa kau mendatangiku ! Kau merindukanku ya ? Jangan begini caranya ! Aku malu pada yang lain !" Tanya BaekHyun heboh sendiri.

"Percaya diri sekali kau. Kau lupa Baby ? Kita ada janji hari ini, tapi kenapa kau malah asik bermain lalu seenaknya mematikan mematikan ponselmu dan membiarkanku menunggu berjam – jam diluar heh ?!" Ucap DaeHyun pelan sambil menahan diri untuk tidak mencekek namja imut dihadapannya itu

"Yak, jangan memanggilku baby ! Sudah kubilang aku bukan fans BAP !" Omel BaekHyun sebelum tiba – tiba menepuk jidatnya. "Aigo, aku lupa Dae. Bagaimana dengan TaeTae ?"

"Mollayo, kenapa kau malah memikirkan V-ah, kau tak sedikitpun memikirkanku hah ?"

"Eh, mianhae DaeHyunie, jangan marah ne. Ponselku batrainya habis aku lupa tidak menchargernya." Ucap BaekHyun sambil beraeygo dan menggoyang – goyangkan tangan DaeHyun.

"Tak usah sok imut seperti puppy begitu. Kajja kita berangkat. SuHo-ssi dan lainnya, mianhae mengganggu, kami permisi dulu. Annyeong." Ucap DaeHyun sambil meraih tangan BaekHyun kemudian berpamitan kepada para member EXO yang terlihat masih belum bisa mencerna tentang apa yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Annyeong member-deul, pay – pay, JongDae-ah, kita ketemu di SUKIRA ya!" Ucap BaekHyun sambil berjalan mengikuti DaeHyun.

_Ceklek !_

"Eh !"

Saat DaeBaek baru akan membuka pintu saat tiba – tiba masuklah dua member EXO.

"LuHan Hyung, Yeolie. Kalian baru datang ?" Tanya BaekHyun kepada dua namja dihadapannya.

"Ne Baek, kau akan pergi ?" Tanya LuHan sambil melihat ke arah DaeHyun yang juga tengah menatapnya, sedangkan Park ChanYeol hanya terdiam sambil menatap kearah tautan tangan BaekHyun dan DaeHyun lalu berlalu masuk berjalan ke arah member EXO.

"Ne Hyung, iya kan Dae ? Kajja kita berangkat DaeHyun. Annyeong Hyung !" Ucap BaekHyun sambil menarik tangan DaeHyun keluar ruangannya.

"Ee-ehh, ne, an-annyeong Luhanie Hyung." Pamit DaeHyun yang diangguki oleh LuHan yang kini menatap mereka sampai pintu keluar lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"ChanYeol gwenchana ?" Tanya SuHo pada namja yang kini tengah terduduk dipojokan.

"Nan gwenchana Hyung, kajja kita bersiap ke Starry Night sekarang." Ucap ChanYeol sambil berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti oleh sang Leader SuHo.

"Apa dia sedang patah hati ?" Tanya Tao entah kepada siapa.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kalian saling mengenal. Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Jung DaeHyun hingga dia sok akrab memanggilmu 'LuHanie' Lu ?!"

"Eehh ?!" Para member EXO kini mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah SeHun yang tengah menatap tajam ke arah LuHan.

...ooooo...

"Jadi TaeTae sedang sakit ?"

"Mungkin, dia baru saja mengirim pesan yang yang mengatakan dia sedang tidak enak badan."

Saat ini DaeHyun dan BaekHyun berada didalam mobil DaeHyun. Sebenarnya mereka berencana bertemu dengan V. Namun mendadak V mengabari bahwa dia sedang tidak enak badan.

"Kasian sekali TaeTae. Aku belum sempat menghubunginya. Aku lelah seharian di acara Fansign kemarin."

"Nado. Kemarin aku sempat melihatnya di backstage Inkigayo tapi tidak sempat mendekatinya karena aku dan BAP harus segera berangkat ke Fansign juga. Aku dengar BangTan juga mengadakan Fansign kemarin. Tapi aku lihat di twitter hanya 11 member EXO yang mendatangi fansign ya ?"

"Aigo, begitulah Rookie, sangat sibuk, dia pasti sangat lelah. Semoga TaeTae lekas sembuh. Benar, kemarin kami memang hanya ber 11, Kris Hyung pulang ke Kanada."

"Begitu ya, aku dengar LuHan juga akan pulang ke China."

"Ye, ke empat member China memang berencana untuk pulang ke kampung halaman masing – masing untuk merayakan Chuseok. Tapi tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau LuHan Hyung akan pulang ke China ?"

"Aa-ah itu, tentu saja dari twitter. Segala hal tentang kalian yang masih simpang siur pun sudah tersebar luas di internet."

"Oo begitu ya, Arraseo. Eh bagaimana jika kita besuk mengunjungi TaeTae, menjenguk sekaligus merayakan Chuseok bersama ?"

"Boleh juga, besuk jadwal aku juga hanya ada satu jadwal, goodbye stage di M! Countdown sekaligus merayakan 600 hari BAP."

"Huaa, Chukkae, kalian sudah 600 hari ?! Baiklah, sekarang kita kemana ? Tidak mungkinkan kita kembali pulang, aku masih kembali ke SUKIRA nanti malam."

"Gomawo baby, kajja, aku akan mentlaktirmu ice cream strawberry sepuasmu lalu aku akan mengantarmu ke SUKIRA."

"Jinja ? Yeeeaaaayy ! Kajja ! Eh jangan memanggilku baby, aku bukan fans BAP !"

...ooooo...

"Benar ini dorm mereka ? Kecil sekali."

"Sepertinya memang begitu, menurut isi pesan dari manajer Hyung memang ini alamatnya."

"Yasudah, kita ketok saja pintunya."

_Tok Tok Tok !_

"Sillyehamnida (Permisi)." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mengetuk pintu.

_Ceklek !_

"Ye, nuguseyo ? Hooaaammp ... HAH ! MWOYA !" Sang Leader yang awalnya membuka pintu sambil menguap kini hanya bisa berteriak saat melihat siapa yang tengah bertamu.

"Why ? / "Waeyo ?" / "Kenapa Hyung ?" / "Kau kenapa Namjoon ?" Satu persatu member BangTan mulai berkumpul kearah sang Leader yang tengah termenung lalu mengikuti arah matanya yang tengah menatap kearah pintu.

"HUA ! HAH ! SUNBAE !" Teriak member BangTan serentak membuat DaeBaek mau tak mau menutup telinga mereka.

"Silahkan sunbae, V sedang istirahat di dalam." Ucap Jin kepada DaeBaek yang kini tengah berada didepan pintu sebuah kamar setelah tadi membuat sedikit kegemparan dan berbasa-basi dengan para member BangTan.

"Gomawo Jin dan semuanya. Kami masuk dulu." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menarik DaeHyun ke arah kamar.

"Inikah kamar seorang idol ? Kenapa sempit sekali. Satu ruangan untuk 7 orang ? Sedangkan di Dorm kami satu kamar tidur berisi 2-3 orang dengan ranjang yang luas."

"Sudahlah, dari tadi kau itu protes terus. Eh itu V yang tidur diatas ya ?"

"Eh benar, bagaimana jika dia jatuh tidur diatas begitu. Cepat naik, ajak TaeTae turun kebawah." Perintah BaekHyun yang dituruti oleh DaeHyun yang kemudian naik keatas ranjang V.

"V-ah, bangun aegi. Apa kau benar – benar sakit ?" Ucap DaeHyun sambil menepuk – nepuk pelan tubuh V yang tertutup selimut.

"Uhh, nugu ?" Ucap V sambil membuka selimutnya. "APPA ?!" Teriak V sambil langsung terduduk dan memeluk DaeHyun.

"Ne, ini appa. Kau sakit apa huh ?" Ucap DaeHyun sambil membalas pelukan V dan membelai rambutnya.

"Hey ! Sampai kapan kalian akan berpelukan diatas ! Aku juga ingin memelukmu TaeTae." Protes BaekHyun dari bawah.

"Waaaaaaah, OEMMA !"

Saat ini DaeBaekV tengah duduk di ranjang JungKook.

"Jadi kau tidak sakit ? Lalu kau kenapa TaeTae ?" Tanya BaekHyun kepada namja imut yang sedari tadi memeluknya.

"Aku malu oemma, aku stress !"

"Malu ? Stress ? Kenapa ?"

"Aku kemarin diciuman seseorang oemma."

"HAH ?" DaeBaek kembali kompak berteriak kala mendengar ucapan dari 'anak' mereka itu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa V-ah ? Siapa yang menciummu ?!" Tanya DaeHyun hati –hati.

"Ho-HoSeok Hyung appa."

"HoSeok ? J-Hope maksudnya?" Tanya DaeHyun yang diangguki oleh V.

"Bagaimana bisa ? Kau itu kekasih Jin tapi kenapa berciuman dengan J-Hope ?"

"Jin Hyung bukan kekasihku. Aku tidak pacaran dengan siapapun oemma. Aku belum ingin berpacaran, tapi bagaimanapun itu ciuman pertamaku, huhuhu."

"MWO ! CIUMAN PERTAMAMU ? Berani – beraninya dia ! Dae, mana ponselmu !" BaekHyun langsung merampas ponsel di saku kemeja DaeHyun sambil langsung browsing mencari sesuatu.

"Ah ini dia !"

"Baek, kau mau kemana ?" Teriak DaeHyun saat berjalan keluar kamar sambil membawa ponselnya.

Para member BangTan terlihat kaget saat melihat sunbae mereka yang keluar kamar dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat marah. Sedangkan BaekHyun tengah mengamati satu persatu member BangTan yang tengah duduk melingkar di ruang tengah.

"Yak KAU ! JUNG HOSEOK !" Teriak BaekHyun sambil berlari dan menjambak rambut J-Hope.

"Aduh sunbae ! Ampun ! Joesonghamnida sunbae ! Sakit ! Apa salahku ?"

"Astaga Baek ! Apa yang kau lakukan !" Teriak DaeHyun saat keluar dari kamar dan melihat adanya tindak kekerasan didepannya. Dia lalu berlari dan menarik BaekHyun untuk melepas tangannya dari rambut dan wajah J-Hope. Sedangkan V ikut berlari dan mencoba menolong J-Hope.

"Ampun sunbae! Sakit !"

"Baek, lepaskan ! Jangan seperti ini!"

"Kenapa kau membelanya hah ?! Bagaimanapun dia telah menodai kepolosan anak dibawah umur, terlebih anak itu TaeHyung. Sini kau ! Rasakan!"

"Oemma cukup ! Bukan seperti itu, kau salah paham !"

Saat ini DaeHyun, BaekHyun, V dan para member BangTan lainnya tengah kembali duduk tenang di lantai ruang tengah.

"Jadi itu game ? Kau kalah lalu mendapat hukuman dicium oleh J-Hope ?" Pertanyaan BaekHyun dijawab serempak oleh V dan member BangTan lainnya.

"Astaga, aku hampir membunuh seorang idol hanya gara – gara salah paham."

"Makanya Baek, jangan terlalu gegabah."

"Diam kau ! Berisik!_"_

"Hah, dasar Ahjumma cerewet !"

"Apa kau bilang Jung DaeHyun ?!"

"Aniyo."

"Hah, entahlah. Kenapa aku selalu bermasalah dengan orang yang bermarga Jung."

"Maksudmu apa Baek !"

"Oemma Appa ! Sudahlah !" V mulai menengahi pertengkaran kecil itu. Sedangkan DaeBaek mulai terdiam saat menyadari berbagai ekspresi pandangan yang berbeda dari para Hoobaenya.

"Hah, mianhae TaeTae dan yang lain, pagi – pagi kami sudah berisik. Terutama kau J-Hope. Maafkan Hyung yang sedikit menyiksamu tadi." Ucap BaekHyun sambil tersenyum yang diangguki oleh DaeHyun. Sedangkan J-Hope yang terlihat masih berantakan hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dengan ke arah BaekHyun. Bagaimanapun dia masih trauma tiba – tiba diserang, dijambak dan dicakar – cakar oleh kuku cantik Sunbaenya itu.

"Nah, kajja kita makan. Aku dan DaeHyun membawakan banyak makanan." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mengeluarkan makanan dari tas besar yang dia bawa bersama DaeHyun.

"Huuaaaa, Kamsahamnida Sunbae." Ucap member BangTan serempak sambil mulai mengambili makanan di meja.

"V-ah, ini ada bubur untukmu. Appa pikir kau benar – benar sakit, jadi appa meminta tolong YoungJae untuk membuatkanmu bubur. Makanlah, pasti enak." Ucap DaeHyun pada V yang langsung diterima dan dimakan oleh V.

"Wuuaa, jinja mashita appa !"

"Apa ku bilang, masakan YoungJae itu masakan terenak didunia." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mengacungkan jempol tangannya lalu mengasak rambut V dan tersenyum satu sama lain tanpa memperdulikan BaekHyun yang tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan..

"Kau mau kemana Baek ? Kau tidak makan ?" Tanya DaeHyun saat melihat BaekHyun beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Bolehkah aku berkeliling dorm kalian ?" Alih – alih menjawab pertanyaan DaeHyun, BaekHyun malah bertanya kepada member BangTan dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka lalu mulai mengelilingi dorm itu.

"Kenapa anak itu ? Aneh sekali." Tanya DaeHyun entah kepada siapa sebelum memulai acara makannya.

...

"Kamsahamnida Sunbae." Ucap member serempak sambil melakukan bow saat DaeHyun dan BaekHyun berpamitan kepada mereka.

"Gomawo oemma appa, aku bahagia sekali hari ini."

"Ne, cheonma. Kami juga senang, terimakasih juga telah memperlakukan kami dengan baik dan mianhae tadi sempat membuat keributan." Jawab DaeHyun sambil melirik kearah BaekHyun yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Arra, aku tau aku salah tak perlu diulang – ulang juga dong. TaeTae, oemma pulang ne ?" Ucap BaekHyun sambil memeluk V.

"Sampai ketemu besuk di Incheon Korean Music Wave ya. Kajja Baek. Annyeong." Pamit DaeHyun sambil menggandeng tangan BaekHyun yang melepas pelukannya dari V lalu tersenyum kearah member BangTan.

"Annyeong sunbae." Balas member BanTan pada DaeBaek yang mulai menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Lepas tanganku ! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri !" Ucap BaekHyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya lalu berjalan menuruni tangga dan meninggalkan DaeHyun yang tengah termenung menatap kepergiannya.

"Hah ! Anak itu kenapa lagi sih ?!"

_**T**__ao__**B**__aek__**C**__han .._

Annyeong, masih adakah yang mau baca ff gaje ini ? **Pertama,** gomawo yang udah mau baca dan review ff ini. **Kedua**, mianhae, YuRi itu author baru, perasaan udah di edit tadi gak tau kenapa masih sambung menyambung menjadi satu gitu. **Ketiga**, YuRi mau curhat, Yuri sebel deh di ISAC tahun ini Baek gak ikut, padahal Si TaeTae ma DaeHyun ikut. Jadi dikarenakan minimnya moment mereka, setiap kali update paling cuma nyantumin di satu atau dua tempat aja karna ini kan emang berdasarkan pengamatan nyata.

Untuk fakta ada yang merasa terganggu ada gak. Jadi YuRi kasih faktanya dibawah ini aja ya :

**Fakta 1, V atau Kim TaeHyung biasa dipanggil TaeTae oleh orang terdekatnya.**

**Fakta 2, sepertinya BaekHyun dan V benar – benar saling mengenal. Karena saat ending acara Music Core pada 130922 lalu, BangTan terlihat melakukan bow kearah EXO lalu BaekHyun merangkul V kemudian mereka terlihat berbicara satu sama lain (ada fotonya).**

Saat itu masa – masa EXO comeback lagu WOLF dan BangTan debut dengan No More Dream. Mereka sering satu panggung.

**Fakta ke 3, Pada tanggal 130915 schedule BAP adalah goodbye stage di Inkigayo kemudian mengadakan Daejeon Fansign, BTS juga tampil di Inkigayo dilanjut melakukan Fansign disana, sedangkan EXO juga mengadakan Fansign di Gwangju**, dengan 11 member karna Kris pulang ke Kanada (saat liburan Chuseok member EXO China Line pulang kekampung halaman masing – masing, kecuali Lay, dia ketinggalan pesawat -_-).

**Fakta ke 5, dalam Dorm BangTan hanya ada satu kamar berisi 4 ranjang, 3 ranjang susun dan 1 ranjang tunggal, V Jin Suga tidur diatas, RapMon J-Hope Jimin di bawah, JungKook tidur di ranjang tunggal.**

**Fakta ke 6, ciuman pertama V memang dilakukan bersama J-Hope saat V dan J-Hope kalah dalam permainan di acara Rookie King Channel BangTan**.

**Fakta ke 7, Kuku dan jari tangan BaekHyun itu cantik banget. Coba deh lihat di EXO SHOWTIME ep 7 ini, di zoom in kukunya.**

Nah udah itu dulu fakta – faktanya, mian gak bisa kasih banyak fakta. Sama halnya dengan BaekHundred dan Exoticsubs yang di blokir, pentranslatenya BTS Bangtansubs juga diblokir jadi YuRi suka pusing nonton yang tanpa EngSub. Kalo pentranslate aktif BAP apa ya ? Yang mau tanya, minta pict atau video mereka yang tertera di fanfic bisa hubungi YuRi lewat '**PM**' / follow twitter **MilkHunHan_Yuri** / Invite **315dae80,** kalau direview lama balesnya.

Sekarang ke balasan review.

**Michelle Kim : **nih udah lanjut saeng ? gimana ? dah gak penasaran kan ? review lagi ne :)

**SHINeexo**** : **Yap 100 buat kamu ! *diKissTaeHyung :D Iya tapi faktanya kasih bawah aja ya, beberapa bilang agak ngeganggu, gomawo dah review, review lagi ne :)

**Oh Hyunsung : **Yap bener banget! Bonus pelukan dari V. Gomawo dah review. Review lagi ya :)

**TheDEVIL'yoonie-moon'**** : **Hahaha , iya V jahil banget. Suga galak – galak tapi tetep cantik kok. Iya Baek gak mirip Luhan, Baek mirip Tae, iya kan ? Gomawo dah review saeng-ie, review lagi ya :)

**ChanBaekLy**** : **Huuaaa, bininya baek heboh banget dah ! Serius Baek boleh ma Dae ? Rela ? hahaha keren kan videonya, iya V nakal kayak Baek. YeolJae gitu ? bisa diatur. Review lagi ya chagi-ah *dipoppo Baek :D

**Misaki Yumi**** : **iya, nih factnya tetep ada, emang mereka real kan ? kekeke, nih dah update, gomawo, review lagi ne :)

**LiaKIM95 : **alasan kenapa Baek marah ke Dae bakal diungkap pelan – pelan kok. Iya emang mereka real, kekekek. Fact'nya taruh bawah aja ya, gomawo , review lagi ya :)

**OhSooYeol**** : **Hahaha, pada suka ya menghancurkan pair, padahal sejujurnya aku benci crack pair. Nih sesuai saran kamu aku kasih dibawah factnya. Gimana ? Review lagi ya, gomawo sebelumnya :)

**Zahee**** : **Gomawo Zahee, nih udah update, gimana ? makin seru atau makin gaje ? review lagi ne :)

**F****angirl**** S****hipper : **iya, gak tau banyak kata yang berantakan, huhuhu, gak kok makasih malah buat koreksinya. Itu hlu, cara berjalan EXO salah jadi didisc. Kalo mau tanya – tanya lebih cepet. Follow twitter eon aja ne. Review lagi ya saeng :)

**SeLvle****OLIF**** : **Iya iya, tau, Dae ganteng Baek Cantik (?) Tae imut, kekeke. Kamu ikhlas, tapi si ChanYeol ikhlas gak bininya diambil si Dae ? Gomawo ya, review lagi ne :)

**babypanda518 : **aaaaaaa , Kima seneng deh baca review kamu. *dipelukbaliksamaRapMon Selalu heboh dan panjang, bisa jadi koreksi. Untuk BAP jujur aku bukan seorang BABy jadi kurang tau, tapi eonni pasti cari tau kok tentang mereka. Ditunggu aja ya, gomawo, jangan lupa review lagi :)

**StrawBaeKry**** : **Hahaha, gak apa yang penting udah review. Iya Baek cantik, kita aja kalah cantik ToT. Iya nih gak tau kenapa pada nempel nempel, sampai pusing sendiri bacanya. Gomawo, review lagi ya :)

**Nonabaozi**** : **Kekeke, Gomawo. Lucu kan si V, masih banyak hlu moment mereka yang tak terlihat, review lagi ya :)

**Rivecca****Wu****2**** : **Iya nih, pasangannya aja juga pasangan gila, kekeke, ini udah lanjut, gomawo, review lagi ne :)

**SavEarth**** : **Annyeong, selamat dating di Hyun Family. Iya mereka memang cocok, tapi DaeBaek kagak atau belum pacaran kok. Gomawo seo, review lagi ne :)

**20Gag : **Hahaha, aduh diabetasol mahal hlu. Jangan dong, nanti aku dibunuh DaeBaek kalo sampai bikin fangirlnya masuk RS. Tapi DaeBaek gak ada manis – manisnya tuh, gimana dong ? Gomawo dah review lagi :)

**Ichi****rth**** : **Panggil eonnie aja gak apa kok, biar lebih akrab juga. Iya ya andai aja V namanya TaeHyun . Ini factnya dah dibawah, inikah yang kamu mau ? Gomawo ya saeng, review lagi ne :)

**QrttRra88 : **Hahaha, iye itu si V, ganggu banget ya ? hahaha. DaeBaek udah tuh momentnya. Untuk JinTae ma HunHan nyempil nama doing dulu aja ya. Gomawo, review lagi ne :)

**Hatakehanahungry**** : **YuRi juga suka crack pair ini, kekeke. Pengennya juga nambah fact BAP tapi dasarnya YuRi emang EXOfans sih. Kapan – kapan diusahain kok, tapi tuh J-Hope dah nyempil dikit, hehe. Hime ma Baek semua cantik. Nih dah lanjut, review lagi ne :D

**Ima Park : **Wah banyak juga yang pengen Yeol ma Jae. Iya nih, emak bapak anak kumpul. Ini factnya eon pindah kebawah saeng, masih ganggu gak ? Review lagi ya saeng-ie :)

**Ika zordick : ** Hua, haru di review author senior. iya tuh si TaeTae anak tunggalnya DaeBaek, kalo gak nambah hlu ya, kekeke, gomawo dah review sunbae, kemarin emang karena ada tanda titik makanya gak muncul. Review lagi ne :)

**Ahrahenry897**** : **Mungkin review chap 1 diumpetin sama si V -_-. Hehehe, gaje sih makanya bikin ngakak. Gomawo dah review, review lagi ne :)

**Reka ELF : ** Kalau mau mengorek lebih jauh dan dalam emang moment mereka banyak tapi emang jarang terlihat berkomunikasi mereka. Gomawo dah review Reka oen. Review lagi ne :)

**Askasufa**** : **Kagak ada hubungan apa – apa kok, si V hasil hubungan cinta satu malamya si DaeBaek, hahaha, iya berantem mulu mereka. Gomawo, review lagi ne :)

**Chanbaekxoxo**** : **Hahahaha, gomawo. Iya mereka keluarga unyu – unyu. Ini udah lanjut, review lagi ne :)

**Uchiha****Chiba**** : **Gomawoyo *Bow. Gwenchana, yang penting udah review. Nih udah lanjut, gimana ? Review lagi ne :)

**Dewikhukhu98**** : ** Hahahaha, inilah hasil hubungan DaeBaek hingga tercipta Hyun Family. Aku juga gak sengaja nemu moment – moment mereka. Ini udah lanjut, gomawo, review lagi ne :)

**Linkz : **Iya anaknya si DaeBaek tuh yang nangi. Couple aslinya ? Maunya gimana ? Di crack gak nih couple ? Gomawo ya dah review lagi.

**Daensyyo**** : **Adak ok videonya, kamu mention twitter YuRi aja, ntar YuRi kasih link DaeBaek senyum2 di Music Corenya. Gomawo, review lagi ne :)

**RaHae AngElFishy Dae : **Gwenchana, gomawo dah review lagi. Yah kok JungKook ? *V nangis dipojokan. Iya, ceritanya DaeBaek udah saling deket, gak deket banget sih. Nih dah lanjut, review lagi ne :)

**Jisaid**** : **The Hyun Family Back ! Gomawo dah review :)

**Kim Mika : **Gomawo Mika. Alasannya bakal terungkap pelan – pelan. Iye itu si TaeTae, nakal ya ngeganggu aja. Afternoon Sweetness bikin sequelnya dong (malah request disini -_-), review lagi ne :)

**Zhiecho**** : **Kekeke, untung beda planet gak beda alam. Hehe. Nih udah dibikin catatan kaki, gini kan maksudmu ? Gomawo, review lagi ne :)

**Jung****BaekHyun****g : **Huaaa, fans nomor satunya DaeBaekV nih sampai namanya tuh keluarga tak terencana (?). Iya napa ya namanya Hyun ? karna nama bapak emaknya itu kali ya ? Iya nih, kurang teliti mungkin, padahal udah aku baca berulang. Kenapa Thehun yang minta maaf ? hahaha, gomawo, review lagi ne :)

**CY Destiny : **Ne saeng-ie ^^, iya itu si V yang ganggu bapak emaknya. Nih dah lanjut. Gomawo, review lagi ne :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to :**

Para **SIDER **sekalian, **babypanda518, ika****zordick, RaHae AngElFishy Dae, QrttRra88, KrAy24 , TheDEVIL'yoonie-moon', LiaKIM95, Rinda, Kim Hyun Soo, Yeppo, ****Unky Dwi****, SHINeexo, 20Gag, ****F****angirl**** S****hipper, Lee Haru, Park Byun Joon, Ima Park, Link****z****, ****B****riesies, Kim Mika, Kim Kyusung, ChanBaekLy, Reka ELF, Love Couple****, Michelle Kim, Oh Hyunsung, Misaki Yumi, OhSooYeol, Zahee, SeLvle OLIF, StrawBaeKry, Nonabaozi, Rivecca Wu 2, SavEarth, Ichi rth, Hatakehanahungry, Ahrahenry897, Askasufa, Chanbaekxoxo, Uchiha Chiba Asuka, Dewikhukhu98, Daensyyo, Jisaid, Zhiecho, Jung BaekHyung****, CY Destin****y, Jenny One Zero Zero Four, HarunaBabyChanBaek, Asroyasrii, Celana Kai, Afifah KulkasnyaChangmin, Inggit, Wu Qian**, terlebih untuk yang udah nge-**FOLLOW** dan **FAVORITE**-in FF ini ^^

_MilkHunHan-Yuri present_

**2 3 ****We ****Are ONE ****FAMILY, Yes Sir****!**

Author : 한유리

Main Cast :

Jung DaeHyun (B.A.P), Byun BaekHyun (EXO), Kim TaeHyung / V (BangTan Boys / BTS)

Support Cast :

EXO Member, B.A.P Member, BTS Member and Other's.

Genre : Friendship, Family, Little Humor.

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : B.A.P milik TS, EXO milik SM, BTS milik BigHits dan keluarga mereka masing – masing .. walau HunHan tetap milik saya -_- .. cerita ini murni milik saya dari otak saya .. don't be plagiat please, susah ngumpulin faktanya .. :)

Para BABy BAP, Para TinkerBell dan Wendy EXO, Para ARMY BanTan, mari merapat ^^

Warning ! Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Out Of Character, Yaoi ? Maybe Yes Maybe No.

Don't Like ? Don't Read ! Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

*aeygo bareng TaeHyung

**CHAPTER 4**

_-18 / 19 September 2013-_

_Everybody say N.O ! ... No No No, No Mercy ..._

"Kau itu menyanyikan lagu apa Hyung ? Kenapa digabung – gabung seperti itu ? Aneh sekali." Ucapan sang maknae menghentikan kegiatan menyanyi V yang kemudian langsung merangkulnya.

"Biar saja, aku sedang bahagia hari ini, karna kita akan bertemu dan sepanggung lagi dengan appa eommaku. DaeHyun Hyung dan BaekHyun Hyung, Jeonggukie." Jawab V sambil menarik JungKook bergabung untuk sarapan dengan member BanTan lainnya.

_UHUK !_

"Yak, Jung HoSeok ! Makan pelan – pelan, makananmu sampai berhamburan begini !" Omel Suga pada J-Hope yang mendadak pucat dan menghentikan acara makannya.

"Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Suga kembali.

"Aku mendadak tidak enak badan Hyung, bisakah aku tidak ikut tampil hari ini ?" Jawaban J-Hope yang membuat seluruh member BangTan menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau itu apa – apaan, tidak usah macam – macam. Kita tinggal sarapan lalu berangkat." Ucap Suga sambil menatap J-Hope yang tengah tertunduk lesu.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau takut bertemu dengan BaekHyun Sunbae ya ? Tenang saja, aku juga takut kok padanya." Lanjut Suga yang membuat seluruh member BangTan beralih menoleh kearahnya.

"Eh, waeyo ? Kenapa dengan BaekHyun Hyung ? Oemmaku itu orang yang baik dan penyayang. Seperti malaikat." Ucap V tidak terima sambil membela sang 'oemma'.

"Ye, malaikat pencabut nyawa." Ucap Suga pelan, yang entah di sadari atau tidak, diangguki oleh seluruh member BangTan -_-.

"Yak ! Kau bilang apa Hyung ?! Kau mengatai BaekHyun Hyung malaikat penjabut nyawa ?! Akan ku adukan kau dan kalian semua kepadanya !" Ucap V lantang sambil menunjuk Suga dengan sumpitnya.

"Eh ? ANDWE ! Ampun V, Kim TaeHyung-ie yang tampan. Jangan adukan aku ke BaekHyun sunbae ne. Cukup HoSeok saja yang jadi korbannya. Aku takut sekali pada pada BaekHyun sunbae." Ucap Suga sambil beranjak kesamping V lalu memeluknya. Sedangkan J-Hope yang namanya sempat disebut – sebut hanya bisa menatap malas orang yang berbicara tadi.

"_Enak saja, tidak adil sekali. Bukankah dia yang memaksaku hingga memaju – majukan wajahku untuk mencium V. Kenapa aku yang harus jadi korbannya." _ Jerit suara hati J-Hope -_-

"Kekekeke, tenang saja Hyung. Aku tidak sejahat itu. Aku tidak akan rela melihat jari – jari cantik oemmaku menyentuh seseorang selain aku dan appa." Ucap V nyengir sambil membalas pelukan suga yang tanpa V ketahui tengah memutar kedua matanya dengan ekspresi kesal lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Ternyata Hyung bisa punya rasa takut juga ya, kekeke." Gurau Jimin kepada Suga yang diangguki oleh sang maknae.

"Yak Park Jimin ! Memang kau pikir aku apa, sampai tidak mempunyai rasa takut ?! Kau mengataiku ya ?! Seharusnya kau itu yang dimarahi BaekHyun sunbae, karna kau yang paling sering bertengkar dengan TaeHyung." Omel Suga yang juga diangguki oleh JungKook.

"Ah, aniyo Hyung. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Mianhae Yoongie Hyung." Ucap Jimin sambil menunduk – nundukkan kepala kearah Suga.

"Hm. Arraseo. Cepat lanjutkan makanmu. Jungkook kau juga cepat makan kenapa dari tadi mengangguk terus, kalau kepalamu lepas bagaimana ?" Ucap Suga kepada sang maknae yang langsung menyantap makanannya.

"Kau sudah selesai Hyung ?" tanyanya pada Jin yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ne, aku akan mencuci piringku dulu." Jawab Jin diangguki oleh Suga.

"_JungKook, TaeHyung, Jimin, HoSeok sedang makan. SeokJin Hyung sedang mencuci piring. Seperti ada yang kurang. Tapi apa ya ?" _Tanya Suga dalam hati sambil menatap satu persatu membernya, lalu pertanyaannya terjawab saat melihat sesosok manusia yang tergeletak di bawah meja.

"YAK ! KIM NAMJOON ! KENAPA KAU MALAH TIDUR !"

...ooo...

"Yeolie, Kau kenapa ?! Kenapa dari kemarin mendiamkanku terus Hah ?! Aku salah apa ?! Kalo aku salah aku minta maaf ! Hey Park Dobi, dengarkan aku ! Aku tak suka diacuhkan seperti ini !" Teriak BaekHyun pada namja tinggi yang sedari tadi diikutinya itu. Ya, sejak ChanYeol keluar dari kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian, BaekHyun terus mengikutinya dari belakang sambil terus mengomel. Siapa yang tidak marah, diacuhkan seperti itu, padahal dia merasa tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun (menurut BaekHyun).

"Waeyo ? Kau tak capek dari tadi mengikutiku dengan mulut yang tidak berhenti berbicara seperti itu ? Siapa yang mengacuhkanmu ? Aku tidak melakukan itu, perasaanmu saja mungkin." Jawab ChanYeol datar.

"Kau bohong Yeolie, kalau kau tidak marah kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaanku lalu kenapa kau- ..."

_Dwi dol-a bwado doelkkayo .. geudaeui dwismoseub-eul .. (Farewell – The Ray)_

Suara ponsel BaekHyun menghentikan ucapannya sendiri. Dia meraih ponselnya lalu melihat ChanYeol sesaat sebelum membalikkan badan menuju arah jendela dan mengangkat telponnya.

"Yoboseyo. Ye Dae ... Hyun ? Waeyo ?" Ucap pelan sambil melirik kearah ChanYeol yang kini beranjak keluar kamar.

"..."

"Aniyo. Aku tidak marah. Semalam aku hanya terlalu lelah hingga tak sempat membalas sms maupun menjawab telpon."

"..."

"Hasst Jinja, untuk apa aku berbohong padamu Jung DaeHyun. Eh, kau masih berada diatas tempat tidurmu ? Cepat mandi, hari sudah mulai beranjak siang dan jangan lupa untuk sarapan."

"..."

"Yak ! Sudah ku bilang aku bukan fans BAP !"

_Flip ! _

_Ceklek !_

"Hyung cepat mandi dan sarapan. Semua sudah menunggu diruang makan." Ucap D.O sambil masuk kedalam kamar bersamaan dengan saat BaekHyun mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Arraseo, Kyungie." Jawab BaekHyun singkat sambil berjalan mengambil handuknya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali menoleh ke arah D.O yang tengah merebahkan tubuh diranjangnya.

"Hey Do Kyungsoo." Panggil BaekHyun.

"Waeyo Hyung ? Ada masalah apa hm ?" Jawab D.O sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Hmm, aku mau minta bantuanmu. Bisakah kau mengajariku membuat ... Cheesecake ?" Ucap BaekHyun pelan sambil memainkan handuk ditangannya.

"Eh, Cheesecake ?! Untuk apa Hyung ?! Sejak kapan kau suka cheesecake ?!" D.O langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap penuh selidik kearah BaekHyun yang kini menutupi wajahnya dengan handuk.

...ooo...

_Ceklek !_

"Jung DaeHyun ! Cepat mandi, kenapa kau malah masih telponan !" Omel HimChan saat membuka kamar DaeHyun dan melihatnya tengah asyik dengan ponselnya.

Sedangkan DaeHyun yang tadinya nampak tersenyum – senyum sendiri kini mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah HimChan sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya kemudian mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya ke arah HimChan untuk menyuruhnya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar." Ucap HimChan pelan sambil menutup kembali pintu kamar tersebut.

"Waeyo Hyung ?" Tanya YoungJae saat berpapasan dengan HimChan didepan kamarnya.

"Suruh dia cepat mandi. Kita akan berangkat setelah ini." Ucap HimChan sambil menepuk pundak YoungJae.

_Ceklek !_

"Hyung kenap-" YoungJae menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat DaeHyun tengah duduk membelakanginya sambil menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga.

"Arraseo Baby, kekekek. Eh kenapa dimatikan ?" Kekeh DaeHyun sebelum menaruh ponselnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Eh YoungJae, kau sudah mandi ?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum kearah YoungJae.

"Sudah, semua sudah siap. Tinggal kau yang belum mandi. Lekas mandi dan sarapan. Aku mau ganti baju dulu." Jawab YoungJae.

"Arraseo." Ucap DaeHyun lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan YoungJae yang kini menatap ranjangnya.

"Setidaknya rapikan dulu dong selimutnya. Eh ?" YoungJae yang tadinya hendak melipat selimut DaeHyun tak sengaja mengusap layar ponsel DaeHyun hingga layar menyala dan memperlihatkan wallpaper gambar seorang namja menggenakan kaos dan topi berwarna hitam yang tengah melihat dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera sambil berekspresi imut.

"_Ini kan BaekHyun-ssi. Eh bukankah ini di Sukira ? Tapi kapan ? Dan untuk apa DaeHyun Hyung sampai ke sana_ ?" Tanya YoungJae dalam hatinya sambil menekan tombol panggilan keluar yang tertera sebuah nama _**'My Shiner - Baby Baek'**_(bingung mau kasih nama apa -_-) diurutan paling atas.

"My Shiner ? Baby Baek ? BaekHyun-ssi kah ? Sebenarnya dia ada hubungan dengan namja China itu atau BaekHyun – BaekHyun ini sih ? Menyebalkan sekali. Mungkin keputusanku untuk melepaskannya saat itu memang yang terbaik." Ucap YoungJae sambil melempar pelan ponsel DaeHyun keranjangnya lalu keluar dari kamar tersebut dan membatalkan niatnya untuk merapikan ranjang DaeHyun, bahkan dia lupa tujuan awalnya untuk apa dia memasuki kamar.

...ooo...

_-Incheon Korean Music Wave 2013 backstage –_

"Waaaaaa, Girls Day sudah tampil. Aku harus segera ke panggung sekarang ! Eh tapi sebelah kiri atau kanan ya ? Huaah, sebelah mana ? Atau aku kelilingi saja semua." Ucap BaekHyun heboh sambil berlari ke arah panggung tanpa mendengarkan teriakan sang Leader yang menyuruhnya kembali dan seolah tidak peduli pada omelan beberapa orang yang ditabrakinya. Dia sudah berjanji akan menemui V bersama DaeHyun sebelum BangTan tampil diatas panggung.

"Ah itu mereka !" Teriak BaekHyun saat melihat V dan DaeHyun berada disebelah kiri panggung. BaekHyun mempoutkan bibirnya saat melihat pasangan 'appa dan aegi' itu terlihat menikmati penampilan Girls Day. DaeHyun merangkul pundak V sambil menghentak – hentakkan kaki dan mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan V tengah menggoyang – goyangkan mengikuti gerakan girls day. (bayangin aja V lagi ngedance female president macem di acara backstage BTS Bomb / di Rookie King).

_Tuk ! Tuk !_

"Aw !" / "Aduh !"

DaeHyun dan V sama – sama meringis sambil memegangi kepala mereka masing – masing saat merasakan belaian cinta dari jari lentik BaekHyun.

"Ckckckck, kompak sekali kalian. Menikmati eoh ?!" Tanya BaekHyun yang hanya dijawab cengiran oleh mereka berdua.

"Aniyo oemma. Oemma yang tercantik kok." Ucap V sambil memeluk BaekHyun.

"Cih, mau merayuku eoh ? Kau pasti ketularan dia .. eh rambutmu ?" jari BaekHyun yang tadinya menunjuk wajah DaeHyun kini beralih memegang rambutnya.

"Kekeke, bagus ya ? Aku baru mengecatnya tadi pagi." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mengibas – ngibaskan poninya.

"Jelek ! Tidak cocok ! Ganti ! Kurasa warna pirang jauh lebih baik." Perintah BaekHyun yang hanya dijawab hembusan nafas dan tatapan malas oleh DaeHyun

"BANGTAN !" Teriak panitia saat memanggil BangTan untuk segera tampil.

V melepas pelukannya dari BaekHyun lalu berlari menuju stage bersama membernya.

"TaeTae, BangTan Hwaiting ! kyaaaa !" Teriak BaekHyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya seperti seorang fansgirl, sedangkan DaeHyun hanya bisa terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kau jadi ke Jerman besuk ?" Tanya DaeHyun saat Bangtan sudah mulai menyanyikan lagu mereka,

"Ne, kita akan berangkat besuk pagi. Kenapa ?" Ucap BaekHyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari stage.

"Berapa lama ?" Alih – alih menjawab pertanyaan, DaeHyun malah kembali bertanya.

"Ntahlah. Mungkin sekitar satu minggu." Jawab BaekHyun kembali sambil menggerak – gerakkan tangannya mengikuti irama lagu.

"Bisakah kita menghabiskan waktu bersama sebentar sebelum keberangkatanmu kesana ?"

"Eh ? Maksudmu ?" BaekHyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja yang kini tengah tersenyum kepadanya itu.

.

.

.

"BAP ! EXO ! Kajja kalian bersiap sekarang." Perintah panitia kepada BAP dan EXO yang sebentar lagi akan tampil. Mereka berpapasan saat hendak berjalan menuju stage.

"Annyeonghaseyo Hyung." Sapa SuHo saat menghampiri HimChan sambil melakukan bow.

"Eh, SuHo. Kajja." Ucap HimChan sambil merangkul pundak SuHo. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil mengobrol dengan diikuti para member dibelakang mereka yang saling tersenyum dan melakukan bow satu sama lain.

"MinSeok Hyung, BaekHyun, JongDae, Tao, JongIn dan SeHun kalian tunggu disini. Kris, LuHan Ge, YiXing, ChanYeol, Kyungsoo-ah kajja kita menunggu di stage depan. Hyung, kami kedepan dulu." Setelah berbicara kepada para membernya, SuHo berpamitan kepada HimChan lalu berjalan meninggalkan backstage.

"EXO Hwaiting !" Ucap HimChan pada member EXO yang dibalas anggukan oleh para member EXO yang mulai meninggalkan backstage.

"Kau itu sok akrab sekali." Ucap YongGuk sambil merangkul pundak HimChan.

"Biar saja, daripada terus – terusan disebut rival." Jawab HimChan cuek sambil menikmati alunan lagu Janus dari Boyfriend. Sampai tak sengaja matanya menangkap seorang namja imut yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Eh, bukankah itu member BanTan. Kenapa dia kembali kestage ? Bukankah sudah tampil." Ucap HimChan yang membuat para member BAP dan EXO kini menoleh ke arah namja yang ditunjuk HimChan.

"TaeTae !" Teriak BaekHyun sambil berlari pelan menghampiri V. DaeHyun yang melihat itu juga langsung berjalan menyusul BaekHyun. Sedangkan para member lain hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak mengerti lalu kembali pada kegiatan mereka masing - masing.

"Waeyo TaeTae ? Kenapa kau naik ke stage ?" Tanya BaekHyun saat sampai dihadapan V.

"Aku mau berpamitan pada oemma dan appa." Jawab V.

"Memang kau mau kemana ?" DaeHyun yang baru saja sampai didekat mereka mengucapkan pertanyaan yang hampir diucapkan oleh BaekHyun.

"JungKook sedang tidak enak badan. Lalu manajer Hyung menyuruh kami pulang ke dorm tanpa menunggu acara berakhir." Jawab V.

"Oh begitu. Yasudah, hati – hati TaeTae. Sampai dorm langsung tidur ne ? Aku pasti akan merindukanmu." Ucap BaekHyun sambil memeluk V. Sedangkan DaeHyun yang melihat mereka hanya mengusap rambut V sambil tersenyum. Dia paham apa maksud BaekHyun, BaekHyun memang sengaja tidak memberitahu V tentang kepergiannya ke Jerman. Dan tanpa mereka sadari seorang lead vocal dan maknae sejak tadi menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

...ooo...

_- After IKMW 2013 -_

"Kau sudah lama menunggu disini ?!"

Sebuah pertanyaan membuat DaeHyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungai Han.

"Belum terlalu lama, mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Duduklah." Jawab DaeHyun sambil meraih tangan BaekHyun untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau hanya menggenakan baju seperti itu ? Apa kau tidak kedinginan ?" Tanya BaekHyun pada DaeHyun yang memang hanya memakai kaos yang dilapisi kemeja lengan pendek.

"Ani. Aku membawa jaket. Ada dimobil." Jawab DaeHyun yang diangguki tanda mengerti oleh BaekHyun.

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku bertemu disin- ..."

_Puk !_

"Eh ? Apa ini ?" BaekHyun menghentikan ucapannya saat tiba – tiba DaeHyun menaruh sebuah topi diatas kepalanya.

"Aku lihat kau sering memakai topi akhir – akhir ini. Jadi aku membelikan itu untukmu." Jawab DaeHyun.

"Oh begitu, goma- eh, kok H ? Inisial siapa ini ? Namaku BaekHyun. Kau mengambil topi HimChan Hyung ya ?" Tanya BaekHyun penuh selidik saat melepas topi tersebut lalu menelitinya.

"**Hyun**." Ucap DaeHyun singkat yang membuat BaekHyun menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"H untuk Hyun. Baek-Hyun Dae-Hyun bahkan bisa juga untuk Tae-Hyung. Dan mana mungkin aku memberikanmu barang bekas apalagi curian. Dasar pabbo." Lanjut DaeHyun sambil tersenyum dan mengacak – acak rambut BaekHyun.

"Yak ! Jangan mengacak – acak rambutku ! Aku itu lebih tua darimu !" Omel BaekHyun yang hanya dijawab kekehan oleh DaeHyun.

"Tapi, gomawoyo Kekemato." Lanjut BaekHyun sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan _eyesmile_nya kearah DaeHyun.

"Cheonma. Poppo dulu dong Baby." Goda DaeHyun sambil menunjuk pipinya.

_Pletak !_

BaekHyun memukul pelan kepala DaeHyun. "Yak ! Shirreo! Aku sudah bilang aku bukan fans BAP dan apa itu poppo, tidak akan ada, kau tidak ikhlas ya memberikannya ?"

"Kekekek, itu kau tahu nama Bunny ku ? Tentu aja aku ikhlas. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Tapi, curang sekali tiap V minta poppo langsung dituruti. Kalau aku langsung diomeli." Protes DaeHyun.

"Kau dan TaeTae itu berbeda." Jawab BaekHyun singkat.

"Hasst, arraseo My Baby Bunny Baekkie. Aku rasa cukup pertemuan kita hari ini, kau harus istirahat. Ayo aku antar kau kedormmu sekarang, ini sudah larut malam. " Ucap DaeHyun sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membentangkan kedua tangannya kearah BaekHyun.

"Yak ! Panggilan macam apa itu ?! Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau juga cepat pulang sana. Ini sudah bukan malam lagi, tapi sudah menjelang pagi." Omel BaekHyun namun tetap ikut merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk DaeHyun.

"Jaga kesehatanmu disana. Bila tidak sibuk sempatkanlah untuk menghubungiku dan TaeHyung." Ucap DaeHyun pada namja dipelukannya itu.

"Arraseo. Kau juga cepat pulang dan tidur. Aku kembali dulu. Pay Pay !" Ucap BaekHyun sambil melepas pelukan DaeHyun lalu berlari kembali kearah apartemen dormnya sambil melambai – lambaikan topi yang diberikan DaeHyun.

DaeHyun terus menatap kearah kepergian BaekHyun hingga namja itu menghilang dari pandangannya. DaeHyun lalu membalikkan badannya berjalan pelan menuju mobil yang dia parkirkan ditepi sungai Han sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Malam ini sebenarnya memang cukup dingin, terlebih waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu 01.00 KST. Saat sudah sampai disamping mobilnya, DaeHyun tidak langsung memasuki mobilnya tapi tetap berdiri sambil bersandar dimobil dan memejamkan matanya.

"Dae- Hyun."

Sebuah suara membuat DaeHyun tersenyum lalu membuka matanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Hay, LuHan Hyung.."

TaoBaekChan ...

Wah, lama bgt ya updatenya, gimana ? makin ancur dan gaje aja ya jalan ceritanya ? MianHae *mewek dipelukanHunHan. Chap ini sebenernya lebih panjang, tapi karna takut kepanjangan jadi YuRi potong jadi 2 Chap, InsyaAllah chap berikutnya bakal di share lusa, jarang bisa online sih. Sekarang ke Fakta ya :)

**Fakta ke 1**, **saat mendapat kartu zonk untuk berciuman, VHope terlihat ogah - ogahan tapi Suga langsung turun tangan **(?)** untuk memaju - majukan wajah VHope agar segera berciuman.** (Bahkan dia sampai mangap - mangap gak jelas -_-)

**Fakta ke 2, V dan Jimin memang dekat, tapi tidak seakur V dan Jungkook. V dan Jimin sering berdebat.** (Maklum maknae)

**Fakta ke 3, diantara ke tiga maknae line. Jimin merupakan maknae yang paling penurut dan mudah diatur.** (Kalo yang paling gak bisa diatur tau dong siapa ? ^^)

**Fakta ke 4, Lagu Farewell dari The Ray merupakan lagu favorite BaekHyun. Dia pernah nyanyi itu diSUKIRA.** Lagunya ya ampun, bikin mewek.

**Fakta ke 5,** Chap kemarin ceritanya ByunBaek dianter Dae ke SUKIRA kan? Ceritanya Dae ikut masuk dan memotret BaekHyun dari luar ruang siaran. **Saat di SUKIRA Baek memakai topi hitam dan kaos hitam juga jaket berwarna gelap. Tapi waktu siaran dia lepas jaketnya,** terus di fantaken banyak banget foto baek yang tersenyum sambil melambai - lambaikan tangannya keluar ruangan sambil berekspresi imut. Jadi anggap saja salah satu foto yang fans share itu adalah foto yang jadi wallpaper ponsel Dae.

**Fakta ke 6, Fakta di Incheon Korean Music Wave 2013 :**

- **BangTan tampil setelah Girls Day, mereka tampil dengan lagu No More Dream.**

- **Rambut DaeHyun bagian poni memang dicat belang - belang macem MV Badman.**

- **EXO tampil TEPAT setelah BAP** dan BAP tampil setelah Boyfriend.

- **Di lagu Growl kan EXO terbagi jadi 2, Baek dkk tampil dari stage utama, sedangkan LuHan dkk muncul dari stage kecil didepannya.**

**- BangTan tidak terlihat saat ending IKMW. **Jadi YuRi bikin mereka pulang duluan karena JungKook sakit. *HugMaknae

**Fakta ke 7,** tanggal **130920 EXO pergi ke Jerman selama beberapa hari** (kayaknya emang seminggu) **untuk pemotretan**. Gak tau pemotretan apa tapi menurut fantaken EXO M dan EXO K berada di tempat terpisah. Dan fantaken yang ada pun cuma info, karna kabarnya dilarang untuk mengambil gambar mereka. untuk album baru mungkin ya ?

**Fakta ke 8**, masalah topi dari Dae untuk Baek^^. **Saat berangkat dan pulang dari Berlin, BaekHyun memang selalu mengenakan topi dengan inisial huruf 'H',** lihat aja foto – foto Baek di airport fantaken 130920 dan 130927, jadi anggap aja si Baek emang make barang pemberian Dae, kekeke.

**Fakta ke 9,** **Apartemen dorm EXO berada dikawasan Gangnam didekat sungai Han.** Para member EXO suka berjalan - jalan / berkeliling di sekitar tepi sungai Han dimalam hari untuk melepas penat.

Nah itu dia fakta – faktanya. Buat para BABy mianhae, aku gak cukup tahu dan update masalah BAP. Diusahakan kedepannya dibanyakin faktanya BAP. Dan untuk alasan **kenapa ByunBaek minta tolong D.O untuk di ajarin bikin cheesecake **dan **kenapa Dae kasih nama ByunBaek 'My Shiner'** itu kenapa hayo ? Para BABy dan EXO fans pasti tau dong. Dan yang minta nama - nama member lain juga disebut sabar ya, susah banget FF dengan 12 + 7 + 6 = 25 cast.

Satu pertanyaan [vote] **Faktanya mending dibawahnya langsung macem Chap 2 / di akhir FF macem ini dan chap 3 kemarin ?**

Sekali lagi, makasih yang udah review. Maaf belum bisa bales yang gak log in, tapi pasti dibales di chap berikutnya, yang pake akun YuRi bales di PM.

Makasih juga yang udah BBM, sms dan PM YuRi mengenai pertemuan BaekV di GDA (Kyaaa, moment emak anak).

Habis ini kita tunggu moment EXOBAP lagi ya. **[Fact : EXO BAP akan sama – sama comeback bulan februari ^^ **Nah kan, barengan lagi. Kayak gitu gak mau dikatain RIVAL**] **

***Dae ganteng banget hlu di pict album baru ini .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to :**

Para **SIDER **sekalian, babypanda518**, ika****zordick**, **RaHae AngElFishy Dae**, **QrttRra88**, KrAy24 , **TheDEVIL'yoonie-moon', LiaKIM95**, Rinda, Kim Hyun Soo, Yeppo, **Unky Dwi**, **SHINeexo**, 20Gag, Fangirl Shipper, Lee Haru, Park Byun Joon, **Ima Park**, **Link****z****,** Briesies, Kim Mika, Kim Kyusung, **ChanBaekLy**, **Reka ELF**, Love Couple, **Michelle Kim**, Oh Hyunsung, Misaki Yumi, **OhSooYeol**, Zahee, SeLvle OLIF, StrawBaeKry, Nonabaozi, Rivecca Wu 2**, SavEarth**, Ichi rth, **Hatakehanahungry**, **Ahrahenry897**, **Askasufa**, Chanbaekxoxo, Uchiha Chiba Asuka, **Dewikhukhu98**, Daensyyo, Jisaid, **Zhiecho, Jung BaekHyung**, **CY Destin****y**,** Jenny One Zero Zero Four**, **HarunaBabyChanBaek**, **Asroyasrii**, Celana Kai, **Afifah KulkasnyaChangmin**, **Inggit**, **Wu Qian**, **U hee, GUEST, Akiya Exotics, Vhyung D, Chenma, NAP217, KaiHun70, Finda DaeJae, Kim HyunJae, Bintang Terang, Chika Love Baby BaekHyun, Natural Candy1994, HunHanshipper, **terlebih untuk yang udah nge-**FOLLOW** dan **FAVORITE**-in FF ini ^^

MilkHunHan-Yuri present

**2 3****We****Are ONE****FAMILY, Yes Sir****!**

Author : 한유리

Main Cast :

Jung DaeHyun (B.A.P), Byun BaekHyun (EXO), Kim TaeHyung / V (BangTan Boys / BTS)

Support Cast :

EXO Member, B.A.P Member, BTS Member and Other's.

Genre : Friendship, Family, Little Humor.

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : B.A.P milik TS dan para BABy, EXO milik SM dan para EXOfans (?) , BTS milik BigHits dan para ARMY juga TUHAN dan keluarga mereka masing – masing .. cerita ini murni milik saya dari otak saya .. don't be plagiat please .. susah ngumpulin faktanya .. :)

Warning ! Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Out Of Character.

Yaoi ? Maybe Yes **Maybe No**.

Don't Like ? Don't Read ! Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

*aeygo bareng Baby JungKook

_MilkHunHan-Yuri present_

CHAPTER 5

_27 September 2013 –_

_**Incheon Airport – South Korea**_

Sebuah pesawat baru saja mendarat di Bandara Icheon dan menurunkan serombongan namja tampan dan cantik (?), yang pasti akan menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang yang ada disekitar bandara terutama para remaja.

Seorang namja berjalan sambil memasang topi dan kacamatanya, dia terlihat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyalakannya lalu mencoba menelpon seseorang. Berkali – kali dia terlihat menempelkan ponselnya di telingannya, tapi berkali – kali pula dia menurunkannya. Lalu dia menghentikan sejenak langkahnya lalu mengetik sebuah pesan.

**To : Kekemato Pabbo ^^**

"**Jung DaeHyun, Neo Eodiga ? Temui aku setengah jam lagi di tempat biasa."**

"Baek, kajja ! Kita harus segera bersiap berangkat ke Yeosu !" Panggilan sang Leader SuHo membuat BaekHyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel yang lantas dimasukan kembali kedalam saku celananya sambil merapikan diri nya. Dia merasa hari ini mungkin dia tidak bisa memberi fanservice yang baik kepada penggemarnya. Dia merasa sangat lelah karna perjalanan jauh, ditambah lagi masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari ini. Yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah segera bertemu dengan namja yang tidak menerima telponnya pagi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ceklek !_

Suara pintu mobil dibuka membuat DaeHyun menoleh kearah namja yang kini masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Waeyo baby ? Serindu itukah kau kepadaku hingga baru saja mendarat dikorea kau langsung mengajakku bertemu ? Padahal nanti malam kita juga bertemu. Sudah tak sabar eoh ?" Goda DaeHyun sambil senyum – senyum tak jelas.

"Berisik ! Pindah ke Jok belakang." Perintah BaekHyun dengan ekspresi datar yang kemudian melompatkan (?) dirinya menuju jok belakang. Sedangkan DaeHyun yang terlihat bingung tetap mengikut BaekHyun untuk berpindah duduk ke jok belakang mobil.

Setelah keduanya duduk, BaekHyun menarik posisi DaeHyun untuk menghadap kearahnya. Jadi saat ini posisi mereka berhadap – hadapan dengan kaki diatas (bersila gitu hlu. bisa bayangin gak ? -_-). DaeHyun yang terlihat bingung hanya memilih diam sambil menunggu BaekHyun menyampaikan maksudnya. Dia sedikit tersentak saat BaekHyun tiba – tiba mengangkat dan menarik dagunya untuk mendekat ke wajahnya sambil berguman pelan.

"Jung DaeHyun, tatap mataku."

_Plak !_

_Duakk !_

_Duukkk !_

_Akh !_

"KYAAAAAAA ! JUNG DAEHYUN ! NEO NAPPEUN NAMJA ! KAU KEJAM SEKALI ! AKU MEMBENCIMU ! APA KAU TAHU KALO TAETAE MENGACUHKANKU ! DIA MARAH PADAKU ! DIA TIDAK MAU MENERIMA PENJELASANKU ! TAK MAU MEMBALAS PESANKU ! TAK MAU MENGANGKAT TELPONKU ! DAN BERANI – BERANINYA KAU JUGA IKUT - IKUTAN MENGACUHKANKU ! APA MAKSUDMU JUNG DAEHYUN ! KU BUNUH KAU JUNG DAEHYUN ! hah hah hah !" BaekHyun terlihat terengah – engah hingga tak sanggup lagi berbicara. Dia melirik ke arah namja didepannya yang kini terlihat terkapar dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan.

Sedangkan DaeHyun hanya bisa memalingkan mukanya menghadap keluar jendela dengan menyandarkan kepalanya kepintu mobil. Jujur, serangan fajar (?) dari BaekHyun membuat kesadarannya sedikit berkurang. Awalnya dia agak terkejut saat BaekHyun menarik dagu dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. DaeHyun pikir mungkin BaekHyun akan menciumnya walau kemungkinan itu terjadi sangat kecil. Tapi setelah dia merasakan tamparan dipipinya, tendangan diperutnya, cakaran diwajah lalu jambakkan dirambut serta teriakkan beruntun dari bibir namja cantik itu, sekarang dia tau apa alasan BaekHyun menyerangnya habis – habisan. DaeHyun sendiri tak berniat berontak, karna apa yang dikatakan namja disampingnya itu semuanya benar.

"Hiks !"

DaeHyun menoleh, mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah namja yang tengah menunduk sambil terisak di sampingnya itu. Ada rasa tidak tega didalam hatinya, karna dia mengerti apa yang BaekHyun rasakan saat ini. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan merengkuh BaekHyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Mianhae." Ucap BaekHyun pelan sambil membenamkan wajahnya kedada DaeHyun dan membalas pelukannya.

"Nan gwenchana. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Uljima. V juga bercerita padaku kalau dia marah padamu. Dia juga sempat marah padaku." Ucap DaeHyun.

"Geuraeyo ? Aku ingin bertemu TaeTae sekarang. Kau tahu dimana dia ?" Tanya BaekHyun sambil mengadahkan kepalanya menatap DaeHyun.

"Nde, tapi tidak bisa. Dia sedang di Inkigayo sekarang, BangTan comeback stage untuk lagu N.O disana. Sedangkan kita harus berangkat ke Yeosu sekarang" Jawab DaeHyun.

"Astaga Dae! Aku lupa. Aku pernah berjanji padanya untuk menontonnya di comeback stage. Jadi itu sebabnya dia begitu marah kepadaku." Ucap BaekHyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Itulah sebabnya, aku akan berpamitan dulu dengannya sebelum kepergianku ke Jepang." Ucap DaeHyun.

"Eh, kau jadi ke Jepang ?" Ucap BaekHyun yang kini melepas pelukannya dan menatap DaeHyun yang tengah mengangguk.

"Berapa lama ?" Lanjut BaekHyun.

"Selama kau meninggalkanku." Jawab DaeHyun.

_Plakk !_

"Akh ! Appo Baek ! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku lagi." Teriak DaeHyun. Dia mulai tidak sabaran menanggapi tingkah BaekHyun yang suka seenaknya memukulinya.

"Pergi ! Pergilah ! Aku muak padamu Jung DaeHyun. TaeTae sedang marah padaku lalu kau seenaknya meninggalkanku sendiri selama itu !"

_Braakk !_

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, BaekHyun langsung keluar dari mobil DaeHyun dengan membanting pintu mobil.

"Kenapa dia malah marah ? Dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat dia pergi meninggalku selama itu. Hasst jinja !" Ucap DaeHyun frustasi sambil mengacak – ngacak rambutnya. Setelah merasa sedikit tenang dia merapikan kemejanya lalu berpindah lagi melompat ke jok depan.

"Oke, Jung DaeHyun. Bersiap – siaplah menerima lemparan sepatu dari Hime Ahjumma setelah ini." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SBS Super Model Contest Backstage **__-_

"Kau masih marah padaku Baek ?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan BaekHyun mencuci tangannya.

"Kau hobby sekali mengikutiku kekamar mandi Dae." Ucap BaekHyun sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah DaeHyun yang tengah menyandarkan badannya didinding kamar mandi.

"Kekeke, aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau masih marah padaku ?" Tanya DaeHyun kembali.

"Ani, aku tidak marah. LuHan Hyung bilang seharusnya aku tetap berusaha meminta maaf kepada TaeTae, bukan malah melampiaskan kekesalanku padamu. Mianhae." Ucap BaekHyun berjalan mendekat kearah DaeHyun.

"Pintar. Benar apa yang dikatakan LuHan Hyung. Jadi karna kau sudah tidak marah, aku akan membantumu untuk bertemu V besuk." Ucap DaeHyun mencubit hidung mungil BaekHyun.

"Hast, appo. Eh. MWO, JEONGMAL ?!" Tanya BaekHyun dengan pandangan berbinar yang dijawab anggukan oleh DaeHyun.

"Huwaaaa .. Arigatao Kekemato." Ucap BaekHyun langsung memeluk DaeHyun.

"Dou itashimashite Baby-chan." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mengacak – acak rambut namja dipelukannya itu.

"Jangan mengacak acak rambutku Dae, sebagai gantinya aku akan menuruti apapun keinginanmu bila besuk kau benar - benar membawaku bertemu TaeTae." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Apapun ?" Tanya DaeHyun sedikit tersenyum meyakinkan, yang dijawab anggukan oleh BaekHyun.

"Hm .. Hm !"

Sebuah suara deheman membuat DaeBaek menoleh dan melepas pelukan mereka.

"E-eh. SeHunie. Ada apa ?" Tanya BaekHyun sedikit salah tingkah dengan menggaruk – garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan DaeHyun hanya tersenyum ke arah SeHun.

"SuHo Hyung mencarimu. Kau terlalu lama dikamar mandi Hyung Sebentar lagi kita akan naik ke stage." Jawab SeHun.

"Astaga iya. Aku akan segera kembali kesana. Dae, aku tampil dulu ne. Annyeong." Pamit BaekHyun sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah DaeHyun dan berlari keluar kamar mandi.

"Tunggu SeHun-ah !" Ucapan DaeHyun menghentikan langkah SeHun dan membuat namja albino itu berbalik menoleh kearahnya.

"Waeyo ?" Tanya SeHun.

"Tolong jaga dia." Ucap DaeHyun sambil tersenyum samar dan menepuk pelan bahu SeHun.

"Tenang saja. Tanpa kau mintapun aku pasti akan menjaga apa yang memang menjadi milikku . . . . .Hyung." Ucap SeHun sambil membalas tersenyuman DaeHyun sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan DaeHyun seorang diri.

DaeHyun hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari maknae EXO itu. Dia kembali bersandar dan mengambil ponselnya disaku celana lalu mulai membuka aplikasi jejaring sosial twitter dan mulai mengetik.

**B.A.P ****대현** BAP_DaeHyun

여수에 찾아와준 모든분들 Baby 분들 정말 너무너무 고마워요 감사합니다^^! 베이비짱~!

_**[Baby all those who come in Yeosu gave thanks ^ ^ Thank you so so so! Baby-chan ~!]**_

Seusai mengetik sebuah tweet, jarinya tak sengaja memencet folder galeri foto dan memperlihatkan foto selcanya yang terlihat masih berantakan sepulang bertemu BaekHyun tadi pagi, tiba – tiba terlintas pikiran jahil dikepalanya. Lalu dia kembali menekan tombol – tombol ponselnya untuk mengupload foto tersebut.

**B.A.P ****대현** BAP_DaeHyun

아! 그라고 내일 부산에서 보제이(쎈척) 14s4zWD5dw

_**[**__**Oh! Tomorrow geurago BEAUZEIL (?) in Busan (ssencheok) **__** 14s4zWD5dw**__**] **_

DaeHyun kembali terkekeh sebelum memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam celana dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sampai bertemu di besuk Busan . . . . . My Baby-chan."

...ooo...

_**-28 September 2013 –**_

_** Busan - B.A.P 'Badman' Busan Fansign**_

"Hasst, terkutuk kau Jung DaeHyun. Berani – beraninya kau membuatku jadi seperti ini. Awas saja bila setelah ini aku tidak bisa bertemu TaeTae. Akan ku pastikan kau akan langsung kumakamkan dikampung halamanmu ini." Omel BaekHyun sambil merapikan rambut nya yang terkena angin lalu menutupnya dengan topi. Dia kemudian membenarkan kemeja putih dan hotpantsnya lalu mulai berjalan lambat dengan sepatu high heelnya (?). [Hahaha] Kalian pasti bertanya tanya, hotpants (?) High Heel (?). Yah, saat ini BaekHyun memang sedang menggunakan semua itu, bahkan saat ini rambutnya berubah menjadi rambut panjang yang tergerai indah. Dia sedang menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja.

"Hasst jinja, kenapa ramai sekali. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa tersesat disini, bersama dengan para BABy BAP. Bagaimana bila ada EXO fans yang melihatku" Ucap BaekHyun sambil menghentak – hentakkan kakinya.

Dia kembali merapikan diri lalu menaruh setangkai mawar putih yang tadi dibelinya disela – sela tasnya sambil mengambil sebuah kaset CD BAP.

"Untung dia sudah memberiku CD ini dulu, jadi aku tidak perlu repot – repot membeli. Lalu kartu atau kupon ini untuk apa ?"

"Eh, anda salah satu fans yang beruntung ya, yang mendapatkan golden card ?"

Seseorang tiba – tiba berbicara kepada BaekHyun tentang hal yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Ye ? Maksud anda agasshi ?" Tanya BaekHyun pada wanita yang berbicara padanya itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Han Yuri (numpang nama bentar jadi cameo^^). Aku staff dari BAP. Dan itu yang anda pegang adalah golden card, kami hanya membagikan itu pada 6 fans beruntung, dengan itu pemegang golden card bisa mendapat tanda tangan seluruh member BAP dan bisa ngobrol langsung dengan member yang dia tulis di golden cart itu dibackstage nanti." Terang yeoja tersebut membuat BaekHyun mengangguk paham.

"Oh, jadi anda Fans Jung DaeHyun ?" Tanya yeoja itu, awalnya BaekHyun kembali tidak mengerti, namun setelah melihat nama yang tertera di golden card itu, BaekHyun kembali mengangguk paham.

"Hehe, Ye, sebenarnya mendapat ini dari saudaraku yang tidak bisa hadir. Dan kebetulan memang aku sebenarnya ingin bertemu dengan Jung eh DaeHyun oppa." Jawab BaekHyun dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Ah, aku mengerti, DaeHyun sangat tampan, anda sangat beruntung, pasti dia sangat senang memiliki fans secantik dirimu. Mari, sebelum anda bisa ngobrol langsung dengan DaeHyun. Anda bisa mengantri dibarisan itu dulu untuk meminta tanda tangan. Permisi. Annyeong."

BaekHyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk saat yeoja yang mengaku staff dari BAP itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

"What the ... ! Kenapa aku bisa ada disini. Mengantri disitu ? Yang benar saja. Fans BAP ? Fans DaeHyun ? Cih cih cih, yang benar saja."

Walau mengomel tidak jelas, BaekHyun tetap masuk dalam antrian panjang itu.

"Kalau dipikir – pikir sekalian sampai disini aku meminta tanda tangan pada semua saja ya. Lumayan untuk koleksi. Aku juga bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan EXO fans saat mendatangi fansign seperti ini. Tapi semoga saja mereka tidak mengenali wajahku." Ucap BaekHyun saat hampir sampai di stage kecil tempat BAP duduk.

Saat tiba dihadapan YoungJae dan JongUp (aman), karena mereka langsung menandatangani dan mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah datang, sedangkan sampai di depan / meja HimChan, ulzzang cantik itu mengajaknya sedikit berbicara dan berbasa – basi. Yang hanya dijawab anggukan dan senyuman oleh BaekHyun. Setelah sampai di meja Zelo, sambil menunggu Zelo selesai menandatangani CD. BaekHyun mengambil bunga dari tasnya dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk menyerahkan setangkai mawar putih itu kepada namja disamping Zelo.

DaeHyun yang merasa diberi bunga oleh fans tersebut langsung menerima tanpa melihat wajah fans yang memberi, dia tersenyum sambil menghirup aroma bunga mawar tersebut. Setelah menaruh bunga itu dimeja, dia mendongak kearah 'gadis' yang memberikan bunga, yang kini ada dihadapannya.

_DEG !_

"_Cheonsa (Malaikat)." _Batin DaeHyun saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata sipit nan indah seseorang dihadapannya itu.

"Heh Hyung, kenapa kau mengacuhkannya !" Ucap Zelo sambil menepuk pelan bahu DaeHyun, hingga membuat namja itu tersadar.

"Ee-eh, Cheonsong hamnida. Siapa namamu ?" Ucap DaeHyun langsung menunduk karena merasa salah tingkah.

"Terserah oppa saja mau memanggilku apa." Jawab 'yeoja' tersebut yang membuat DaeHyun mengangguk dan mulai menggoreskan penanya di cover CD. Namun beberapa saat kemudian menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"_Tunggu. Suara ini ? Kenapa terdengar seperti suara .."_

"MWO ! BABY !" Teriak DaeHyun saat kembali menatap orang dihadapannya itu.

"Yak ! DaeHyun, kau kenapa berteriak seperti itu. Kau membuat semua orang terkejut. Tentu saja dia BABy, dia kan fans BAP." Omel HimChan.

"Cheonsong hamnida agasshi." Ucap HimChan sambil minta maaf ke arah BaekHyun, yang hanya dijawab anggukan dan senyuman olehnya. Sedangkan member lain hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepala mereka lalu kembali pada aktivitas mereka masing – masing.

"Pabbo, kekekek." Ucap BaekHyun pelan sambil terkekeh menghadap DaeHyun.

"Ini sudah. Gomawo sudah mau datang. Kau bisa kebackstage sekarang." Ucap DaeHyun sambil tersenyum, dia menyerahan CD BaekHyun kearah YongGuk untuk ditanda tangani lalu mencubit pelan pipi BaekHyun. Yang dibalas tatapan tajam oleh BaekHyun.

"Ini sudah agasshi. Gomawo sudah datang." Ucap YongGuk sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan CD kepada BaekHyun.

"Kamsahamnida YongGuk-ssi." Ucap BaekHyun yang juga tersenyum sambil membungkukkan Badannya.

"Eh, oh ya DaeHyun oppa." BaekHyun tiba – tiba berhenti dan berbalik menghadap ke DaeHyun yang tengah minum dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya _'ada apa ?'._

"Gomawoyo DaeHyunie oppa, SarangHae. _Chu !_ _*wink_._"_ Ucap BaekHyun sambil memonyongkan sedikit bibir mungilnya lalu membentuk jarinya dengan tanda love dan melakukan '_wink' _kearah DaeHyun sebelum kemudian berlari menuruni stage kecil itu.

_Uhuk ! Uhuk ! Uhuk !_

DaeHyun terbatuk dengan air minum yang tumpah membasahi baju dan celananya.

_Tuk !_

"Akh, appo Hyung ?" Tanya DaeHyun pada HimChan yang kini sudah ada dibelakangnya dan memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Kau itu kenapa berisik sekali ? Berhenti bersikap aneh." Omel HimChan sambil menyerahkan tissu kepada DaeHyun lalu kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Kau kenapa grogi begitu Hyung. Bukankah kau sering mendengarkan dan mendapat ucapan seperti itu ?" Tanya Zelo yang tidak digubrus oleh DaeHyun yang kini mengeringkan bajunya dengan tissu.

"Benar, kau bahkan sampai melakukan skinship dengannya. Tapi kalau dipikir – pikir dia cantik juga. Iya kan Zelo ?" Kali ini YongGuklah yang berbicara dan diangguki oleh Zelo.

"YAK ! SHE's MINE !" Teriak DaeHyun sambil menggebrakkan meja.

"Juuuuuuuuunnnnngggggggg DaaaaaaaeeeeeeeHyuuuuuuuuuuun !"

Suara HimChan membuat DaeHyun menjedukkan kepalanya kearah meja lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengah – tengah tangannya.

"Hahahaha." YongGuk dan Zelo terlihat tertawa bersamaan saat melihat itu.

"Bang ! JunHong ! Tutup mulut kalian !" Omel HimChan kembali yang membuat kedua namja itu langsung terdiam. Sedangkan JongUp dan YoungJae yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton hanya bisa menepuk kening mereka masing – masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Duakk !_

"Aduh! Baek jaga sikapmu!" Ucap DaeHyun langsung berlari menutup pintu tempatnya berbicara dengan BaekHyun. Dia mengelus – elus kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul dengan tas oleh BaekHyun.

_Dukk !_

BaekHyun memegang erat kedua bahu DaeHyun lalu mendorong kasar DaeHyun kedinding.

"Apa kau bilang Jung DaeHyun ? KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU EOH ! KAU MENYURUHKU JAUH – JAUH KEBUSAN DENGAN DANDANAN SEPERTI INI ! KAU BILANG KAU AKAN MEMPERTEMUKANKU DENGAN TAETAE DAN SEKARANG KAU BILANG TAETAE SEDANG ADA DI ILSAN ! UNTUK SAMPAI KE ILSAN AKU HANYA MEMERLUKAN WAKTU BEBERAPA MENIT, SEDANGKAN AKU HARUS MENEMPUH BERJAM – JAM UNTUK SAMPAI DISINI ! APA MAKSUDMU JUNG DAEHYUN !"

_Plaakkk !_

Setelah menampar DaeHyun dengan nafas terengah – engah, tubuh BaekHyun langsung merosot ke lantai. DaeHyun yang memegang pipinya langsung menangkap BaekHyun dan memeluknya.

"Kau jahat Jung DaeHyun." Ucap BaekHyun lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ceklek !_

BaekHyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah DaeHyun yang baru saja memasuki mobil.

"Kita benar – benar akan ke Ilsan ?" Tanya BaekHyun pada DaeHyun yang tengah menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku berbohong padamu." Jawab DaeHyun sambil melepas jaketnya.

"Mianhae, aku tidak tau kalau kau sudah memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu. Eh kenapa ini ?" Ucap BaekHyun saat merasakan jaket DaeHyun menutupi pahanya.

"Kepalaku akan pusing dan konsentrasi menyetirku akan terganggu bila melihat pahamu terekspos begitu jelas seperti itu. Kekekek." Ucap DaeHyun sambil terkekeh.

"Masalah yang tadi. Memang seharusnya kau mendengarkanku sampai selesai bicara dulu, jangan langsung asal memukulku sambil marah – marah. Kau benar – benar seperti oemma – oemma cerewet saat seperti itu. Tidurlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu setibanya di Ilsan." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mengacak – acak 'rambut' BaekHyun, yang hanya dibalas tatapan malas oleh BaekHyun.

Saat melihat BaekHyun mulai menyamankan posisi tidurnya. DaeHyun langsung memasang seatbeltnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Dia terkekeh pelan saat mengingat saat – saat BaekHyun ngamuk tadi. Benar kata BaekHyun. Untuk sampai ke Ilsan hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa menit sedangkan untuk sampai kebusan harus ditempuh berjam – jam. Tapi DaeHyun tidak ingin baekHyun berangkat seorang diri kesana, jadi dia menyuruh BaekHyun datang dulu ke Busan ke acara fansignnya, lalu mereka berangkat bersama ke Ilsan. DaeHyun sengaja memberi BaekHyun golden card agar mempermudah mereka bertemu dan membawa BaekHyun keluar, walau sejujurnya dia harus berbohong ke manajernya bahwa dia ingin pulang lebih awal dan mengunjungi keluarganya di Busan. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat DaeHyun terkejut yaitu penampilan BaekHyun. Kemarin dia memang menggoda BaekHyun itu untuk berdandan yang cantik. Sungguh dia hanya bercanda, karna BaekHyun dasarnya sudah cantik. Namun kenapa BaekHyun malah datang dengan penampilan yang yeoja saja mungkin kalah cantik darinya, jangan lupakan pula penampilan seksinya itu. Untung DaeHyun masih bisa menjaga imannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Ilsan** – _**BTS Ilsan Fansign**_**.**

"Baek, Baby ireona. Kita sudah sampai." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menepuk – nepuk pelan pipi BaekHyun.

Sedangkan BaekHyun yang merasa tidurnya terganggu mulai mengerjap – ngerjapkan imut mata sipitnya.

"Sudah sampai ya?" Tanya BaekHyun pada DaeHyun yang terlihat keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan memutar dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kajja." Ucap DaeHyun pada BaekHyun sambil membantu melepas seatbeltnya.

"Hoooaaaammmm .. aku lelah sekali, eh ?" BaekHyun yang tengah berdiri sambil menguap dan merentangkan tangannya, kini terdiam saat melihat sepasang tangan kekar melingkar diperutnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak memakai celana sependek ini Baek." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mengikat jaketnya kepinggang BaekHyun.

"Kekeke, waeyo ? Tidakkah aku terlihat sangat cantik dan sek- ... eh itu fansignnya sudah selesai." BaekHyun yang sebelumnya bergaya menggoda DaeHyun dengan membungkukkan badannya sambil mengelus kaki jenjangnya dari bawah keatas, mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya saat melihat fans mulai membubarkan diri. Sedangkan DaeHyun yang tadinya terfokus kepada BaekHyun kini ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke acara fansign yang memang terlihat sudah selesai. Lalu tanpa berbicara dia menarik BaekHyun kearah backstage.

"Annyeonghaseyo Hyung, V mana ?" Ucap DaeHyun tanpa basa – basi saat bertemu dengan manajer BangTan.

"Eh kau DaeHyun. V dan member lainnya sedang beristirahat diruangan itu." Jawab sang manajer sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan.

"Dia siapa ? Yeojachingumu ?" Sang manajer tiba – tiba menunjuk kearah 'yeoja' disamping Daehyun yang kini menundukkan wajahnya.

"Bukan, dia 'istriku', kekeke, annyeong Hyung." Kekeh DaeHyun sambil berpamitan sambil merangkul BaekHyun. Sedang BaekHyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar percakapan itu.

_Ceklekk !_

"Hahahaha."

"Annyeonghasey. " Ucapan DaeHyun yang baru memasuki ruangan menghentikan gurauan para member BangTan yang kini mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arahnya.

"APPA. waaaa nan bogoshipoyo ! " Teriak V sambil berlari dan langsung memeluk DaeHyun, yang langsung dibalas oleh DaeHyun.

"Nado. Oh ya, V-ah ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap DaeHyun yang membuat V langsung mendongak dan melepas pelukannya.

DaeHyun langsung menarik BaekHyun yang tadi berdiri dibelakangnya untuk berdiri sejajar dengannya lalu mengangkat dagu BaekHyun agar mengangkat wajahnya.

"Nuguseyo ?" Tanya V pada yeoja cantik didepannya.

"An – annyeong TaeTae." Sapa BaekHyun pelan sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya kearah V dan member BangTan yang terlihat terbengong – bengong menatap kearahnya.

"Hah OEMMA !" / "BAEKHYUN SUNBAE !" Teriakan V dan member BangTan membuat DaeBaek serempak menutup telinga mereka.

"Hua, cantik sekali."

"OMO !"

"Manisnya."

"Kyeopta!"

"Yeppo"

"Wuaaaaa ... !"

"Untuk apa oem eh Sunbae kesini ?!"

_Eh ?_

Ucapan singkat nan dingin dari V membuat member BangTan yang tadinya terpesona melihat BaekHyun kini mengarahkan pandangannya kearah V.

"Mak-maksudmu TaeTae ? Kau masih marah pada oemma ? Oemma sangat merindukanmu."

"Berhenti berpura – pura sunbae. Aku tahu kau selama ini terpaksa menganggapku sebagai aegi. Lebih baik sunbae pulang saja." Ucap V sambil berjalan melewati BaekHyun.

"TaeTae, Hajima. Jangan seperti ini. Yang kau pikirkan itu tidak benar." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mencoba menghentikan V dengan cara memegang tangannya.

"LEPAS !"

_Brakk !_

Setelah mengibas kasar tangan BaekHyun, V langsung berjalan keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan kasar pula. Meninggalkan BaekHyun yang tengah tertunduk dan para member yang terlihat cengoh dengan kejadian didepan mereka itu.

"_Kenapa aku malah seperti menonton acara drama ibu dan anak begini ?" _Ucap DaeHyun dalam hati sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**at Ilsan Lake Park**_

_Ciiiitttttzzzz ! _

BaekHyun yang tadi duduk di kursi taman sambil menatap air danau didepannya, kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara sepeda yang berhenti tepat dibelakang.

"Datang ke tempat ini tiba – tiba membuatku teringat adegan dimana Eun Sung dan Jun Se yang berkeliling menggunakan sepeda untuk mengelilingi danau. Jadi, apa kau berminat mengelilingi danau ini bersamaku." Ucap DaeHyun yang kini tengah berada diatas sepeda (?).

BaekHyun hanya tersenyum samar, tanpa menjawab dia langsung beranjak dari tempatnya dan berpindah duduk ke boncengan belakang sepeda DaeHyun lalu memeluk DaeHyun dengan satu tangannya dan menyandarkan kepala di punggung DaeHyun. (Bayangin aja Baek boncengnya gaya bonceng cewek. Tau kan gimana ? -_-)

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup siap. DaeHyun mulai mengayuh sepeda itu mengelilingi danau.

"Bicaralah Baek. Jangan diam terus seperti itu." Ucap DaeHyun. Dia merasa jengah juga, hampir 15 menit mengelilingi danau. BaekHyun hanya diam sambil sesekali mengeratkan pegangannya di perut DaeHyun.

"Kyaaaaa ... Jung DaeHyun ! Apa yang kau lakukan !" Teriak BaekHyun saat DaeHyun tiba – tiba mempercepat laju sepedanya sambil menggoyang – goyangkan sepeda itu.

"Hahahaha .. teriakanmu itu sangat merdu Baek. Berteriaklah, lepaskan semua penatmu. Aku mengajakmu kesini untuk menghiburmu, bukannya untuk melihatmu bersedih seperti ini ... ahahaha." Teriak DaeHyun sambil tetap mengayuh cepat sepedanya.

"JUUUUUNNNNNGGGGG DAAAAAAAEEEEEEEHHHYUUUUUNNNNN PAAAABBBBOOOOO ! KYAAAAAAAA ... HAHAHAHA !" Teriak BaekHyun kembali, tapi kini dengam sebuah senyuman dan tawa diwajahnya.

"HUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA !" Teriak DaeHyun lebih keras.

Untung saja suasana taman yang dilewati DaeHyun sudah lumayan sepi, bagaimana jadinya jika orang – orang mendengar suara kedua main vocal itu tengah melakukan streaming dimalam hari. Bisa – bisa diusir dari taman mereka saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin untuk pulang sendiri ? Aku bisa mengantarmu dulu lalu kembali kesini." Tanya DaeHyun pada BaekHyun yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama hampir dua jam berkeliling Lake Park. Kini mereka beristirahat sambil menunggu taksi pesanan BaekHyun datang.

"Sungguh. Aku bisa pulang sendiri Dae. Kau lekaslah beristirahat. Aku tahu kau sangat lelah. Setelah menyetir dari Busan ke Ilsan, lalu kau mengajakku berkeliling Lake park." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Tapi kita belum sempat dinner Baek." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menatap BaekHyun.

"Dinner bisa kapan kapan, lagi pula aku masih sangat kenyang. Sepanjang perjalanan mengelilingi danau tadi, kau selalu berhenti untuk membelikanku cemilan hingga perutku sangat penuh sekarang, kau itu benar – benar suka sekali makan. kekeke." Ucap BaekHyun sambil terkekeh.

"Jadi, apa kau besuk akan datang ke acara pernikahan Hyungku ?" Tanya BaekHyun sambil menoleh kearah namja yang tengah menatapnya itu.

"Ani. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa. Setelah fansign di sini, kami akan langsung tampil di acara Boom's Youngstreet. Sampaikan saja salamku pada BaekBoem Hyung dan calon istrinya atas pernikahan mereka." Ucap DaeHyun sembali tersenyum.

"Arraseo. Yah, walau masalahku dengan TaeTae belum selesai. Tapi aku bahagia sekali hari ini. Gomawoyo Daehyun oppa." Goda BaekHyun sambil memepet – mepetkan tubuhnya ke arah DaeHyun sambil beraeygo dengan tampang puppynya (Bayangin Baek pas di Showtime ep 3, dimana Baek ngasih foto ke Chen terus bergaya sok imut ke Chen)

Sedangkan DaeHyun langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dari BaekHyun, wajahnya sudah mulai memerah saat ini.

"Aiggo, DaeHyun oppa kau malu eoh ?" Goda BaekHyun kembali sambil menoel – noel dagu DaeHyun.

"Hentikan Baek. Jangan seperti itu. Jangan bertingkah seperti yeoja genit." Sambil menyingkirkan tangan BaekHyun.

_Tin Tin !_

Suara klason mobil menghentikan kegiatan BaekHyun untuk menggoda DaeHyun.

"Kajja ! Taksimu sudah datang." Ucap DaeHyun sambil membantu BaekHyun berdiri kemudian memakaikan jaketnya ketubuh BaekHyun.

"Hati – hati ne. Sesampai dirumah orang tuamu langsung hubungi aku." Lanjut DaeHyun sambil merapikan 'rambut' BaekHyun.

"Arraseo ! Annyeong DaeHyun Oppa !"

_Chuuu _:*

DaeHyun merasakan tubuhnya membeku sejenak saat merasakan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipinya. Tapi dia masih dapat melihat BaekHyun yang tengah berlari menuruni tangga dan masuk ke taksi sambil tertawa.

"Kau mulai berani eoh ?" Ucap DaeHyun sambil tersenyum. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak – teriak dan melompat kegirangan seperti apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Lalu dia mengambil ponsel dari dalam celananya.

**B.A.P ****대현** BAP_DaeHyun

부산 정말 최고였어요. 정말 고마워요~! 다들 감기조심하고 조심히 가요~^^

_**[Busan was awesome. Thank you so much! Everyone be careful and carefully going forward ~ ^ ^]**_

DaeHyun memang sengaja menulis Busan di status twitternya, karna dia tidak mungkin menulis Ilsan yang pasti akan mencurigakan bila dibaca oleh para membernya. Setelah kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantung celananya. Dia mulai berjalan menuju tempat dia memarkir mobil sambil memegangi pipinya dan menyanyi lagu **Everything is Pretty milik SunHwa Screet ****ft **** YoungJae BAP.**

**Eosaekhagiman han uri cheotmannam**  
(Pertemuan pertama kami sangatlah canggung)

**Geuraedo nan waenji sirchi anhatji**  
(Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, aku tidak membencinya)  
**Eodiseonga manhi bon deutae neoui yeppeun misoga**  
(Sepertinya aku pernah melihat senyum manismu sebelumnya)

**Nareul dugeun dugeun dugeun seollege haetji**  
(Kau membuat jantungku berlarian dan bergetar)  
**I yuga eodi isseo joheumyeon ? geunyang joheun geoji**  
(Apakah ada alasan jika aku menyukaimu? Aku hanya menginginkanmu)

**Eonjebuteoilkka?**  
(Sejak kapan aku seperti ini?)  
**Ige sarangilkka?**  
(Apakah ini cinta?)  
**Wae jakku neoman bomyeon haengbokhalkka?**  
(Mengapa aku selalu bahagia ketika aku melihatmu?)

**Eojjeom geureoke neon da yeppeo ? binteumeobsi da yeppeo**  
(Bagaimana bisa segala sesuatu darimu menjadi begitu cantik? Segala sesuatu darimu cukup tanpa cacat)

**Sarang sarang sarang saranghae neoui geu modeun geol**  
(Cinta, cinta, cinta, aku mencintaimu dan semuanya tentangmu)

**Yoribogo jori tto bwado eodil bwado da yeppeo**  
(Aku melihat disini dan disana, aku melihat ke mana-mana tapi semuanya begitu indah)

**Nuga mwora haedo naneun ni pyeoniya yeppeuge saranghaja**  
(Tidak peduli apa kata orang, aku disampingmu. Mari membuat cinta yang indah)

_**Rarirari rallalla rarirarira rarirari rallalla rarira**_  
**Urido moreuge balmatchwo geotgo**  
(Tanpa kita sadari, kita berjalan dengan langkah yang sama)

**Urido moreuge soneul jabatgo**  
(Tanpa kita sadari, kita telah bergandengan tangan)  
**Eodieseo geureon yonggiga nawanneunji nan molla**  
(Aku tidak tau dimana aku mendapat keberanian ini)

**Neomaneul wihae bulleotdeon naui gobaeksong**  
(Aku menyanyikan lagu pengakuanku hanya untukmu)  
**Kongkkakji ssuieonnabwa jeongmal dandanhi ssuieonnabwa**  
(Aku rasa aku benar benar mengalami cinta buta)

**E.N.D**

Kekekeke, ditimpukin reader ^^ **TBC** dulu ding .. gak jadi END.

Annyeong ! MianHae, yang harusnya update 2 hari jadi 4 hari. Terkendala jaringan, gak tau kenapa modem YuRi ngeblokir ffn, jadi YuRi harus cari area Hotspot dulu biar bisa update.

Tumpengan dulu yuk. Kemarin waktu di 23th Seoul Music Award 2014 BAPEXOBTS juara semua hlu .. paling girang pas ending acara, pas encore EXO nyanyiin lagu Growl, DaeHyun ma TaeTae kesorot ikutan nyanyi, apalagi si TaeTae tuh, sampe disclose up .. ^^

**Gimana moment DaeBaeknya ?** Ancur gak ? Kepanjangankah ?

Eh eh eh, ini kenapa pada **DaeLu (?) DaeHan (?)**, LuHan itu milik saya *ditiup SeHun -_-. **DaeHyun itu milik YoungJae**, **BaekHyun itu milik ChanYeol** .. *dijambakTaeHyun.

Masalah LuHan itu cuma selingan karna bias aku HunHan, jadi jangan berfikir aku akan 'memisahkan' HunHan. Dan untuk yang minta YeolJae ChanJae YoungYeol YeongChan ato apalah nama couple dari ChanYeol YoungJae. Hadeh, malah susah bayanginnya tuh orang berdua jadi couple -_-

**Kalo untuk masalah rate M** .. nulis ini aja mrinding sambil ngakak apalagi begituan. Inget masih banyak anak dibawah umur *TunjukTrioMaknae. Lagipula kan dichap sebelumnya TaeHyung dah bilang kalo dia gak mau punya adik. Jadi biar DaeBaek KB (?) dulu ya. ^^

Dan untuk fakta, votenya banyak yang minta dibawah. Jadi mianhae buat yang minta langsung. Kita ke Fact yuk !

**Fakta ke 1, pada tanggal 130927 EXO baru kembali dari Jerman. Saat di Incheon Airport BaekHyun beberapa kali tertangkap kamera tengah memegang telponnya dan menempelkannya ditelinga.** Di foto - foto fantaken hari itu, BaekHyun terlihat sangat lesu. Dan jangan lupakan juga, dia menggunakan topi dengan huruf 'H'nya ^^

**Fakta ke 2,** pada hari yang sama **130927 (malam) BAPEXO sama - sama tampil di SBS Super Model Contest di Yeosu.** (Kagak capek apa ya tuh EXO ?)

**Fakta ke 3, All about BAP fansign.**

- pada **130928, BAP benar - benar melakukan Badman fansign di Busan.**

- **posisi duduk mereka dari kanan adalah YoungJae, JongUp, HimChan, Zelo, DaeHyun dan YongGuk.** Fans yang berbaris minta tanda tangan memang berjalan dari kanan ke kiri.

- **saat fansign berlangsung, DaeHyun benar - benar mendapatkan setangkai mawar putih, dia terlihat senang dan menciumi mawar tersebut sambil tersenyum tanpa melihat ke arah orang yang memberi karena orang tersebut sedang berada didepan Zelo.** Ada FanCam dan Pictnya, lucu banget wajah Dae waktu dapet bunga itu. (Sebenernya seluruh member dapet, tapi untung melancarkan jalan ceritanya, anggap aja cuma Dae yang dapet ya ^^)

- **Fakta tidak nyata (?)** kekeke, **alasan kenapa YuRi membuat Baek datang dengan pakaian yeoja adalah karena yeoja yang ngasih Dae bunga itu pake kemeja putih dan celana hitam,** ntah kenapa mendadak jadi inget **ada** **foto jaman predebut Baek yang cantik banget pake kemeja putih, celana hotpants hitam, rambut panjang dan topi cokelat bundar**. Ada 2 hlu ya foto predebut Baek yang bergaya yeoja, yang aku pake disini yang rambutnya lurus pake topi. (Kakinya mulus banget TToTT)

- Kalo masalah golden card , itu tidak benar - benar ada kok. Tapi gak tau juga kalo emang ada. hehe

**Fakta ke 4, pada 130928 BangTan memang mengadakan fansign di Ilsan**.

**Fakta ke 5, Ilsan itu memang dekat, karena letaknya hanya disebelah barat daya Seoul. Sedangkan Busan berada di ujung (?) sebelah tenggara negara korea selatan.** Iya kan ? Benerkan ? -_-"

**Fakta ke 6,** mengenai Ilsan Lake Park. Itu merupakan danau buatan terbesar diAsia. Tadinya YuRi Cuma browsing – browsing tentang lokasi ilsan, tapi malah nemu itu dan Ilsan Lake Park 'katanya' jadi terkenal gegara adegan bermain sepeda yang dilakukan oleh Eun Sung (**Han Hyo Joo**) and Jun Se (**Bae Soo Bin**) didrama Brillian Legacy. Danaunya indah banget , kapan ya Luhan ngajak Yuri ke sana :D

**Fakta ke 7, **untuk masalah** status twitter DaeHyun itu 100 persen REAL **(baik waktu maupun tempat kejadian)** .** Kalo para BABy pasti udah pada tahu dong, untuk para EXO fans dan ARMY yang pengen tau langsung aja ke TKP, ke akun twitternya DaeHyun. Tapi DaeHyun alay ya, bentar - bentar update status *plakk ! kekeke

Fakta yang lainnya menyusul chap depan ya ^^ sekarang ke **balasan review.**

**Hunhanshipper :** LuHan ma Dae kagak ngapa – ngapain. Tenang, LuHan tetep milik Baby Thehun seorang, kekeke. Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**NaturalCandy1994 :** hehehe, syukur deh kalo suka. Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**Chika Love Baby BaekHyun** : nan gwenchana, yang penting udah review. Nih DaeBaek semua, gimana ? masih kurangkah ? DaeLu just friend ;) kekeke. Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**SHINeexo **: DaeLu kagak ada apa – apa kok, sudah jangan dipikirkan. Kekeke. Cheseecake ? Chanyeol ? emang Chanyeol suka cheesecake ya ? ^^ Ini udah update, mian kelamaan. Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**Bintang Terang : **kekeke, aneh ? emang, castnya aja aneh semua. Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**Kim Hyun Jae : **hahaha, HyunJae shipper ya ? mianhae. BAPnya belum bisa kasih banyak. DaeLu gak ada apa – apa kok. Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**AhraHenry897 : **Terus kamu fans apaan dong ? tapi makasih hlu udah suka ff yang castnya bukan bias kamu. Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**Finda DaeJae : **aaaaaaa .. begini nih, takut di protes sama para shipper couple asli. Jalan cerita yang kamu minta lucu. Bolehlah buat masukan, jadi kita lihat kedepannya ya. Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**OhSooYeol : **Iya Chanyeol jealous tuh. YoungJae mantan majikannya Dae, kekeke. Ada apa dengan luhan ? Luhan sedang bersama saya. Kekeke. Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**CY Destiny : **Udah tambah greget belum nih ?^^ Iya tuh kasian .. *pukpuk J-Hope. Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**LiaKim95 : **hahaha, wah berarti YuRi ada peningkatan ya ? DaeLu ? Kenapa ya ? kekeke, mereka gak ngapa – ngapain kok. Hayo maknae yang mana itu ? ^^ Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**Reka ELF : **kekeke, reviewnya lucu. Belum baca udah review. Gomawo, atas semangatnya. Review lagi ya ^^

**SavEarth :** Orang udah tengah malem gitu. Lagian sapa yang mau nangkep cowok sama cowok berduaan ? kekeke. Hayo dibaca ulang, kira – kira siapa lead vocal sama maknaenya itu ? Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**ChanBaekLy : **Hahahaha, sapa dulu. Bini LuHan, kekeke. Mian lakik kamu aku bikin jadi galak banget. Awas ya nanti kalo jadi sama baek kamu dipukulin terus, kekeke Gomawo saengie, Review lagi ya ^^

**Jenny One Zero Zero Four : **Sejujurnya aku juga tidak menYAOIkan semuanya, kekeke, gomawo info – info BAPnya, aku dah mulai download. Dae emang makin ganteng buanget ^^. Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**Afifah Kulkasnyachangmin : **Kekeke, kependekan ya ? Kalo chap ini gmana ? ini isinya DaeBaek semua kan ? Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**HarunaBabyChanBaek :** hahahaha, kagaklah, LuHan dah punya Thehun. Nih Chap ini isinya daebaek doang. Gimana hasilnya ? Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**Michelle Kim : **mianhae saengie, banyak yang minta dibawah. Ini kan FF DaeBaek masak HunHan mulu, seneng dong aku ,, kekeke. Gomawo Tania, Review lagi ya ^^

**KaiHun70 : **Yeeayyy , nih dah update lagi. Gimana ? Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**Asroyassri : **iya, kabarnya EXO juga mau comeback. Hehehe. Apgujeong kan ? itu kan masih daerah Gangnam kok, SM juga di Gangnam tapi dikawasan Cheongdam. Kan mau perpisahan tuh orang berdua. Iya, V ngambek tuh ma baek. Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**NAP217 : ** DaeLu just friend. Wah kayaknya iya tuh. *puk puk yeolie hehehe Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**Ika Zordick : **hahaha, iya dong eon. Orang berburu fakta langsung ampe downloadtin video2 mereka. Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**RaHae AngElFishy Dae : **hahahaha , pinter. Iya tuh, puk puk Yeolie. DaeLu ? enaknya apa ya ? hahaha, gak ada apa – apa kok tenang aja. Bagaimana dengan Chap kali ini ? Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**TheDEVIL'yooniemoon' : **Luhan bukan ya ? kekeke. Mereka gak ada apa – apa kok saeng. Wah pinter sekali kamu *dicipokV. Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**Askasufa : **Huaaa, Gomawo, seneng deh kalo suka kayak gini . Review lagi ya ^^

**Ima Park : **hahahaha , *tertawa nista. Iya dong .. penasaran kan ? Hah LuHan mantan Dae ? gimana ceritanya tuh saeng ? Mian lanjutnya kelamaan. Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**Chenma : **berarti terbukti kan ke Real'an mereka .. kekeke. Dae playboy ? enggak ah. Kok luhan, luhan kan ikut ke stage depan. Sapa hayo ? Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**DewiKhuKhu98** : Hahahaha, pinter. Iya, Dae lebih dewasa dari Baek. Walo kenyataannya sama saja, kekeke. DaeLu just friend :) Bambam ? oh no! TaeTae tuh anak tunggal. Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**Hatakehanahungry **: Hahahaha, masak gak tau sih ? Kenapa kamu malah bingung sendiri ? Sama ! Tiap lihat salah satu dari mereka langsung kepikiran anadai mereka beneran real, kekeke. Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**Vhyung D** : Mianhae kelamaan :( Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**Inggit** : Hahaha, syukurlah .. itu waktu tanggal 16 september 2013. Hahaha , ya gaklah, ngapain dae kesana. Tapi emang banyak foto beredar Baek ngelambaikan tangan keluar studio. Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**Linkz** : Huaaaa, iya kah ? iya pukpuk Yeolie. Hahaha, Baek cantik + tampan sih ^^ Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**Jung BaekHyung** : hehehe, pinter .. yang ini romantic gak ? DaeLu just friend kok ^^ Belum masuk ya ? ntar yuri coba lagi ya. Ke drom BAP waaa bahaya dong . heh apaan rated M ? TaeTae gak mau punya adik ^^ mian kelamaan :( Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**Akiya Exotics** : Annyeong saeng-ie, selamat dating dalam Hyun family. Ini isinya DaeBAek semua. Gimana coba ? Mianhae ya telat updatenya. Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**Guest** : aduh .. ini nama kamu siapa , hebring banget, aku jadi bingung kan mau panggil apa. Huuaaaaa .. makasih, padahal kamu BaekYeol dan DaeLo shipper tapi mau mampir sini. Ini isinya daebaek semua. Gimana ? Rated M ? waaa tutup mata deh. Iya lihat GDA aku langsung teriak2 ,, hehehe Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**U Hee** : annyeong, welcome to Hyun family. Makasih udah ngeship Crack pair ini. DaeLu just friend kok. Nih udah update Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

**Zhicho** : hehehe , iya pinter. Sejujurnya aku juga pengen ada konflik diantara mereka. Kalo chap ini termasuk konflik gak ya ? kekeke Gomawo, Review lagi ya ^^

Huuaa, panjang banget ya Chap ini ?

YuRi mau promote lagi, YuRi punya akun facebook namanya **MilkHunHan Yuri ..** nah disitu YuRi bakal upload foto dan video yang ada di FF ini, kalo Yuri tulis C1 brarti itu chap 1, tapi Yuri baru uploadnya sampe Chap 2. Jadi kalo mau tanya – tanya meluncur kesana aja ya. Jangan lupa di Like ! Mari Berkawan :)

**NEXT CHAP !**

_**"Apa kau tau kalo pernikahan kakak BaekHyun didatangi sasaeng fans dan merusuh disana ?"**_

_**"Aku dengar ada seorang sasaeng fans yang mengirim bunga Krisan ke SM untuk BaekHyun ?"**_

_**"Hassst ! Baek ! Kau dimana !"**_

_**"BRAAKKK !"**_

_**"Aku dimana ?"**_

_**"Pagi cantik, kau sudah bangun eoh ?"**_

_**"KAU !"**_


	6. Chapter 6

MilkHunHan-Yuri present

**2 3****We****Are ONE****FAMILY, Yes Sir****!**

Author : 한유리

Main Cast :

Jung DaeHyun (B.A.P), Byun BaekHyun (EXO), Kim TaeHyung / V (BangTan Boys / BTS)

Support Cast :

EXO Member, B.A.P Member, BTS Member, Secret Member and Other's.

Genre : Friendship, Family, Little Humor.

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : B.A.P milik TS dan para BABy, EXO milik SM dan para EXOfans, BTS milik BigHits dan para ARMY juga TUHAN dan keluarga mereka masing – masing .. cerita ini murni milik saya dari otak saya .. don't be plagiat please .. susah ngumpulin faktanya .. :)

Warning !** Typo bertebaran**, GaJe, Out Of Character.

Yaoi ? Maybe Yes **MAYBE NO !**

**Banyak Fakta bukan berarti hubungan mereka Nyata ^^**

Don't Like ? Don't Read ! Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

*aeygo bareng BangHim ^^

_MilkHunHan-Yuri present_

CHAPTER 6

_**29 September 2013**_

_**-BAP Ilsan Fansign-**_

"Anak ini kemana ? Kenapa sejak tadi pagi tidak bisa dihubungi ?"

"Hey, DaeHyun cepat keluar !" Teriak HimChan.

DaeHyun yang tadinya masih sibuk dengan ponselnya didalam mobil kini berjalan keluar menyusul HimChan dan member lainnya. Hari ini BAP sedang mengadakan fansign di Ilsan. Entah kenapa semenjak pulang dari bertemu BaekHyun semalam, dia tidak bisa tidur. Dia hanya bisa bersenyum sambil kembali memegang pipinya saat mengingat berbagai kejadian yang dia lewati seharian kemarin bersama BaekHyun.

.

.

_**-BAP YoungStreet Public Broadcast Backstage-**_

"Kau sedang ada masalah Hyung ? Kau terlihat agak pendiam hari ini."

Pertanyaan JongUp membuat DaeHyun menoleh ke arah main dancer BAP itu.

"Eobseo. Perasaanku hanya sedikit tidak enak. Kajja kita istirahat dulu." Ucap DaeHyun sambil merangkul JongUp menuju ruangan yang disiapkan untuk beristirahat.

"Nonna, ponselku mana ?" DaeHyun terlihat berjalan mendekati seorang yeoja yang kini tengah asyik dengan tab ditangannya.

"Yuri Nonna !" DaeHyun sedikit mengeraskan volume suaranya saat merasa ditidak diperhatikan.

"Omo ! DaeHyun kau mengagetkanku ! Wae ?" Ucap yeoja tersebut sambil memukul pelan tangan DaeHyun.

"Mana ponselku ?" Alih – alih menjawab, DaeHyun malah balik bertanya pada yeoja dihadapannya yang kini terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya ke DaeHyun.

"Lain kali sebelum berangkat seharusnya kau mencharger dulu ponselmu."

"Kau berisik nonna. Apa perlu ku cium agar kau bisa diam !" Ucap DaeHyun pada yeoja yang kini mencibir kearahnya itu (hua, mau dong dicium Dae, hahaha).

DaeHyun yang menerima ponselnya lalu duduk disamping yeoja tersebut. Kemudian dia terlihat sibuk mengotak – atik ponselnya.

"_Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak membalas pesanku atau balik menelponku ya. apa disana begitu sibuk ?"_

"DaeHyun-ah, apa kau tau BaekHyun EXO ?" Tanya yeoja disamping DaeHyun yang hanya dijawab deheman oleh DaeHyun.

"Hari ini kakaknya menikah. Apa kau tau kalau pernikahan kakak BaekHyun didatangi sasaeng fans dan merusuh disana ?"

"Eh, apa kau bilang nonna ?" DaeHyun yang tadinya fokus pada ponselnya kini beralih menatap yeoja disampingnya itu.

"Aku tadi baru saja iseng – iseng mencari berita terbaru di dunia perK-Pop'an (?) dan menemukan artikel itu. Bahkan aku dengar ada seorang sasaeng fans yang mengirim bunga Krisan ke SM untuk BaekHyun. Waw, bunga krisan, itu kan bunga kematian, mereka ingin BaekHyun-ssi mati."

"Jangan bercanda ! kau serius nonna ?!" Teriak DaeHyun dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah sambil memegang kedua bahu yeoja tersebut namun segera ditepis oleh sang yeoja.

"Kau kenapa DaeHyun-ah ?! EXO yang diteror kenapa kau yang heboh ? Tenanglah, BAP tidak mempunyai sasaeng fans separah EXO. Ini minum dulu minumanmu." Ucap yeoja tersebut sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral.

"Oh ya, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi kalau aku ingat – ingat dan aku perhatikan fans yeoja yang mendapatkan gonden card atas namamu itu sedikit mirip dengan . . . . . BaekHyun-ssi ?!"

_Uhuk !_

Dan pernyataan dari yeoja disampingnya itu sukses bisa membuat wajah DaeHyun makin memerah karna tersedak.

...ooo...

_**30 September 2013**_

"Uch, hoammpt ... !"

Seorang namja mungil nan cantik terlihat seliuk – liukkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang sambil menguap lebar sebelum kemudian membuka mata sipitnya lalu mendudukan tubuhnya diantara tumpukan selimut.

Untuk beberapa saat dia terlihat belum sepenuhnya sadar. Dia mengerjab – ngerjabkan matanya sambil melihat sekeliling kamar yang ditempatinya, yang entah mengapa terasa sangat asing bagi pandangannya.

"Aku dimana ?" Namja itu terlihat tersentak saat menyadari ini bukanlah kamarnya dirumah maupun didormnya, kamar ini terlalu luas dan terkesan sedikit mewah.

_Ceklek !_

Suara pintu dibuka membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar.

"Hey cantik, kau sudah bangun ?"

"KAU !"

Mata sipit BaekHyun membulat seketika. Dia mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa dia bisa berada dikamar ini, lalu sejak kapan dia menggenakan piyama tidur, seingatnya semalam dia masih menggunakan setelan texudo.

"KYAAAAA ! JUNG DAEHYUN ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU ! KAU MENCULIKKU ! KAU MAU MEMPERKOSAKU YA ! WAAAAAA , ANDWEEE ! OEMMAAAAAAA ... !"

Suara teriakan lantang BaekHyun membuat hati DaeHyun mencelos seketika.

"_Menculik ? Memperkosa ? Yang benar saja ?!"_

"Baek, kau salah paham, aku tid-... aduh ! _Akh !_"

_Jeduakk !_

DaeHyun yang tadi mencoba mencoba menjelaskan pada BaekHyun tiba – tiba merasa keningnya dilempari sebuah benda yang membuatnya tersungkur dengan kepala belakang yang terkantuk dengan keras didinding dengan tidak elitnya. Ayolah, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menjadi seorang pesakitan (?) seperti ini. Dan disaat dirasa pandangannya mulai sedikit mengabur, DaeHyun masih sempat melihat BaekHyun berlari kearahnya dan menepuk – nepuk pelan pipinya.

"Jung DaeHyun gwenchana ?"

Itulah kalimat terakhir BaekHyun yang masih bisa didengar DaeHyun sebelum dia menutup mata untuk selama – lamanya. (hahaha kagak2, bercanda ^^ *DicekekBaekTae)

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_DaeHyun tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir. Setelah selesai tampil diacara YoungStreet Public Broadcast dan mendengar kabar dari salah seorang staffnya tadi, dia langsung membuka akun twitternya, karna informasi yang didapat fans seputar idola yang paling update juga hanya disana. Dia kemudian mengetik 'Baekhyun' pada icon search dan seketika muncullah beberapa foto yang memperlihatkan BaekHyun tengah berada ditengah – tengah kerumunan, dia juga melihat gambar beberapa member EXO yang ada disana. Namun dia sedikit tersentak saat melihat gambar yang memperlihatkan seorang yeoja tengah berdiri diatas kursi dengan telanjang kaki tengah mengambil gambar ke arah yang mungkin BaekHyun, member EXO beserta keluarganya ada disana. Saat mencoba mencari gambar lain tentang BaekHyun, kini rahangnya benar – benar mengeras. Seseorang sasaeng fans benar – benar mengirim bunga krisan atas nama BaekHyun._

"_Shit ! Mereka keterlaluan !" Ucap DaeHyun dengan sedikit menggertak. Dia lalu beranjak dan mendekati kembali yeoja yang cukup dekat dengannya itu._

"_Nonna, kunci mobilnya mana ?"_

"_Mau kemana lagi ka- ..." _

_Belum selesai sang yeoja berbicara, DaeHyun sudah beranjak pergi sambil berpamitan._

"_Sampaikan pada manajer hyung dan yang lain, aku tidak pulang ke dorm malam ini."_

**.**

**.**

"_Kau dimana Baek ?!"_

_BRAAKK !_

_DaeHyun menutup kasar mobilnya lalu menatap sebuah kediaman yang ada didepannya itu. Dia bertekat memasuki kediaman itu untuk menanyakan keadaan BaekHyun. Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan menuju kediaman keluarga 'BYUN' itu, dia memincingkan matanya saat melihat sesosok namja yang terlihat berjalan pelan keluar dari kediaman itu dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat dan lesu. Tanpa banyak bicara dia langsung menghampiri namja tersebut._

"_BaekHyun ! Kau kemana saja eoh ?! Kenapa ponselmu mati ?! Kau tidak apa – apakan ?!" DaeHyun yang sampai didepan BaekHyun langsung memegang kedua bahu BaekHyun sambil mencerca dengan banyak pertanyaan. Sedangkan BaekHyun yang merasa tubuhnya disentuh seseorang langsung mengadahkan wajahnya menatap sendu seseorang didepannya, dia tersenyum samar dengan tatapan mata yang sayu._

"_Jung . . . Dae . . . Hyun !"_

_Bruukk !_

_Itulah kalimat terakhir BaekHyun sebelum akhirnya dia terjatuh pingsan dipelukan DaeHyun. *eaaaa cuit – cuit ._

_**FlashBack End**__ (?)_

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau membawaku kesini karna aku pingsan ?!" Tanya BaekHyun seusai mendengar penjelasan dari DaeHyun sambil terus mengompres kepala DaeHyun yang terlihat memerah bekas lemparan barang darinya tadi. Sedangkan DaeHyun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memijiti kepala belakangnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membawaku masuk kedalam rumahku, tapi malah repot – repot membawaku kesini ?! Bagaimana kalau keluargaku mencariku ?"

Oke, DaeHyun merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. Perkataan BaekHyun barusan benar – benar membuatnya terdiam dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus repot – repot membawa BaekHyun sampai ke apartemennya, bahkan dia sangat ingat betapa repotnya dia saat berjalan menaiki tangga dan lift sambil terus menggendong BaekHyun ala bridal sampai kelantai 15, sedangkan dia bisa saja langsung membawa masuk BaekHyun kediamannya yang bahkan tidak butuh waktu lebih dari 1 menit untuk memasukinya.

"Aku terlalu khawatir semalam." Ucap DaeHyun singkat dan membuat BaekHyun menghentikan kegiatannya, dia melihat DaeHyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan terlihat membuka lemari pendingin mengambil dua botol minuman dan piring berisi . . . . . cheesecake.

"Untuk masalah keluargamu. Jangan khawatir, semalam waktu aku menyalakan ponselmu BaekBoem Hyung telpon dan aku mengatakan kau sedang bersamaku. Ini sarapan dulu, aku tidak memiliki persediaan makanan, karna aku jarang berada disini, jadi tadi aku memesankanmu susu strowberry dan sepiring cheesecake untuk kita berdua." Ucap DaeHyun sambil kembali duduk disamping BaekHyun.

"Kau benar – benar menyukai cheesecake Dae ?" Tanya BaekHyun sambil menatap DaeHyun yang tengah menuangkan susu kegelas dan memotong Cheesecake lalu menaruhnya ke piring kecil didepannya.

"Tentu saja. Maka sebab itu, suatu hari nanti, kau harus bisa membuatkanku cheesecake dan memberikannya kepadaku." Jawab DaeHyun sambil mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku memang berniat membuatkan cheesecake untukmu .. eh ?!" BaekHyun langsung menutup mulutnya saat tanpa sadar mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia ucapkan.

"Eh, kau bilang apa tadi Baek ? Kau berniat membuatkanku cheesecake ?!" Tanya DaeHyun yang kini menatap BaekHyun dengan senyuman manisnya.

"A-anu , kau salah dengar. Sudah aku mau makan." Ucap BaekHyun sambil langsung memasukan sepotong cheesecake kemulutnya.

"Aigo, Baby Baek sedang malu rupanya. Uh luthunya -_-" Goda DaeHyun sambil mencubit pipi BaekHyun.

"SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU JUNG DAEHYUN !" Teriak BaekHyun sambil mengibas tangan DaeHyun dari wajahnya.

"Haisst, kau itu kenapa galak sekali baek. Benar – benar seperti yeoja. Badan mungil langsing, wajah cantik, kulit putih mulus, jari kuku lentik. Ada ya ciri – ciri namja seperti itu ?" Ucap DaeHyun mengutip pernyataan dari seorang pereview (?) kekekek** (*colek bininya ByunBaek)**.

"Kalo saja semalam aku tidak melihat dadamu yang rata itu, mungkin aku benar – benar menyangka kau seorang yeo-"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa . . . . . !"

Ucapan DaeHyun terhenti saat mendengar teriakan nyaring dari bibir mungil BaekHyun. DaeHyun menatap heran BaekHyun yang kini tengah menekuk kakinya ke atas kursi dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang menutupi dadanya.

"Kau itu kenapa Baek ?"

"Ka-kau benar – benar melihat tubuhku Da-Dae ?" Tanya BaekHyun tergagap.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir semalam siapa yang menggantikanmu bajumu it-"

"ANDWEEEEE ! Oemma ... aku telah ternoda, huweeeeee !"

Oke, DaeHyun benar - benar cengoh sendiri sekarang dengan tingkah namja dihadapannya itu.

"_Ternoda ? aku menodainya begitu ? yang benar saja !"_

...ooo...

_**-BangTan Drom-**_

"Huuweeeeeeeeee ... oemmaaaaa ... huhuhuhu hiks !"

"Sudah diam, kau terlalu berlebihan ! kepalaku pusing mendengarmu terus menangis dari tadi malam." Ucap Suga sambil memijit pelan keningnya. Dia merasa jenuh melihat dan mendengar V yang terus menangis semalaman saat mendengar berita tentang kekacauan dipernikahan hyung BaekHyun dan kiriman bunga krisan di gedung SM.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku hyung ... hiks." Jawab V sambil sesegukan.

"Kalau begitu cobalah bertanya pada DaeHyun sunbae atau kau juga bisa kan menghubungi langsung BaekHyun sunbae." Ucap Jin lembut.

"ANDWE ! Aku tidak mau ! Aku masih marah pada mereka ! Mereka jahat padaku .. huhuhu." Setelah mengomel, V melanjutkan tangisannya sambil kembali bersandar dibahu JungKook. JungKook adalah orang ke 5 tempat bersandar V sejak semalam. Para member bergantian menjaga V diluar dan menemaninya menangis, dimulai dari Jin, RapMon, J-Hope, Jimin dan sekarang JungKook. Suga sendiri menolak menemaninya karna dialah yang 'mengusir' langsung V dari dalam kamar karena tidak tahan mendengarnya terus menangis.

"Jadi sekarang maumu apa ? Sebentar lagi kita harus segera berangkat !" Ucap Suga mulai sudah tidak sabaran.

"Aku ingin bertemu oemma ... huuuuweeeeeeee." Ucap V sambil kembali menangis.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu menolak panggilan dari mereka. Kalau begitu datangi saja mereka." Ucap Suga kembali.

"Shirreo ! Aku tidak mau memaafkan mereka semudah itu !" Ucap V keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu mati saja kau anak durhaka !"

_Brakk !_

Usai mengucapkan kata – kata itu, Suga langsung beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi dan membanting kasar pintu kamar mandi.

"Huweeeeeeeee ... aku durhaka Jeongguk-ie ... Huuweeeee ... oemma ... !"

_Srroot !_

"Yaaaaah Hyung. Kenapa kau mengeluarkan dan mengelap ingusmu dengan bajuku ? Ini baju baruku huhuhuhu." Kini JungKook ikut – ikutan menangis karna bajunya digunakan V untung membersihkan ingusnya.

"Kau pelit sekali, nanti kau boleh pakai bajuku !" Jawab V santai.

"Tapi ini baju baruku Hyung, kau jahat sekali." Protes JungKook kembali.

"Apa kau bilang ?! Aku jahat ?!" Ucap V sambil menatap Jungkok dan memegang kedua bahunya. Setelah itu dia mengalihkan wajah dan tubuhnya untuk membelakangi JungKook.

"Aissht, kau mengatakan aku jahat ?! Kau membenciku ?! Ya Tuhan .. apa dosaku ?! kenapa semua orang membenciku ?! Aku sekarang hidup sebatang kara, tak ada yang menyayangiku lagi huhuhu." Ucap V dengan suara dan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat - buat terlihat menyedihkan.

"Eh, eh Hyung. Bukan begitu Hyung. Aku menyayangimu Hyung, jangan marah, huweeeee ..." JungKook langsung memeluk V dari belakang dan ikut menangis sesegukan, tanpa mengetahui V yang tengah membelakanginya itu tengah mencibir sambil menahan tawanya.

"Gomawo Jeongguk-ie. Kau adalah orang terbaik yang pernah ku temui huhuhu." Ucap V sambil berbalik dan memeluk Jungkok.

_Srroott !_

"Yak ! Hyung kenapa memakai kaosku lag- ... eh eh iya iya tidak apa, pakai saja Hyung bajuku ini sebagai pengganti tissu." JungKook yang awalnya hampir protes karena bajunya digunakan V untuk mengelap ingusnya lagi mendadak menghentikan protesannya karna melihat V yang menatapnya dengan tatapan puppynya (turunan emaknya nih -_-") dan kembali memeluk V.

"Haisst, Kalian berlebihan." Ucap Jimin yang mulai malas menonton acara berpelukan para maknae BangTan itu. (padahal dia sendiri juga maknae)

"Apa kau bil- ..."

"Yak ! SeokJin Hyung ! Kim NamJoon ! Jung HoSeok ! Kenapa kalian malah tidur ?! Park Jimin ! Kim TaeHyun ! Joen Jeongguk ! Hentikan sandiwara bodoh itu ! Pergi mandi sekarang !"

Pertengkaran yang hampir terjadi antara V dan Jimin itu terhenti akibat teriakan lantang dari Suga yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian menarik kerah kaos ketiga maknae line itu menuju kamar mandi.

...ooo...

"Haisst , membosankan sekali menunggu seperti ini." Ucap BaekHyun pelan sambil sesekali menguap.

"Kan sudah ku bilang ayo bergabung saja kesana."

"Omo ! Kau mengagetkanku Dae !" Ucap BaekHyun sambil memukul pelan DaeHyun yang tiba – tiba muncul dan kini duduk disampingnya.

Seusai sarapan yang dilengkapi oleh beberapa pertengkaran singkat tadi pagi. DaeHyun mengajak BaekHyun untuk datang ke Gedung TS. Hari ini Song Ji Eun, main vocal dari Secret merayakan debut / comeback (gak taulah) dengan lagu barunya, karna Zelo berpartisipasi diacara tersebut, dia mengajak BaekHyun untuk datang ke acara tersebut. Namun alih – alih bergabung, BaekHyun malah memilih duduk menyendiri di sofa yang tersedia dipojok ruangan.

"DaeHyun-ah !" Sebuah suara membuat DaeBaek kompak menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Han SunHwa, maknae sekaligus visual dari Secret itu terlihat melambai – lambaikan tangannya ke arah DaeHyun sambil memamerkan _bubblesmile_nya.

"Hajima !"

"Eh ?" DaeHyun yang tadinya sudah berdiri untuk mendatangi SunHwa kini melihat kearah namja yang kini tengah menatapnya sambil menarik kaosnya.

"Kau kenapa Baek ?" Tanya DaeHyun sambil berjongkok didepan BaekHyun.

"Jebal. Hajima, jangan pergi ke arah yeoja itu." Ucap BaekHyun pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau itu kenapa Baek ? Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku kesana." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mencoba menarik BaekHyun untuk berdiri.

"Shirreo ! Yasudah kesanalah, tapi awas jika kau dekat – dekat dengan SunHwa nonna." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mengibaskan tangan DaeHyun lalu menarik tudung jaketnya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"_Dasar Aneh !" _Batin DaeHyun setelah BaekHyun menolak ikut dengannya. Dia lalu berjalan pelan menuju ketempat member BAP dan Secret berkumpul.

"Waeyo nunna ?" Tanya DaeHyun sambil duduk diantara Zelo dan JongUp.

"Eist, kenapa kau malah duduk disitu ? Aku kan disini." Ucap SunHwa sambil mendekati DaeHyun dan mencoba menarik tangan DaeHyun untuk berdiri.

"A-aku sedang ingin duduk nunna." Jawab DaeHyun sambil menahan posisi duduknya.

"Ah, yasudahlah. Eh eonni, kau melihat apa ?" Merasa DaeHyun tidak mau berdiri, SunHwa lalu melepas tangannya dan melihat ke arah sang Leader Jun Hyoseong yang terlihat fokus menatap sesuatu.

"Itu benar – benar BaekHyun-ssi kan ? Member dari EXO ?" Pertanyaan Hyoseong membuat seluruh member BAP dan Secret secara serempak melihat ke arah namja yang ditunjuk Hyoseong.

"Tadi waktu aku bersalaman dengannya, tangannya sangat halus. Kalau saja dia tidak membuka tudung jaketnya tadi, mungkin aku akan benar – benar berfikir bahwa dia adalah yeoja yang dikencani DaeHyun. Apa benar dia seorang namja ?" Ucapan Hyoseong kompak diangguki oleh seluruh member Secret dan BAP, kecuali . . .

"Dia benar – benar namja. Aku sudah membuktikannya."

" MWORAGO ?!"

Oke, DaeHyun sepertinya mulai harus mengurangi kebiasaan ceplas – ceplosnya sekarang. Karna kini dia tengah ditatap tajam oleh 9 orang yang terlihat menanti sebuah penjelasan dengan aura dan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda – beda.

**.**

**.**

"Makan yang banyak Baek, badanmu kurus sekali. Apa DaeHyun tidak pernah memberimu makan ?" Pertanyaan singkat itu membuat DaeHyun menatap tajam kearah HimChan yang tengah mengambilkan nasi dan beberapa lauk kepiring BaekHyun.

"Nde BaekHyun-ssi, mumpung masih hangat. Makanlah." Ucap YoungJae yang baru saja keluar dari dapur membawa semangkuk sup dan menaruhnya ke atas meja lalu duduk bergabung bersama membernya sambil tersenyum kearah BaekHyun.

"Masalah sasaeng fans itu jangan terlalu diperhatikan ne ? Para fans itu memang terkadang salah dalam menyampaikan kecintaan mereka terhadap kita." Ucap HimChan sambil mengelus surai halus BaekHyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh BaekHyun.

_Tuk !_

"Yak ! Kenapa memukulku Hyung ?!" Protes DaeHyun saat HimChan memukulnya dengan sumpit.

"Kau itu apa – apaan ? BaekHyun saja belum makan sama sekali, tapi kau dari tadi terus – terusan menyemot makanan !" Omel HimChan.

"Haiisst, arraseo, dasar ahjumma – ahjumma cerewet." Ucap DaeHyun yang dibalas tatapan mematikan dari HimChan.

"Nah, kau dengar kan baby. Hime ahjumma menyuruhmu makan. Makan dulu ne. Ini makanan untuk dimakan, bukan untuk dilihat. Aaaaaaaaaaa ...!" Setelah mengatai HimChan, DaeHyun lalu beralih menghadap BaekHyun dan mencoba menyuapinya. Awalnya BaekHyun menolak, namun saat melihat HimChan mengangguk, dia langsung melahap makanan yang diberikan DaeHyun.

"Aigo, manisnya mereka Bang." Ucap HimChan saat melihat DaeHyun menyuapi BaekHyun.

"Lalu kau iri Hyung ? Hahahha." Ejek Zelo.

"Berisik kau JunHong ! Bang . . . aku juga mau disuapin seperti itu." Ucap HimChan sambil beraeygo kearah YongGuk.

"Cih, dasar, tidak ingat umur." Ucap Zelo kembali.

"Yakk ! Choi JunHong. KAU !" HimChan hampir saja melempar Zelo dengan sumpitnya, kalau saja YongGuk tidak turun tangan menghentikan mereka.

"Sudah – sudah. JunHong, cepat habiskan makananmu. Dan kau, sini mendekat, biar aku suapin. Haak, buka mulutmu." Ucap YongGuk lalu mulai mengarahkan makanan ke mulut HimChan.

"Bang, kenapa kau tidak membersihkan wajahku ?" Ucap HimChan kembali bertingkah.

"Membersihkan wajahmu ? Memang kenapa ? Wajahmu kan tidak kot- ... ?" pertanyaan YongGuk terhenti saat matanya melihat ke arah DaeHyun yang tengah berusaha membersihkan mulut BaekHyun dengan tissu namun BaekHyun terus – terusan menepis tangan DaeHyun dan berusaha membersihkan dengan tangannya. Hal itu menyebabkan tangannya kini menjadi kotor hingga DaeHyun menarik tangannya dan mencoba membersihkan, namun lagi – lagi ditepiskan oleh BaekHyun.

YongGuk ntah sadar atau tidak mendadak terkekeh melihat tingkah DaeBaek yang terlihat berdebat tanpa suara namun hanya saling melempar tatapan tajam.

"Mereka terlihat romantis sekali ya Bang ?" Tanya HimChan sambil tersenyum dan bersandar dibahu YongGuk sambil memandang DaeBaek.

"Ne, DaeHyun jadi terlihat lebih sabar dan sedikit dewasa." Jawab YongGuk.

"Eh Hyung mau kemana ?" Pertanyaan JongUp membuat BangHim menoleh ke arah YoungJae yang beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"Aku kedapur dulu, sepertinya tadi aku lupa mematikan kompor." Jawab YoungJae sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Haisst, kau itu bodoh atau apa Hyung. Dia itu bukan mau mematikan kompor didapur tapi kompor dihatinya. Kekekek. Eh, sejak kapan kau disini Hyung ?" Zelo yang tadinya mulai akan menyindir ke'Oon'an JongUp, mendadak tersadar satu hal, kenapa JongUp bisa berkumpul bersama mereka, padahal tadi dia masih tertidur dimobil.

"Kebiasaan kalian itu tega meninggalkanku dimobil sendirian." Protes JongUp.

"Salahmu send- ...!"

_Praaang !_

_Akh !_

Ucapan HimChan terhenti saat mendengar suara pecahan kaca dari arah dapur.

"Jae-ah, gwenchana ?" Tanya DaeHyun yang entah kenapa tiba – tiba sudah ada disamping YoungJae sambil membantu memunguti pecahan kaca piring.

"Nde Hyung, aku saja yang terlalu ceroboh." Jawab YoungJae.

"Lain kali hati – hati ne." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mengasak pelan rambut YoungJae yang dijawab anggukan dan senyuman oleh YoungJae.

BangHim dan JongLo (nama kopel nih maknae line apaan sih ? -_-) yang tadinya menonton adegan itu, serempak tersadar akan satu hal, lalu menoleh dengan gerakan _slow emotion _ke arah BaekHyun yang ternyata juga tengah menatap tajam kearah DaeJae (?) sambil menggigit sumpitnya.

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin membeli ini semua Baek ?"

DaeHyun yang mendorong troli dan mengikuti BaekHyun dari belakang sedikit protes melihat isi troli yang hampir seluruhnya berisi segala hal tentang strawberry. Buah strawberry 1 dus, selai strawberry, susu strawberry, sirup strowberry, bahkan pasta gigi, sabun, shampo pun aromanya strawberry. Sedangkan dia hanya membeli beberapa barang yang bisa dihitung jari, sisanya adalah bahan kebutuhan didapur dan alat memasak. Sepulang dari Dorm BAP tadi, DaeHyun mengajak BaekHyun untuk berbelanja kebutuhan sehari – hari mengingat di apartemennya tidak ada apapun.

"Berisik ! Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, kau ambil kebutuhanmu, aku ambil kebutuhanku. Mana dompetmu ?!" Omel BaekHyun pada DaeHyun yang kini tengah mengambil dompetnya dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya ke BaekHyun.

"Kamsahamnida aghassi, silahkan datang kembali." Ucap sang penjaga kasir sambil menyerahkan barang belanjaannya ke arah BaekHyun yang hanya dijawab anggukan dan senyuman oleh BaekHyun.

"Tumben kau tidak marah dipanggil aggashi ?" Tanya DaeHyun pelan didepan telinga BaekHyun.

"Berisik ! Percuma saja aku marah, sudah terlalu sering orang mengira aku yeoja. Terlebih saat aku menutupi rambutku seperti ini. Sudah, angkat semua belanjaannya ke mobil. Aku capek sekali, aku ingin lekas tidur." Jawab BaekHyun sambil meninggalkan DaeHyun dengan 3 kantong plastik besarnya.

"Eh, kenapa kau meninggalkanku ?! Bantu dong ! Mana dompetku ?!" Protes DaeHyun sambil berlari pelan mengejar BaekHyun.

"Aku capek sekali yoebo dan aku akan mengembalikan ini setelah nanti aku mengetahui berapa nomor pin ATMmu. Hahaha." Jawab BaekHyun sambil terus berjalan dan melambai – lambaikan dompet DaeHyun keatas udara.

**.**

**.**

"Dae, ayo tidur." Suara BaekHyun terdengar dari balik pintumu kamar.

"Sebentar, aku mau .. _Uhuk !_" DaeHyun yang sedang minum mendadak tersedak saat melihat penampilan BaekHyun.

"BAEK ! Pakai celanamu !" Teriak pada BaekHyun yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ye ? Apa ? Celana ? Ini ?" BaekHyun yang heran dengan pernyataan DaeHyun langsung mengangkat bajunya sedikit ke atas dan memperlihatkan boxernya.

"Astaga, kenapa bajumu besar sekali sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhmu begitu ?" Tanya DaeHyun sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Hehe, sepertinya tadi aku salah mengambil baju ChanYeol." Jawab BaekHyun sambil terkekeh dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

Tadi sepulang berbelanja, BaekHyun mengajak DaeHyun untuk mampir ke Dormnya untuk mengambil baju ganti. Beruntung didorm sedang tidak ada orang, jadi mereka aman untuk kembali keluar dari dorm tanpa ada yang mengetahui.

"Baju ChanYeol Hyung ? Lepas !" Ucap DaeHyun sambil menarik kaos yang dikenakan BaekHyun.

"Shirreo ! Aku malas ganti – ganti baju lagi. Besuk pagi saja aku ganti bajunya. Ayo tidur." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menarik DaeHyun untuk masuk kamar.

"Aku pikir kau tadi salah minum obat sampai jadi pendiam sekali saat berada didormku." Ucap DaeHyun saat mulai mendudukan tubuhnya diranjang.

"Berisik. Aku hanya menjaga imageku didepan idola lain. Hey matikan ponselmu ! Apaan pula itu sampai memakai headset begitu." Teriak BaekHyun pada DaeHyun yang tengah memasang headset ketelinganya.

"Cih, dasar ! Kau tau, aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak kalo mendengar suara seorang puppy kecil yang terus mengoceh selama tidurnya. Mulutmu itu apa tidak capek bicara terus, baik saat membuka maupun menutu mata." Sindir DaeHyun, walau akhirnya tetap menuruti perintah BaekHyun untuk melepas headsetnya.

Dia terkekeh pelan saat melirik BaekHyun yang terlihat mempoutkan.

"Sudah tidurlah." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh BaekHyun, lalu dia berbalik dan ...

"KYAAA !"

"Kau kenapa lagi Baek !"

Teriakan nyaring dari mulut BaekHyun membuat DaeHyun terkaget kesal.

"Kenapa kau melepas bajumu pabbo ?" Omel BaekHyun pada DaeHyun yang tengah melepas kaosnya dan melemparnya ke sofa kamar.

"Gerah. Kau melarangku menyalakan AC karna kau tak kuat dingin kan ? sudah tidur sana." Ucap DaeHyun pada BaekHyun yang tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Berisik, ChanYeol saja tidak pernah protes." Ucap BaekHyun pelan.

Sebenarnya BaekHyun tidak berfikir DaeHyun akan berbuat macam – macam. Tapi melihat ABS DaeHyun yang berbentuk seperti itu membuatnya malu. Harga dirinya sebagai namja serasa jatuh. Mereka sama – sama namja tapi kenapa bentuk tubuh DaeHyun lebih bagus. Walau BaekHyun juga mengakui bahwa tubuhnya bisa terbilang cukup bagus untuk seorang yeoja. Tapi pada kenyataannya dia bukan seorang yeoja, dia itu seorang NAMJA. Tolong catat dan ingat itu (?).

Melihat BaekHyun yang sudah mulai tertidur. DaeHyun kembali mengambil ponsel disampingnya dan mulai mengupdate status twitter, kali ini dia mengupdate tentang lagu comeback Sunbaenya Song Ji Eun. Dia menoleh kearah BaekHyun saat BaekHyun mulai bergerak gelisah sambil kembali berguman tak jelas.

"TaeTae .. bogoshipoyo. TaeTae, Chakkaman ! ANDWE ! Hajima !"

DaeHyun yang tadinya hampir terkekeh tiba – tiba terdiam saat mendengar kicauan kecil dari mulut BaekHyun yang terdengar parau itu. Dia lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah BaekHyun dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu agar sedikit lebih tenang. Setelah dirasa BaekHyun sudah mulai tenang, DaeHyun mengambil ponselnya. Tiba – tiba terlintas hal jahil dikepalanya.

"_Sekali – sekali bocah itu harus diberi pelajaran."_

_Cekrik !_

DaeHyun yang selesai memotret wajah BaekHyun yang tengah tertidur, lalu mencoba mengirim pesan kepada seseorang.

To : **Baby Alien – TaeHyungie^^**

"**Hey anak nakal, sudah tidur belum ? Apa kau jadi terjun dari stage tadi ? Sayang sekali kau menolak bertemu dengan kami. Kau jadi melewatkan pemandangan indah yang satu ini."**

**[IMAGE] **

(Anggep aja itu image fotonya ByunBaek yang lagi tidur.)

Tadi DaeBaek memang kembali berencana untuk mengunjungi V dibackstage. Namun saat DaeHyun menghubungi V, dia menolak bertemu dengan 'kedua orang tuanya' itu. Bahkan dia mengancam akan terjun dari stage bila mereka nekat mendatanginya.

_Pip Pip !_

Baru beberapa saat menaruh ponselnya, kini suara pesan masuk sudah mulai terdengar.

From : **Baby Alien – TaeHyungie^^**

"**Aku tidak segila appa ! Kau pikir aku bodoh appa, tidak mungkin oemma sudi tidur denganmu. Jangan terlalu berharap appa. Sadarlah dari mimpimu. Paling itu foto yang appa dapat dari salah satu member EXO."**

"Anak kurang ajar, berani sekali !" Omel DaeHyun saat membaca balasan dari putra tercintanya itu.

Dia mengeluarkan seringainya dan meraih BaekHyun kepelukannya, menutupi tubuh BaekHyun dengan selimut sampai menutup leher kemudian kembali memotret BaekHyun dan dirinya yang terlihat naked.

_Cekrik !_

To : **Baby Alien – TaeHyungie^^**

**[IMAGE] **(Foto Dae meluk Baek)

"**Sayangnya kau salah besar anak manis. Aku merasa kasian pada istriku tercinta ini karna terus – terusan menangisi anak tak tahu diri sepertimu. Jadi kami ingin mempunyai anak baru. Lihatlah wajah oemmamu yang terlihat sangat kelelahan karna aktivitas kita tadi. Katakan selamat datang pada adik barumu nanti anakku. Jaljayo Baby, Saranghae ^^ . . ."**

"Hahaha, tahu rasa kau." Ucap DaeHyun sambil melepas BaekHyun dari pelukannya.

_Pip Pip !_

From : **Baby Alien – TaeHyungie^^**

"**ANDWE ! APPA SHIRREO ! AKU TIDAK MAU PUNYA ADIK. AKU JANJI TIDAK NAKAL LAGI ! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU APPA ! **ToT** . . ."**

DaeHyun hanya terkekeh membaca balasan dari V, dia men_silent_ ponselnya dan kembali menyusul BaekHyun ke dunia mimpinya tanpa memperdulikan ponselnya yang terus – terusan berkedip karna sebuah panggilan berulang – ulang dari "**Baby Alien – TaeHyungie^^"**

"_Bodoh sekali. Mana bisa namja saling berhubungan lalu hamil." _:p

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di Didorm BangTan.

"Huweeeee ... Hyung ! Keluarkan aku dari sini ! Mana ponselku ! Aku harus menghentikan mereka ! Aku tidak mau punya adik ! Buka Hyung !" Suara gedoran pintu dan teriakan sang Baby Alien / V / Kim TaeHyung terdengar menggema dikamar mandi (?)

Saat ini V memang dikurung Suga dalam kamar mandi. Saat mereka semua hampir tertidur, V kembali bertingkah dengan berteriak – teriak sambil menangis. Dan karna tidak mau repot maka Suga langsung menarik V kekamar mandi dan menguncinya. Awalnya Suga sempat berdebat dengan Jin karna Jin merasa kasian pada V. Namun dikarenakan tidak ada member lain yang mendukung karena tidak mau disuruh begadang kembali, Jin memilih masuk kedalam diikuti member lain.

"TaeHyung-ah Saranghae !" Teriak Jimin saat berjalan menuju kamar.

"Hyung, mianhae, besuk aku akan memelukmu sekeluar dari kamar mandi. Jaljayo Hyung." Ucap JungKook didepan pintu kamar mandi lalu berbalik mengikuti hyungdeulnya.

"Huweeeee ... ! KALIAN JAHAT ! KELUARKAN AKU SEKARANG !"

Oke, mari kita biarkan putra tunggal DaeBaek itu terus – terusan menangis sambil menggedor – gedorkan pintu. Sambil menunggu dia diam karna kelelahan atau pingsan, mari kita menyusul DaeBaek yang terlihat tidur nyenyak dan nyaman itu. Sampai ketemu di Chap depan, Jaljayo yeorobun ..

*nusul masuk selimut DaeBaek.

ooooooooooooooo

Kyaaa, mianhae updatenya kelamaan.

Kenapa sih pada mikir Baek diculik, emang ada yang berani nyulik puppy kecil nan galak itu ? Hahaha

Ini buat yang kemarin request Baek main keDorm BAP, yang minta ada konflik, yang minta moment DaeBaek lebih banyak terutama saat Dae dipukul Baek ^^ .

Yang minta ChanJae, bentaran ya. Apalagi yang minta KaiV, nunggu V cukup umur dulu, kekeke. Untuk rate M, angakt tangan ! srempetin dikit aja ya :p

Waaaa .. hari ini BAP comeback .. ayo siap – siap download MV nya para BABy ^^ terus ayo buka twitter hari ini ada talk2 with BAP, mention ke DaeHyun tanya ke dia tentang The Hyun Family ya dengan hastag #BAP1004 , YuRi dan Beberapa BABy udah mention itu, dikatain aneh biarin, yang mention malah udah banyak banget. kekeke .. buat para EXO fans, ternyata EXO comebacknya Maret (huhu gak jadi saingan ma BAP dong ya .), tapi tenang aja karna bulan maret BangTan juga comeback ... YeHey semoga mereka semua ketemu di inkigayo yang di MCin Baek ^^

Oh ya, YuRi bakal sering nongol jadi cameo dan deket – deket sama Dae, dilarang protes, karna author kece (?) ini lagi naksir sama yang namanya Jung DaeHyun. *diCerai LuHan -_-"

Sebelum ke Fact dan balasan review, YuRi saranin habis baca ini kalian tonton video berjudul **"140123 The 23rd Seoul Music Awards - EXO - During B.A.P Performance"**, disitu Baek nyanyi pas partnya Dae. Kalo yang pas "**140123 The 23rd Seoul Music Awards - EXO - During BTS Performance" **Baek malah ndlongop aja kagak berkedip -_-

**Fakta 1,** pada tangal **130929 BAP mengadakan fansign di Ilsan kemudian lanjut tampil di Boom YoungStreet Public Broadcast**. Sedangkan **Bangtan tampil di Green Ribbon Hope Concert.**

**Fakta 2,** lupa tanggal pasnya, tapi kalo gak salah pada tanggal **130929 kakak baekhyun menikah, acara pernikahannya memang dikabarkan rusuh karena adanya sasaeng fans disana, kemudian memang 'katanya' ada seorang sasaeng fans yang mengirim bunga krisan ke SM untuk BaekHyun** (coba ntar Yuri cari dulu fotonya, hehe).

**Fakta ke 3**, nah dah terjawab kan sapa yang suka Cheesecake ? Buat yang belum tahu, **Cheesecake itu makanan favoritenya DaeHyun.** Terus sekalian aja ya, yang nanya kenapa kemarin Baek dikasih nama Shiner ma Dae, karna **kekuatan Baek di EXO itu Light / cahaya,** nah cahaya kan bersinar, jadi ya disebut Shiner gitu aja, hehe.

**Fakta ke 4,** Song Ji Eun Secret comeback pada 130930, dia berkalaborasi dengan Zelo, lalu beberapa member BAP mengucapkan selamat lewat twitter.

**Fakta ke 5,** **SunHwa dan DaeHyun merupakan visual line di TS, mereka lumayan / mungkin sangat dekat. (**sering dicouplein mereka)

**Fakta ke 6, DaeBaek at BAP dorm.**

- **DaeHyun itu rakus, suka makan, kalo udah makan lupa segalanya, asal nyomot aja.**

- **HimChan termasuk member tertua tapi dia sangat manja, terutama sama Bang YongGuk.**

- **HimChan sering berdebat dengan DaeHyun dan Zelo, biasanya YongGuklah yang memisahkan mereka berdua** (Hime ahjumma cuma nurut ma lakiknya -_-)

- **JongUp sering tertidur didalam mobil dan member BAP suka meninggalkannya di mobil tanpa membangunkannya.**

- **JongUp itu berkepribadian 4D**, kadang kelihatan ganteng keren, kadang terlihat oon dan bertingkah aneh. Tapi itulah yang bikin YuRi naksir JongUpie :D

(Untuk alasan kenapa Yuri bikin HimChan manggil YongGuk itu Bang, karna tiap YuRi lihat di video, **HimChan selalu manggil nama lengkap Bang YongGuk terus, jadi biar romantis Yuri bikin manggilnya Bang aja, 'aBang YongGuk' gitu** .. hahaha)

Oh ya , Thanks for **Jenny** yang udah ngasih berbagai info tentang BAP .. saranghae chingu :)

**Fakta ke 7, BaekHyun itu suka buah strawberry.**

**Fakta ke 8, BaekHyun itu tidak kuat udara dingin,** jadi dia selalu menyalakan penghangat ruangan, tapi orang sekamarnyalah yang biasanya protes karena kepanasan *lirik ChanYeol.

**Fakta ke 9, badan DaeHyun itu berABS,** sixpack. Keren banget weh -_-

**Fakta ke 10, V memang sering disebut alien, bahkan dia sendiri menyebut dirinya alien karena dia suka bertingkah aneh.** (Iya percaya, kamu anak alien dari EXO planet dan planet MATO. Dah kelihatan jelas kok.)

Nah, cukup itu dulu ya Factnya ^^

**Thanks to ****dan Balasan Review****:**

Para SIDER ku tercinta sekalian sekalian, **babypanda518** : Hahaha, hubungan mereka kan emak bapaknya TaeTae. Sayangnya si TeTae kagak mau ketemu tuh gimana dong ? … **ika****zordick** : hahaha, KaiV ? Lirik Kyungsoo haha, V masih dibawah umur, kasian dong dapet cowok yadong, hahaha … **RaHae AngElFishy Dae** : Emang udah takdir Dae disiksa Baek, kekeke, Tae marah karna Baek bohong ma dia. Eh baca ulang deh, yakin yang dimaksud ke sehun itu baek ? bukan yang lain ? :D … QrttRra88  … KrAy24  …**TheDEVIL'yoonie-moon****'** : Ini dibanyakin dikit TaeTaenya. DaeLu ? KaiLu ? ANDWE ! LuHan just for Sehun :D … **LiaKIM95** : Huaaaa, gomawo atas saran kritiknya. Alasannya pan ada dichap kemarin pas TaeTae pamit pulang duluan … **Rinda** … **Kim Hyun Soo** … **Yeppo** … **Unky Dw****i** … **SHINeexo** : iya .. aaaaa .. makin banyak moment mereka, aku bisa gila, udah lihat video yang aku suruh tonton itu belum ? … **20Gag** … **F****angirl**** S****hipper** … **Lee Haru** … **Park Byun Joon** … **Ima Park** : gomawo tetep comen di BBM saeng … **Link****z** …**B****riesies** … **Kim Mika** … **Kim Kyusung** …**ChanBaekLy** : NO COMENT *lempar Boxer Baek *chu :p … **Reka ELF** : Gak apa kok, penting dah review, itu pasti ada, tapi entaran ya ..**Love Couple** …** Michelle Kim ****: **balik lambai – lambai tangan, kekeke, saeng sok tau ah, action apaan ? action diranjang ? hahahaha *plak *yadong kumat …**Oh Hyunsung** … **Misaki Yumi** … **OhSooYeol** : Iya, masalahnya juga gak Cuma ini ntar, kekeke, TaeTae sok gengsian sih … **Zahee** … **SeLvle OLIF** … **StrawBaeKry** … **Nonabaozi**… **Rivecca Wu 2** … **SavEarth** : Iya, Baek cantik, ini udah lanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan … **Ichi rth** … **Hatakehanahungry** : Iya, anak nakal tuh, dapet ganjarannya kan, haha, hayo baek ma hime cantikan sapa ? … **Ahrahenry897** … **Askasufa** … **Chanbaekxoxo** … **Uchiha Chiba Asuka** … **Dewikhukhu98** : Yap, nih Dae dianiaya lagi, kagak apa ya ? Emang Durhaka si TaeTae tuh, kekeke … **Daensyyo** … **Jisaid** … **Zhiecho** : iya, panjangin dikit, bosen gak ? cantik hlu baek jadi cewek, kekekek, nih masih konfik noh. Masih mau lanjut konfliknya ? , **Jung BaekHyung** : Kagak apa, iya aku juga teriak gaje, mana yang disalamin Cuma Tae pula. Iya TaeTae nakal, tuh sekarang dapet akibatnya. Noh dah main ke dorm BAP noh, mian kalo terkesan kecepetan alurnya … **CY Destin****y** : Hahaha, tapi si anak nakal dapet karmanya ? kalo chap ini moment DaeBaeknya gimana ? kekeke … **Jenny One Zero Zero Four** … **HarunaBabyChanBaek** : Iya, durhaka tuh bocah. Dapet karma kan sekarang, kekekek, gak apa, gomawo malah dah review terus … **Asroyasrii** : Wah, nunggu si TaeTae tobat jadi anak durhaka dulu nih .. kekeke, kita tunggu aja ya … **Celana Kai** … **Afifah KulkasnyaChangmin** : Ini DaeBaek lagi ? Gak bosenkan ? iya tuh TaeTae nakal ma oemmanya … **Inggit** … **Wu Qian** … **U hee** : TaeTae marah gegara Baek bohong ma dia, nih masih kurang kagak DaeBaeknya ? … **GUEST** : Hahahaha, iya Baek jahat banget ke Dae, padahal kurang saying apa coba Dae ke Baek ? kekeke … **Akiya Exotics** … **Vhyung D** … **Chenma** : Hahaha, iyakan dia emang bunny, bunny pan playboy, tapi playboy takut bini dia, hahaha, kira – kira kenapa ya Dae nyuruh sehun gitu ? … **NAP217** … **KaiHun70** : Ini udah panjang belum ? ato malah kepanjangan ? itu udah bahas cheesecakenya, hehe … **Finda DaeJae** … **Kim HyunJae** **… ****Bintang Terang** … **Chika Love Baby BaekHyun** : Ini masih kurang panjang kagak ? Bentar ah, masak bentaran doang marahannya, gak asik dong, kekekek, diculik Dae ya … **Natural Candy1994** : waaaa, pingsan dipelukan LuHan, kekeke, gimana ? semoga gak kecewa pada chap ini ya … **HunHanshipper** : Mantan apah ? Mantan majikan ? hahaha, begitukah menurutmu chingu ? …**mirarose86**** : **Cinta segitiga ? ini cinta bersegi – segi chingu, hehe, baca ulang deh siapa main castnya ^^,**Riani Chenchen **: Kagak apa, welcome to The Hyun Family story ^^ gomawo udah ngelike**, ****Rachel Sulis **: Gimana chingu ? seru gak chap ini ? atau malah aneh ? itu udah dikasih taukan arti shiner ^^ Welcome to The Hyun Family … **Lee Naeul **: Hahahaha, maunya .. emang mau dihajar mulu macem Dae juga ? Asli, jaman predebut Baek pernah ikut kontes gitu, dia dandan cewek,kekeke … **Indah Indrawaribasmar** : Waa, gomawo dah review di semua Chap, ini udah update, semoga tidak mengecewakan … **Hadawyyah** : Ini si TaeTae muncul, hehe, gak seru dong kalo ngambeknya bentar. Dah takdir Dae digituin mulu ma Baek … **AhrastringsELF** : ini sama ahra henry sama ato beda ya ? kekeke, wah gomawo padahal kamu fans SuJu, padahal mantan laki aku juga Hangeng tapi gak tau napa bikin ini, kekeke … **Tabifangirl** : Gomawo, welcome to The Hyun Family story chingu, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ya …Thank juga buat yang udah nge-**FOLLOW** dan **FAVORITE**-in FF ini ^^


	7. Chapter 7 : Problem !

MilkHunHan-Yuri present

**2 3 ****We ****Are ONE****FAMILY, Yes Sir****!**

Author : 한유리

Main Cast :

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Kim Taehyung / V (BangTan Boys / BTS)

Support Cast :

EXO Member, B.A.P Member, BTS Member, and Other's.

Genre : Friendship, Family, Little Humor.

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : B.A.P milik TS dan para BABy, EXO milik SM dan para EXOfans, BTS milik BigHits dan para ARMY juga TUHAN dan keluarga mereka masing – masing .. cerita ini murni milik saya dari otak saya .. don't be plagiat please .. susah ngumpulin faktanya .. :)

Warning ! Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Out Of Character.

Yaoi ? Maybe Yes **MAYBE NO !**

**Banyak Fakta bukan berarti hubungan mereka Nyata ^^**

Don't Like ? Don't Read ! Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

*aeygo bareng -_-

_MilkHunHan-Yuri present_

CHAPTER 6

_**01 Oktober 2013 **_

"Baby, ireona .. hey baby baek palli .. bangun .. sudah siang ini."

"Eh, Dae. Kau sudah bangun ?!" Tanya BaekHyun yang baru saja membuka matanya pada namja yang duduk ditepi ranjang sambil memakai kaosnya itu.

"Tentu saja, aku ini orang yang rajin bangun pagi, tidak seperti kau itu. Tidur berisik, bangun siang terus." Jawab DaeHyun sambil mencubit pelan hidung BaekHyun.

"Aduh ! Kau sudah mandi ya ?! Bukannya kalian tampilnya masih nanti malam ?!"

"Ne, tapi acaranya hari ini nanti seharian. Karna selain tampil distage, kami juga akan beberapa kali melakukan interview. Jadi, mana dompetku ?!" Tanya DaeHyun sambil mengasak pelan rambut DaeHyun.

"Ah, shirreo. Dompetmu untukku saja Dae." Sambil berusaha menembunyikan dompet DaeHyun dibawah bantal namun berhasil direbut oleh DaeHyun.

"Enak saja ! Cepat bangun. Ayo mandi. Ikut aku ke SBS. Hari ini Bangtan juga tampil disana." Ucap DaeHyun sambil berdiri dan memasukkan dompetnya kekantung celananya.

"Eh ? BanTan ?! Congmal ?!" BaekHyun yang tadinya mulai akan membaringkan kembali tubuhnya keranjang kini mendadak duduk tegak saat mendengar perkataan DaeHyun.

"Ne, kajja kajja .. palli !" Ucap DaeHyun sambil mencoba menarik BaekHyun untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur namun ditepis oleh BaekHyun.

"Shirreo. Berangkatlah. Aku ingin tidur." Ucap BaekHyun sambil kembali mengambil posisi tidur dengan membelakangi DaeHyun.

"Kau kenapa Baek ?!" Tanya DaeHyun lalu berjongkok ditepi ranjang sambil membelai surai halus BaekHyun.

"Aku tidak mau TaeTae terjun dari stage karna melihatku."

DaeHyun terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan polos dari BaekHyun.

"Ya sudah, aku juga tidak memaksa. Aku juga lebih senang kau beristirahat dulu. Tapi apa kau tidak mau mengantarku sampai pintu depan dulu ?!" Tanya DaeHyun pada namja yang kini berbalik menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Malas ah, aku masih ingin tidur .. akh, aduh Dae sakit !" BaekHyun yang tadinya menjawab sambil mencibir, kini memegangi hidungnya yang kembali dicubit oleh DaeHyun.

"Dasar pemalas. Tapi setelah ini jangan lupa mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat dibak mandi. Lalu jangan lupa juga sarapan, aku sudah menyiapkan susumu dan sudah menghangatkan makanan dari dorm kemarin dimeja makan. Kalau kau bosan, kau juga bisa menonton TV didepan." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menunduk merapikan poni rambutnya.

"Huuaaaa, kau baik sekali. Gomawo kekemato ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sambil merangkak kearah Daehyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pipi DaeHyun. Namun entah sadar atau tidak, sengaja atau tidak, DaeHyun tiba – tiba menoleh kearah kearah wajah BaekHyun dan . . . . . .

1

Yang pasti saat ini wajah mereka dekat, sangat dekat, hingga mereka dapat merasakan deru nafas mereka masing – masing ...

2

Kedua pasang mata yang tengah saling bertatapan itu serempak membulat sempurna ...

3

_Dukk !_

_Akh !_

"KYAAAAAAAAAA ! JUNG DAEHYUN ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN !" Teriak BaekHyun langsung menyusupkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

Sedangkan DaeHyun yang baru saja ditendang BaekHyun hingga terlempar dari atas ranjang dan terduduk dilantai itu tetap diam dengan cengohnya sambil memegangi bibirnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia bangkit sambil bersmirk ria lalu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping BaekHyun.

"DON'T TOUCH ME !" Teriak BaekHyun dari dalam selimut saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan yang hendak membuka selimutnya.

"Aiggo, Baby Baek sedang malu rupanya. Jelas – jelas kau yang dulu yang menci- .."

"AAAAAAAAAA .. DIAM ! PERGI DARI SINI !"

DaeHyun yang tadinya hendak menggoda menghentikan ucapannya karena teriakan dari BaekHyun. Dia hanya terkekeh lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Baiklah baby, berhubung hari ini aku ada acara, kita lanjutkan kapan – kapan saja ya. Aku berangkat dulu baby. Gomawo morning kissnya. Kekeke."

Seusai menyelesaikan ucapannya, DaeHyun langsung keluar dari kamarnya. Sedangkan BaekHyun yang ada didalam selimut tengah memonyong – monyongkan bibir tipisnya sambil berguman sumpah serapah dengan wajah yang memerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-MTV The Show Backstage-**_**(Siang)**

"Kamsahamnida !"

BAP baru saja selesai melakukan rehearsal sebelum tampil live nanti malam. Saat akan menuruni tangga stage bersama para membernya, mata DaeHyun menangkap bayangan sosok seorang alien kecil yang tengah memelototinya. Dia hanya terkekeh lalu berjalan menghampiri alien kecil tersebut.

"Hey bocah, sedang apa kau disini. Bukankah rehearsalmu sudah selesai ? Atau kau merindukan pelukan appa ?!" Ucap DaeHyun sambil merentangkan tangannya kearah alien kecil itu.

"Don't Touch Me ! Ikut aku appa !" Ucap V sambil menepis tangan DaeHyun namun malah menarik tangannya menuju tempat dibelakang gedung SBS.

"_Don't Touch Me ?! Kompak sekali mereka berdua ?" _Ucap DaeHyun dalam hati sambil berjalan tetap berjalan mengikuti V.

Sesampainya ditempat yang dirasa sepi, V melepas tangan DaeHyun lalu . . .

"Huweeeeeee ….. Huuuuuaaaaa … APPA JAHAT !"

DaeHyun melebarkan matanya saat melihat tingkah namja imut dihadapannya ini. Saat ini V tiba – tiba melepas sepatunya dan melempar kesembarang arah lalu duduk jongkok (?) sambil menangis meraung – raung.

"Y-yak ! V, kau kenapa ?!" Dengan wajah kebingungan, DaeHyun berlari memunguti sepatu V lalu berjalan kearah V kemudian ikut jongkok dihadapan putra 'tercintanya' itu.

"Hey hey V, kau kenapa ?" Tanya DaeHyun sambil menarik wajah sembab V itu untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Hiks .. aku tidak mau punya adik appa ! Huweeeee … !" Jawab V sambil terus menangis dan memukuli DaeHyun hingga DaeHyun terjengkal ke belakang.

"Aduh. Salah sendiri kau jadi anak nakal begitu." Ucap DaeHyun sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

"Kalo begitu pergilah minta maaf pada eommamu." Lanjut DaeHyun sambil menarik tangan V untuk berdiri namun ditepis oleh V hingga kembali jatuh ketanah.

"SHIRREO ! Oemma yang harus minta maaf padaku ! Oemma yang membohongiku !" Ucap V sambil langsung berdiri meninggalkan DaeHyun yang masih terduduk ditanah. Namun baru berjalan beberapa langkah, V kembali membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearah DaeHyun.

"Wae ? Ada apa lagi ?!" Tanya DaeHyun dengan ekspresi datar.

"Mana sepatuku appa ! Itu sepatu mahal. Enak saja mau diambil. Beli dong !" Jawab V sambil mengambil sepatu yang tergeletak disebelah DaeHyun.

"Annyeong appa. Aku masih marah padamu hlu ya !" Pamit V sambil kembali berlari meninggalkan DaeHyun.

"Aku rasa dia benar – benar anak kandung BaekHyun." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menatap arah kepergian V.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-MTV The Show Backstage-**_**(Malam)**

"DaeHyun-ah, dari tadi ponselmu terus berbunyi. Kau tidak berniat mengangkatnya ?!" Tanya seorang yeoja yang berdiri disamping DaeHyun.

"Tidak bisa nonna, kamera sedang menyorot kami sekarang ini." Jawab DaeHyun setengah berbisik kepada yeoja tersebut.

"Kau balas saja pesannya, aku sebentar lagi pulang. Tinggal satu kali tampil ini." Lanjut DaeHyun.

"Hasst jinja, kau itu selalu saja merepotkanku. Aku benar – benar tidak menyangka, ternyata kau memang berkencan dengan Byu- ... hmmmpt"

"Yak nonna ! Jangan menyebut – nyebut namanya disini ! Itu rahasia kita. Dan kami tidak berkencan, ingat itu !" Omel DaeHyun dengan suara berbisik sambil membekap mulut yeoja tersebut lalu menarik yeoja itu untuk menyingkir.

Setelah itu DaeHyun kembali berdiri dibelakang stage sambil melirik ke arah HimChan yang tengah diwawancarai. Jujur saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah BaekHyun yang ada diapartemen. Sejak tadi BaekHyun terus menelpon dan mengiriminnya pesan yang isinya menanyakan jam berapa dia akan pulang. Karna dia tidak tahu jam berapa acara ini akan selesai maka tadi dia asal saja menjawab jam dia akan pulang tanpa memikirkan efeknya yang ternyata ditunggu oleh BaekHyun. Seharusnya dia memberi tahu kode apartemannya ke BaekHyun dan menyiapkan kendaraan agar BaekHyun bisa keluar masuk tanpa harus menunggunya seperti sekarang ini. Sepertinya dia nanti harus menyiapkan fisik yang kuat karena dia sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Saat tengah asyik melamun mendadak seorang kameramen (?) tengah mengarahkan kameranya ke arah DaeHyun yang membuat DaeHyun menahan senyum karena kaget.

"**Pada usia apa yang sang Reporter kepada kamu akan menikah ?"** Tanya sang reporter tiba – tiba.

"**Aku ?! Sebentar lagi .. sesegera mungkin. Sebelum aku berumur."** (sebelum tua kali gitu ya maksudnya ? -_-) Jawab DaeHyun.

"**Berapa anak yang ingin kamu miliki ?"**

"**Banyak . . . !"** Ucap DaeHyun sambil melebarkan tangannya dan tertawa.

"**Karena aku sangat menyukai anak – anak. Anak – anak itu sangat imut bukan ?" **Lanjutnya.

"**Bagaimana dengan 12 anak ?"**

"**Ya Tuhan ... ! Orang yang akan aku nikahi tidak akan mampu menangani **(anak)** sebanyak itu. Lalu aku mungkin tidak akan menikah jika itu terjadi. Mungkin sekitar 5 anak ?! Bagaimana denganmu Hyung ?"**

Seusai menjawab pertanyaan dari sang reporter, DaeHyun mengarahkan pertanyaan itu ke HimChan yang ada disampingnya.

"_Satu anak saja sudah repot apalagi kalo aku benar – benar memiliki 5 anak ?!" _Tanya DaeHyun pada dirinya sendiri lalu merusuh ke arah depan kameramen yang tengah mewawancarai Zelo.

Tanpa DaeHyun sadari kini sepasang mata yang juga menunggu gilirannya naik ke atas stage tengah menatapnya tajam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Apartemen DaeHyun-**_

"Baby Baek, aku pul- . . . Aduh ! Benarkan, selalu seperti ini."

DaeHyun yang baru saja memasuki apartemennya langsung memegangi wajahnya yang baru saja menjadi korban lemparan bantal dari BaekHyun yang tengah duduk manis di sofa.

"Masih ingat jalan pulang rupanya !" Ucap BaekHyun sewot.

"Anya. Kan seharusnya aku pulang kedorm bukan kesini." Jawab DaeHyun santai sambil berjalan mengambil bantal lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping BaekHyun.

"Huh ! Kau menyebalkan. Padahal aku sudah memasak untukmu." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eh. Kau memasak ?! Congmal ?! Memasak apa memangnya ?!" Tanya DaeHyun dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Ramyun." Jawab BaekHyun singkat.

"Hah ?! Ramyun ?! Hahahahahaha . . . aku kira masak apa ternyata cuma ramyun." Ucap DaeHyun sambil tertawa.

_Plaakk !_

"Aduh !"

"KAU PIKIR BUAT RAMYUN ITU GAMPANG ! BAHKAN AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBUATKAN RAMYUN SEKALIPUN UNTUK MEMBERKU MAUPUN KELUARGAKU ! ARRASEO, AKU MEMANG TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MENYAINGI MASAKAN TERENAK DIDUNIA !"

_Braakk !_

Seusai memukul DaeHyun kemudian mengomelinnya. BaekHyun langsung memasuki kamar sambil membanting pintu.

"Apa aku salah bicara ?" Tanya DaeHyun pada dirinya sendiri.

_Ceklek !_

DaeHyun memasuki kamarnya dan melihat BaekHyun tengah tidur tengkurap sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Baby mianhae." Ucap DaeHyun saat sampai ditepi ranjang sambil berusaha menyingkirkan bantal dari kepala BaekHyun.

"Berhenti mamanggilku baby ! Sudah ku bilang aku bukan fans BAP !" Ucap BaekHyun sewot.

"Arraseo, mianhae ne. Ayo kita makan, aku lapar sekali seharian belum makan karna memikirkanmu disini." Ucap DaeHyun pada namja yang kini bangkit duduk menghadapnya,

"Congmal ?! Mianhae, aku memang tidak pintar memasak. Tidak seperti harapanmu." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aigo, imut sekali kau jika sedang ngambek begini." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mencubit pelan pipi BaekHyun yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

"Masalah aku menyukai orang yang pintar memasak karna kau ini suka makan. Tapi tenang saja, oemmaku sendiri paling payah dalam hal memasak. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kekeke. Kajja kita keruang makan. Aku lapar sekali." Lanjut DaeHyun sambil membantu BaekHyun berdiri lalu merangkulnya keluar dari kamar.

"Kau yakin mau makan ini ?!" Tanya BaekHyun saat melihat ramyun buatannya yang sudah melar kemana – mana.

"Tenang, aku ini pemakan segalanya." Jawab DaeHyun sambil mengambil ramyun dan memasukannya kedalam mangkok.

"Dae, kau tadi tampil pakai kaos itu ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil menatap tajam kaos transparan DaeHyun. yang dijawab anggukan oleh DaeHyun.

"KAU MAU PAMER TUBUHMU EOH !" Omel BaekHyun sambil memukul DaeHyun dengan sumpit.

"Aduh, aku tadi memakai jaket baby, tenang saja." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mengelus - elus kepalanya dan memandangi BaekHyun yang tengah cemberut.

"Oh ya, Kau tahu baby, tadi BangTan mengalami kesalahan saat akan tampil. Music mereka tiba – tiba berhenti. Tapi bagusnya mereka tidak panik, mereka langsung berdiri dengan formasi mereka masing – masing. Aku cukup bangga melihatnya." Cerita DaeHyun untuk mengalihkan emosi BaekHyun.

"Huuaaa, jinja ?! Mereka memang hebat Dae." Ucap BaekHyun berbinar.

"Apa kau tadi bertemu dan berbicara dengan TaeTae ?!" Lanjut BaekHyun yang sambil menatap DaeHyun yang mendadak menghentikan acara makannya dan tersenyum ke arah BaeHyun.

"Ne. Tadi aku bertemu dan berbicara dengannya tadi."

...ooo...

_**02 Oktober 2013**_

_**-Canteen at SM Building-**_

"Baek – baek ! Hey Baek, lihat itu." DO yang saat ini tengah menikmati makan siangnya dibersama BaekHyun mencoba menepuk – nepuk pelan pundak BaekHyun.

"Hmm, Waeyo Kyungsoo-ah ?! Kau tak lihat aku sedang makan." Ucap BaekHyun sambil tetap menikmati makanannya.

"Bukankah itu HimChan-ssi dan DaeHyun-ssi dari BAP ? Sedang apa mereka disini ?!"

Ucapan DO sukses membuat BaekHyun menghentikan acara makannya dan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk DO.

"Hey Jung DaeHyun, sedang apa kau disini ?!" Teriak BaekHyun sambil melambai – lambaikan tangannya pada namja yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"Mianhae, kalo mau minta tanda tangan nanti saja ya." Ucap DaeHyun santai sambil melewati tempat duduk BaekHyun.

"YAK !"

"Baek, duduklah jangan berisik." Ucap DO pada BaekHyun yang mendadak berdiri murka saat mendengar jawaban DaeHyun.

Sedangkan DaeHyun yang sekilas melihat kejadian itu hanya terkekeh pelan sambil berjalan menyusul HimChan.

"Kau yakin kau bukan mantan trainee SM Hyung ?! Bagaimana kau bisa hafal tempat – tempat disini ?" Tanya DaeHyun saat berada disamping HimChan.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan ya bukan, hanya hampir. Eh itu dia SuHo. Junmyun-ah." Setelah menjawab pertanyaan DaeHyun, HimChan bergegas mendatangi SuHo yang juga berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua terlihat asyik ngobrol tanpa memperdulikan DaeHyun yang terlihat jenuh.

"Hyung, aku ketempat BaekHyun dulu." Ucap DaeHyun yang diangguki oleh HimChan.

_Sreeettt !_

Suara kursi yang diseret dan diduduki seseorang membuat BaekSoo (?) menoleh kearah namja yang sekarang duduk disamping BaekHyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo DaeHyun-ssi." Sapa DO sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan dijawab senyuman oleh DaeHyun.

"Y-yak ! Sedang apa kau disini ?! Pergi sana ! Ini meja dan kursi khusus artis. Husst – husst." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mendorong – dorong DaeHyun agar menyingkir. Namun dihentikan oleh DO yang kini menarik tangan BaekHyun sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian sudah selesai latihan DO-ssi ?" Tanya DaeHyun kepada DO sambil menyomoti makanan dari piring BaekHyun.

"Ne, tapi kami baru saja istirahat. Setelah ini lanjut lagi. Ini semua gara – gara BaekHyun yang datang terlambat, karna dia semalam masih menginap dirumah orang tuanya." Jawab DO sambil terus makan.

Hari itu line vocal memang berada di SM untuk latihan mempersiapkan comeback mereka di bulan desember nanti.

"Owh, menginap dirumah orang tuanya rupanya ?! Pasti rumah orang tuamu itu sangat jauh Baek sampai kau terlambat datang latihan." Ucap DaeHyun sedikit menyindir BaekHyun. Padahal jelas – jelas semalam BaekHyun menginap di apartemennya yang terletak tepat disebelah Apartemen dorm EXO. Sedangkan BaekHyun yang merasa disindir hanya diam sambil melotot kearah DaeHyun tengah mencibir kearahnya.

"Hyung ! Sini !"

BaekHyun menghentikan acara 'memelototi DaeHyun' saat melihat seseorang, dia lalu melambai – lambaikan tangannya pada orang yang tengah membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan itu untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Sudah selesai ya Hyung ? Berarti sekarang giliranku dan BaekHyun yang latihan lagi ya ?!" Tanya DO pada namja yang saat ini tengah berdiri disamping DaeHyun.

"Ne, aku sudah selesai. Kesanalah, JongDae sudah menunggu. Aku akan makan dulu disini." Jawab namja tersebut sambil meletakkan makanannya kemeja dan duduk disamping DaeHyun

_DEG !_

DaeHyun dan namja tersebut sama – sama terdiam saat pandangan mereka berdua bertemu sesaat.

"Arraseo, aku kesana dulu ya Hyung. Ayo Kyungie." Ucap BaekHyun sambil beranjak dan mendekatkan sejenak wajahnya ditelinga DaeHyun.

"Kekemato, aku duluan ne. Kau ikutlah makan bersama Luhan Hyung. Lalu nanti pulang hati – hati ne. Annyeong." Ucap BaekHyun pelan sebelum benar – benar pergi bersama DO meninggalkan DaeHyun.

...

(hening)

"LuHan Hyung." / "DaeHyun-ah."

Kedua namja yang saling memanggil itu sejenak saling memandang lalu kembali menundukkan kepala mereka masing – masing.

...

(kembali hening) -_-

"Apa kabarmu dengan SeHun ?!" / "Bagaimana hubunganmu BaekHyun ?!"

DaeHyun dan Luhan yang kembali berbicara serempak itu kini kembali saling memandang satu sama lain lalu sama – sama tersenyum dan terkekeh satu sama lain.

...ooo...

_**05 Oktober 2013**_

_**-F1 Special Show Music core Backstage-**_

_Ceklek !_

Seorang namja yang tengah mencuci tangannya diwastafel, kini menoleh kearah suara pintu salah satu bilik kamar mandi yang baru saja dibuka.

"Chanyeol-ssi." / "YoungJae-ssi."

ChanYeol dan YoungJae yang tadinya sama – sama berpandangan kini saling membungkuk satu sama lain.

"Panggil aku Hyung saja. Rasanya terlalu formal. Lagipula kan kau itu sebenarnya sunbaeku." Ucap ChanYeol.

"A-arraseo Hyung. Apa kau akan tampil setelah ini ?!" Tanya Youngjae yang melihat Chanyeol memegang baju gantinya yang tadi dipakai saat menjadi MC dengan baju sragam (?) EXO. ChanYeol hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan YoungJae sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa kau tidak capek Hyung. Bukankah tadi pagi kalian baru pulang dari Busan ?!" Tanya YoungJae pada namja yang kini berdiri didepannya itu.

"Anya, bukankah BAP juga dari Busan kemarin. Apa kau juga tidak capek ?!" Jawab Chanyeol sambil balik bertanya kearah namja yang kini terlihat menatapnya bingung.

"Busan ?! Kemarin kami free Hyung, tidak ada acara apapun." Ucap YoungJae.

"Benarkah ? Tapi kemarin DaeHyun bertemu BaekHyun diBusan seusai EXO menghadiri Busan Internasional Film Festival. SuHo Hyung bilang DaeHyun kebetulan juga sedang ada acara diBusan. Lalu BaekHyun pulang bersamanya. Jadi mana yang benar ?" Ucap Chanyeol pada YoungJae yang kini terlihat terdiam merenungi sesuatu.

"_DaeHyun Hyung ke Busan ?! Sejauh itukah ?! Jadi apa foto yang dia upload kemarin itu merupakan foto waktu perjalanannya berangkat ke Busan. Pantas semalam dia tidak pulang ke dorm."_ Batin YoungJae.

"_Jadi sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua ?! Dan kenapa karna hal bodoh ini aku sampai tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan berpengaruh pada penampilanku hari ini."_ Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

...

(hening)

Kedua namja yang tengah berhadapan itu terlihat asyik dengan lamunan masing – masing hingga tersadar saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

_Ceklek !_

"Annyeonghaseyo !" Serombongan namja yang baru saja masuk kamar mandi itu membungkukkan badan mereka kearah YeolJae yang juga dibalas bow dan senyuman oleh mereka.

"Cepat ! Kekamar mandi saja rombongan." Teriak seorang namja cantik pada membernya. Mereka terlihat sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing – masing, hingga . . .

"Yak ! Kenapa aku dikunci dari luar ?! Hyung buka ! Ini pasti kau !" Teriak seorang namja dari salah satu bilik toilet.

"TaeHyung ! Buka pintunya !" Teriak namja ber stage name Suga itu.

"Sebentar saja Hyung." Bantah V.

"Cepat, atau aku akan . . ."

"Hasst, arraseo, aku buka. Keluar Jeongguk-ie." Ucap V sambil membuka pintu lalu menarik kerah kaos JungKook.

"Kajja – kajja kembali. Hyung pinjam topimu dulu ya. Ayo kita lari Jeongguk-ie. Ciat ciat ciat ... menyingkir kalian semua .. Hiiiaaaahhhh !" Setelah mengambil topi yang dipake oleh RapMon, V berlari keluar sambil sambil menarik JungKook dan menubruki membernya sambil berteriak – teriak tidak jelas.

"YAK ! KIM TAEHYUN !" Para member yang terkena korban senggolan V hingga hampir terjatuh itu serempak meneriaki dan keluar mengejar V, kecuali Jin yang masih sempat membungkuk dihadapan YeolJae yang kini tengah terkekeh melihat kelakuan hoobae mereka itu.

"Dia jahil sekali ya ?!" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ne Hyung." Saut YoungJae sambil tersenyum menatap kepergian member BangTan.

"Mirip BaekHyun." / "Mirip DaeHyun Hyung."

"Eh ?!"

YeolJae yang tadinya saling berpendapat masing – masing itu kini saling menatap satu sama lain lalu tersenyum.

"Akh !"

"Eh, kau kenapa YoungJae ?!" Tanya ChanYeol panik pada YoungJae yang tiba - tiba menutupi mukanya.

"Aku lupa tanganku belum aku bilas Hyung, sabunnya masuk mataku saat aku mengucek mata barusan." Jawab YoungJae sambil terus menutupi wajahnya.

"Astaga. Tetap tutup matamu. Mana tanganmu aku bilas dulu." Ucap ChanYeol sambil menarik tangan YoungJae menuju wastafel lalu mencucikan tangannya.

"Tetap tutup matamu. Biar aku bersihkan dulu mata dan wajahmu. Bisakah kamu bersandar dulu ditembok ini ?!"

YoungJae hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan ChanYeol sambil tetap memejamkan matanya yang saat ini tengah dibasuh dengan sedikit demi sedikit air oleh Chanyeol. Bahkan YoungJae dapat merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol yang tengah berada dihadannya itu. Sepertinya posisi mereka benar – benar sangat dekat sekarang.

"Yeollie ?!" / "YoungJae ?!"

ChanYeol yang tengah membersihkan wajah YoungJae menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh kebelakang diikuti oleh YoungJae yang tengah membuka matanya dan melihat seorang namja yang sangat dia kenal tengah merangkul pundak seorang namja yang ada disampingnya.

"Baekkie ?!" / "DaeHyun Hyung ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, mana gelangmu. Kenapa tidak kau pakai ?!" Ucap DaeHyun yang mengikuti langkah BaekHyun sambil memegang tangannya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku saat kekamar mandi Dae. Aku tadi terburu – buru. Kau sih terlambat membangunkanku. Aku akan memakainya besuk, kita pakai sama - sama ne." Ucap BaekHyun pada namja yang kini merangkul pundaknya itu.

"Kau saja yang susah dibangunkan. Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku baru akan ganti baju. Kau bilang aku tak boleh pakai ini." Ucap DaeHyun.

"Tentu saja, apa maksudnya memakai baju jaring – jaring seperti itu. Mau pamer ABS. Cepat pakai kaos dalam nanti." Omel BaekHyun.

"Arraseo baby, galak sekali. Padahal kau juga suka kan melihat ABSku." Goda DaeHyun sambil mencubit – cubit pelan pipi dan hidung BaekHyun.

"Haisst, lep-"

"Ternyata kalian memang terlihat jauh lebih bahagia tanpaku !"

DaeBaek yang tadinya sedang berjalan sambil bergurau mendadak menghentikan langkahnya saat seorang namja imut yang diikuti seluruh membernya tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"TaeTae ?! Apa kabarmu chagi-ah ? Oemma merindukanmu." Ucap BaekHyun pelan sambil tersenyum samar dan mendekat kearah V sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan mendekat. Aku muak dengan kalian !" Ucap V sambil menepis tangan BaekHyun lalu berlari meninggalkan DaeBaek beserta member BangTan yang kini sama – sama terdiam.

"Kajja baby, bukankah tadi kau mau kekamar mandi ?" Ucap DaeHyun sambil menuntun BaekHyun menuju kamar mandi dan membungkuk ke arah para member BangTan.

"Dae, sepertinya dia menangis. Apa aku sejahat itu sampai dia begitu marah padaku ?!" Ucap BaekHyun lirih.

"Anya, dia saja yang sedikit sensiti akhir – akhir ini. Uljima, masih ada aku. Nanti kalau kau terus menangis, kau tak cantik lagi hlu." Goda DaeHyun sambil menghapus air mata dipipi BaekHyun.

"Dasar kau !" Ucap BaekHyun sambil mencubit pelan perut DaeHyun.

"Aduh Baek kenapa mencubitku. Eh, aku kira tadi V member EXO, model baju kalian sama ya ?!" Tanya DaeHyun sambil mengelus – elus perutnya.

"Memang sama, biar saja. V kan anakku, jadi dia sehati denganku. Hehehe" BaekHyun yang sudah mulai tersenyum sambil mencibir kearah DaeHyun, mood'nya benar - benar cepat berubah.

BaekHyun mendadak menghentikan langkahnya saat dia berada didepan pintu kamar mandi dan melihat namja dengan kaos ber tag name yang dia kenal tengah mepet dipojokan dengan seorang namja.

"Yeollie ? Sedang apa kau ?! Kenapa lama sekali ?! Ayo kita bersiap –siap." Ucap BaekHyun sambil langsung melepas rangkulan tangan DaeHyun dan berjalan menuju ChanYeol. Tanpa berbicara dia menariknya ChanYeol keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Yongjae-ah, kau kenapa ?" DaeHyun yang sejak tadi memang melihat kearah YoungJae itu berjalan ke arah YoungJae lalu menyentuh wajah dan mata YoungJae yang terlihat memerah.

"Nan gwenchanayo Hyung." Jawab YoungJae sambil tersenyum dengan ekor mata yang melihat ke arah kepergian ChanBaek itu.

...ooo...

_**06 Oktober 2013**_

"Kau tahu ini apa ?"

"Ini plester yang akan dipakai membekap mulutmu jika kau berteriak – teriak tak jelas lagi."

"Ini tali yang akan digunakan untuk mengikatmu bila kau berani mengamuk dan mengobrak – abrik kamar lagi."

"Dan ini adalah karung. Kau tahu apa gunanya ? Nah, jika kau bertingkah tidak jelas terus hingga merepotkan semua member hingga mereka tiap hari harus ngantuk di backstage, aku akan memasukkanmu kedalam karung ini dan membuangmu kesungai Han. Kau tahu, tingkahmu pada BaekHyun sunbae tadi sangat kurang ajar. Tak sepantasnya kau berlaku seperti itu padanya. Dan setiap kau marah dan menangis, kau selalu merepotkan para member. Kau tahu, member yang lain juga perlu beristirahat. Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap yang membuatku pusing dan tidak bisa tidur" Ucap Suga sedikit lunak tapi tetap terdengar kejam.

V menatap horor barang – barang yang dipegang Suga. Dia kan bukan kucing, kenapa seenak itu memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Sekarang diam disini, jangan tiba – tiba berteriak lagi. Kemarin aku masih mengasihanimu dengan membiarkan HoSeok dan SeokJin Hyung untuk menemanimu. Tapi kali ini jangan harap. Aku tidur dulu, kalo sudah tenang masuklah dan segera tidur." Ucap Suga sambil masuk kedalam dorm.

"Oemma .. hiks .. appa .. hiks .." V yang ditinggal Suga, kini duduk sendirian sambil terisak di rooftop apartemen dorm itu meraih paperbag yang ada didepannya. Dia mengambil sebuah jaket dan topi dari dalam paperbag tersebut lalu memakainya perlahan sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam dorm.

_Ceklek !_

V membuka pintu kamar perlahan, dia mengintip para membernya yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Memberdeul mianhae." Ucap V lirih saat memandangi mereka satu persatu. Ada rasa bersalah terhadap para membernya yang akhir – akhir ini dibuatnya kerepotan saat dia merasa kesal terhadap 'oemma' dan 'appa'nya itu. Bahkan dia juga ingat semalam Jin dan Jhope ikut dimarahi Suga karna tidak segera tidur tapi memilih menemani V duduk diRooftop hingga pagi yang menyebabkan mereka sedikit flu sekarang. Kalau V sendiri jangan tanya, alien kecil itu memang sedikit kebal dengan apapun termasuk penyakit dan angin malam.

"SeokJin Hyung, NamJoon Hyung, HoSeok Hyung, Jimin Hyung. Gomawo sudah mau menemaniku selama ini, mianhae telah merepotkan kalian." Ucap V sambil berjalan perlahan memasuki kamar dan duduk di ranjang JungKook.

"Yoongie Hyung, mianhae selalu membuatmu marah. Mianhae aku selalu menyebalkan dan sulit diatur. Tapi sungguh ini memang sifatku dari lahir Hyung. Sungguh, aku tidak bohong." Ucap V pelan sambil melihat kearah ranjang Suga. Setelah itu V membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah JungKook.

"Maknae-ah, Jeongguk-ie. Kenapa kau suka sekali tidur tak pake baju eoh. Udara hari ini dingin." Ucap V sambil menutupi tubuh JungKook yang naked itu dengan selimut sampai ke leher.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menjadi Hyung yang baik. Aku malah mengajarimu jadi anak yang bandel sepertiku. Walau sejujurnya aku senang punya teman sepermainan yang entah polos atau bodoh hingga menurut saja bila diajak menggila olehku." Lanjut V sambil mencubit – cubit pelan pipi JungKook hingga membuat JungKook bergerak gelisah.

Setelah kembali memandangi satu persatu membernya, V lalu bangkit dari ranjang JungKook. Dia keluar perlahan dari kamar lalu menutup pintunya dari luar.

"Memberdeul mianhae .. hiks." V sedikit terisak saat menutup pintu kamar. Dia menghapus kasar air mata yang menetes dipipinya itu lalu membenarkan posisi topi kemudian mengambil paperbag yang tadi dibawanya. Setelah itu dia memakai sepatunya dan keluar perlahan dari apartemen dormnya.

"Memberdeul Annyeong." Ucap V saat sampai diluar apartemen sambil memandangi keatas tempat dormnya berada. Dia memasang headset ditelinganya lalu mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan malam yang terlihat sudah cukup sepi itu seorang diri.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong ^^ YuRi back ! Pas banget ya, updatenya seminggu sekali. Kalo gak diomelin **Chika** saeng mungkin gak update – update dah ni FF, hehe. Ini FF sebenernya panjang bgt. Cerita tanpa cuap – cuap aja hampir 10000 word, jadi Yuri potong jadi 2, chap depan isinya agak singkat.

Hayo, tuh alien mau pergi keplanet mana tuh ? kekeke .. Chap ini isinya nggantung semua ya ? emang sengaja.

Oke gak usah banyak cingcong, mari kita ke Fact.

**Fakta 1,** Fakta kemarin yang kelewatan. **BaekHyun itu kalo tidur berisik, suka berguman tidak jelas seperti suara puppy** (kata ChanYeol).

**Fakta 2, DaeHyun termasuk member yang bisa bangun lebih awal kemudian membangunkan member lainnya**. Suami yang baik ^^

**Fakta 3, All in SBS - MTV The Show 131001.**

**1. Hari itu seharian BAP berada di SBS untuk tampil distage dan beberapa kali interview, mereka tampil tidak live **/ dengan kata lain disiarinnya di hari yang lain.

** tampil disiang hari, BAP tampil setelah BangTan, karna saat BAP diinterview dibackstage, backsoundnya suara BanTan yang saat itu sedang tampil.**

** malam hari BAP kembali diwawancarai, saat member lain sedang diwawancarai satu persatu DaeHyun terlihat melamun sampai kaget saat tiba - tiba kamera mengarah kepadanya.** (Mikirin Baek diapartemen tuh :D)

** 3. DaeHyun tentang menikah dan anak itu REAL,** ada videonya.

**4. DaeHyun menggudakan kaos garis - garis transparan hingga memperlihatkan ABSnya. ***ngiler bareng BaekHyun :D

**5. Saat tampil di SBS MTV The Show, BangTan mengalami kesalahan teknis. Musik tiba - tiba berhenti, tapi member BangTan tidak terlihat panik namun langsung berdiri dan berbaris seperti posisi awal.** Ada fancamnya.

**Fakta ke 4, DaeHyun menyukai seseorang yang pandai memasak karna dia suka makan. Tapi ibu DaeHyun sendiri tidak bisa memasak.**

**Fakta ke 5, Kyungsoo memang lebih muda dari BaekHyun tapi tidak pernah memanggil BaekHyun dengan sebutan Hyung.**

**Fakta ke 6, Banyak info beredar HimChan itu mantan trainee SM. Tapi sebenarnya tidak,** dia memang ditawari menjadi trainee SM tapi menolak karna sesuatu hal, nanti Yuri cari tahu penyebabnya. hehehe

**Fakta ke 7, HimChan dan SuHo itu dekat karena mereka sama - sama kuliah di Korea National University of Arts tapi beda jurusan SuHo jurusan Akting, **HimChan jurusan menuju kehati saya *eaa hahaha .. **HimChan jurusan Musik tradisional.**

**Fakta ke 8, All in Music Core spesial F1 131005**

**1. BAPEXOBTS sama - sama tampil di Music Core spesial F1, ChanYeol jadi MC disana, dia kelihatan agak kurang bersemangat selama menjadi MC.** (Cemburu kali ya lihat DaeBaek berdua terus ? Kekekek)

**2. Baju beberapa member BangTan dengan EXO itu sama. Sama - sama baju baseball tapi BangTan putih EXO merah, jenis huruf yang tercantum dibaju juga sama, cuma letak dan tulisannya aja yang berbeda. Bahkan beberapa member EXOBTA pake kalung yang sama tapi beda warna.**

**3.** Beberapa fancam dan video dari BangTan TV yang Yuri lihat, **V terlihat tidak bersemangat pada hari itu, tumben tidak bertingkah didepan kamera.** (Mikirin emak babenya tuh -_-)

**Fakta ke 9, mengenai Twitter DaeHyun udah pasti REAL.**

**Pada tanggal 131004 DaeHyun mengupdate foto di twitter, dia terlihat sedang berada didalam sebuah kendaraan** (perjalanan ke Busan itu^^) **dengan tulisan.**

날씨 조오타~! 나중에 봐요~^^ pic . twitter Oaz2f5vejo

**[Cuaca yang bagus! Sampai bertemu nanti ~ ^ ^]**

**Fakta ke 10, 131006**

** 1. BaekHyun menjadi Special MC di Inkigayo, BTS juga tampil disana, saat ending V berdiri lurus dibelakang BaekHyun.** Dia diem aja, tapi gak ikut jingkrak - jingkrak kayak yang lain.

**2. DaeBaek itu punya 2 gelang yang sama, sama - sama tipis berwarna agak keemasan. Mereka memakai pada hari yang sama 131006. BaekHyun pakai saat jadi MC di Inkigayo. DaeHyun pakai saat di Open Concert. **(Bisa kebetulan gitu ya ? atau mata Yuri yang terlalu jeli ? hhaha)

**Fakta ke 11, JungKook sering tidur tanpa menggenakan baju / atasan. Ada videonya V menutupi tubuh naked JungKook dengan selimut memainkan wajah JungKook.  
**

Nah itu dulu Factanya.

Kyaaaaaa comeback stage DaeHyun ganteng ya .. ?

Perasaan YuRi aja ato warna rambut DaeBaek emang sering sama akhir – akhir ini ?

Sayang Baek belum mulai jadi MC di Inki, mari kita berdoa semoga mereka bertemu minggu depan.

BAP udah comeback, kita tunggu bentar lagi BTS comeback dengan penampilan siswa nakalnya ya (nurun EXO lagi pan -_-), TaeTae manly banget.

Sama perasaan The Hyun Family makin pada tebel aja ya eyelinernya ? -_-

Udah ah, banyak cingcong, bales review dulu :

Thanks to untuk para **SIDER** ku tercinta sekalian, **Specially **buat **Bininya ByunBaek 'ChanBaekLy' **: hey bocah ! Eodiga ?! ditunggu comebacknya, tau tau ngilang kagak jelas. Ini ff kan buat kamu T.T ... juga buat **JENNY : **sekali lagi Thank buat info – info BAPnya ... **babypanda518** … **ika****zordick** : Chap depan ada KaiV, tunggu aja ya^^… **RaHae AngElFishy Dae** : iya, appa TaeTae makin cakep aja, pantes Baek makin jinak ya, kekekek … **QrttRra88** … **KrAy24** … **TheDEVIL'yoonie-moon****'** : Peluk eon aja saeng, kekekeke. Iya kasian TaeTae, cupcupcup Tae^^ … **LiaKIM95** : udah lanjut nih, gomawo dah nunggu^^ … **Rinda** … **Kim Hyun Soo** … **Yeppo** … **Unky Dw****i** … **SHINeexo** : ini satu minggu lagi, hahaha. Udah nonton ? sayangnya kagak jelas ya wajah Baeknya^^ … **20Gag** … **F****angirl**** S****hipper** … **Lee Haru** … **Park Byun Joon** … **Ima Park** : Hahahaha, sayangnya Dae terlalu pintar jadi tidak akan ketahuan Baek. Zelo pinter ya, maknae malah ngarti begituan, JongUp yang oon^^ … **Link****z** : hahaha, umur berapa kok mau minta M ? ntar Yuri dijambak – jambak Tae gimana ?^^ …**B****riesies** … **Kim Mika** … **Kim Kyusung** … **Reka ELF** : iya, berisik si TaeTae. JinTae ya ? aduh bingung. JinTae atau Vhope hehe ..**Love Couple** …** Michelle Kim **…**Oh Hyunsung** … **Misaki Yumi** … **OhSooYeol** : … **Zahee** : hahaha, emang DaeBaek kartun. Hah anak lagi ? *dijambakTae, lihat chap depan aja dah ya^^ … **SeLvle OLIF** … **StrawBaeKry** … **Nonabaozi**… **Rivecca Wu 2** … **SavEarth** : Zelo dewasa ? Dewasa dari mana ? Bandel gitu. Iya, hehehe, kasian dong kalo yang kena Suga, kan TaeTae yang nakal^^ … **Ichi rth** … **Hatakehanahungry** : Cuma appa aja yang ngejailin V, oemmanya kan kagak tau, kekeke, sayangnya Dae pinter jadi kagak ketahuan^^ … **Ahrahenry897** … **Askasufa** : Iya maknae line BTS mang unyu *cubit pipi JiminTaeJungKook. Hahaha, iya tuh DaeHyun gituin BaekJae^^ … **Chanbaekxoxo** : M M M apaan M mulu, lagi dapet ya ? hhaha, chap depan mungkin … **Uchiha Chiba Asuka** :. Gwenchanayo, gomawo udah review, semoga ini bisa jadi hiburan disela –sela kesibukanmu ya^^ … **Dewikhukhu98 ** : Udah eon follow twitternya saeng. Eon juga mention juga kagak dibales, huhuhu. Tuh ada YeolJae nyempil dikit^^ … **Daensyyo** … **Jisaid** : Yuri kenapa suka maknae couple ya ? kkekeke , JinTae ya ? Disambung ntar ya^^ … **Zhiecho** : kagak OC, V emang gitu kok wataknya, cari aja video V. Iya suga tuh cantik tapi bawal bin galak banget. Panggil eonni ato nonna aja gak apa. Bambam kan baru debut, ini Ffnya masih tahun kemarin^^ ... **Jung BaekHyung** : Kyaaa kyaaa kyaaa .. BaekHyung coment kamu ya ampun . *pingsan dipelukan TaeTae. Tenang, semua ide – ide aneh gila bin daebak kamu bakal ditampung dan keluar Chap depan, tunggu ye^^… **CY Destin****y** : Hahaha, iya V nakasl sih, semoga cepat tobat itu bocah, hehehe^^ … **Jenny One Zero Zero Four** … **HarunaBabyChanBaek** : Hahaha, makanya jangan makan yang manis – manis, diabetes kan -_- habis TaeTae nakal sih, moga ccepet tobat ya ? JinTae ya ? Jujur Yuri bingung mau bikin JinTae / Vhope karna Yuri terlanjur cinta maknae couple^^ … **Asroyasrii** … **Celana Kai** … **Afifah KulkasnyaChangmin** : JungKook kan maknae jadi harus imut, kekeke, kapan ya ? kayaknya udah tuh, si Baek tidur tempat Dae mulu ^^ … **Inggit** : iya, V kan memang alien^^ iya, badan Dae ya ampun *ngeces, kekeke … **Wu Qian** … **U hee** : Tenang aja, Baek udah mulai jinak sama Dae, kan pukulan Baek juga pukulan cinta, kekeke, JungKook ya ? ntar deh … **GUEST** … **Akiya Exotics** : hehehe, gomawo ya saeng udah nungguin, mian eon update seminggu sekali. Gimana lanjutannya kali ini ? membingungkan ya ? Keep stay ya saeng ^^ … **Vhyung D** … **Chenma** : masak iya Baek diperkosa Dae *lempar testpack ke Baek, hahaha. HunHanDaeBaek masih misteri, kekeke … **NAP217** : mintanya ChanBaek ma DaeJae ada gak ? Maunya Crack ato gak ?^^ … **KaiHun70** : Mau tau gimana reaksi mereka tidur 1 kasur ber3 ? Baca chap depan ya .. iya tuh Baek makin jinak aja, diapain ya sama Dae ?^^ ... **Finda DaeJae** … **Kim HyunJae** **… ****Bintang Terang** … **Chika Love Baby BaekHyun** : Noh update noh *lempar FF ! Tuh kan , chap ini BaekTae belum baikan, chap depan ye, dan kamu akan lihat moment mereka, tunggu seminggu lagi.. hahaha, gak ding. Semoga bisa lekas update^^ … **Natural Candy1994** : Rated M ? Chap depan kali ya ? hahaha, kalo bisa update sih ya^^… **HunHanshipper** : Luhan mantan Dae gitu ? waw ? kita lihat saja nanti. kekeke …**mirarose86**** : **member EXO kebanyakan umat sih, jadi malah bingung. Chap depan ya ^^ ...**Riani Chenchen **...**Rachel Sulis ** : Iya, V itu gak konsisten. Nakal tapi cengeng, hahaha, ini udah lanjut^^ … **Lee Naeul **: aku juga benci SunHwa huhuhu *dijambak Kwanghee. Dae udah ke dorm EXO tapi pan kagak ketahuan member EXO^^ … **Indah Indrawaribasmar** : brojol ? adek Tae brojol ?/ hahaha, tuhkan Baek cantik pan, hehehe. Jangan benci BAP lagi ya^^ 3bear DaeBaekTae muncul chap depan^^… **Hadawyyah**** :** EXO kebanyakan umat, ada saatnya mereka akan dikumpulkan bersama … **AhrastringsELF** : mau moment DaeBaekTae ? Tunggu chap depan ya^^ … **Tabifangirl** ... **SanChii Hunnie** : Welcome to The Hyun family story ^^ Iya, TaeTae deket ma Jin dan Jhope, malah bikin Yuri bingung mau bikin moment JinTae ato Vhope -_- ... **Helwa Lengloi** : Aku juga cinta DaeHyun *dijambakBaek hahaha BAP jangan diYaoiin ? Yuri juga sedang berfikir tentang itu -_- faktanya juga dapet dari temen kok, kekeke^^ ... **Teleportbabies** : Hai V, twinnya TaeTae dong^^ aku juga EXOfans yang nyungsep masuk ke BABy dan ARMY -_- gomawo dah baca^^ ... **Lalany** : Annyeong lala, akhirnya menampilkan wujud aslimu kagak Guest mulu, hahaha, baca dulu aja baru coment biar bisa kasih kritikan^^ ... ChuapExo31 : Annyeong, welcome to The Hyun Family story. Hahaha, kan mereka memang REAL^^ ... Sekali lagi GOMAWO juga buat yang udah nge-**FOLLOW** dan **FAVORITE**-in FF ini ^^.


	8. TaeHyung : The Cute 'DEVIL', Please !

MilkHunHan-Yuri present

**2 3 ****We ****Are ONE ****FAMILY, Yes Sir****!**

Author : 한유리

Main Cast :

Jung Daehyun (B.A.P), Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Kim Taehyung / V (BangTan Boys / BTS)

Support Cast :

EXO Member, B.A.P Member, BTS Member, and Other's.

Genre : Friendship, Family, Little Humor.

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : B.A.P milik TS dan para BABy, EXO milik SM dan para EXOfans, BTS milik BigHits dan para ARMY juga TUHAN dan keluarga mereka masing – masing .. saya cuma pinjem nama .. cerita ini murni milik saya dari otak saya .. **don't be plagiat please .. susah ngumpulin faktanya **.. :)

Warning ! Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Out Of Character.

Yaoi ? Maybe Yes **MAYBE NO !**

_Sebelumnya mian karena update molor lagi, karna YuRi bikin barengan sama FF oneshoot HunHan. Yang minat mampir ke FF baru Yuri ya, judulnya "__**What My Heart Tells Me To Do"**__. Itu FF HunHan with The Hyun Family^^. GenRenya Angst dan Humor(?). __ Jangan lupa mampir dan review ya ^^_

**Banyak Fakta bukan berarti hubungan mereka Nyata ^^**

Don't Like ? Don't Read ! Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

*aeygo bareng Baby Alien ^^

_MilkHunHan-Yuri present_

CHAPTER 8

_**13 Oktober 2013**_

_**-Inkigayo Backstage-**_

"Hyungdeul, kalian tahu tidak. MC inkigayo hari ini cantik sekali."

V yang tengah asik memakan snack melirik sejenak kearah JungKook yang mendadak memasuki rest room BTS.

"MinAh sunbae kan memang dari dulu cantik." Ucap Jimin yang diangguki oleh hampir keseluruhan member.

"Bukan. Bukan MinAh sunbae. Hari ini Lee Hyun Woo sunbae tidak bisa datang dan digantikan BaekHyun sunbae." Jelas Jungkok.

_DEG !_

"Hyung. Tadi aku bertemu dengan BaekHyun sunbae dan DaeHyun sunbae dikamar mandi. DaeHyun sunbae keren sekali. BaekHyun sunbae manis sekali. Kau beruntung memiliki oemma dan appa seperti mereka Hyung." Lanjut JungKook tanpa mengetahui perubahan raut wajah V.

_BRAKK !_

"TaeHyung Hyung kenapa ?!" Tanya JungKook polos ke arah semua member yang saat ini tengah melihat kearah pintu yang baru saja ditutup kasar oleh V.

"Jin Hyung tolong kejar dia. Aku tidak mau dia berbuat aneh – aneh sebelum kita tampil." Ucap Suga yang diangguki oleh Jin.

"Chakkaman ! Biar aku saja." Ucap Jhope sambil menahan Jin yang berjalan menuju pintu.

"Anya. Aku saja." Ucap Jin sambil melepas tangan Jhope.

"Aku saja Hyung."

"Aku saja HoSeok."

"Aku Hyung !"

"Aku !"

"YAK ! BERHENTI BERDEBAT ! BIAR AKU SAJA !"

Jin dan Jhope menghentikan perdebatan mereka karna teriakan SuGa yang kini keluar ruangan diikuti oleh seluruh member Bangtan.

**.**

**.**

V menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat dua orang namja yang tengah berjalan beriringan kearahnya sambil ngobrol. Terlihat salah satu namja tersebut mencubit pelan hidung namja yang lainnya hingga membuat namja cantik yang dicubit hidungnya itu memukul – mukul pelan bahu namja yang tadi mencubitnya.

V tersenyum samar saat memperhatikan mereka. BaekHyun dan DaeHyun. Itulah kedua orang yang berjalan tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri itu.

BaekHyun terlihat cantik dengan kemeja warna merah muda dengan sweater abu – abu yang mengalung (?) ditubuh mungilnya. Sedangkan DaeHyun terlihat manly dengan kaos hitam ketat tanpa lengan yang dilapisi oleh rompi kulit berwarna warna kulit mereka terlihat kontras, tapi warna rambut yang senada membuat mereka terlihat sangat begitu serasi.

"Appa .. Oemma." Ucap V lirih saat mereka berjalan semakin mendekat kearahnya.

V menghela nafasnya pelan saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan saling berhadapan. Dia lalu mempercepat langkahnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim."

"Y-ye .. Annyeo-"

DaeBaek yang merasa disapa oleh hoobae mereka lalu membalas sapaan hoobaenya itu. Namun ucapan mereka terhenti saat mengetahui siapa yang baru saja menyapa mereka.

"Tae- . . ."

DaeHyun menutup bibir tipis BaekHyun saat BaekHyun mencoba memanggil hoobae yang ternyata 'anak mereka' itu.

"BaekHyun-ssi. Kita mulai sekarang ne. Kajja kita ke stage." Teriakan dari Kwanghee membuat BaekHyun menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Kkogjeongma (jangan khawatir). Segera naiklah ke stage. Aku ada bersamamu." Ucap DaeHyun sambil meraih tangan BaekHyun dan memakaikan gelang yang kemarin mereka beli bersama di tangan kanan BaekHyun.

"Gomawo kekemato. Hati – hati berangkat ke Open Concertnya." Ucap BaekHyun lirih sambil memandang dan memegang sejenak tangan kiri DaeHyun yang juga memakai gelang yang sama dengan miliknya. Setelah itu dia berjalan meninggalkan DaeHyun dan berjalan kearah KwangHee dan MinAh yang tengah berjalan beriringan.

DaeHyun yang menatap kepergian BaekHyun yang mulai berjalan menjauh itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan cepat mengejar seseorang.

"YAK KIM TAEHYUNG ! KAU KETERLALUAN !"

Teriak DaeHyun saat sudah sampai tepat dibelakang seseorang yang dia kejar. Dia menarik kasar tangan V untuk menghadap kearahnya.

_PLAK !_

"OMO !"

Member BangTan yang tadi mengejar V baru saja akan mencapai dan memanggil V jika saja tidak melihat kejadian yang membuat mereka berenam terdiam ditempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oemma .. hiks .. oemma .."

V berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi seorang diri. Maklum jalan yang dia lewati saat ini adalah jalan pintas yang jarang dilewati orang. Sepanjang jalan dia tak henti – hentinya menyebut 'oemma – oemma'. Benar – benar seperti anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya.

Dia baru saja turun dari taksi yang dia naiki dan terus berjalan menuju sebuah gedung besar dikawasan Apgujeong-dong. Dia menatap lurus gedung yang didepannya terdapat banyak orang yang mayoritas yeoja itu.

Dia merapatkan jaketnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan topinya lalu dengan langkah pasti dia mulai berjalan mendekati kerumunan orang tersebut.

"Kyaaaaa ..."

"Oppaaaaaa ..."

V yang mencoba masuk melewati kerumunan yeoja tersebut tiba – tiba merasa ditarik – tarik oleh yeoja – yeoja disekitar gedung tersebut. Tangannya bergetar sambil memeluk erat bagpaper.

"_Oemma .. jebal .. !"_

Batin V berteriak saat merasakan tubuhnya serasa perih saat kuku – kuku yeoja yang tengah menariknya itu mengenai kulitnya. Dia menekan topi dikepalanya yang hampir saja ditarik paksa oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"_Oemma jebal oemma .. aku takut."_

"BaekHyun-ssi ! Sedang apa kau disana !"

V sedikit bernafas lega saat ada seseorang menariknya dan membawanya masuk kedalam gedung itu.

"BaekHyun-ssi, lain kali jangan berkeliaran sendirian seperti itu. Apa kau mencari membermu ?! Tadi aku melihat mereka berada diruang dance pratice." Ucap orang yang tadi menarik V.

"Jeosonghamnida. Kamsahamnida." Ucap V sambil membungkuh kearah orang tersebut sambil menarik turun topinya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Aduh. Perih sekali." Ucap V sambil mengelus pelan tangannya yang baru saja jadi korban cakaran tadi.

Dia berjalan pelan dan berhenti didepan ruangan yang diyakini sebagai ruang dance itu.

_Ceklek !_

Saat V memasuki ruangan tersebut dia melihat orang yang tengah duduk membelakanginya dengan nafas terengah.

"Eh Hyung. Sedang apa disini ?! Katamu kau tidak pulang kedrom hari ini." Ucap namja itu saat menoleh kearah V.

"Hiks .. oemma .."

"Eh, Hyung kau kenapa ?!" Tanya namja itu langsung bangkit dan mendekat kearah V.

"Eh, kau siapa ?!" Tanya namja itu saat dirasa salah menebak orang dihadapannya itu.

"Huweeeeeee ... oemmaaaaaaaaaaaa ..."

"Eh, Y-yak kau kenapa ?!" Tanyanya panik sambil langsung memeluk V.

"Huweeee ... Kai sunbae oemma eodiga ... Huaaaaaaaaa ..." Teriak V sambil membalas pelukan Kai.

(Noh KaiV nya udah .. itu doang aja ya ?! Hehe)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ceklek !_

Suara pintu mobil dibuka membuat V menoleh kearah namja tan yang baru saja memasuki mobil dan duduk disampingnya itu.

"Ini Ice Creammu V-ah." Ucap Kai sambil menyerahkan satu cup ice cream kearah V.

"Wuaaah, Gomawo Kai Hyung." Ucap V sambil nyengir dan memperlihatkan eyesmilenya kearah Kai.

"Aiggo, Yeppeoda.." Ucap Kai sambil mencubit pelan pipi V yang membuat V tersipu malu.

"Yak Kkamjong. Berhenti menggoda V. Dia masih dibawah umur." Tegur namja yang duduk dikursi kemudi yang membuat Kai mencibir.

"Kita jadi ke kesana V-ah ?!" Tanya namja tersebut pada V yang kini mulai memakan ice creamnya.

"Ne SuHo sunbae. Jeosonghamnida telah merepotkan." Jawab V sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Eyh, kau itu mau memanggil JongIn dengan sebutan Hyung, tapi kenapa sedari tadi kau tak berhenti memanggilku Sunbae ?! Gwaenchanayo kau santai saja denganku. " Tanya SuHo kembali.

"Hehehe, karna SuHo Sunb- eh Hyung terlihat lebih berwibawa." Jawab V.

"Jadi menurutmu aku tidak berwibawa V ?!" Kini balik Kai yang bertanya.

"Anya, bukan begitu. Tapi Hyung lebih muda jadi aku nyaman memanggil Kai Hyung dengan sebutan Hyung." Jawab V.

"Jadi menurutmu aku sudah tua V-ah ?!" SuHo mulai menimpali V dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Anya anya anya. Aduh bagaimana ya ?!" Ucap V panik sambil menggaruk – garuk tengkuknya.

"Hahaha, sudah kami hanya bercanda." Ucap SuHo sambil tertawa yang membuat V bernafas lega sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aiggo Kyeopta . . ."Ucap Kai sambil kembali mencubit pelan pipi V.

"Kim . . . Jong . . . In . . . ! SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU !" Teriak SuHo.

(Hahaha, diomelin Harabeoji nya TaeTae kan ?!)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tok Tok Tok !_

Saat ini SuHo beserta V dan Kai tengah berdiri disebuah pintu dorm dikawasan Yongsan.

_Ceklek !_

"Annyeonghaseyo ..." Ucap SuHo Kai V serempak sambil membungkukkan badan mereka arah orang yang baru saja membuka pintunya itu.

"Eh, JunMyeon-ah. Ada apa malam – malam kesini ?! Apa ada masalah ?!" Tanya namja berwajah (?) ulzzang itu sambil membuka lebar pintunya.

"Anya Himchan Hyung, mianhae mengganggu. Kami hanya ingin mengantarkan V." Jawab SuHo.

"Hyung, Aku masuk dulu ya. JunHong dan Jongup belum tidurkan ?! Aku ingin main game bersama mereka." Tanya Kai yang langsung masuk mencari Jongup dan Zelo setelah diangguki oleh HimChan.

"V ?! Nuguya ?!" Tanya Himchan yang dijawab SuHo dengan menunjuk V.

"An-nyeonghaseo Sunbae."

"Kyaaa kyeopta . . . siapa dia. Imut sekali." Ucap HimChan girang saat melihat V.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Bangtan V imnida. Bangapsemida." Ucap V sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Aaa .. Bangtan." Ucap HimChan sambil mengangguk paham.

"Ada apa anak manis ?!" Lanjut HimChan sambil tersenyum kearah V.

"Apakah Ap- eh DaeHyung Sunbae ada didalam ?!" Tanya V.

"DaeHyun ?! Anya. Beberapa hari terakhir dia jarang tidur didorm. Ada apa ?!" Ucap HimChan pada V yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Anya sunbae. Jeosonghamnida sudah mengganggu. Kalau begitu aku permisi du-"

_Kruyukkkk !_ (?)

V benar – benar merutuki perutnya yang mendadak bernyanyi dengan nyaringnya sekarang. Dia merasakan tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ayo masuk dulu, Hyung memasak banyak makanan enak hari ini." Ucap HimChan sambil memperlihatkan eyesmilenya ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wuah .. kenyang sekali." Ucap V sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kamsahamnida Hyungdeul. Buing – buing." Ucap V sambil sempat – sempatnya melakukan aeygo -_-

"Kyaaaa .. kyeopta." Ucap HimJae serempak sambil mencubit pelan pipi kanan kiri V.

"Appo Hyung." Ucap V sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan membuat HimJae menahan jiwa fansgirling (?) mereka untuk kembali mencubit pipi namja imut itu.

"Wah, YongGuk Hyung sedang makan saja terlihat keren ya. Pantas oemma menyukai YongGuk Hyung."

YongGuk yang baru akan memasukan suapan terakhir kemulutnya menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menatap bingung kearah V yang baru saja berbicara sambil tersenyum kearahnya itu.

"OEMMA ?!" Ucap SuHo dan HimChan serempak.

"sSst, jangan keras – keras. Jangan sampai Appa tau kalo oemma menyukai YongGuk Hyung." Ucap V pelan namun cukup didengar oleh seluruh ruangan.

"APPA ?!"

"NUGUYA !"

Youngjae diikuti para maknae linelah yang tiba – tiba muncul dibelakang V meninggalkan stick game mereka itu, kini juga menatap tajam dengan pandangan bingung kearah V.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wuuaaaaa . . ."

"Kyaaa .. Ya ampun . . ."

"God, dia mirip puppy . . ."

"Kyeopta . . ."

"Manisnya . . ."

"Yeppeoda . . ."

"Lucu sekali . . ."

"Ini manusia ya ?!"

"Imutnya . . ."

"Aduh mengemaskan sekali . . ."

"Jadi bagaimana ceritanya anak ini bisa sampai disini ?!"

SuHo yang tadinya melihat kearah 10 membernya yang tengah mengelilingi V sambil mencubiti gemas pipi V itu kini beralih menatap Kris. Dia menghela nafas pelan. Setelah mengintrogasi V bersama dengan Kai dan member BAP dia langsung membawa V pulang ke dorm EXO karna V menolak diantar pulang ke dormnya. Tapi siapa sangka, saat sampai didorm para penghuni dorm belum tidur hingga kini asyik mengelilingi V sambil memainkan wajah V seolah – olah V adalah sebuah boneka.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti. Yang pasti dia mencari BaekHyun." Ucap SuHo sambil berjalan kearah V dan membernya berkumpul.

"V-ah, ayo tidur. Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau mengantuk." Ucap SuHo yang membuat para member menghentikan kegiatan 'mencubiti pipi V', sedangkan V yang menoleh dengan pipi memerah hanya nyengir sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia senang – senang saja dijadikan 'mainan' oleh para member EXO.

"Kau mau tidur dengan sia-"

"Denganku saja."

SuHo menoleh kearah Kai yang tengah tersenyum gaje kearahnya.

"Kau boleh memilih siapapun selain Jongin V." Ucap SuHo yang membuat Kai mencibir kearahnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

V terlihat menatap seluruh member EXO satu persatu – persatu sambil berkomentar dalam hati.

"_SeHun Hyung itu tampan seperti pangeran tapi dia tidak bisa berekspresi. Kalau aku tidur dengannya bisa – bisa aku berasa tidur dengan tembok nanti. Masih mending tembok bisa dicoret – coret, kalo dia mana bisa ?! Huaaa, mendadak aku merindukan Jeongukie_ (ToT) _aku rindu mencoret – coret wajahnya -_-"_ = **Oh SeHun**

"_Dia itu sebenarnya keren, baik dan menyenangkan, siapa tahu jika aku dengannya aku ketularan kerennya. Tapi kalau aku tidak ketularan kerennya tapi ketularan kulit gelapnya bagaimana ?! Belum lagi kenapa dia genit sekali dari tadi, aku takut diapa-apakan olehnya -_-"_ = **Kim Jongin / Kai**

"_Hyung bermata panda itu wajahnya menyeramkan, tapi saat berbicara seperti anak kecil. Berbicara dengannya seperti berbicara dengan anak TK. Bisa – bisa nanti aku diajak bercerita dongeng dengannya -_-"_ = **Huang ZiTao**

"_Hyung bemata bulat itu lucu, pipinya tembam, bibirnya berbentuk love. Tapi kenapa aku takut melihat matanya saat melotot _O.O_ bisa – bisa aku tidak bisa tidur karena dipelototinya -_-"_ = **Do KyungSoo / DO**

"_Hyung bermuka kotak itu aneh. Walau dia main vocal EXO tapi kenapa saat bicara dan tertawanya cempreng sekali. Berisik! Kalau aku tidur dengannya jadi berasa tidur dengan jangkrik (?) yang berisik nanti -_-"_ = **Kim JongDae / Chen**

"_Hyung jerapah, eh namanya Chanyeol Hyung ya ?! Dari tadi nyengir terus. Padahal kemarin dia diam saja saat bertemu denganku. Jangan – jangan dia berniat jahat padaku dan menjebakku karna aku anak hubungan gelap oemma dan appa. Mungkin saja dia sedang berusaha meyingkirkanku dengan mencekekku saat aku tertidur nanti. ANDWE ! -_-"_ = **Park ChanYeol**

"_Hyung berdimple ini kelihatannya polos sekali. Cara bicaranya aneh, sulit dimengerti. Seperti orang bodoh. Anya – anya aku tidak mau ketularan keoonannya jika aku tidur dengannya -_-"_ = **Zhang YiXing / Lay**

"_Melihat SuHo Hyung itu kenapa aku jadi tidak tega tidur dengannya. Tanganku ini kan suka tidak sadar menjahili seseorang sebelum tidur. Rasanya tidak sampai hati mengganggu tidur Hyung berwajah dan bersifat seperti malaikat itu -_-" _= **Kim JunMyeon / SuHo**

"_Hyung setinggi tiang ini juga kelihatan menyeramkan. Wajahnya seperti angry bird. Tapi masih mending angry bird bisa dibuat membidik dalam permainan. Kalau dia ? Digunakan untuk apa coba ?! -_-" _= **Wu Yi Fan / Kris**

"_Hyung berwajah hamster ini kenapa seperti anak kecil sekali wajahnya. Anya – anya, aku tidak mau tidur dengan orang yang bahkan lebih baby face dari pada aku -_-"_ = **Kim MinSeok / Xiumin**

"LuHan sunbae ! Aku ingin tidur dengan sunbae !" Ucap V sambil menunjuk LuHan yang kini tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Beberapa member terlihat kecewe saat V tidak memilih mereka.

"Kenapa LuHan ?!" Tanya SeHun dengan ekspresi datarnya hingga membuat V berdelik ngeri melihatnya. Lalu V melihat kearah LuHan dan tersenyum.

"Karna LuHan sunbae cantik. Secantik oemma."

"MWO ?!"

"OEMMA ?!" Beberapa member serempak berteriak kearah V.

"Ne, lagipula LuHan sunbae kan dekat dengan Appa, jadi aku pasti merasa nyaman tidur dengannya." Lanjut V santai.

"APPA ?!"

"SIAPA APPA MU ?!"

V bukannya menjawab, V malah tersenyum menatapi mereka satu persatu. Sedangkan SuHo dan Kai kini hanya bisa saling melempar pandang dan tertunduk lemas satu sama lain. Sepertinya ini akan jadi malam yang yang panjang mengingat apa yang terjadi didorm diBAP tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ting Tong !_

V memencet tombol bell sebuah apartemen. Setelah kembali diintrogasi oleh member EXO, tiba – tiba dia menemukan sebuah note kecil di dalam paperbag itu. Dan setelah menanyakan letak alamat dalam note tersebut, V langsung berpamitan dan pergi dari dalam dorm EXO.

_Tok Tok Tok !_

V ganti mengetuk pintu tersebut saat merasa pintu tidak segera dibuka.

"Yee, Chakkaman . . ."

V hampir saja mengetuk pintu sekali lagi kalau saja tidak mendengar suara merdu dari dalam.

_Ceklek !_

" Ye ?!"

"OEMMAAAAAAAAA . . . . . Huweeeee . . . . . oemma nan bogoshipoyo . . . . Huaaaaaaa . . ."

Seorang namja cantik berkemeja putih yang baru saja membuka pintu itu terkaget sesaat saat tiba – tiba V langsung memeluknya sembari menangis.

"TaeTae, kau kenapa nak ?! Uljima. Nado, Oemma juga merindukanmu chagi-ah." Ucap BaekHyun sambil belas memeluk V dan mencium pelan kening V.

_Ceklek !_

Terdengar suara pintu kamar dibelakang mereka dan keluarlah seorang namja yang terlihat berantakan keluar dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"Baek, Nugu- . . . eh, kenapa V bisa ada disini ?!" Tanya namja bernama Jung DaeHyun itu dan mendekat kearah mereka.

_**Flashback**_

"_Annyeonghaseyo, Jeosonghamnida Bang SiHyuk nim. EXO BaekHyun imnida, Bangapsemida."_

_Sapaan BaekHyun membuat namja dewasa bertubuh gembul itu menoleh kearahnya._

"_Ah ye-ye. BaekHyun-sii. Ada yang bisa saya bantu." Ucap Bang SiHyuk sambil membalas bow BaekHyun._

"_Ah nde, Bisakah saya minta tolong untuk menyampaikan ini kepada TaeHyung." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menyerahkan sebuah paperbag kearah Bang SiHyuk._

"_Ta-TaeHyung ?!" Namja didepan BaekHyun itu terlihat sedikit berfikir yang membuat BaekHyun memutar matanya samar._

" _V – V – V ! Nama aslinya Kim TaeHyung. Apa anda masih belum bisa mengingat nama aslinya ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sebal namun dibuat seramah mungkin. Bagaimana ada seorang PD tidak bisa mengingat nama asli anak didiknya (?)._

"_Ah, ye. Hehe, jeosonghamnida. Baiklah nanti saya sampaikan." Ucap Bang SiHyuk sambil menerima paperbag dari BaekHyun._

"_Kamsahamnida." Ucap BaekHyun sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk kearah Bang SiHyuk sebelum akhirnya berbalik menuju stage untuk ending dan pengumuman pemenang di Inkigayo._

_Beberapa kali BaekHyun terlihat menoleh kearah V yang berdiri tepat lurus dibelakangnya, namun nampaknya V tidak memperhatikannya. Dia hanya berharap semoga paperbagnya cepat sampai ketangan V dan V mau memaafkannya._

_._

_._

_._

"_V ada titipan untukmu !" Teriakan PD Bang SiHyuk membuat V beserta seluruh member BangTan menoleh kearahnya._

"_Wah, aku mendapat hadiah ya Hyung ?!" Tanya V girang._

"_Ne, bahkan ini hadiah dari seorang idol." Ucap Bang SiHyuk yang membuat V memasang wajah bingung. Dia lalu memerima paperbag itu dan membukanya._

_Dia sedikit tersentak saat melihat paperbag itu berisi sebuah Jaket, Kaos dan Topi. Memang hanya sebuah barang sederhana tapi melihat Cap dan Tulisan 'BWCW' lah yang membuatnya terdiam. Dia sangat tahu dari mana barang ini berasal._

_**Annyeong aegi..**_

_**Masihkah kau marah pada oemma ?**_

_**Geurae, oemma tahu pasti masih marah pada oemma.**_

_**Mianhae, oemma tidak bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untukmu, oemma tidak bisa membahagiakanmu.**_

_**Kau marah pada oemma tapi kenapa kau juga jadi marah pada appamu eoh ?!**_

_**Kau tahu, besuk appamu akan berangkat ke Jepang. Appa akan debut di Jepang. Tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan selamat pada appamu ?!**_

_**Oemma tidak bisa memberi apapun. Hanya sedikit barang yang mungkin bisa mengingat oemma.**_

_**Bogoshipoyo uri aegi. Saranghae Kim TaeHyung**_

_**-Byun BaekHyun-**_

_Itulah sepenggal note dari dari BaekHyun yang V baca di rooftop dormnya tadi. Dia menangis. Tiba – tiba dia begitu merindukan 'appa' dan 'oemma' nya itu. Dia ingin menemui mereka, tapi V tidak yakin mengingat malam ini EXO dan BAP juga sedang mengisi sebuah acara, jadi dia berniat menemui BaekHyun di SM building, mengingat dia tidak tahu letak lokasi dorm 'orang tuanya' itu._

_Lalu jika kalian bertanya kenapa V bisa tau alamat apartemen DaeHyun. Jawabannya adalah saat V membalik note tersebut terdapat note tambahan_

_**Jika kau sudah tidak marah pada oemma, tolong hubungi oemma, atau kita bisa bertemu dialamat ini.**_

_**XXXXXX **_(sengaja dirahasiain biar pada gak menyusup masuk :p)

_**Flashback End**_

"Oemma, ini kenapa ?!"

_Uhuk !_

DaeHyun yang saat ini tengah menegak air mineral tiba – tiba tersedak saat V menunjuk sebuah bercak keunguan dileher BaekHyun.

"A-anya. Eobseo. I-ini tadi leher oemma digigit semut. Y-ye, digigit semut." Ucap BaekHyun gagap sambil mengancingkan tiga kancing teratasnya yang tadi dibuka.

"Mwo ?! Digigit semut ?!" Tanya V yang diangguki oleh BaekHyun.

"Pasti sakit sekali oemma sampai warnanya memerah begitu. Dasar semut pabbo ! Semut kurang ajar ! Berani – beraninya menggigit oemmaku ! Awas saja kalo bertemu denganku. Akan kuinjak – injak hingga dia mat-"

"E-eyh, jangan Tae-Tae .. Semut kan juga makhluk hidup." Ucap BaekHyun pada V yang terlihat menggebu – gebu.

"Tapi semut itu tidak punya sopan satun oem-"

"Mana ada semut yang memiliki sopan – santun. Sudah tidur sana, ini sudah lebih dari tengah malam." Ucap DaeHyun kepada dua makhluk yang masih berada didepan pintu itu lalu dia mendudukan tubuhnya disofa.

"Ah iya Taetae, ayo tidur. Ini kan sudah malam chagi-ah." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menuntun V masuk ke kamar.

"_Hasst, kenapa bocah itu datang kesini malam ini !" _Omel DaeHyun dalam hati.

_Ceklekk !_

"Dae, pakai bajumu. Tidak enak dilihat TaeTae."

DaeHyun yang tadi mengacak – acak rambutnya menoleh kearah BaekHyun yang keluar membawa kaos yang diyakini adalah miliknya.

"Yee, kau juga pakai celanamu." Ucap DaeHyun yang membuat BaekHyun menautkan alisnya.

"Aku dari tadi memakai celana." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Owh, aku kira kau lupa memakainya cantik." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mengerlingkan nakal matanya kearah BaekHyun.

"Yak ! MATI SAJA KAU JUNG DAEHYUN ! Cepat pakai bajunya dan ayo tidur !" Teriak BaekHyun sewot sambil melempar kaos milik DaeHyun dan masuk kedalam kamar.

Sedangkan DaeHyun hanya terkekeh saja melihat wajah semu merah BaekHyun. Dia lalu memakai kaosnya dan berjalan masuk menuju kamar.

DaeHyun tersenyum saat melihat V tengah tidur nyaman dipelukan BaekHyun. Sedangkan BaekHyun juga tersenyum saat melihat DaeHyun masuk kekamar lalu menepuk – nepuk tempat kosong dibelakangnya agar DaeHyun tidur disana.

"Daeh . . . jangan sekarang . . . Jebal . . ." Ucap BaekHyun tertahan saat merasakan nafas DaeHyun mengenai tengkuknya.

"Lalu kapan lagi Baek ?! Aku akan ke Jepang selama seminggu. Kau tahu itu." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mencoba mencium tengkuk BaekHyun yang membuat BaekHyun merinding seketika.

Namun seakan tak mendengar peringatan BaekHyun, DaeHyun tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya, bahkan dia mulai berani memasukkan tangannya kedalam kemeja putih BaekHyun tanpa menyadari jika seorang namja imut tengah mengintip kegiatan mereka dengan sebelah matanya.

"APPA !"

_Gedebuk ! (?)_

BaekHyun langsung mendorong kasar DaeHyun kebelakang hingga terjengkal kelantai saat V mendadak bangun terduduk.

"Appa, kau kenapa tidur dibawah ?! Ranjang ini kan luas." Ucap V dengan ekspresi (sok) polosnya.

"Kau itu yang kenapa mendadak bangun ?! Mengagetkanku saja." Ucap DaeHyun sewot sambil bangkit dan duduk dipinggir ranjang sebelah BaekHyun yang kini mengelus – elus pinggang DaeHyun dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Eobsoe. Aku hanya ingat kalau appa akan ke Jepang selama seminggukan ?!" Tanya V.

"Ye, lalu kenapa ?!" DaeHyun balik bertanya sambil menaikkan kakinya keatas ranjang.

"Kalau begitu aku pasti akan sangat merindukan appa. Jadi malam ini aku mau tidur dipeluk appa." Ucap V dengan ekspresi imutnya yang membuat BaekHyun ingin mencubitnya gemas namun membuat DaeHyun mual melihatnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin dipeluk oemmamu ?! Sudah begini saja posisinya." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menata bantalnya.

"Shirreo ! Aku mau tidur di antara kalian dan memeluk appa. Kalau dipeluk oemma kan besuk – besuk masih bisa." Ucap V ngeyel sambil berpindah tempat dari sebelah BaekHyun ketengah – tengah DaeBaek.

"Jaljayo oemma." Ucap V sambil mencium pipi BaekHyun yang juga dibalas hal yang sama oleh BaekHyun.

"Jaljayo Chagi-ah." Ucap BaekHyun lalu membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Jaljayo appa." DaeHyun awalnya sedikit berdelik saat V akan menciumnya tapi juga tetap menerima ciuman sang anak.

"Selamat tidur juga anak manis. Jaljayo Yoebo." Ucap DaeHyun sambil meraih kepala BaekHyun dan mencoba mencium keningnya.

"Yak ! Appa ! kenapa mau mencium oemma bukan aku." Ucap V sambil menjauhkan muka DaeHyun dari wajah BaekHyun.

"Hasst, nde anak manis. Jaljayo." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mencium kening V yang kini langsung memeluknya erat itu.

"Jaljayo nae cheonsa." Ucap DaeHyun pelan sambil membelai wajah BaekHyun yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"_Bersabarlah Jung DaeHyun, mungkin kau akan mendapatkannya minggu depan setelah pulang dari Jepang."_ Ucap DaeHyun dalam hati menghibur dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin membawa makanan sebanyak ini ditas ?! Memang kau pikir diJepang tidak ada makanan sampai membawa makanan dari korea."

Saat ini BaekHyun tengah membantu DaeHyun mengepaki barang DaeHyun yang dibawa ke Jepang. Setelah membantu DaeHyun mengancingkan kemeja putihnya, BaekHyun memasukkan snack kedalam tas hitam milik DaeHyun yang saat itu tengah memakai sweater hitamnya itu.

"Ini sweater hadiah dari fansmu itu ya ?!"

DaeHyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan BaekHyun yang kini beralih merapikan penampilan.

Hari itu BaekHyun benar – benar terlihat seperti seorang 'istri' idaman dimata DaeHyun. Tidak ada cacian apalagi pukulan dan gamparan dari BaekHyun pagi ini. Dan itu cukup memberikan sedikit energi di pagi hari. Mengingat semalam dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena suara berisik dari mulut BaekHyun seperti biasa ditambah V yang tidak bisa berhenti bergerak saat tidur. Terus saja menggelinding kesana kemari, berputar putar sampai menendangi apapun yang ada didekatnya. Dan sialnya, setiap kali tendangan V selalu mengenainya bukan BaekHyun. Kalau saja dia tidak mengingat V adalah anak kesayangan BaekHyun, dia pasti sudah melempar V keluar apartemennya.

"Kau kenapa malah senyum – senyum sendiri begitu ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil memakaikan kupluk diatas kepala DaeHyun.

"Eobseo. Eh, ini apa ?!" Tanya DaeHyun sambil memegang kupluk diatas kepalanya.

"Kau kan dulu membelikanku topi, aku jadi bingung membelikanmu apa jadi aku membelikanmu ini." Jawab BaekHyun.

"Kau tidak mengambilnya dari BWCW kan ?!"

BaekHyun menghentikan kegiatannya merapikan rambut DaeHyun lantas menoyor kepala DaeHyun pelan.

"Aku membelinya kekemato pabbo !" Ucap BaekHyun tidak terima.

"Cha .. Sudah selesai, sudah rapi sudah tampan .. saatnya Kekemato berangkat." Ucap BaekHyun saat dirasa sudah menyelesikan semuanya.

"Kau tidak memberikanku hadiah perpisahan dulu ?! Aku pergi selama seminggu hlu." Goda DaeHyun pada BaekHyun yang kini tersenyum kearahnya lalu memejamkan matanya.

Seakan mendapat lampu hijau, DaeHyun langsung meraih tengkuk BaekHyun dan ikut memejamkan matanya. Dia bersmirk saat merasakan nafas BaekHyun mengenai wajahnya, sedikit lagi dan . . . . .

"OEMMAAAAAAAAA . . . . . ! EODIGAAAAAA . . . . ?!"

_Shit !_

BaekHyun langsung mendorong kasar tubuh DaeHyun saat mendengar teriakan dari dalam kamar.

"Yeee, oemma diluar chagi-ah." Ucap BaekHyun sedikit berteriak. Dia lalu menoleh kearah DaeHyun yang ternyata terkantuk tembok itu.

"Dae gwenchana ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil mendekat kearah DaeHyun.

"Nde, nan gwenchana." Jawab DaeHyun sedikit meringis memegangi punggungnya. Dia lalu meraih ponselnya disaku celana yang dirasa bergetar itu.

"Yoebose- . . . Nde, aku akan segara kesana, cerewet sekali."

DaeHyun langsung mematikan ponselnya dan kembali memasukkan kesaku celana kirinya lalu mengambil dompet disaku celananya.

"Ini ATM."

BaekHyun menatap tak paham ke arah DaeHyun yang tiba – tiba menunjukkan ATMnya didepan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu itu ATM, lalu kenap-"

"Gunakan seperlunya. Jangan boros – boros."

BaekHyun yang belum selesai berbicara sedikit terkejut saat DaeHyun tiba – tiba meraih tangannya dan menaruh ATMnya kedalam genggaman tangannya.

"Pinnya tanggal lahirmu. Jaga kesehatan, jaga juga V. Jangan sampai terlambat makan. Aku akan sering – sering menghubungimu. Annyeong."

_Cup !_

DaeHyun mengecup pelan kening BaekHyun sebelum keluar dari apartemennya tanpa menunggu BaekHyun tersadar dari kebingungannya.

"Eh ?!"

BaekHyun baru tersadar saat DaeHyun menutup pintu apartemennya.

"ATM ?! Pin ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sambil menatap ATM yang dia pegang.

"KYAAAAAA . . . . . GOMAWO KEKEMATO !"

"Oemma, kau kenapa teriak – teriak ?! Appa mana ?!"

BaekHyun yang tadi berteriak – teriak kegirangan sontak menoleh kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah bangun tidur seorang namja imut.

"TaeTae, cepat mandi. Hari ini kita free kan ?! Sebelum kembali ke dorm ayo kita berbelanja dulu. Oemma mau membelikan hadiah untuk Lay Hyung. Kau mau apa ?! Game baru atau kaset dan komik anime terbaru ?! Oemma akan belikan apapun yang kau mau."

"Eh ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC deh :D

Akhirnya update juga -_- . . .

Ini buat kalian yang minta moment DaeBaek lagi, yang minta M noh udah kan ? Tapi disensor, pan ada bocah dibawah umur *tunjukTae. Buat **Ika Zordick**, udahkan KaiV nya ? Hahaha. Buat **Hadawyyah**, noh ke 12 member EXO dah muncul dan **Jung BaekHyung**, gimana ? Masuk semua kan request'an kamu ? ^^

Kyaaaa .. **BTS comeback** .. ya ampun ganteng – ganteng bgt .. itu siTae rambutnya di Mv samaan ma Dae di Mv angel .. hadeh makin manly aja itu bocah .. Keren - keren banget .. tapi Si Jungkook tetep aja , suaranya tetep suara bocah.

**Banyak yang bilang BTS niru EXO ya ?** kalo menurut Yuri emang pas part

_**wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde .. wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde**_mirip sama pas part EXO yang _**Na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae .. na eureureong eureureong eureureong dae**_. Dari segi pengulangan , gerakan dan formasi mirip , tapi beda kok, BTS punya ciri khas tersendiri. **Kalo mirip ya maklum, Buah jatuh kagak jauh dari pohonnya** *ngek !

Alasan ke 2 YuRi kenapa lama update, padahal ini FF sudah ada sejak hari rabu adalah . . . . **YuRi nunggu moment DaeBaekTae di Inkigayo, secara Baek jadi MC, BTS Comeback dan BAP juga tampil yang Yuri yakini bakal menang dan berharapnya pas menang yang ngasih tropy tuh BaekHyun yang nrima DaeHyun, tapi apa daya malah dikasih ke Hime**. (YuRi sempet terharu waktu tahu kalo ini kali – kali pertama BAP menang diacara music, dulu kan YuRi kagak kenal BAP, agak kaget dengernya, Cukkae BAPdeul ^^)

Sekali lagi impian seorang fansgirl itu selalu tak sesuai dengan kenyataan, setelah lihat TaeTae mojok sendirian macem anak diri pasang muka cembetut gegara pas BAP menang di MuBank bukan meluk TaeTae tapi pada meluk BamBam, ditambah lagi kagak ada interaksi antara DaeBaek / DaeV. Walo oke Baek lagi agak sakit (hati) makanya gak banyak ngomong, oke untuk sampai ke DaeHyun itu harus melewati Youngjae dulu. Tapi apa gak bisa mereka pelukan bentar aja macem SuHo HimChan itu ?! :(

Tapi rasa sebal YuRi terobati saat melihat banyaknya moment BaekV, tuh emak anak saut – sautan pas interview, pas ending Tae juga nyamperin Baek, terus pas pulang dari Inki si Baek pegang album _**Skool Luv Affair**_nya BangTan, diangkat tinggi – tinggi pula, seolah – olah berkata : **"Ini hlu album baru anak gue -_-"** Hahahaha, terus ada juga Pict Tae pegang album Miracle in December .. itu tukeran ato apa ya ?

Cukup deh semalem menggalau bareng **Chika** dan **Lily** gegara Inkigayo. Dan puncak kegalauan YuRi akhirnya bikin FF HunHan with The Hyung Family dengan GenRe Angst.

"_**What My Heart Tells Me To Do"**_

Udah ah, cerewet mulu, sekarang ke Fakta ^^

**Fakta ke 1, 131006**

**BaekHyun menjadi special MC di Inkigayo menggantikan Lee Hyun Woo**.

**Bangtan juga menjadi pengisi acara di Inkigayo.** Selama acara V terlihat pendiam. Waktu ending V berdiri tepat dibelakang BaekHyun.

Sekali lagi, **DaeBaek memang mamakai gelang yang sama** dihari itu.

Malamnya , **BAP manggung di Open Concert**, **EXO di Gangnam HanRyu Festival **dan **BTS di Dream Concert.**

**Fakta ke 2,** gak tahu maksudnya. Tapi DaeHyun sering menyebut dirinya Dark Cokelat. Sedangkan BaekHyun itu kulitnya putih bersih. **Dari beberapa foto mereka yang terlihat berdampingan, warna kulit DaeBaek itu terlihat kontras**.

**Fakta ke 3,** ternyata ada yang belum tau apa itu Kekemato. **KEKEMATO itu nama 'alien' DaeHyun di planet MATO** sono.

**Fakta ke 4**, **V itu punya kebiasaan manggil - manggil atau nyebut 'MOM' atau 'OEMMA' **gitu terus.

**Fakta ke 5**, **SM Building dan Dorm EXO sama - sama terdapat dikawasan Gangnam.** SM Building di Apgujeong, sedangkan Dorm EXO berada di Cheongdam (tapi denger - denger ini Dorm dah dijual dan pindah tempat. Entahlah, ntar YuRi tanya Luhan kalo pas lagi kencan.. hahaha) . Sedangkan **untuk dorm BAP Yuri kagak tau tempatnya jadi Yuri kasih alamat TS Ent aja di Yongsan,** hehehe.

**Fakta ke 6**, **depan SM itu selalu ramai fans gak peduli pagi - siang - sore atau malem**. Temen Yuri yang dikorea yang ngasih tau.

**Fakta ke 7, HimChan itu memang Ulzzang.** Iya kan BABy ?! ^^

**Fakta ke 8, Maknae Line BAP EXO itu akrab / dekat satu sama lain**, setidaknya mereka pernah tertangkap kamera sedang ngobrol. *Colek ZeloJongupSeHunKaiTao

**Fakta ke 9, Kai itu maniak game di EXO**, **kalo di BAP** **katanya Zelo**. Zelo atau YoungJae ya ?! hehe -_-

**Fakta ke 10, All about EXO**

**1. SeHun emang ekspresinya sering datar kayak tembok, **bawaan lahir kali ya, dia itu kalo senyum malah kelihatan aneh tapi juga jadi tambah ganteng**.** Tapi akhir - akhir ini sifat gajenya mulai kelihatan.

**2. Kai itu kata beberapa chingu keren banget,** tapi menurut YuRi biasa aja, hahaha. Kulit Kai paling gelap / berwarna tan tapi itu yang membuat dia kelihatan seksi menurut YuRi.

**3. Wajah sama kelakuan kagak singkron tuh ya si Tao** ini. **Wajah menyeramkan, tapi wataknya kayak anak kecil**. Manja dan penakut.

** DO itu unik, matanya bulat terus kalo senyum bibirnya bisa membentuk love.**

**5. Bentuk wajah Chen itu memang aneh dan Chen itu kalo ngomong dan ketawa cempreng bgt, **tapi gak apalah, main vocal juga kan ?!

**6. Chanyeol itu emang suka pamer iklan pasta gigi, nyengir mulu.** Happy Virus gitu. **Tapi sekarang dia agak pendiam**.

**7.** Buat Yuri sendiri, **Lay itu ganteng kalo diem, keren kalo diem. Kalo pas ngomeng malah kelihatan oonnya walau dia sebenarnya polos bgt. **:D

**8. SuHo memang malaikatnya EXO, sabar banget. Dibully diapa2in pasrah aja.**

**9**. Kalo kris dulu awal debut, YuRi pikir dia 11 : 12 ma SeHun. **Kris sering disebut angry bird krn wajahnya mirip angry bird. Kelihatan menyeramkan tapi berwibawa. ** tapi ternyata gilanya sama saja di Galaxy Hyung sama yang lainnya.

**10. Xiumin pernah disebut amber wajahnya mirip Hamster**. padahal Yuri pikir HimChan yang lebih mirip Hamster, hahahaha.

**11. Banyak yang bilang LuBaek itu mirip**, sama - sama cantik. tapi SeHun tidak pernah terima jika BaekHyun bilang LuHan mirip sama BaekHyun.

**Fakta ke 11, PD Bang SiHyuk, gak tau dia manajer atau apanya BangTan itu sulit mengingat nama asli V. Saking sebalnya Vsampai protes saat di Rookie King.**

**Fakta ke 12, BWCW itu distro milik EXO.**

**Fakta ke 13, DaeHyun itu selalu membawa makanan / snack ditasnya**.

**Fakta ke 14, DaeHyun waktu berangkat ke jepang 131007 :**

**Celana item, kemeja putih + sweater hitam **(pemberian fans),** kupluk item, masker wajah item, tas item, **sepatunya Yuri kagak lihat, yang pasti gak nyeker.

**Fakta ke 15, 7 Oktober merupakan tanggal lahir Lay EXO.**

Udah itu dulu faktanya, saatnya ke Review :

Thanks to untuk para **SIDER** ku tercinta sekalian,

**semakin banyak sider, semakin YuRi lama update ^^**

**Chanbaekly **: A-yooo ! Balik lu Ly ! Gimana tuh yang part akhir – akhir ? Suka kagak ?! Udeh M ya itu ya ?! Jangan minta lagi ya .. hahaha^^ ... **Chika Love Baby BaekHyun** : yee chika salah .. noh si Tae nyamperin dua duanya kok .. gimana masih galau gak ? Bikin Dae cemburu ? ngapain ? kan Dae dah punya Jae .. hahaha … **babypanda518** … **ika****zordick** : Cuma itu yang bisa YuRi kasih tentang KaiV, habis pikiran V lagi buntu sih, gak bisa mikirin mau dibikin apa hubungan mereka, hehehe ... **RaHae AngElFishy Dae** : hahaha ,, ngarep DaeBaek cipokan beneran ? mana bisa .. ketemu aja diem – dieman gitu, hahaha tapi cheonsanya si Dae itu dah ada Baek, maap ya^^ … **QrttRra88** : patah hati ma sapa coba ? emang Tae punya pacar ? Tae Kangen kamu ? yakin mau dikangenin alien kecil itu ? :D … **KrAy24** … **TheDEVIL'yoonie-moon****'** : Ini udah gak marah lagi ^^ V mau kehati YuRi, hahaha. Eh jangan, ntar gak ada member tercantik lagi kalo suga kamu bunuh saeng^^ … **LiaKIM95** … **Rinda** … **Kim Hyun Soo** … **Yeppo** … **Unky Dw****i** … **SHINeexo** : hehehe , gomawo udah rutin baca dan review *dipoppo Baby TaeHyung :* … **20Gag** … **F****angirl**** S****hipper** … **Lee Haru** … **Park Byun Joon** … **Ima Park** : saeng, kamu nyebut DaeHan aku jadi typo baca Dahan -_- kira – kira apa ya ? hehehe, emang dasar anaknya ya mirip dong, eh ada YeolJae shipper baru .. hahahaha^^ … **Link****z** …**B****riesies** … **Kim Mika** … **Kim Kyusung** … **Reka ELF** **Love Couple** …** Michelle Kim **…**Oh Hyunsung** … **Misaki Yumi** … **OhSooYeol** … **Zahee** … **SeLvle OLIF** … **StrawBaeKry** … **Nonabaozi**… **Rivecca Wu 2** … **SavEarth** … **Ichi rth** … **Hatakehanahungry** : kalo Yuri kadang bingung .. hime itu ganteng apa cantik .. -_- apalagi kalo pas deket YongGuk , hadeh, hehehe^^ … **Ahrahenry897** … **Askasufa** … **Chanbaekxoxo** … **Uchiha Chiba Asuka** … **Dewikhukhu98 ** : itu si taetae, pan dia dibackstage sama Dae. Luhan Cuma selingan ya, santai aja .. iya BAP keceh2 .. tapi Zelo bisa berhenti tumbeh gak ? kasian Hyungdeulnya jadi kayak kurcaci^^ … **Daensyyo** … **Jisaid** : BTS kurang nyesek ? apa dibikin berantem sadorm gitu ya ? mian chap ini gak ada BTSnya ^^ … **Zhiecho** ... **Jung BaekHyung** : Maklum kok Yuri ma kamu, nama kamu aja kumpulan dari nama – nama orang gaje gitu. YuRi malah belum download lagu – lagu BTS. Twitter kamu apa ? Gimana hasil chap ini ? Sesuai keinginanmu belum ? ... **CY Destin****y** : TaeTae ngapelin Yuri , kekeke , emang tuh .. amaknya juga cengeng .. Luhan Cuma cameo .. hahaha napa Yeol jae kok kasian ?^^ … **Jenny One Zero Zero Four** … **HarunaBabyChanBaek** : terdeteksi ? emang apaan ? hehehe .. kabur kehati Yuri si Tae .. hahaha, aduh Tae masih jadi bahan perebutan nih ^^ … **Asroyasrii** … **Celana Kai** … **Afifah KulkasnyaChangmin** … **Inggit** : emang awal konflik mereka gak Yuri perjelas tapi itu udah Yuri jelasin kenapa Tae marah. Iya, apalagi BaekTae udah deh emak anak itu emang mirip banget^^ … **Wu Qian** … **U hee** : kemanapun tae pergi tetep inget jungkok kok .. itu kangen jungkok, kangen pengen coret – coret wajahnya, hahaha^^ … **GUEST** … **Akiya Exotics** :, hahaha, gomawo gomawo .. ini udah update .. gimana ? tambah aneh gg critanya ?^^… **Vhyung D** … **Chenma** :. Emang nebak apa ? ^^ tebak aja gak papa, hehe … **NAP217** :. Oke deh , gomawo dah review^^ … **KaiHun70** ... **Finda DaeJae** … **Kim HyunJae** **… ****Bintang Terang** … **Natural Candy1994** : gomawo saeng, panggil eonnie aja biar akrab, kamu line 94 kan ?^^… **HunHanshipper** …**mirarose86****: **iya , udah lanjut ini Ffnya , semoga gak mengecewakan ...**Riani Chenchen **...**Rachel Sulis ** : ada kok videonya , ini judulnya 131015 방탄소년단 ( BTS ) - V Self Cam ( teasing member on their sleeping time ) , tuh dah baikan , tuh dah dikasih tau arti kekemato^^ … **Lee Naeul **… **Indah Indrawaribasmar ** : hahahaha , bahasamu itu .. yaudah yeoljae jomblo aja .. DaeLu emang kenal kok .. yang bertingkah diapartemen Cuma si Tae noh .. panggil eonni aja biar akrab^^ ... **Hadawyyah**: Kehatiku .. hehehe .. udah pan itu member ExOnya ^^ … **AhrastringsELF** : iya suga sadis ya ? hehehe tapi sebel juga kan ngadepin anak nakal macem Tae … nah itu hampir bikin adek baru .. hahaha^^ … **Tabifangirl** ... **SanChii Hunnie ** : Tayangan showcase ? ada videonya ? kok Yuri gak tau ya ? Mau dong lihat Vhopenya. Hahaha, Yuri malah ngakak lihat Suga menganiaya tuh cewek, kayaknya gak terima banget kalo ada yang cantik selain dia diantara member BangTan. V kehati Yuri, hahaha^^ ... **Helwa Lengloi** **Teleportbabies**... **Lalany** : Jangan bahas inkigayo, hati Yuri sakit, hiks .. hahaha lebay amat. Kabur kehatiku, hahaha, itu dah aku kasih taukan kenapa TaeTae marah ke Baek ?! Iya, aku update tiap senin biasanya^^ ... **ChuapExo31** ... **Changkyu975** : ini udah update hehehe, mian, YuRi agak longgarnya cuma hari senin, jadi YuRi updatenya seminggu sekali, gomawo dah baca, selonggarnya aja kalau mau baca ^^ ... **Date Kaito** : Wah2, bau – bau japanes nih, hehehe. Annyeong, Welcome to The Hyun Family Story^^. Banyak kok yang kayak kamu, gak tau sama pairnya, ada yang cuma EXOfans cuma BABy cuma ARMY, jadi pad bingung, tapi syukur akhirnya pada tau dan kenal gegara fakta yang ada. DaeLu ? Hahaha, apa ya ? Lihat nanti aja ya ^^ ... **KyuuLawliet **: Penganten baru biar seneng – seneng dulu, ntaran aja ya ChanBaeknya^^ … **tika karisma 18** : Kyaa , welcome to The Hyun family story, happy reading ^^ …**Biblee** : Tae ke Mato sama Exo .. hahahaha .. nah itu hampir bikin anak .. hahahaha^^ … **Ayimisaki **: Akhirnya tobat jadi sider ,, kekekek .. aku juga jadi suka DaeTae gara gara ff ini .. hehehe .. daelu apa ya ? Cuma selingan aja kali ya .. hehe .. review lagi ya^^ …**PandaMYP** : hayo, tae tae kamu apaain sampai minggat gitu ?^^ … **Guest2 **: ini guest baru namanya sapa ini ? emang tuh V sok gengsi, terusin aja gengsinya ntar tau tau dapet adek baru .. hahaha^^ .. **0706** : gomawo dah review, ini udah lanjut^^ .. **Crkeish** : Hayo, mantan sider ya ? Kok aku baru baca namanya ? hahaha .. kan Yuri dah bilang kalo Yuri sempey gak mood gegara Inkigayo. Mianhae, gomawo dah mau review.

Sekali lagi GOMAWO juga buat yang udah nge-**FOLLOW** dan **FAVORITE**-in FF ini ^^.

Sekali lagi yang mau kenal Yuri dan tanya - tanya tentang Fact FF ini, **Klik PM** . . **Invite 314DAE80** . . **WA 085742103505** . . **Twitter MilkHunHan_Yuri** . . . Karna Yuri lama kalo bales lewat review.


	9. Pembongkaran with SPECIAL GUEST

_MilkHunHan-Yuri present_

**2 3 ****We ****Are ONE ****FAMILY, Yes Sir****!**

**AUTHOR **** : ****한유리**

**MAIN CAST :**

**The Hyun / Light Family**

( BAP Jung Daehyun + EXO Byun Baekhyun = BTS Kim Taehyung / V )

**SUPPORT CAST :**

**EXO Member**

(Kim Minseok, Xi LuHan, Wu YiFan, Kim JunMyeon, Zhang YiXing, Park ChanYeol, Kim JongDae, Do Kyungso, Huang ZiTao, Kim Jongin, Oh SeHun)

**B.A.P Member**

(Bang YongGuk, Kim HimChan, Yoo YoungJae, Moon JongUp, Choi JunHong)

**Bangtan / ****BTS Member**

(Kim SeokJin, Min Yoongi, Jung HoSeok, Kim NamJoon, Park JiMin, Jeon JeongGuk)

**Special Guest **Han Yuri ^^ and Other.

Genre : Friendship, Family, Little Humor.

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : B.A.P milik TS dan para BABy, EXO milik SM dan para EXOfans, BTS milik BigHits dan para ARMY juga TUHAN dan keluarga mereka masing – masing .. saya cuma pinjem nama .. cerita ini murni milik saya dari otak saya .. **don't be plagiat please .. susah ngumpulin faktanya **.. :)

.

**FF HunHan gak laku -_- dan SAYA KECEWA !**

(Bukan sama readernya, tapi sama diri saya sendiri)

**FF What My Heart Tell Me to Do itu FF HUNHAN** . . .

Tapi nama malah pada salah fokus ke The Hyun Family semua ?

Kurang asem ini keluarga alien .

.

Warning ! Typo bertebaran, GaJe, Out Of Character.

Yaoi ? Maybe Yes **MAYBE NO !**

Don't Like ? Don't Read ! Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

*aeygo bareng Little Devil.

**2 3 We Are ONE** **FAMILY, Yes Sir** **!**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_13 Oktober 2013_**

**_-Gimpo Airport-_**

**From : My Shiner ~ Baby Baek ^^**

"**Kau sudah sampai belum ?! Aku dan TaeTae menunggumu di terminal kedatangan sebelah barat.**

DaeHyun tersenyum saat menyalakan ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari BaekHyun setibanya dia kembali menginjakkan kakinya diKorea.

"Hyung, aku jadi duluan ya." Ucap DaeHyun kepada manajernya.

"Kau mau kemana DaeHyun-ah, kau kan sedang tidak enak badan." Jawab sang manajer sambil menuntun DaeHyun melewati fans – fansnya.

"Maka sebab itu aku ingin istirahat dulu. Yuri nonna akan menjemputku. Jadi Hyung tenang saja." Jelas DaeHyun.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Pergi sana. Hati – hati."

Setelah melewati fans – fansnya dan dilepas (?) oleh manajernya, DaeHyun mulai berjalan sambil terlihat menghubungi seseorang.

"Yoeboseyo, nonna dimana ?!"

"Aku dibelakangmu."

DaeHyun menoleh sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya pada yeoja yang memasang wajah jutek dan berdiri dibelakangnya itu.

"Mana kunci mobilnya nonna ?!" Tanya to the point DaeHyun pada yeoja dihadapannya itu.

"Kau mau kemana ?! Dan Eh, kenapa kau terlihat pucat sekali ?!" Tanya yeoja tersebut sambil menahan kunci yang hampir diambil DaeHyun lalu beralih memegang keningnya.

"Aku memang sedikit kelelahan. Jadi aku mau pulang keapartemen untuk tid-"

"Tidur dengan Byun BaekHyun ?!"

"Eh ?! Apa maksudmu nonna ?!" Tanya DaeHyun sambil menatap tajam yeoja yang juga membalas tatapan tak kalah tajam kearahnya.

"Aku tadi berpapasan dengannya. Dia bersama dengan seorang namja. Apa kau akan pergi bersamanya ?!" Tanya yeoja itu.

"Nde. Jadi mana kuncinya, waktuku tak banyak." Ucap DaeHyun sambil merebut kunci dari tangan yeoja tersebut dan mulai berjalan.

"Apa membermu tahu tentang hubungan kalian ?!" Tanya yeoja tersebut sambil mengikuti DaeHyun dari belakang.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mungkin memberitahu mereka." Jawab DaeHyun cuek.

"Lalu bagaimana jika membermu ternyata sudah tahu hubungan kalian ?!"

DaeHyun mnghentikan langkahnya lalu kembali berbalik dan menatap yeoja yang kini tersenyum sinis kearahnya.

"Mereka tidak akan tahu jika kau tidak memberitahu mereka." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menunjuk jidat yeoja itu.

"Untuk apa aku menyebarkan aib seorang idola yang tidak normal sepertimu, mana ada namja berhubungan dengan namj-"

"Kau tahu nonna. Walau dia namja tapi kecantikannya seribu kali diatasmu. Kau itu tidak apa – apanya dibanding BaekHyun. Kau itu jauh dibawahnya." Ucap DaeHyun sambil berbalik tersenyum sinis.

"Bodohnya YongNam Hyung yang bisa menyukai yeoja aneh setengah sakit jiwa sepertimu."

"YAK !"

Setelah melanjutkan ucapannya, DaeHyun langsung kembali meninggalkan yeoja yang hampir mengeluarkan tanduknya itu.

"Kenapa mengikutiku ?! Seperti sasaeng fans saja." Tanya DaeHyun pada yeoja yang kini berjalan sejajar dengannya itu.

"Tentu saja pulang. Kuncinya kan kau yang membawa."

DaeHyun memutar malas matanya. Lalu kembali berhenti dan menatap kearah yeoja tersebut.

"Aku hanya memintamu mengantar mobil. Bukan menganjakmu pulang bersama."

"MWO ! Lalu aku pulang dengan siap-"

DaeHyun langsung membekap mulut yeoja itu dengan tangannya sebelum meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yoeboseyo .. Ye Hyung. Kau dimana ?! Kau jadi pulang kerumahmu kan ?! Yuri nonna ingin ikut denganmu, dia merindukan YongNam Hyung. Dia menunggumu disebelah barat pintu keluar."

_Pip !_

Seusai mematikan sambungannya DaeHyun langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearah yeoja yang tengah melotot dengan tatapan tak percaya kearahnya itu.

"Itu YongGuk Hyung berjalan kemari. Aku duluan ya. Salam untuk YongNam Hyung dan Natasha nonna. Annyeong. Hahahaha."

Sambil tertawa DaeHyun meninggalkan yeoja yang tengah mematung dan sebentar lagi pasti akan didatangi YongGuk itu.

.

"Hay cantik." Sapa DaeHyun sambil menyusupkan tangannya ke pinggang BaekHyun yang langsung ditepis oleh BaekHyun yang kini membelakanginya itu.

"Eh, Baek. Kau kenapa ?!" Tanya DaeHyun pada BaekHyun yang kini mulai berjalan menjauh darinya itu.

"Oemma sedang cemburu appa."

DaeHyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah V yang kini berdiri disampingnya.

"Maksudmu ?!" Tanya DaeHyun bingung.

"Oemma melihat appa menggoda yeoja itu." Ucap V sambil menunjuk kearah Yuri dan YongGuk berdiri.

"MWO ?!"

DaeHyun yang terkejut langsung menarik V berlari kearah BaekHyun.

"Baby Baek, jangan salah paham. Dia itu sasaeng fans."

BaekHyun yang mendengar ucapan DaeHyun langsung berhenti dan menoleh dengan ekspresi tidak percaya kearah DaeHyun.

"Sasaeng fans ?!"

"Ne, lihat itu. Dia itu sasaeng fans Yongguk Hyung dan sekarang sedang mendatangi YongGuk Hyung." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menunjuk kearah Yuri yang tengah tarik menarik dengan YongGuk.

"MWO ! Andwe, YongGuk-ssi ?! Selamatkan dia Dae. Aku tidak mau dia kenapa – kenapa ?! OMO ! Lihat – lihat dia menarik – narik YongGuk-ssi begitu. Dae itu bagaiman-"

"sSst, tenang saja. Aku sudah disini dan aku baik – baik saja."

DaeHyun memutus ucapan BaekHyun yang terlihat heboh sambil menari – narik jaketnya itu. Lalu dia berjalan keluar merangkul BaekHyun dengan tangan kirinya dan menarik V dengan tangan kanannya.

DaeHyun terkekeh pelan saat melirik sejenak pemandangan tak jauh darinya itu, dia tahu, bukan Yuri yang menarik YongGuk, tapi YongGuklah yang menarik Yuri yang pasti sedang menolak mentah – mentah untuk ikut dengannya.

"_Appa pabboya, jelas – jelas oemma mengkhawatirkan YongGuk sunbae, bukan dirinya."_ Batin V sambil mencibir.

.

.

.

"Bisa tolong dijelaskan kemana raibnya uang di ATMku ?!"

BaekTae yang tengah menikmati makanannya itu serempak menoleh kearah DaeHyun.

Setelah dari bandara mereka mampir dulu disebuah restoran untuk makan siang. Karena BaekHyun belum sempat makan sepulang tampil dari Onemount Halloween Festival. Namun saat sampai di kasir DaeHyun terkejut saat mengetahui ATM yang diberikan kepada BaekHyun kini sudah over limit.

"Hehehe." BaekHyun nyengir kearah DaeHyun.

"Aku tak butuh cengiranmu, jawab ak-"

"Jadi itu ATM appa ?!"

DaeHyun menoleh kearah V dan mengangguk.

"Kemarin oemma mentlaktirku dan member BangTan banyak makan di restoran terkenal appa. Enak sekali. Bahkan kami juga membawa pulang makanan itu."

Alis DaeHyun berkerut saat mendengar ucapan V.

"Kalau hanya makanan, sebanyak apapun ATM ini tidak mungkin habis, aku meninggalkan cukup banyak uang disini." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mengibas – kibaskan ATMnya diwajah BaekHyun.

"Aku juga mentlakir member – memberku, selama ini aku belum pernah mentlaktir mereka." (BaekHyun)

"Oemma juga membelikanku game terbaru." (V)

"Aku juga membelikan hadiah untuk Lay Hyung karna kemarin Lay Hyung ulang tahun." (BaekHyun)

"Oemma juga membelikan banyak komik dan CD anime untukku." (V)

"Aku membeli beberapa kebutuhan kami berdua." (BaekHyun)

"Ini juga ponsel baru yang baru kemarin kami beli. Ini keluaran dan model terbaru hlu appa." (V)

"Lihat, bahkan aku membeli banyak eyeliner untuk persediaan kita bertiga." (BaekHyun)

_Brukk !_

DaeHyun terduduk lemas dikursi. Dia menatap malas kearah BaekHyun yang tengah memegang mungkin lebih dari 10 jenis bentuk dan merk eyeliner ditangannya.

"Untuk apa eyeliner sebanyak itu ?!" Tanya DaeHyun lemah.

"Untuk persediaan. Kita bertiga kan sering memakai eyeliner." Jawab BaekHyun.

"Tapi tidak sebanyak itu juga kan ?! Aku hanya memakai eyeliner saat distage." Ucap DaeHyun.

"Aku tau. Tapi kau itu kalau memakai eyeliner tebal jadi boros. Lagipula polesannya jelek sekali. Nanti aku ajari memakai eyeliner yang baik dan benar."

"Nde appa. Aku tadi juga diajari cara memakai dan menghapus eyeliner oleh oemma. Lihat, cantik kan mataku appa ?!" Ucap V memutus ucapan BaekHyun sambil menunjuk dan mengedip – ngedipkan matanya kearah DaeHyun.

"Hasst jinja. Yasudah. Cepat habiskan makanan kalian, nanti V terlambat rehaersalnya." Ucap DaeHyun pelan, dia memang tidak bisa marah kepada dua makhluk imut didepannya itu.

"Tapi nanti mampir dulu membeli kue ulang tahun untuk Jimin Hyung ya appa. Aku berjanji pada memberdeul kalau aku yang akan membelikan kuenya." Ucap V sambil memasang tampang puppy eyesnya.

"Aiggo.. Nde. Tapi jangan yang mahal – mahal, keuanganku sedang menipis sekarang." Ucap DaeHyun sambil melirik BaekHyun yang terlihat tidak peduli itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi appa dan oemma pulang ?! Tidak menungguku selesai tampil ?!" Tanya V kepada dua namja dihadapannya itu.

"Anya. Aku lelah sekali, aku ingin istirahat. Aku tidak kuat menunggumu sampai malam." Jawab DaeHyun pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu BaekHyun. Dia benar – benar terlihat kecapekan sepulang dari Jepang.

"Ne. Mianhae TaeTae. Padahal oemma tadinya juga ingin mampir menonton Tao dan Kris Hyung yang sedang syuting Dream Team, tapi melihat appamu seperti ini, oemma jadi tidak tega." Jawab BaekHyun sambil mengelus surai V yang kini mengangguk.

"Arraseo. Pulanglah." Ucap V pada DaeBaek yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tapi janji ya, tidak ada acara membuatkan adik baru untukku ?!"

"Eh ?!"

.

.

.

**_14 Oktober 2013_**

**_Neon nareul wonhae . . neon naege ppajyeo . . neon naege michyeo . .  
He eo nal su eobseo . . I got you~ under my skin . ._** (Mirotic by DBSK/TVXQ)

BaekHyun bergerak gelisah diatas ranjangnya saat mendenger suara ringtone ponsel yang ada dibawah bantalnya. Lalu dia meraih ponsel yang diyakini bukan miliknya itu.

"Dae, ada telpon." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menepuk – nepuk pelan pipi DaeHyun yang tertidur sambil memeluknya itu.

"Angkat saja. Aku masih ngantuk." Ucap DaeHyun tanpa membuka matanya.

"Yoeboseyo ?!"

. . . . .

"Yoeboseyo . . . Nuguseyo ?!"

BaekHyun kembali menyapa sang menelpon saat tak segera mendapat jawaban.

" . . . . . "

"Nde, ini memang ponsel Jung DaeHyun. Tapi dia masih tidur sekarang. Ada apa ?!"

_Pip !_

"Nugu ?!" Tanya DaeHyun sambil membuka sebelah matanya.

"Entahlah. Dia tidak menjawab." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menyerahkan ponsel itu kearah DaeHyun

"Cih, mengganggu saja." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menerima ponselnya. Bukan untuk melihat siapa penelpon barusan. Tapi untuk membuka icon bergambar burung itu.

**B.A.P ****대현** BAP_Daehyun

Baby 여러분~~~~ 오늘 날씨가 참 좋 자나~~~ 보고싶 자나 오늘 하루도 화이팅!하쟈나 ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

**[Baby your weather today ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ I wanted to see or really good day or even fighting! Heh heh heh heh heh just **me and** you]**

Setelah selesai mengetik status twitter, DaeHyun langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dan mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh BaekHyun.

.

.

.

"APPA ! OEMMA !"

DaeBaek yang tidur berhadapan itu serempak membuka lebar mata mereka saat mendengar teriakan khas itu.

"Baek. Bagaimana bocah itu bisa masuk ?! Apa kau memberikan kode apartemen padanya ?!" Tanya DaeHyun yang dijawab anggukan oleh namja yang menghadap lurus kearahnya itu.

Mereka langsung bangkit terduduk dan menoleh kearah pintu.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA . . . . !"

DaeBaek langsung melotot saat mengetahui V tidak seorang diri namun bersama dengan maknae BTS yang tengah berteriak.

"Ada ap- . . WAAAAAAAAAAA !" Terlihat namja berdimple yang menengok keadaan dalam kamar itu sontak ikut berteriak lalu menarik kedua maknae BTS itu untuk menjauh dari pintu.

"OMO !?"

Teriakan serempak dari 15 orang namja yang mendadak berkumpul didepan pintu kamar itu membuat BaekHyun langsung menarik selimutnya sampai kebatas dada.

"Jung . . . Dae . . . Hyun . . ." / "Byun . . . Baek . . . Hyun . . ."

"PAKAI BAJU KALIAN !?"

.

.

.

Saat ini BaekHyun dan DaeHyun tengah duduk sejajar sambil menundukkan dengan V yang ada ditengah – tengah mereka.

"Bisa jelaskan. Sebenarnya sejauh apa hubungan kalian ?! Kenapa kalian bisa tidur berdua tanpa menggunakan baju begitu ?!" Tanya HimChan penuh selidik kearah DaeBaek.

"Aku kan memang sering tidur tak memakai baju." Jawab DaeHyun dengan ekspresi datar.

"Oke. Untukmu DaeHyun, aku tahu kalau kau memang sering tidur naked dan tidur dengan berlapis – lapis selimut. Tapi untukmu BaekHyun. Kalau tidak salah kau merupakan member EXO yang tidak kuat dingin kan. Lalu kenapa kau bisa tidur tanpa menggunakan ba-"

"Aku menggunakan singlet Hyung. Aku tidak telanjang." Putus BaekHyun yang terlihat sebal itu.

"Oke . . Oke ! Lalu bisa kalian jelaskan apa hubungan kalian berdua dengan anak ini ?!" Tanya HimChan sambil menunjuk kearah V yang duduk ditengah – tengah DaeBaek.

. . . . . *hening

Sepertinya tak ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang berniat untuk menjawab.

HimChan menghela nafasnya. Tadi pagi dialah yang menghubungi DaeHyun untuk menanyakan keadaannya. Tapi dia sangat terkejut saat mendengar suara yang menjawab panggilan tersebut bukanlah DaeHyun. Entah kenapa otaknya langsung berjalan dan tertuju pada main vocal EXO. Setelah itu dia mencoba menghubungi SuHo untuk menanyakan keberadaan orang yang ada dipikirannya itu. Dan Bingo ! sepertinya tebakannya benar saat mendengar SuHo mengatakan bahwa orang yang dicari tidak pulang kedorm. Tanpa banyak basa – basi dia lalu mengajak seluruh membernya dan seluruh member EXO untuk mendatangi dorm BTS untuk menemui V yang diyakini mengetahui keberadaan dua orang yang sedang mereka cari itu.

Kai terlihat menarik Tao, SeHun, JongUp dan Zelo untuk mendekat saat mulai jengah menunggu jawaban yang tidak segera keluar dari mulut mereka ber3. Maknaeline BAPEXO terlihat berbisik – bisik satu sama lain. Tak lama setelah itu. Kai langsung menarik JungKook untuk bergabung.

"Hm . . hm . . perhatian – perhatian semuanya !" Semua orang yang ada disitu langsung mendongak kearah Zelo yang tiba – tiba berdiri yang memegang vas bunga kecil untuk pengganti mic.

"Hari ini . . Mari kita rayakan hadirnya keluarga baru. Kita sambut THE LIGHT FAMILY . . . YEAY !"

"POLAR LIGHT !" _Cekrik ! _(SeHun)

"SEE THE LIGHT !" _Cekrik ! _(Kai)

"LIGHT ME !" _Cekrik ! _(Tao)

"LIME LIGHT !" _Cekrik ! _(JungKook)

"D'LIGHT !" _Cekrik ! _(JongUp)

DaeBaekTae dan member BAP serta EXO terlihat menatap cengoh ke arah para maknae yang kini berdiri dihadapan DaeBaekTae sambil menjepret – jepretkan kamera dari ponsel mereka masing – masing kearah DaeBaekTae dengan bergaya ala paparazi.

"Kalian itu kenapa ?! The Light Family ?!" Ucap Lay dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Apa itu polar light ?!" Tanya YoungJae yang entah kepada siapa.

"Polar Light, See The Light dan Light Me itu setahuku nama fansite BaekHyun." Ucap Xiumin.

"Ah, berarti seperti fansite DaeHyun yang bernama D'Light." Ucap YongGuk.

"Lalu apa itu LimeLight ?!" Tanya Chen.

"LimeLight itu nama fansite V sunbae."

"Eh ?!"

Seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu serempak menoleh kearah pintu apartemen yang terbuka yang memperlihatkan lima orang namja tengah berdiri disana. Dengan sang leader yang tiba – tiba menyaut pertanyaan Chen.

"Kalian ?! BangTan ?!" Ucap LuHan sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Nde. Ini kami sunbae. Tadi V mengirim pesan kepada kami untuk datang ke alamat ini. Sedang acara apa ya ?!"

DaeBaek langsung menoleh dan melototi V yang seenaknya mengundang orang ke apartemennya.

"Ah, eobseo. Hanya sedang kumpul saja. Mari – mari masuk." Ucap HimChan sambil memberi jalan masuk untuk member BTS yang masuk sambil melakukan bow itu.

"**2 3** Bang ! Tan ! Annyeonghaseyo **Uri** BangTan Sonyeondan Imnida ! Bangapsemida !"

Member BAPEXO terlihat cengoh sesaat, saat melihat hoobae mereka itu tiba – tiba memberi salam pembukaan grup mereka. HimChan yang sadar langsung menyenggol YongGuk dengan kakinya dan memberi isyarat kepada membernya untuk berdiri.

"**2 3** **Uri** B A P ! **Yes Sir ! **Annyeonghaseyo BAP Imnida ! Bangapsemida !"

Setelah ke enam Bunny dari planet Mato itu duduk. Giliran 12 Srigala dari Planet EXO serempak berdiri.

"1 **2 3 We are ONE** ! We are EXO ! Annyeonghaseyo EXO Imnida Bangapsemida !"

Setelah melakukan bow, member EXO kembali duduk keposisi masing – masing.

. . . . . *hening

Seketika ruangan yang dijejali oleh 25 makhluk hidup itu mendadak sunyi. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mereka hanya saling melirik satu sama lain.

_Kruyuuukkkkkk !_

Seluruh pandangan mereka sekarang mengarah kearah seorang alien kecil yang tengah memegang perutnya sambil nyengir itu.

"Appa. Aku lapar." Rengek V sambil menarik – narik kaos DaeHyun.

"Kalo lapar ya makan. Baek, kau masak apa ?!" Tanya DaeHyun kepada BaekHyun.

"Sejak kapan aku bisa memasak ?!" Jawab BaekHyun.

"Katamu selama aku pergi kau mau belajar memasak untukku." Ucap DaeHyun.

"Memang. Tapi kan aku juga baru bangun, jadi mana sempat memasak. Lagi pula aku belum berbelanja kebutuhan dapur." Saut BaekHyun.

"Katamu kemarin uangku habis kau gunakan untuk berbelanja. Lalu habis untuk berbelanja apa ?!" Tanya DaeHyun kembali.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku membeli kebutuhanku dan TaeTae bukan kebutuhan dapu-"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa ... aku lapar ! Kenapa kalian malah berdebat !" Rengek V kembali memutuskan ucapan BaekHyun.

"Kau itu berisik sekali. Salahkan oemmamu it- . . ."

DaeHyun menghentikan ucapannya dan beralih melihat kesekelilingnya. TDia merasa merinding saat para member BAPEXOBTS terlihat tengah fokus memperhatikan DaeBaekTae.

"Kalian benar – benar sebuah keluarga ya ?!" Tanya Tao.

"Aku seperti nonton drama keluarga saja." Ucap Suga yang diangguki serempak oleh sekitarnya.

"Jadi kalian tidak memiliki makanan disini ?!" Pertanyaan HimChan membuat DaeBaek menoleh kearahnya dan mengangguk.

"Aiggo, padahal sedang ada tamu. Kenapa malah tidak ada apapun. Yasudah beli makanan dulu sana. Kami semua juga belum sarapan. EXOdeul dan Bangtan juga belum kan ?!"

Pertanyaan HimChan dijawab anggukan serempak oleh member BAPEXOBTS.

"Aku tidak ada uang Hyung. ATMku baru saja dibobol olehnya." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menunjuk kearah BaekHyun yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi ternyata kemarin ATM yang kau pakai untuk mentlakir kami itu uang ATM DaeHyun-ssi ?! Cih, aku tau kau tidak seroyal itu." Ucap DO yang membuat BaekHyun mendelik kearahnya.

"Yasudah ini." / "Pakai ini saja."

Seluruh orang mendongak saat melihat YongGuk dan SuHo sama – sama mengeluarkan dan menyerahkan ATM mereka kearah DaeBaek.

"Jangan – jangan. Jangan Bang, Jangan JunMyeon-ah. Biar DaeHyun saja. ATMmu tidak cuma satukan ?! Keluarkan sekarang !" Perintah HimChan pada DaeHyun yang kini tengah cemberut sambil mengeluarkan ATM lain didompetnya.

"Yoo YoungJae. Ini kamu beli makanan yang cukup untuk kita disini." Perintah HimChan sambil menyerahkan ATM DaeHyun kepada YoungJae.

"Arraseo. Tapi apa aku harus berjalan kaki membelinya Hyung ?!" Tanya YoungJae.

"Ayo aku antar." Ucap DaeHyun yang langsung berdiri dan diangguki YoungJae. Saat itu tak sengaja mata DaeHyun bertatapan langsung dengan sorot mata tajam dari BaekHyun.

"B-bersama BaekHyun juga tentunya." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menarik tangan BaekHyun untuk bangkit mengikuti YoungJae.

"E-eh, kenapa kau menarikku Baekkie ?!" Tanya LuHan bingung saat BaekHyun tiba – tiba juga menariknya untuk ikut.

"Temani aku Hyung. Aku tak mungkin pergi bertiga bersama mereka." Bisik BaekHyun kearah LuHan yang kini berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"OEMMA ! APPA ! AKU IKUT !" Teriak V sambil berlari keluar mengikuti orang tuanya.

Seperginya DaeBaekTaeHanJae (?) para member BAPEXOBTS terlihat membubarkan diri. Kita lihat saja YongGuk Kris ChanYeol RapMon dan Suga tengah berkumpul sambil berbincang – bincang dengan nada ala Rap mereka. HimChan, SuHo, Jin, Suga, XiuMin, Chen dan DO terlihat duduk melingkar sambil mengobrol dan bernyanyi diiringi oleh gitaran Lay yang entah mendapat gitar dari mana. Sedangkan maknaeline seperti Tao, Kai, SeHun, JongUp, Zelo, Jimin, JungKook ditambah Jhope terlihat tengah memainkan sebuah permainan yang entah permainan apa Yuri tidak tahu karena terhalang oleh sofa. -_-

Saat tengah asyik bermain, tiba – tiba Zelo menarik mundur SeHun untuk menjauh dari sekitar.

"Ada apa JunHong-ah ?!" Tanya SeHun saat dia sudah mepet dipojokan bersama Zelo.

"Kau masih kekasih LuHan Hyung kan Hyung ?!"

SeHun yang mendengar pertanyaan Zelo langsung mengenyitkan alis tanda tidak mengerti. Namun dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Zelo dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membiarkan LuHan Hyung pergi dengan mereka ?!"

"Maksudmu JunHong ?! Langsung ke inti saja." Ucap SeHun tidak sabaran kearah Zelo.

"Apa kau tidak tahu Hyung. Kalau penyebab berpisahnya hubungan DaeHyun Hyung dan YoungJae Hyung itu bukan karna hubungannya dengan BaekHyun Hyung. Karena sebenarnya mereka memang sudah berpisah sebelum DaeHyun Hyung berhubungan dengan BaekHyun Hyung."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku ?! Kenapa kau harus memberi rincian hubungan mereka padaku ?! Itu tidak penting untukku." Ucap SeHun malas. Itu memang bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuknya.

"Tentu penting Hyung. Karna LuHan Hyunglah yang menyebabkan HyunJae Couple berpisah."

_DEG !_

SeHun yang mendengar langsung menoleh kearah ZeLo dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ma-maksudmu ?!"

.

.

.

Saat ini DaeHyun dan yang lainnya tengah duduk tenang didalam mobil setelah membeli makanan disebuah restoran saji dan beberapa snack serta softdrink di sebuah mini market.

"Kenapa sedari tadi semua diam saja. Suasana dimobil ini jadi terasa mencekam sekali." Komentar V.

Semenjak berangkat sampai perjalanan pulang sekarang memang tidak ada yang terlibat pembicaraan. DaeBaek yang duduk didepan hanya saling melempar pandangan dengan tangan BaekHyun yang terus – terusan menarik – narik kaos bagian bawah DaeHyun seolah DaeHyun akan pergi jauh jika dia melepas pegangannya itu. Sedangkan LuHan dan YoungJae yang duduk dijok belakang juga hanya saling sesekali melirik sambil tersenyum kaku. Membuat V yang duduk ditengah - tengah mereka merasa merinding melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Lu, kita perlu bicara sebentar."

"Eh ?!"

LuHan yang baru saja memasuki apartemen terlihat bingung saat tiba - tiba ditarik keluar oleh SeHun, hingga tanpa sadar dia menyerahkan belanjaan yang dia bawa kearah YoungJae.

"Sini biar aku bantu."

YoungJae menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang kini berjalan kearahnya dan langsung membantu membawakan beberapa kantong makanan itu.

"Gomawo Hyung." Jawab YoungJae sambil tersenyum. Dan berjalan beriringan bersama Chanyeol menuju dapur.

"Sunbae, ada yang perlu kita bantu ?!"

YeolJae yang tengah menuangi dan menata makanan didapur itu menoleh kearah Jhope yang datang mendekatnya diikuti oleh Jimin dan JungKook.

"Ah nde. Ini tolong kalian bawa kesana ya." Ucap YoungJae sambil menyerahkan beberapa mangkok makanan dan piring kosong kearah mereka.

"Kau tidak ikut makan disana ?!" Tanya ChanYeol saat melihat YoungJae duduk dikursi ruang makan.

"Anya. Disana sumpek sekali. Aku mau makan disini saja." Jawab YoungJae.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Aku juga makan disini saja menemanimu." Ucap Chanyeol kepada YoungJae yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya itu.

.

.

.

_Ceklek !_

Suara pintu apartemen dibuka membuat beberapa pasang mata yang berada diruangan itu menoleh kearah pintu. Beberapa dari mereka menghentikan acara makan dan ngobrol mereka saat melihat seorang yeoja berambut panjang mengenakan dress berwarna softpink dengan high heel berwarna senada tengah berdiri menatapi mereka dengan tatapan bingung itu.

"HAH ! SASAENG FANS ?!"

Teriakan BaekHyun membuat semua orang yang duduk disana menatap heran kearahnya.

"Lindungi YongGuk-ssi, dia sasaeng fans yang kemarin mengejar – ngejar Yongguk-ssi dibandara." Lanjut BaekHyun sambil berlari menuju YongGuk dan melindungi tubuhnya.

Mereka terlihat terkejut saat melihat BaekHyun yang tiba – tiba menarik YongGuk menjauh. Mereka juga terlihat bingung dengan ucapan BaekHyun.

"Dae. Benar kan, dia sasaeng fans yang kemarin mengejar – ngejarmu dengan YongGuk-ssi."

Ucapan BaekHyun membuat semua orang kembali terkejut. Member BAP terlihat langsung menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya kearah DaeHyun yang tengah menunduk itu. Sedangkan yeoja yang masih berdiri didepan pintu itu terlihat cengoh sesaat.

"_What the . . . apa dia bilang tadi ? Sasaeng fans ?! Yang benar saja."_

Yeoja itu tiba – tiba terlihat bersmirk samar sambil berjalan pelan kearah DaeHyun dan duduk disampingnya.

"Oppa . . . . aku dengar kau sedang sakit ya ?!" Tanya yeoja yang ini menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu DaeHyun sambil beraeygo dan memainkan jarinya didada bidang DaeHyun. Membuat orang - orang disekitar menatap cengoh kearah mereka. Sedangkan DaeHyun sendiri terlihat berdelik ngeri saat merasakan hembusan nafas yang terasa begitu dekat diwajahnya.

"Kau pasti sakit karna merindukan eoh ?! Mianhae baru bisa mengunjungimu hari ini chagi-ah."

_CUP !_

Seluruh mata yang melihat kearah DaeHyun dan yeoja itu langsung melebarkan mata mereka saat melihat yeoja itu tiba - tiba mengecup mesra pipi DaeHyun.

"YAK ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA . . . !"

_Bruk !_

_Duk !_

"Akh, Aduh !"

Member BAP dan BAP langsung serempak berdiri saat melihat BaekHyun tiba – tiba berlari menghampiri yoeja itu lalu menjambak rambut yeoja tersebut untuk menjauh dari tubuh DaeHyun dan mendorongnya kasar hingga terjatuh terkantuk meja.

"Kalian member Bangtan, menyingkirlah dari sini. Bawa maknae line menjauh !" Perintah HimChan yang langsung dituruti oleh Suga yang menarik Jungkook, Jin yang menarik Jimin dan Kai yang memeluk V.

"Y-yak aduh ... ampun Kyungie sakit." Teriak Jongin kesakitan saat DO tiba – tiba menjewernya dari belakang.

"Kau itu disuruh menyingkirkan V, bukan memeluknya begitu ! Lagipula apa itu mulutmu monyong – monyong begitu ! SERAHKAN DIA KEMEMBER BANGTAN SEKARANG !" Omel DO sambil menarik Kai untuk melepaskan pelukannya dan menyerahkan V ke Jhope yang kini membawanya menyingkir ke dapur, tempat YeolJae tengah mengobrol.

"HEY ! KAU GILA YA ! KENAPA TIBA - TIBA KAU MENARIKKU HINGGA TERJATUH BEGINI !" Teriak yeoja itu sambil mencoba berdiri,

"KAU ITU YANG GILA ! BERANI – BERANINYA KAU MENCIUM DAEHYUN ! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA ?!" Teriak BaekHyun tak kalah lantang.

"AKU KEKASIHNYA. KENAPA EOH ?!"

_PLAK !_

Semua orang kembali terkejut saat BaekHyun menampar kasar pipi yeoja tersebut.

"BERANINYA KAAAAAAAUUUUU . . . . . YAK !"

Yeoja itu langsung mendekati BaekHyun dan menjambak kasar rambut BaekHyun.

"YAK !"

Tak mau tinggal diam, BaekHyun berbalik menendang perut yeoja itu hingga tersungkur. Sayangnya BaekHyun kurang beruntung sehingga tanpa sadar kaki jenjang milik yeoja itu menjegalnya dan membuat BaekHyun terjatuh kelantai. Saat itulah yeoja itu langsung menarik tubuh dan mencoba mencakar – cakarnya tubuh BaekHyun. Begitu juga BaekHyun yang langsung kembali menjambak rambut panjang yeoja tersebut.

"BaekHyun hentikan !" / "Nonna berhenti !"

_PLAK !_

_PLETAK !_

_BUKKK !_

_DUKK !_

"Aduh !"

"Aw !"

"Aaaaa –aduh sakit !"

"Y-yaaakk !"

Satu persatu member BAPEXO terlihat tumbang saat mencoba melerai mereka. Ada yang terkena cakaran, pukulan, tamparan bahkan tendangan dari kedua orang yang masih setia bertarung itu.

Sedangkan DaeHyun yang baru saja lolos dari mereka itu terlihat linglung karena baru saja terkena tendangan dikepala dan perut. Dia mencoba berdiri dan berteriak . . .

"BYUN BAEKHYUN ! HAN YURI NONNA ! JEBAL ! BERHENTI . . . . . . ATAU AKU AKAN MEMANGGIL POLISI !"

.

.

.

"Aku heran, bagaimana YongNam bisa menyukai yeoja sebrutal kau nonna."

"Yuri nonna selalu bersikap manis jika didepan Hyungku."

JungUp yang tadi bertanya pada Yuri kini menoleh kearah YongGuk lalu mengangguk. Sedangkan HimChan yang tengah menyisir rambut yeoja itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau itu kurang kerjaan sekali nonna. Kenapa harus mengaku – ngaku sebagai pacar Daehyun. Sekarang cepat kalian minta maaf." Perintah HimChan.

"SHIRREO !"

HimChan dan member yang berada disekelilingnya hanya dapat menghela nafas dan memutar malas bola mata mereka saat mendengar penolakan dari dari dua orang yang tengah berhadapan dengan ekspresi saling ingin membunuh itu.

"Sampai kapan aku berdiri begini."

Seluruh orang yang duduk diruang langsung menoleh kearah DaeHyun yang tengah berdiri dengan satu kaki dengan kedua tangan memegang telinga itu. Persis seperti anak TK yang sedang dihukum.

"Sampai mereka saling minta maaf dan memaafkan."

DaeHyun langsung tertunduk lemas saat mendengar penuturan HimChan.

"Ayolah Baek minta maaf saja. Kau tidak kasian melihat DaeHyun berdiri begitu ?! Kau bilang tadi dia sedang sakit."

BaekHyun yang mendengar penuturan Lay yang tengah membelai rambutnya itu langsung menatap kearah DaeHyun yang memang terlihat pucat. Sebenarnya dia merasa kasian saat melihat DaeHyun. Apalagi tadi dia tak sengaja menendang kepala DaeHyun. Tapi rasa gengsi yang terlalu tinggi, membuatnya tidak sudi jika harus minta maaf pada yoeja dihadapannya itu.

"SHIRREO. Aku tidak akan minta maaf pada yeoja ja-"

"JALANG ! KAU MAU MENGATAIKU YEOJA JALANG LAGI HAH !"

Semua orang yang duduk melingkar itu langsung mulai berjalan merangkak mundur saat melihat BaekHyun dan yeoja itu kembali saling menunjuk. Mereka tidak mau kembali menjadi korban kebrutalan kedua orang tersebut. Mengingat pertengkaran mereka tadi meninggalkan banyak bekas ditubuh semua orang yang tadi mencoba memisahkan mereka itu.

_BRUK !_

"OMO! JUNG DAEHYUN !?"

.

.

.

"uch .. aduh, kepalaku pusing sekali."

"Dae, kau sudah sadar ?!" Tanya BaekHyun yang duduk disamping DaeHyun yang baru sadar dari pingsannya itu.

"Ambilkan minum dulu." Perintah Lay yang langsung dituruti oleh Zelo yang langsung mengambil air mineral yang memang sudah disiapkan tadi, lalu menyerahkan ke BaekHyun.

"Minum dulu Dae." Ucap BaekHyun sambil membantu DaeHyun minum namun ekor matanya melirik kearah pojok ruangan. Disana terlihat HimChan yang tengah duduk menasehati Yuri dengan tubuh Yuri yang dikunci oleh YongGuk.

"_Cih, enak sekali yeoja itu. Dipeluk – peluk oleh YongGuk-ssi." _

"Uhuk . . uhuk . . ."

"Astaga BaekHyun, kau itu memberi minum atau mau membunuhnya !"

Omelan SuHo membuat BaekHyun menoleh ke arah DaeHyun yang ternyata sudah basah oleh tumpahan minuman.

"Omo! mianhae Dae." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mengusap – usap kaos DaeHyun yang basah.

"Sudah, bawa DaeHyun kekamar saja. Biar dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Aku akan mengambilkan air kompresan untuknya." Ucap Lay pada BaekHyun dan SuHo yang kini membantu DaeHyun berdiri dan memapahnya masuk ke kamar.

.

"Jadi dia sebenarnya siapa ?!" Tanya ChanYeol pada Youngjae yang duduk disebelahnya. Saat ada keributan mereka memilih tetap bertahan dimeja makan.

"Namanya Yuri, dia salah satu asisten di TS. Di BAP dia memang paling dekat dengan DaeHyun Hyung. Dia memang agak menolak adanya hubungan sesama jenis." Jawab YoungJae.

"Kenapa memangnya sunbae ?! Aku bahkan sangat mendukung hubungan sesama jenis." Ucap RapMon dengan santainya.

"Molla. Mungkin dia sedikit trauma saat YongNam Hyung dikejar – kejar oleh seorang namja dan membuat hubungan mereka merenggang." Ucap YoungJae.

"YongNam Hyung ?! Nugu sunbae ?!"

YongJae menoleh ke arah Jhope yang sedang bertanya kearahnya.

"Dia Hyung dari YongGuk Hyung."

Jawaban YoungJae dijawab anggukan serempak oleh ChanYeol dan seluruh member BTS yang ada disana.

"Kau tidak berniat melepaskannya Suga-ssi ?!"

Pertanyaan YoungJae membuat mereka menoleh kearah V yang tengah tertidur dipangkuan JHope, dengan keadaan mulut diplester serta tangan dan kaki yang ditali.

"Nanti dia ngamuk lari – lari kesana kemari lagi bagaimana sunbae ?! Dia itu tidur saja berisik dan bergerak kemana – mana kalau tidak ditali dan dilester seperti itu." Ucap Suga yang diangguki oleh membernya. Walau sebenarnya Jhope sendiri terlihat sudah lelah menahan beban tubuh V.

"Yasudah, biar begitu dulu saja. Nanti biar aku yang memindahkan ke kamar." Ucap ChanYeol.

"Wah, ayah tiri yang baik rupanya." Goda YoungJae sambil tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol, yang membuat Chanyeol memutar malas matanya.

"Kalau aku ayah tirinya. Berarti kau ibu tirinya oeh ?!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencubit pelan hidung YoungJae.

"Cieeeeeeee ... Hahahahahaha."

YeolJae langsung menoleh kearah member BTS yang sedang tertawa menggoda kearah mereka berdua, yang membuat saling saling bertatapan dan ikut tertawa.

.

_Ting Tong !_

Suara bell membuat semua orang, termasuk yang ada didapur menoleh kearah pintu. Mereka melihat Zelo tengah berdiri dan berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

"Naluri pembantu Zelo sepertinya sedang berjalan. Kekekeke" Ucap Kai yang membuat JongUp dan Tao terkekeh saat mendengar hal itu.

"Jaga bicaramu Kim Jongin !" Omel DO yang juga mendengar ucapan itu.

"Itu tandanya dia rajin." Ucap Xiumin.

"Begitulah maknae yang baik. Tidak seperti kau." Ucap Chen.

"Hasst, Arra. Kau tidak mau menambahi Hyung ?!" Tanya Kai pada Kris yang belum berkomentar.

"Aku ngantuk." Jawab Kris sambil memejamkan matanya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA . . . . . RUSA !"

Seluruh orang diruangan itu kembali tersentak mendengar teriakan yeoja yang mencoba melepaskan diri dari YongGuk itu.

"Kau pikir ini kebun binatang sampai ada rusa ?!" Omel HimChan kearah Yuri.

"Itu – itu .. rusa itu." Ucap Yuri sambil menunjuk dengan dagunya karena tangannya masih dipegang YongGuk.

"Rusa itu nama lain dari LuHan Hyung." HimChan dan member BAP lainnya menoleh kearah Tao yang diangguki oleh member EXO.

"Oh begitu. Yasudah, lepaskan dia kalau begitu." Ucap HimChan yang langsung dituruti oleh YongGuk.

"Kyaaaaaa . . . . . Xi LuHan ! Annyeonghaseyo. YuRi imnida. Kau tampan sekali. Aiggo .. aku tidak bermimpikan melihatmu disini ?! Kau tahu, aku adalah penggemarmu. Bisakah aku berselca denganmu ?!" Ucap Yuri girang tanpa basa – basi sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyerahkan ke JongUp untuk memotret.

"A-ah, nde. Boleh." Ucap LuHan sambil berjalan kesisi Yuri.

"Bolehkah aku berfoto sambil memelukm-"

"Banyak sekali maunya."

Yuri langsung menoleh kearah suara dibelakang LuHan.

"Cih, muka tembok."

Orang yang dipanggil muka tembok oleh Yuri itu langsung melotot dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Oh SeHun." Ucap Kris sambil menggeleng pada SeHun yang kini beralih berjalan dan duduk disebelah disebelah Zelo itu.

"Jadi tidak fotonya ?!" Tanya JongUp dan dijawab anggukan oleh Yuri yang langsung menarik LuHan dan memeluknya.

Hana . . . Dul . . . Set . . !

_Cekrik !_

_CUP !_

"OMO !"

"YAK ! KENAPA KAU MENCIUM XIAOLU !" Teriak SeHun sambil menarik LuHan menjauh dari Yuri yang juga ditarik oleh HimChan keluar dari dalam apartemen diikuti YonGuk, Zelo dan JongUp.

Sedangkan member EXO yang ada disitu dan member BTS yang ada didapur hanya dapat memandang cengoh pemandangan yang mereka lihat barusan.

"Dia mengerikan." Ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh member BTS.

"Memang. Sepertinya YongNam Hyung sudah buta telah memilihnya." Saut Youngjae.

"Aduh. Mata maknaeku dari tadi melihat hal – hal yang tidak – tidak terus." Ucap Suga sambil mengusap – usap mata JungKok.

"Benar sekali, jangan ditiru ya." Ucap Jin yang diangguki oleh kedua maknae itu.

"Untung TaeHyung sedang tidur." Ucap RapMon sambil melihat kearah V yang masih tertidur pulas didekapan Jhope.

"Apa dia benar – benar seorang yeoja ?!" Kini giliran XiuMin yang bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Molla. Dari fisiknya memang iya. Tapi tingkahnya meragukan, dia terlalu frotal." Saut Chen.

"Jangan sampai kau mendekati yeoja itu JongIn." Ucap DO pada Kai yang duduk dibelakangnya sambil nyengir itu.

"Sedikit saja masak tidak bole- Akh, aduh. Iya - iya." Ucap Kai yang langsung dicubit oleh DO.

"Ckckck. Kenapa kita jadi mengurusinya. Ayo kita pulang saja. Dua jam lagi kita harus berangkat. SUHO, YIXING, KELUAR – AYO PULANG DAN BERSIAP - SIAP. Member Bangtan ayo pulang bersama sekalian saja. Berada disini terlalu lama membuat jiwa kalian sedikit terganggu nanti." Ucap Kris yang membuat semua orang berkumpul menuju ruang tamu. Terlihat Chanyeol dibantu Youngjae mengangkat V dan menidurkannya disofa.

.

"Ah, itu kris sudah memanggil. Ayo kita pulang. Kau keluar dulu sana Lay-ah." Ucap SuHo yang berada dalam kamar bersama DaeBaek dan Lay.

Lay sendiri langsung menuruti perintah sang leader dengan mulai berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kau juga ayo keluar dulu Baek." Ucap SuHo pada BaekHyun yang duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Kau saja Hyung, biar aku menjaga DaeHyun." Ucap BaekHyun sambil tetap sibuk mengompres kening DaeHyun.

SuHo yang melihat itu pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dan keluar dari kamar.

.

"Kalian mau kemana ?!" Tanya HimChan baru saja memasuk kembali apartemen saat melihat semua orang tengah berdiri.

"Kami harus pulang. EXO M hari ini terbang ke Shanghai untuk tampil disana." Terang SuHo yang membuat HimChan mengangguk paham.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kami ingin mengundang kalian ke acara perayaan ulang tahun Zelo besuk." Ucap HimChan.

"Mianhae kami tidak bisa datang. Tapi biar K saja besuk yang menghadiri acara tersebut. Gomawo sudah mengundang kami." Ucap Kris yang diangguki seluruh member EXO.

"Arraseo. Kalau Bangtan besuk bisa datang kan ?!" Tanya HimChan beralih menatap member BangTan.

"Nde sunbae." Jawab BangTan serempak.

"Kami nanti juga akan merayakan ulang tahun jimin di BigHits. Mungkin jika sunbaedeul tidak sibuk dan berkenan. Kalian bisa datang." Ucap RapMon.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, akan kami usahakan. Kalau begitu kalian hati – hati ne." Ucap HimChan pada member EXO dan Bangtan yang keluar satu persatu melewatinya sambil membungkukkan badan itu.

"LuHan-ssi SeHun-ssi maaf atas kejadian barusan." Ucap HimChan pada HunHan yang berjalan paling akhir itu.

"Nde, Gwenchana HimChan-ssi. Kami permisi dulu." Ucap LuHan sambil tersenyum dan menggandeng SeHun yang keluar dengan ekspresi datarnya itu.

"Yang lain mana ?!" Tanya YoungJae saat seluruh member EXO kecuali BaekHyun dan BTS kecuali BaekV, keluar dari apartemen.

"Mereka diluar mengamankan Yuri non- . . . ah itu mereka." Ucap HimChan saat melihat YongGuk masuk diikuti oleh Zelo dan Jongup yang memegangi tangan Yuri seperti seorang tahanan.

"Nonna, kau tetap disini. Bersihkan seluruh ruangan ini. Karna DaeHyun sedang sakit dan BaekHyun sedang merawatnya. Tidak boleh menolak. Kalau kau menolak, fotomu mencium LuHan akan sampai ketangan YongNam Hyung."

Yuri yang tadinya ingin membantah langsung menutup kembali mulutnya.

"Kami pulang dulu. Bereskan dengan benar." Ucap HimChan sambil berjalan keluar.

"Annyeong nunna." Pamit Youngjae sambil mengikuti HimChan.

"Selamat bersenang – senang nonna, kekeke." Sindir Zelo sambil terkekeh.

"Nonna Hwaiting !" Ucap JongUp sambil tersenyum dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan meminta YongNam Hyung untuk memijitimu sepulang dari sini nanti." Goda YongGuk yang membuat Yuri memutar malas matanya.

"Hasst, KALIAN SEMUA MENYEBALKAN !" Teriak Yuri pada member BAP yang sudah keluar dari pintu apartemen itu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"

Yuri langsung menoleh kearah sofa yang terlihat seorang alien kecil tengah tertawa lebar sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Heh bocah, ternyata kau tidak tidur ?! Kenapa tertawa begitu HAH ?!" Omel Yuri pada V.

"Aku tadi memang hanya pura – pura tidur. Masalah untukmu ?!" Ucap V sambil mencibir dan bangkit menuju lemari pendingin.

"Yak! Kau itu tidak sopan sekali! Sini, bantu aku!" Teriak Yuri pada V sambil mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu lantai.

"Enak saja. Shirreo ! Kenapa harus aku." Tolak V sambil meminum minuman dari lemari pendingin.

"Lalu siapa ?! DaeHyun yang sedang sekarat ?! Atau BaekHyun saja dan kau gantian yang merawat DaeHyun didalam ?!"

Ucapan Yuri membuat V menoleh kearahnya.

"Benar juga. Kasian appa dan oemma. Jadi aku membantu apa ?! Ah, aku membersihkan meja makan saja ya ahjumma."

. . . . . . _*hening_

Yeoja itu menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menyapunya dan berjalan kearah V yang saat ini tengah merapikan meja.

"Chakkaman . . Heh, heh bocah ! Tadi kau memanggilku apa ?!" Tanya Yuri sambil menusuk – nusuk pinggang V dengan ganggang sapu.

"Aduh, apa sih ?!" Ucap V sambil menepis ganggang sapu itu.

"Kau tadi memanggilku apa ?!" Tanya Yuri kembali.

"Ahjumma." Jawab V tanpa berbalik.

"Sekali lagi coba ?!"

"Ahjumma !"

"Coba ucap dengan lantang kau memanggilku apa ?!"

"AHJUMMA AHJUMMA AHJUMMA! AKU MEMANGGILMU AHJUMMA! APA KAU TULI EOH! AKU BERKALI – KALI SUDAH MENGULANGINYA AHJUMMA!"

"YAK! DASAR SETAN KECIL ! BERANINYA KAU MEMANGGILKU AHJUMMA ! MAU KU BUNUH KAU ?!"

Teriakan V dijawab teriakan pula oleh Yuri yang kini mulai berjalan mendekat kearah V sambil memegang ganggang sapunya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA . . . . . AHJUMMA . . . . KENAPA MENGEJARKU !" Teriak V sambil berlari mengeliling ruangan saat mendadak dikejar – kejar oleh Yuri sambil mengangkat sapu yang akan dipakai untuk memukul V.

"Mau lari kemana kau setan kecil ?!" Ucap Yuri saat berhasil menangkap tubuh V.

"LEPAS ! Kenapa kau tak terima ku panggil ahjumma ?! Kau kan memang ahjumma – ahjumma . . . Akh, aduuuhhhh pipiku!"

"ASAL KAU TAHU ! AKU ITU SEUMURAN BAEKHYUN-SSI. BAHKAN BAEKHYUN-SSI ITU LEBIH TUA DARIKU ! KENAPA KAU MEMANGGILKU AHJUMMA HAH ?!" Teriak Yuri murka sambil menarik – narik pipi V.

.

"Dia lebih muda dariku ?!"

BaekHyun yang mendengar pertengkaran diluar itu langsung bertanya kepada DaeHyun.

"Hm, Nde. Dia memang lebih muda darimu. Wajahnya saja masih seperti bocah begitu." Jawab DaeHyun sambil memeluk tubuh BaekHyun.

"Kalau dia lebih muda dariku, kenapa YongGuk-ssi dan HimChan Hyung juga memanggilnya nonna ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil membelai rambut DaeHyun.

"Itu karna kami menghormatinya sebagai kekasih YongNam Hyung. YongNam Hyung itu Hyung dari YongGuk Hyung." Jelas DaeHyun sebelum BaekHyun bertanya siapa itu YongNam.

"Oh, jadi YongGuk-ssi memiliki Hyung seorang namja ya ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sambil mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya.

"Nde . . . Dan kenapa kita harus membahas mereka ?! Tidak penting sekali. Aku kan sedang sakit Baby. Aku butuh kehangatan." Ucap DaeHyun manja sambil mengeratkan tubuhnya ketubuh BaekHyun.

"Akh, aduh . . . kehangatan sih kehangatan. Tapi tanganmu jangan kemana – mana seperti ini dong." Protes BaekHyun.

"Biar saja. Ayo kita melakukan lagi seperti yang semalam Baby." Rayu DaeHyun sambil mencium pucuk hidung BaekHyun.

"Memang semalam kita melakukan apa ?! Baru juga pemanasan kau sudah tepar. Payah !" Sindir BaekHyun.

"Hasst. Semalam aku kelelahan. Makanya saat baru sampai pertengahan aku tiba – tiba tertidur. Makanya ayo kita lanjutkan."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan BaekHyun. DaeHyun langsung masuk menyusup kedalam selimut.

"_Akh_ . . . Daeh, pelan – pelan."

.

.

.

_KROMPYAAAANG ... !_

_PRANG !_

_PYAAAAAARRRR !_

"SETAN KECIL . . . . . . ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?! KENAPA KAU MENJATUHKANNYA HAH. . . . . ?! JADI PECAH SEMUA KAN !"

"AHJUMMA ITU YANG KENAPA ?! PUNYA MATA TIDAK SIH ! KENAPA BERJALAN MUNDUR . . ?! JADI MENABRAKKU KAN . . . !"

"YANG NAMANYA MENGEPEL LANTAI ITU MUNDUR ! MANA ADA MENGEPEL LANTAI MAJU ?! CEPAT PUNGUTI PECAHAN KACA ITU !"

"SHIRREO ! KAU YANG MENYEBABKAN PECAH KENAPA AKU YANG DISURUH MEMBERSI- Akh . . . ADUH ADUH AHJUMMA . . . KENAPA MENJEWERKU ?!"

"KAU ITU DARI TADI MEMBANTAH TERUS ! LAKUKAN SAJA ATAU AKU AKAN MENCINCANGMU DAN MEMAKANMU ! CEPAT ! KENAPA MALAH MELIHATIKU SEPERTI ITU EOH ?!"

BaekHyun yang mendengar teriakan dari luar kamar itu langsung melepaskan diri dari DaeHyun.

"Eh kenapa Baby ?!" Tanya DaeHyun sambil menghapus keringat diwajah BaekHyun.

"Aku khawatir pada TaeTae diluar." Jawab BaekHyun sambil memasang muka bersalah kearah DaeHyun.

"Tenang saja. Yuri nonna tidak akan memakan manusi-"

"Masalahnya TaeTae itu bukan manusia. Dia itu entah alien yang tersesat dari planet mana."

Ucapan BaekHyun yang memutus ucapannya itu membuat DaeHyun terkekeh. Kadang dia juga berfikir bahwa V bukanlah makhluk planet bumi.

_Tok Tok Tok !_

"DaeHyun-ah, BaekHyun-ssi. Apa kalian sedang tidur ?! Aku masuk ya."

DaeBaek langsung bertatapan dan melebarkan mata mereka.

"ANDWE ! Tunggu sebentar nonna !" Ucap mereka serempak sambil memunguti dan memakai pakaian mereka.

_Ceklek !_

"Aiggo .. Hawa dikamar ini panas sekali ya. Sampai DaeHyun berkeringat sebanyak ini." Ucap Yuri saat memasuki kamar dan duduk ditepi ranjang sebelah kanan tempat DaeHyun berbaring.

"Kau kenapa ?! Apa kau juga sakit ?! Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu ?!" Tanya Yuri saat melihat kearah wajah BaekHyun yang terlihat memerah.

"A-anya. Aku hanya sedikit kegerahan saja." Jawab BaekHyun gelisah. Namun cukup membuat Yuri percaya.

Yeoja itu kini kembali beralih menatap DaeHyun dan memegang keningnya.

"Omo ! Badanmu masih panas sekali ?! Ah, Bagaimana kalau kau _kerokan_ (?) saja ?!"

"SHIRREO ! Kerokanmu kasar sekali. Tubuhku rasanya seperti kau cakar – cakar nonna." Tolak DaeHyun.

"Tapi nyatanya juga sembuhkan. Kau saja yang banyak bergerak makanya terkena kuku jariku. Yasudah, bagaimana jika BaekHyun-ssi saja yang mengerokimu, mungkin kau bisa dia kalau dia yang melakukan. Kau mau kan BaekHyun-ssi ?!" Tanya Yuri ke arah BaekHyun.

"Kerokan itu apa ?!" Tanya BaekHyun dengan polosnya. Karna dia memang baru mendengar istilah itu.

"Ah, Kerokan itu cara pengobatan tradisional dari Indonesia. Sama halnya memijit, tapi memijitnya menggunakan uang koin dan minyak." Jelas Yuri yang diangguki oleh BaekHyun. Entah mengangguk paham atau bingung.

"Yasudah, aku suruh anak kalian mengambilkan minyak dulu. HEY SET-"

"Namanya TaeHyung nonna. Bukan setan kecil. Berhenti memanggilnya setan kecil yang membuatmu terlihat seperti nenek sihir." Protes DaeHyun yang tidak terima V dipanggil setan kecil.

"Hasst, Arraseo. TaeHyung kan ?!"

"TAEHYUNG-AH BAWAKAN MINYAK KEMARI." Teriak Yuri dari balik pintu lalu kembali berjalan kearah ranjang DaeHyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian,

"Ini ahjumma." Ucap

"Goma- YAK ! K ENAPA KAU MEMBERIKU MINYAK GORENG BOCAH ?! KAU MAU KU GORENG EOH ?!"

"Tadi katanya minyak. Bagaimana sih ahjumma ini ?! Dari tadi aku salah terus." Protes V sambil cemberut.

"Minyak oles untuk orang sakit bocah ! Bukan minyak goreng ! AMBIL DIKOTAK OBAT SEKARANG !" Perintah Yuri yang langsung membuat V berlari keluar kamar.

"Ini ahjumma." Ucap V saat kembali kekamar dan menyerahkan minyak itu ke Yuri.

**_Everybody say NO . . . !_**

Suara ringtone ponsel berbunyi membuat V langsung keluar dari kamar.

"Buka bajumu DaeHyun-ah." Perintah Yuri.

"Eh, kenapa harus membuka baju ?!" Tanya BaekHyun saat melihat Yuri membantu DaeHyun membuka kaosnya.

"Tentu saja harus buka baju. Mana ada kerokan masih menggunakan ba- AIGGOOOOOOO . . . . . Apa – apaan ini ?! Kenapa tubuhmu banyak sekali kissmark ?!"

_Blush !_

Ucapan Yuri membuat wajah DaeBaek mendadak kembali memerah.

"Kalau badan DaeHyun saja sebanyak ini. Lalu sebanyak apa tubuhmu. Apa kalian habis berhubu-"

"Ahjumma . . . . Bisakah kau mengantarku pulang ?! Aku lupa, BangTan akan merayakan ulang tahun jimin Hyung hari ini."

V yang mendadak muncul dengan kepala yang menyebul dibalik pintu itu menghentikan ucapan Yuri.

"A-ah Ne. Tunggu sebentar. Kau tunggu diruang tamu dulu saja." Perintah Yuri yang langsung dituruti oleh V.

"Kalian ini sembrono (?). Sempat – sempatnya melakukan hal seperti ini disaat semua member kalian berkumpul disini. Bagaimana juga kalau salah satu dari mereka terlebih TaeHyung tiba – tiba masuk dan memergoki kalian ?! Ini masih siang. Apa kalian tidak ingat waktu." Omel Yuri pada DaeBaek yang kini sama – sama menundukkan kepala itu.

"Ini bekas tadi malam nonna. Siang ini BaekHyun belum sempat menyerangku. Baru aku yang menyerangnya."

_PLETAK !_

BaekHyun langsung memukul kepala DaeHyun yang dengan santainya membantah ucapan Yuri yang membuat pipinya semakin memanas itu.

"AHJUMMAAAAAAAAAAA . . . . . PALLI ! KAU LEMOT SEKALI !"

Suara teriakan V dari luar membuat Yuri memutar malas bola matanya.

"Tidak orang tua, tidak anak sama saja menyebalkan. BaekHyun-ssi. Ikut aku keluar dulu." Ucap Yuri sambil keluar kamar diikuti BaekHyun.

"Oemma. Kenapa cara berjalanmu seperti itu ?! Apa oemma sakit ?!" Tanya V dengan tampang polosnya saat melihat BaekHyun berjalan dengan tertatih.

"Cih, bohong besar kalian tidak melakukan apapun. Aku bahkan tidak ingat jika kau hanya memakai boxer tadi." Sindir Yuri dengan tatapan sinisnya pada BaekHyun yang tengah menggaruk – garuk tengkuknya itu.

"Melakukan apa ahjumma ?!"

Baek-Ri menoleh kearah V dengan ekspresi kaget. Mereka lupa bahwa alien kecil itu masih ada disana.

"Bukan apa – apa. Kau tunggu didepan dulu sana" Ucap Yuri sambil mendorong tubuh V keluar dan membuat V mendengus.

"Ingat ya ! Gerakannya naik turun naik turun naik tu- . . . Heh ! Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu. Yang digerakan itu tanganmu yang mengeroki tubuh DaeHyun. Jangan melakukan gerakan naik turun yang lain. Kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang membuat wajahmu memerah hah ?!" Omel Yuri sambil menunjuk muka BaekHyun yang terlihat semakin merah padam itu.

"Hasst ! Kau berisik Yuri-ssi." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menepis tangan Yuri.

"AHJUMMAAAAAAA . . . . . . LAMA SEKALI !"

"Haisst. . .setan kecil itu berisik sekali. Ya sudah sana. Kerokin DaeHyun. Ingat ! Naik turun . . arraseo ?!" Ucap Yuri sambil berjalan keluar dari apartemen.

"AHJUMMA GENDONG . . . !"

"ENAK SAJA . . . TUBUHMU BAHKAN LEBIH BESAR DARIKU ! EH - KAU SAJA YANG MENGGENDONGKU YA ?!"

"AkH . . . ADUH AHJUMMA ! GENDONG SIH GENDONG TAPI JANGAN MENARIK RAMBUTKU BEGITU !"

"BERISIK. CEPAT JALA- KYAAAAAAA SETAN KECIL JANGAN BERPUTAR – PUTAR ! KALAU AKU JATUH BAGAIMANA !"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA . . . . . TUBUHMU RINGAN SEKALI AHJUMMA !"

"KYAAAAA . . . YAK YAK BERHENTI AKU PUSING . . . KYAAAAAAA TAEHYUNG . . . . !

BaekHyun yang melihat V tengah menggendong Yuri sambil berputar itu hanya dapat tersenyum sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin yeoja itu tak seburuk yang dia kira.

Karna terlalu asik memperhatikan kepergian Tae-Ri (?). BaekHyun jadi sedikit tersentak saat sepasang tangan kekar tiba – tiba memeluk tubuhnya.

"Dae lihat. Mereka lucu sekali." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menunjuk Tae-Ri pada DaeHyun yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang itu.

Namun seolah tak mendengar ucapan BaekHyun. DaeHyun langsung menarik masuk Baekhyun dan menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Listen baby . . . . Sit Back and Relax Your Mind . . . If You'll Be Mine . . . I Don't Need No More . . . We Just Ride . . ."

Bulu kunduk BaekHyun merinding, nafasnya tercekat dan tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar bisikan lembut dari DaeHyun ditelinganya.

"Daeh . . ." Ucap BaekHyun dengan nafas tertahan saat DaeHyun mulai menciumi lembut tengkuknya.

"Don't be nervous . . . get comfortable . . . I really want your body . . . Come On . . . Let's Play . . . Baby . . . !"

Tanpa melepas pelukannya. DaeHyun terus membisikan kata – kata itu sambil menuntun BaekHyun yang tengah memejamkan mata itu untuk berjalan . Begitu sampai didepan pintu kamar, DaeHyun langsung menarik kasar kaos BaekHyun dan mendorongnya keranjang.

_Brukk !_

"Daeh . . . . Akh !"

_BLAM !_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

YOHOHOT . . . *ala TaeHyung

Demi LuHan yang katanya 'manly' .. chapter ini adalah chapter teraneh yang pernah Yuri buat.

Apalagi itu TBCnya. Pas banget kan ?!

Ini FF buat kalian yang tanya EXOnya mana? BAPnya mana? BTSnya mana?

Bingung juga gimana caranya bikin tuh 25 makhluk yang terdiri dari 12 wolf, 6 bunny dan 7 (BTS apaan ya sebutannya ? -_-) kumpul jadi satu, terus bisa kesebut semua nama membernya. Dan finally muncul Chap ini . . . Hahaha

Dilarang protes dengan adanya **Special Guest** disini . . . Kan Yuri dah tegasin di awal kalau Han Yuri itu Offical OC yang bakal muncul sewaktu – waktu. Dan cuma dengan hadirnya OC inilah yang membuat Yuri ada ide buat ngumpulin mereka. ^^

Jadi reader dan periview 'aktif' Yuri itu enak. Apapun yang kalian request pasti bakal Yuri selipin. Sekalipun nyuruh Yuri Bikin YongGuk - Kris couple pun bakal Yuri bikinin. HAHAHAHA .. gak ding. Yuri ntar bingung mana uke mana semenya -_-

Iya, Yuri tahu Tae sekarang Manly, tapi ini kan waktunya masih oktober, jadi kalian bayangin aja ke saat - saat BTS masih di lagu NO.

Lagian si Tae itu luarnya aja yang kelihatan Manly, nyatanya tetep aja GILA !

Yuri juga lagi - lagi sebel ma INKI, pas encore BaekTae saling mendekat dan terlihat akan saling memeluk tau - tau di CUT. Mana kagak ngelihat wujud Dae di Ending. Tapi di MuBank lumayanlah. Lihat anak wawancarai bapaknya.

.

Udah ah, Fakta dulu :

**Ralat** : Kemarin salah tanggal waktu Tae ngambek dan BaekHyun jadi special MC itu harusnya tanggal 131006 . Dan DaeHyun berangkat ke Jepang tanggal 131007 dan tanggal 131013 adalah waktu Dae pulang dari jepang.

**Cerita FF yang Tidak Sesuai Fakta :**

Pada tanggal 131005, dimana BAPEXOBTS sama – sama tampil di Music Core special F1 itu kan ceritanya Tae masih marah sama DaeBaek. Tapi . . . **FAKTANYA saat di Backstage BaekHyun dan TaeTae terlihat ngobrol berdua ditengah – tengah member EXO.** Itu sebenarnya foto seorang fans yang fokus ke SeHun. Tapi Yuri malah salah ke TaeTae yang ada ditengah – tengah EXO dan ngobrol berhadap – hadapan dengan BaekHyun.

**Fakta ke 1, pada 131013 BAP mendarat dari Jepang di Gimpo Airport. DaeHyun terlihat lesu dengan wajah yang ditutupi masker hitam dan kacamata hitam.** Dia berjalan dituntun oleh seseorang yang mungkin manajernya. Dia terlihat memisahkan diri karena di foto fantaken BAP foto DaeHyun sangat sedikit.  
**Fakta ke 2, pada 131013, EXO K tampil di onemount halloween festival** pada siang hari. Saat itu juga **TaoRis syuting acara Dream Team**. Sedangkan **BTS tampil di Seoul Multicultural Festival** pada malam hari.  
**Fakta ke 3, Twitter DaeHyun sudah pasti REAL !**  
**Fakta ke 4, DaeHyun sering tidur naked. Dia selalu menggunakan selimut berlapis - lapis hingga 3 lapis. Salah satunya adalah selimut JongUp.**  
**Fakta ke 5, The Hyun Family juga disebut The Light Family karena fansite mereka semua memakai nama Light**  
Polar Light - See The Light - Light Me adalah Fansite BaekHyun. . .D'Light adalah Fansite DaeHyun. . .Lime Light adalah fansite TaeHyung. Fansite - fansite itulah yang juga sering eyecontact dengan DaeBaekTae.  
**Fakta ke 6, Bang YongGuk memiliki seorang nonna bernama Natasha dan Hyung bernama YongNam (twin)**.  
**Fakta ke 7, The Hyun family juga disebut Eyeliner family**. Ciri khas mereka berada pada eyeliner.  
F**akta ke 8, 14 oktober adalah hari ulang tahun jimin dan 15 oktober adalah hari ulang tahun zelo.**  
**Fakta ke 9, RapMon mendukung hubungan lesbi / hom** .  
**Fakta ke 10**, Sama seperti BaekHyun. **V suka berbicara saat tidur.** Like oemma like son -_-  
**Fakta ke 11, Zelo itu kadang nakal tapi dia termasuk maknae yang penurut.**  
**Fakta ke 12, dalam bahasa China Lu itu berarti Rusa.**  
**Fakta ke 13, V suka pura - pura tidur.**  
**Fakta ke 15, Katanya DaeHyun merupakan member termesum di BAP**  
Untuk yang tanya kenapa Yuri ambil judul **2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes SIr !** alasannya Yuri ambil dari slogan pembuka ketiga BB tersebut.

- sama sama mengawali kata dengan **2 3 (BAP BTS)**, Kalo EXO 1 2 3.

- sama - sama menyebut **Uri / We / Kami.**

- ONE FAMILY YES SIR, udah pasti **ONE dari EXO** dan **YES SIR dari BAP.** **Dan mereka memang berkumpul menjadi satu KELUARGA^^**

.

.

.

Udah itu dulu faktanya, saatnya ke Review :

Thanks to untuk para **SIDER** ku tercinta sekalian, **semakin banyak sider, semakin YuRi lama update ^^**

**Chanbaekly ** : Hay personil BLINK, hahaha. udah lanjut nih, pusing gak lu bacanya. Aku tebak pasti kamu paling suka bagian chap terakhir, iye pan ? ... **Chika Love Baby BaekHyun** : nih yeodongsaengku yang paling bawel. Dah keluar kan ? Gimana ? Bingung kan kebanyakan cast. Disini Dae dah kelihatan mesum belum ?! Udah ye belajar sono. Besuk ujian pan ? Hwaiting^^ … **Jenny One Zero Zero Four** : Maunye ye dipeluk – peluk Dae ? Mau digampar macem Yuri itu ? -_- DaeHan mantan pacar ?! OMO , masak sih ?! hehe , gomawo tetep kasih info aku walau kamu jauh disana … **Eth'V'Hunnie** : Nih, eon udah update, bingungin kan kebanyakan Cast. JinTae ma Vhopenya belum banyak, bingung sih masukinnya, yang penting udah di pangku – pangku siTae ma Hope^^ ... **babypanda518** … **ika****zordick** : hahaha, ingatkan Kai jika dia memiliki Kyungsoo jadi mian gak bisa banyak – banyak KaiVnya ... **RaHae AngElFishy Dae** … **QrttRra88** Iya kece emang si Tae. Noh dah dilanjut yang kemarin :D … **KrAy24** … **TheDEVIL'yoonie-moon****'** : Iya, suga galak ma Tae HIH ! Tuh dah diomelin ma DO si kai. Itu lagi dibikinin, hahaha^^ … **LiaKIM95** … **Rinda** … **Kim Hyun Soo** … **Yeppo** … **Unky Dw****i** … **SHINeexo** : Itu EXOST mulainya tayang tanggal berapa sih ? Oktober ya kayaknya ? Bisa dimasukin tuh, sip usulnya^^ … **20Gag** … **F****angirl**** S****hipper** : Dae sweet tapi mesum, hahaha. Iya tuh Tae kurang ajar nistain member EXO -_- … **Lee Haru** … **Park Byun Joon** … **Ima Park** … : apaan saeng, HunHanku gak laku gara – gara nih couple, hih, enaknya dipisahin aja kali ya macem HunHan, hahaha ... **Link****z** …**B****riesies** … **Kim Mika** … **Kim Kyusung** … **Reka ELF** **Love Couple** …** Michelle Kim **…**Oh Hyunsung** … **Misaki Yumi** … **OhSooYeol** : Hahaha, gak papa kok kalo Cuma telat baca, yang penting gak pernah kelewatan review. Hahaha, iya, berasa main rumah – rumahan mereka. Tae emang manly dari luarnya, aslinya masih tetep autis kok, kekeke. Mianhae Bambam memang bukan bagian dari The Hyun family^^ … **Zahee** : iya Tae ganggu. SuHo bikan rebutan, dia itu melindungi Tae dari Kai^^… **SeLvle OLIF** … **StrawBaeKry** … **Nonabaozi**… **Rivecca Wu 2** … **SavEarth** : Tae bukan nistain member EXO, dia berkata jujur. Yeol sama aku, tenang aja^^… **Ichi rth** … **Hatakehanahungry** : Kemarin emang diganggu, tapi ini kan sudah ada gantinya, hahaha, Tae terlalu imut sih. Huhuhu iya, YuRi juga jadi bingung mau download apaan kalo EXOST dah kelar gini :( … **Ahrahenry897** … **Askasufa** … **Chanbaekxoxo** … **Uchiha Chiba Asuka** … **Dewikhukhu98 ** : Eh, tapi ini udah dapet gantinya jatah kemarin, hahaha .. Iya Zelo mang tiang berjalan, ini udah panjang belum ?^^ … **Daensyyo** … **Jisaid** : aduh ingusnya sampai sini ! . Banyak yang request JinVHope kok, jadi bakal diusahain kok^^ … **Zhiecho** ... **Jung BaekHyung** : Bukan BaekHyung namanya kalau coment Cuma sekali, hahahaha, tapi seru kok baca review kamu, ngakak mulu. Bambam emang gak mirip menurut Yuri, tauk kenapa pada bilang mirip. Masalah lagu Hyorin dah masuk list kok, wktunya aja yang belum tepat, heheh ^^ .. **CY Destin****y** : iya tuh Tae, kurang ajar banget nistain member EXO. Hari ini dah gak ada yang ganggu lagi, kekeke^^ … **HarunaBabyChanBaek** : Yohohot, mana adegan dewasanya ? gak ada kok. *sok polos :D … **Asroyasrii** … **Celana Kai** … **Afifah KulkasnyaChangmin** … **Inggit** : aku juga greget sama hubungan DaeBaek didunia nyata yang gak nempel – nempel. Ada kok gelangnya, beberapa dah lihat^^… **Wu Qian** … **U hee** : Tau tuh Tae, ganggu aja ya ?! Panggil eonni aja gak apa^^ JungKook makin ganteng hlu^^ … **Akiya Exotics** : Sip, masalah gelang eon dah lihat, bisa dimasukin list tuh gelang, kekeke. Iya saeng, eon juga nonton, mereka emang deket tapi terhalang oleh emak tiri tae *colek Jae^^ … **Vhyung D** … **Chenma** :. LuHan DaeHyun kenapah ? Hahaha .. itu FF yang The Hyun family dilanjutin napa ? Aku juga nunggu nih^^ … **NAP217** : Yuri akan berbagi semakin banyak fact BTS biar kamu kenal BTS ^^ … **KaiHun70** ... **Finda DaeJae** … **Kim HyunJae** **… ****Bintang Terang** … **Natural Candy1994** : emang Baek bisa ngeluarin adek bayi -_- kekeke, tuh lagi bikin, jangan diintip ya^^ … **HunHanshipper** …**mirarose86**** : **Apa yang di envy in dari keluarga autis itu coba ? kekke ...**Riani Chenchen **: gomawo reviewnya ya^^...**Rachel Sulis ** : HunHan kabarnya itu nongol dikit, kekeke, maaf malah perang :( … **Lee Naeul **… **Indah Indrawaribasmar** : Kamu kayaknya mau bikin skripsi deh dikotak review, gak capek tuh jari ? hahaha tapi review kamu lucu, apalagi pas percakapan ma Tae^^ ... **Hadawyyah**: Kan TaeTae sehati ama Yuri, jadi milihnya luhan, kekeke, nih muncul lagi member EXOnya^^ … **AhrastringsELF** : yang akan terjadi jika Tae gak ada adalah . . . .tetep terjadi juga akhirnya, hehehe^^ … **Tabifangirl** ... **SanChii Hunnie ** ... **Helwa Lengloi** **Teleportbabies** ... **Lalany** ... **ChuapExo31** ... **Changkyu975** : hehehe, emang diomongin ma sapa ?! serumah satu kamar pula, aigoo, sempitnya, hahaha ... **Date Kaito** ... : Nyerempet apa coba ? Hahaha. Sayangnya chap ini Tae kagak tau kalo dia dibikini adek baru, hahaha^^ ... **KyuuLawliet** : Mian kalo DaeBaeknya dikit :( besok deh dibanyakin^^ ... **Tika Karisma 18** ... **Biblee** ... **Ayimisaki** : Iya ya ? Darimana Tae tahu kalo DaeHan deket ? Jangan2 Tae itu sasaeng ? kekeke ... **PandaMYP** : itu slogan mereka, dah dijelasin kan diatas^^ ... **0706** ... **Crkeish **_** : **_Cieh ngambek nih, iya kamu bukan sider, gomawo dah review dan ngikuti FF ini ^^_** ...**_**Deerpop** : Welcome to The Hyun Family Story ^^ happy reading, gomawo udah review ... **EXObutt** : gak ada nick yang lebih aneh apa ya ? -_- hahaha. Ciealah, panggilnya authornim. Iya eon tanggung jawab bakal nikahin TaeHyung karna udah bikin kamu suka Daebaek, hahaha, gomawo dah review^^ ...** IndahPlepoes** : Hehehe, gomawo dah like dan review^^ ... **Desahan Suga **: Kamu namja atau yeoja, kok nyebut suga bini, emang tuh emak – emaknya BTS yeoja ya ? Suga emang galak. Males munculin dia, nyiksa Tae mulu sih^^ ... **Choidechan** : Emang mereka manis, semanis Yuri, hahaha -_- Pan baek emang yeoja pan ?! Iya tuh Tae, ganggu aja ih, tapi ini dah gak diganggu^^ ... **EXO love EXO** : Mereka kan emang keluarga , tuh udah tuh moment DaeBaeknya^^ ... **Nur991fah** : Waaa, welcome to The Hyun family story, gomawo udah review^^ ... **Kira ShiXun** : kok baru review sih . hehehe kenapa kamu malah mau habisin tuh keluarga ? Mau nyaingin Han Yuri gitu ?! Hahaha, gomawo deh review :* ... **BaekLiner **: kekeke, gwenchana saengie. Yang penting udah review. Itu si DaeBaek bikin adek buat Tae. Jangan ngintip ya^^ ... **Guest1** : ini reader namanya sapa ya ? sayang banget kan kalo Yuri panggilnya guest. Hahaha, selamat datang dan mengenal lebih dalam tentang keluarga autis ini. Iya, mereka punya gelang yang sama. Tapi mungkin Cuma kebetulan^^ ... **Guest2** : gelang itu beneran ada kok, lihat aja videonya^^ ...** Guest3 ** : tanpa diganggupun si DaeBaek dah berhasil tuh, kekeke ... **FlameShinee** : Annyeong Yui. Eon juga kaget waktu kamu ngrumpiin FF eon -_- Siapa sih yang gak jatuh cinta ma tuh keluarga autis, kekeke. Yeol kasih Jae aja setuju gak ? hehehe^^ ... **Filla** : Kekeke, gwenchana. Gomawo udah ngikutin FF ini^^ ... **ChangKyuHyunFamilyShipper** : gwenchana, setidaknya kan udah mau review^^ hehehe syukurlah kalo suka. Ini emang nyarinya dari ngumpulin fakta sih^^ ... **AnkBaekYeol** : Yakin nih suka DaeBaek ? padahal kamu kan anak BaeYeol hahaha, gwenchana, yang penting nau review. BamBam ? *pikir2 ... **Olincarolyn** : hehehe, gomawo dah mau baca dan review, gomawo juga udah kasih videonya^^ ... **Rizkyvi **: Janji ya berhenti jadi sider, biar Yuri juga semangat nulisnya, gomawo dah review^^ ... **Syenns** : WAW , menyelesaikan dalam 2 jam. Gak tidur itu ? hhehe Iya mereka mirip^^ ... **Lulittledeer20** : Nah, dah lihat kan gimana tanggapan DaeHyun waktu ATMnya dibobol anak bininya, kekeke^^ ... **KkamCon Penjahat Fanfic** : Gomawo udah ngasih tau kalo Dae mesum, jadi aku berani bikin FF radak ke M, hahaha. Yuri Update biasanya seminggu sekali^^ ... **Kimura Shiba **: DaeBaek pacaran gak ya ? Oh ya, kok Yuri juga lupa nanya. Tapi kok udah begituan ya ? *plak ! Hehehe ... **Miss Kim** : hahaha , lelet gak nih ? gomawo dah review^^ ... **Riikasdfghjkl** : Udah lanjut nih, gomawo dah review^^ ... **BaekkieBaekYeol692** : SeSweet yuri ya mereka, kekeke, gomawo dah riview^^ ... **Parklili **: DaeBaeknya ada tuh di ending. Orang ke 3 ? pasti ada dong ^^ ...**Narumi : ** hahaha, seneng deh fans BAPEXO bersatu, aku emang modal nekat, ternyata banyak yang suka^^ ... **Synshine **: waw mantan sider mengaku ^^ hehehe, gomawo akhirnya mau review. Iye yuri ketipu masak. Tapi untung yang dibawa Baek itu bener ^^ ... **Baby Baekkie **: Ini udah Sweet belum moment DaeBaeknya ?^^ ... Buat **Vin A, Phiea Ana, Han SeHyun, Sella** dan siapapun yang review dan coment lewat sms, BBM, WA maupun Twitter. Yang belum kesebut wajib bilang. Karna readerku itu semangat menulisku^^

Sekali lagi GOMAWO juga buat yang udah nge-**FOLLOW** dan **FAVORITE**-in FF ini ^^.


	10. Chapter 10 : Problem START !

_MilkHunHan-Yuri present_

**2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !**_  
_

**AUTHOR ****: **한유리

**MAIN CAST :**

Jung DaeHyun BAP + Byun BaekHyun EXO = Kim TaeHyung / V BTS

**SUPPORT CAST :**

EXO member, BAP member, BTS member, Han Yuri^^ (OC) and Other

**Genre**: Family, Friendship, (Angst + Humor)

**Length** : Chapter (10)

**Disclaimer :**

B.A.P milik TS dan para BABy, EXO milik SM dan para EXOfans, BTS milik BigHits dan para ARMY juga TUHAN dan keluarga mereka masing – masing .. saya cuma pinjem nama .. cerita ini murni milik saya dari otak saya .. **don't be plagiat please .. susah ngumpulin faktanya **.. :) TAPI BANYAK FAKTA BUKAN BERARTI HUBUNGAN MEREKA NYATA. INI HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA ^^

**NOTE :**

Mianhae bila Chap ini lambat . . . bukan apa - apa . . . akun FFN Yuri ke Block jadi Yuri gak bisa update sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan . . . Bahkan FF baru Yuri yang Complicated Love juga hilang.

Untuk yang BBMan, SMSan, TWITTERan dan FACEBOOKan sama Yuri pasti tahu . . . . Jadi maaf dengan sangat bagi yang tidak tahu.

Yuri juga re-publish FF yang hilang dengan judul **'Family Love Story : COMPLICATED LOVE'** . . .yang belum baca silahkan membaca . . yang sudah membaca dan udah review , terus pengen reviewnya dibales, review lagi juga. Dulu Yuri baru baca 20an review dari 40an review :( *mianhae

Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

**2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !**

**Chapter 10**

**_-15 Oktober 2013-_**

**_At DaeHyun apartemen._**

"Hahahahahahahahahaha !"

Suara tawa terdengar menggelegar di sebuah apartemen di lantai 15 itu.

"APPA DIAAAAAAAAMM . . . . . . . . !" Teriak V.

"Oemma lihat appa jah-. . . YAK ! Kenapa oemma menutupi wajah oemma dengan bantal ?! Jangan bilang oemma juga menertawakanku ?! YAK BUKA ! BUKAAAAAA . . . . HAH ! Tuh kan, oemma juga tertawa ! Hih Hih Hih ! AKU BENCI KALIAN . . . !"

_BLAM !_

V yang tadinya merajuk karna DaeHyun tak henti – hentinya menertawakannya. Mendadak semakin sebal saat melihat wajah BaekHyun juga terlihat memerah karna menahan tawa. Karna kesal dia pun langsung merebut dan menginjak – injak bantal yang digunakan BaekHyun untuk menutupi mukanya tadi lalu masuk kedalam kamar.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA . . . . . !"

Bukannya diam atau merasa bersalah, seperginya V memasuki kamar, Main Vocal couple itu malah semakin tertawa dengan lantang.

Untung saja apartemen itu cukup kedap suara dari luar, hingga mereka tidak diusir oleh tetangga atau petugas apartemen yang mendengar tawa mereka itu.

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM !"

DaeBaek sontak menghentikan tawa mereka dan perpandangan satu sama lain sambil menahn tawa mereka saling menggeleng kepala.

"Hehehe. Sudah Dae. Lihat, TaeTae sampai ngambek. Aku kedalam dulu kalau." Ucap BaekHyun sambil beranjak dari sofa.

"Eh? !"

BaekHyun menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah tangan meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Biar saja. Kalau dia marah itu akan menguntungkan kita."

"Maksudmu ?!" Tanya BaekHyun dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kalau dia marah, kita akan lebih sering berdua tanpa ada yang mengganggu di tengah – tengah 'acara'." Ucap DaeHyun dengan menekankan kata **acara** sambil mengerlingkan nakal matanya kearah BaekHyun.

"Cih, jangan macam – macam Jung DaeHyun. Cukup bagiku didiamkan oleh TaeTae sekali itu. Dan lagi tidak ada acara apapun. Aku masih marah padamu. Gara – gara kau menyerangku habis – habisan kemarin. Penampilanku diSamsung Nano City Fall Festival semalam benar – benar sangat mengecewakan." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menepis tangan DaeHyun dan masuk kamar menusul V.

Seperginya BaekHyun memasuki kamar. DaeHyun hanya terdiam sambil mengamati seisi apartemen dengan matanya

"Seharusnya aku memiliki apartemen dengan dua kamar. Agar V tidak terus – terusan mengganggu aktivitasku dan BaekHyun. Dan rasanya apartemen ini memang sempit sekali. Untung apartemen ini tidak rubuh waktu kemarin member BAP EXO dan BangTan berkumpul menjadi satu disini. Hah ! Yah, Benar. Aku memang harus mulai memikirkan untuk membeli apartemen sendiri yang lebih luas dan mengembalikan apartemen ini kepada Yuri nonna." Ucap DaeHyun pada dirinya sendiri sebelum menyusul BaekTae kekamar.

_CEKLEK !_

"Cih, katanya marah. Tapi tetap tidur memeluk oemmanya. Dasar anak manja."

DaeHyun yang berdiri didepan pintu itu tersenyum sambil berguman pelan saat melihat pemandangan didepannya itu. Terlihat BaekTae tertidur lelap sambil memeluk satu sama lain.

Tadi sore sampai malam hari EXO K, BAP dan BangTan memang berkumpul di TS Ent untuk merayakan ulang tahun Zelo. Sebenarnya acaranya cukup meriah. Namun belum sampai acara selesai, V sudah merengek untuk pulang lebih awal. Dan sebagai 'orang tua' yang baik, mau tidak mau DaeBaek harus menuruti kemauan anak tunggal mereka itu.

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen, mereka tak sengaja menonton acara Rookie King Channel BangTan yang ditayangkan oleh Channel SBS. Saat ini acara tersebut sudah memasuki episode ke 7.

Bibir BaekHyun tak henti – hentinya berkomentar pedas saat melihat kenakalan dan kegilaan V diacara itu. BaekHyun sampai berkata kalau dia jadi malu sendiri melihat kelakuan baby aliennya itu. Berbeda dengan DaeHyun yang memilih diam dan fokus menonton dengan mulut yang tak henti mengunyah makanan.

Sedangkan V yang tidak terima mendengar ucapan sang oemma pun langsung melemparkan protesannya . . .

"Wajar dong oemma .. aku kan perpaduan dari dua orang yang tidak normal. Jadi bukan salahku jika ketidak normalku meningkat dua kali lipat diatas kalian."

"MWO !" / "YAK !"

Dan kata – kata itu sukses membuat DaeBaek langsung mencoba mencekek V.

Namun sayangnya acara 'mari membunuh V' itu tiba – tiba terhenti saat acara hampir berakhir dan layar TV memperlihatkan sosok V muncul dengan penampilan _lady bug_.

DaeHyun sendiri awalnya sempat terkagum – kagum saat melihat penampilan V. Dia terlihat sangat imut dan cantik mirip seperti BaekHyun saat menggunakan costum itu.

Tapi saat dia melihat kebagian bawah dan melihat celana serta sepatu kets yang dipakai oleh V, DaeHyun tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa. V benar – benar terlihat seperti alien yang terjebak dibumi hingga tidak tahu bagaimana memadu madankan pakaian.

Namun ternyata tawanya itulah yang membuat V akhirnya ngambek dan langsung berlari memasuki kamar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

DaeHyun yang tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya itu lalu berjalan menuju ranjang dan tidur disamping V. Hari ini dia memang tak berniat mengganggu BaekHyun yang masih terlihat kelelahan itu.

"Jaljayo nae . . . Cheonsa." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mencium kening BaekHyun lalu menyusul BaekTae menuju ke pulau mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

...ooo...

**_16 Oktober 2013_**

****"Morning Baby."

BaekHyun yang baru menuangkan susu ke gelas itu mengeliatkan badannya yang terasa geli saat dipeluk oleh DaeHyun dari belakang.

"Pagi juga Dae. Bisa tidak kau lepas pelukanmu dulu ?! Aku jadi kerepotan untuk menuang susunya." Protes BaekHyun.

"Sudah, ditaruh saja dulu. Tumben kau sudah bangun baby ?! Harum sekali. Sudah mandi ya ?! Aiggo Cantiknya. . ." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menciumin rambut BaekHyun.

"Dae, berhenti menciumiku. GELI !" Ucap BaekHyun sambil berontak untuk melepaskan diri. Namun bukannya melepas, DaeHyun semakin mempererat pelukannya dan membuat BaekHyun akhirnya pasrah dan menaruh botol susu itu.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang kalau aku harus belajar untuk bangun pagi dan memasak. Aku memang belum bisa memasak, jadi setidaknya aku berusaha untuk bangun pagi. Lagi pula, tumben sekali kau semalam tidak mengganggu tidurku. Biasanya kau mengajakku begadang setiap menginap disini." Ucap BaekHyun sambil memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang memegang tangan DaeHyun yang kini memeluknya.

"Jadi kau mengharap untuk ku ganggu eoh ?" Goda DaeHyun sambil mencium daun telinga BaekHyun.

"Hasst, geli ! Bukan begitu. Hanya tumben saja. Oh ya, kau jadi mengantar TaeTae ke Show Champion hari ini ?! Dia sudah bangun belum ?!" Tanya BaekHyun tanpa membuka matanya.

"Ne, dia sudah bangun dan sedang mandi sekarang. Jadi sebelum dia selesai mandi dan mengganggu kita lagi. Bisa aku mendapat morning kiss ku baby ?!"

BaekHyun yang memejamkan mata itupun langsung tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan dari DaeHyun. Dia pun membuka matanya lalu menoleh kearah wajah DaeHyun yang tengah menyeringai dan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka itu.

_DUK !_

"AW !" / "ADUH !"

DaeBaek yang hampir berciuman mesra itu akhirnya memang menyatukan wajah mereka. Tapi naasnya bukan bibir yang menyatu, tapi kening merekalah yang bertabrakan dengan kerasnya.

"YAK !"

DaeHyun yang merasa acara berlovey Doveynya terganggu itu langsung melepas pelukannya dari BaekHyun dan berniat memaki orang yang berani – beraninya mengganggu kegiatan mereka itu.

Namun mulut yang baru saja berteriak itu mendadak langsung bungkam.

"Wae ?!"

Tubuh DaeBaek langsung membeku ditempat saat melihat sosok pengganggu dengan suara khasnya yang cuek itu, tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Nonna ?!" / "Yuri-ssi ?!" Ucap DaeBaek bersamaan.

"Nde. Ini aku, kalian pikir siapa ?! Hantu ?!" Jawab Yuri datar.

"Hasst ! Untuk apa kau pagi – pagi kesini nonna ?! Mengganggu saja !" Protes DaeHyun.

"MWO ?! Mengganggu katamu ?! Kalian itu yang tak tahu tempat dan waktu ?! Bukannya setan kecil itu juga menginap disini ?! Kenapa kalian terus – terusan berbuat mesum HAH ?! Bagaimana kalau dia yang muncul dan melihat adegan menjijikan kalian tadi ?! Apa itu contoh orang tua yang baik ?!" Omel Yuri sambil melotot kearah BaekHyun yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya dan DaeHyun yang tersenyum gaje sambil menggaruki tengkuknya itu.

"Appa . . . Oemma . . . Aku sudah sia- Eh AHJUMMA ! KENAPA DISINI ?!"

DaeBaek dan Yuri yang tadinya dalam suasana tegang itu mendadak tersentak saat mendengar teriakan dari seorang alien kecil yang keluar dari kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya kita mau bertemu siapa Yuri-ssi ?! Apakah masih lama ?!" Tanya BaekHyun dengan ekspresi bosan.

Saat ini dia sedang menemani Yuri menunggu seseorang di sebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal dikawasan Apgujeong. Namun sudah hampir satu jam, seseorang yang ditunggu itu tidak juga datang.

Awalnya Yuri memang meminta DaeHyun yang menemaninya. Namun karena DaeHyun menemani V keacara musik jadi mau tidak mau BaekHyunlah yang menemaninya.

"Apa kau ada acara ?! Tadi kan aku sudah bilang kalau kalian mau menemani setan kecil itu ke Show Champion, aku akan menunggu sampai kalian pulang. Kenapa kau tak ikut mereka saja dulu. Dan aku bisa pergi dengan DaeHyun nanti." Jawab Yuri.

"Anya. Bukan begitu. Aku juga tak berniat ikut. Aku takut orang – orang akan curiga melihat kedekatanku dengan DaeHyun. Beberapa idol sempat menanyai kami saat kami datang ke acara music bersama, padahal kami tidak tampil disana." Ucap BaekHyun yang membuat Yuri berdecih mendengarnya.

"Oh ya Yuri-ssi, Kenapa kau akrab sekali dengan DaeHyun ?! Padahal katanya kau mantan kekasih dari Hyungnya YongGuk-ssi." Tanya BaekHyun sambil meminum jus strowberrynya.

"Kami sama - sama dari Busan. Kenapa ? Kau cemburu melihat kedekatanku dan DaeHyun eoh ?!" Ucap Yuri sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah BaekHyun.

"Hahaha, Aniyo. Tentu saja tidak. Hanya bertanya saja. Hm . . . kalau YongGuk-ssi sendiri itu punya pacar tidak ?!"

Yuri yang mendengar pertanyaan BaekHyun itu langsung kembali berdelik dengan pandangan anehnya.

"A-anya, bukan apa - apa. Aku hanya penasaran, orang seperti YongGuk-ssi itu menyukai wanita seperti apa, hehehe." BaekHyun sambil tersenyum gaje dan membuat Yuri mengangguk.

"Setahuku dia tidak memiliki kekasih. Walau hubungannya dengan HimChan sendiri seperti suami istri. Hm . . . Tapi yang pasti dia itu dulu pernah memiliki seorang kekasih. Mereka berpisah karna kesibukan YongGuk di BAP. Untuk tipe wanita. YongNam dan YongGuk walau mukanya sangar dan rock & roll begitu, tapi mereka itu sama – sama menyukai wanita yang sopan, mengerti tata krama dan berbudi luhur sepertiku."

"Eh ?! Sepertimu ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil langsung menatap Yuri dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Bukan . . . bukan aku yang seperti akhir – akhir ini kau lihat. Aku ini sebenarnya cukup pendiam dan apa adanya. Tapi aku memiliki masa lalu yang membuatku banyak berubah. Lagipula, setidaknya aku masih bisa sopan dihadapan orang - orang yang lebih tua. Aku bersikap begini hanya pada menusia - manusia planet separti kalian ini. Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja pada YongGuk. Dia pernah menyukaiku dulu. Hehehe. Kalau untuk mantan YongGuk. Awal perkenalan mereka bisa dibilang sangat aneh. Saat itu dia belum debut. Dia berjalan – jalan di taman bersamaku dan DaeHyun. Lalu tak sengaja dia melihat seorang yeoja yang tengah menyeberangkan nenek – nenek tua. Setelah itu, saat yeoja itu memasuki taman. Yeoja itu dengan sigap memunguti setiap sampah yang dilewatinya, benar – benar seperti pemulung. Tapi itulah yang membuat YongGuk jatuh cinta padanya. Dan langsung berlari mengajak berkenalan. Hasst benar - benar memalukan dia itu."

"Lalu apakah dia cantik ?!" Tanya BaekHyun kembali.

"Kau tahu artis china bernama Tang Wei ?! Wajahnya secantik itu. Walau penampilannya jauh lebih sederhana. Yah 11:12 dengan penampilanku sekaranglah. Lihat tanpa High Heel pun aku lebih tinggi darimu. Hhahaha." Ucap Yuri sambil tertawa.

"Yak ! Aku lebih tinggi tau ! Cih jadi itu sebabnya kenapa berpakaianmu seperti ini. Berbeda sekali dengan kemarin. Kelihatan feminim tapi kelakuannya sangat frotal." Ucap BaekHyun memutus ucapan Yuri dan membuat Yuri kembali mendengus.

"Eh ?!"

Yuri yang hampir membantah ucapan BaekHyun itu tersentak saat tiba – tiba ada sepasang tangan menutupi matanya.

"Oppa aku tahu ini kau !" Ucap Yuri yang membuat BaekHyun menoleh kearah namja yang dipanggil oppa itu.

"Eh ?! Yo-YONGGUK-SSI ?!"

Tanpa sadar BaekHyun langsung berteriak saat melihat siapa orang yang menutup mata Yuri dan membuat Yuri dan namja tersebut kaget mendengarnya.

"Nde ?!"

Sebuah suara dibelakang BaekHyun membuat BaekHyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara tersebut.

"MWO ?! KENAPA YONGGUK-SSI BISA ADA DUA ?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, Jadi mereka kembar ?! Hah untung saja. Aku sempat syok mengira YongGuk-ssi itu kekasihmu." Bisik BaekHyun lega pada Yuri saat mereka berempat sudah duduk dan mulai menyantap makanan.

Sedangkan Yuri yang mendengarkan ucapan BaekHyun kembali menatap BaekHyun dengan tatapan heran.

"Memang apa masalahnya kalau seandainya YongGuk itu kekasihku ?! Kenapa kau heboh begitu heh ?!" Tanya Yuri pada BaekHyun yang tersenyum sambil menggaruk – garuk tengkuknya.

"Hehehe . . . A-anya. Hanya sa-"

"Guk-ie Oppa ?! Apa ini kau ?!"

Ucapan BaekHyun terhenti saat tiba – tiba ada seorang yeoja cantik dengan penampilan yang mendekati sempurna dan senyum menawan datang menyapa YongGuk.

"Yoo-ah ?!"

BaekHyun menyengitkan alisnya saat melihat YongGuk yang mendadak berdiri dan tersenyum pada yeoja tersebut.

"Nde. Ini aku oppa. Oppa apa kabar ?! Eh ada YongNam oppa dan Yuri eonni juga. Annyeonghaseyo." Ucap yeoja tersebut sambil tersenyum dan melakukan bow kearah YongNam dan Yuri.

"Hay Eun Yoo-ssi. Lama tidak bertemu. Kabar kami semua baik. Mari bergabung." Tawar Yuri.

"Ah, gomawo sebelumnya. Tapi aku harus segera kembali ke tempat kerja part timeku. Permisi Guk-ie Oppa, YongNam Oppa dan Yuri eonni. Annyeong." Ucap yeoja tersebut sambil membungkuk berpamitan lalu berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

"E-eh, Yoo-ah. Chakkaman ! Biar aku antar ! Hyung, nonna, BaekHyun-ssi aku duluan."

BaekHyun yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton itu sedikit cemberut saat melihat YongGuk mendadak pergi sambil meraih tangan yeoja tersebut.

"Dia siapa ?!" Tanya BaekHyun.

"Namanya Park Eun Yoo. Cantikkan ?! Sopankan ?! Ramahkan ?! Dialah mantan yeojachingu YongGuk yang aku ceritakan tad-"

"MWO ?! YEOJACHINGU ?! ANDWE ! ANDWE ! YONGGUK-SSI KU !"

BaekHyun yang mendengar penuturan Yuri langsung berteriak dan berdiri mengejar arah kepergian YongGuk dan yeoja tersebut. Meninggalkan Yu-Nam (?) yang melongo karna mendengar ucapannya.

"_Apa dia bilang tadi ?! YongGuk-ssi KU ?! Yang benar saja ?!"_

"YongGuk-ssi . . . YongGuk-ssi . . . Chakkaman !"

BaekHyun yang berlari mengejar YongGuk itu mendadak berhenti ditengah – tengah YongGuk dan yeoja tersebut lalu memutuskan gandengan tangan mereka dan meraih tangan Yongguk.

"Aku ikut kalian ne ?! Aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk (?) diantara mereka berdua." Ucap BaekHyun dengan pandangan puppy eyesnya kearah YongGuk yang terlihat keget itu.

"E-eh, Apa aku tidak salah lihat. Ini BaekHyun-ssi. BaekHyun EXO ?!"

BaekHyun yang tadinya fokus kearah YongGuk itu kini menoleh kearah yeoja yang Yuri bilang bernama Park Eun Yoo itu dan mengangguk. BaekHyun memang menggunakan jaket dengan penutup kepala untuk penyamarannya. Berbeda dengan YongGuk yang hanya menggunakan topi untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"OMO ! Aku kira kau tadi kekasih baru Guk-ie Oppa. Aku penggemar beratmu BaekHyun-ssi. Bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu ?!"

"_Hasst . . . lagi - lagi aku dikira seorang yeoja." _Batin BaekHyun sambil menatap sebal kearah yeoja yang kini mengeluarkan bolpoin dan kertas itu.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah bolam lampu tak kasat mata ada diatas kepalanya dan membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Boleh mari duduk ke sebelah sana dulu. Oh ya namamu Eun Yoo-ssi ya ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sambil menarik yeoja itu menjauh dari YongGuk. Dan diangguki oleh sang yeoja.

"Jadi begini Eun Yoo-ssi. Aku tidak hanya memberimu tanda tangan. Aku bahkan mau berselca denganmu. E-eh jagan tersenyum dulu. Aku mau memberimu tanda tngan dan berselca tapi dengan satu syarat. Hmm . . . Bisakah setelah ini kau langsung meninggalkanku aku berdua dengan YongGuk-ssi ?! Kalau perlu kau bilang kau akan bertemu dengan namjachingumu. Bagaimana ?"

Yeoja dihadapan BaekHyun itu terlihat terdiam sesaat.

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki namjachingu. Karna aku masih menyayangi Guk-ie Opp- . . . E-eh, Baiklah, aku mau. Asalkan aku bisa berfoto dengan BaekHyun-ssi."

BaekHyun yang awalnya merengut itu mendadak tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan saat mendengar jawaban itu.

"Panggil aku BaekHyun Oppa saja. Biar terkesan akrab ne ?!" Ucap BaekHyun dengan senyum menggoda sambil melakukan wink hingga membuat yeoja itu hampir saja pingsan jika saja dia tidak mengingat pekerjaan parttimenya.

BaekHyun langsung menandatangani kertas tersebut lalu mengambil 3 pose selca dari ponsel yeoja tersebut sambil merangkulnya.

"Guk-ie Oppa. Kau tak perlu mengantarku. Namjachinguku akan datang menjemputku. Kamsahamnida BaekHyun Oppa. Annyeong Guk-ie Oppa. Sampai jumpa." Ucap yeoja tersebut sambil berlari meninggalkan YongGuk yang terlihat termenung dan BaekHyun yang tersenyum lebar.

_Grep !_

_"Eh ?!"_

YongGuk yang tadinya melamun itu mendadak tersadar saat tiba – tiba BaekHyun merangkul pergelangan tangannya.

"Yongguk-ssi. Karna kita hari ini sama – sama free bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Lotte World saja. Mau kan ?! Ayolah . . . yayayaya ?!"

"E-eh. Ta-tapi . . . Yoo-ah itu Yoo-ah ?!"

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Dia sudah memiliki najmachingu. Eh, aku dengar ada promosi untuk couple bulan ini disana. Nanti kita membelinya ya . . . kajja – kajja^^."

YongGuk tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karna tiba – tiba sudah ditarik paksa oleh BaekHyun yang terus berbicara sambil menariknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...ooo...**

**_-17 Oktober 2013-_**

"A-ADUCH ADUCH AHJUMMA . . . MENARIK ITU TANGAN JANGAN TELINGA !" Suara V terdengar menggelegar saat Yuri menarik telinganya untuk memasuki apartemen DaeHyun.

"Kau mempermainkanku eoh ?! Kau bilang untuk bertemu disini jam berapa ?! Dan ini sudah jam berapa HAH ?! Jawab aku setan kecil ?!" Ucap Yuri sambil menoyor – noyor kepala V yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

Entah ada angin apa, mendadak V menghubungi Yuri mengajak untuk membersih dan merapikan apartemen DaeHyun. Sedangkan Yuri yang awalnya terheran – heran dan ragu itu akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan V. Mengingat apartemen itu sebenarnya juga masih miliknya.

"Aku tadi kan pergi kesekolah Ahjumma. Aku ketinggalan banyak pelajaran jadi aku meminta jam tambahan. Jangan memarahiku seperti itu dong." Ucap V sambil menunduk dengan tampang sok memelasnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau membuatku mual melihatnya. Yasudah karna alasannya kau kesekolah jadi aku mengampunimu. Sekarang itu ambil sapunya. Sapu semua dari kamar sampai ruang tamu ini. Nanti setelah itu langsung di pel. Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk membersihkan debu – debu dimeja dan kursi itu. Aku kedapur dulu."

V yang mendengar penuturan Yuri yang kini mulai berjalan kearah dapur itu hanya bisa melongo ditempat. Dia lalu mengambil sapu dan berjalan mengejar Yuri.

_Tuk !_

"AW !"

_Sigh_

_Gedebukk !_

"ADUUUUUHHHH . . . . AHJUMMA APPO ! BOKONGKU . . . . KEPALAKU SAKIT HUUUUAAAAAAA . . . . . !"

V tadi memang mengejar Yuri dan memukul pelan kepala Yuri dari belakang. Sedangkan Yuri yang terkaget karna mendadak dipukul itu langsung membalikkan badan dan menjegal kaki V hingga V terjatuh dan terjungkal kelantai.

"KAU ITU YANG KENAPA ?! KENAPA MEMUKULKU KEPALAKU DENGAN SAPU HAH ?!" Teriak Yuri sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Habis ahjumma menjadikanku pembantu. Kita kan kesini untuk membersihkan bersama – sama. Kenapa malah aku yang mengerjakan semua dan ahjuma enak – enak kedapur." Protes V yang membuat Yuri memutar malas bola matanya.

"WOY SETAN KECIL. DENGARKAN AKU ! Aku itu kedapur untuk membereskan dapur sekaligus memasak. Apa kau tidak lapar eoh ?!"

V yang mendengar jawaban Yuri itu langsung nyengir kearah Yuri.

"HEHEHEHE."

"Hehehe mu itu. SUDAH BANGUN ! SANA MULAI MEMBERESKAN !" Perintah Yuri.

"Bantu aku bangun Ahjumma." Ucap V manja.

"OGAH ! Bangun saja sendiri !" Ucap Yuri sambil kembali berjalan kearah dapur.

"DASAR NENEK SIHIR JELEK !"

"YAK !"

Yuri hampir saja melempar V dengan spatula jika saja V tidak memasuki kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AHJUMMA . . . . LIHAT ! AKU MENEMUKAN BALON LUCU SEKALI !"

"Uhuk ! Uhuk ! MWO ?!"

Yuri yang sedang menyicipi sup buatannya itu mendadak tersedak saat melihat V yang keluar dari kamar sambil meniup sebuah 'balon' itu.

"Ahjumma, kau kenapa tersedak begitu ?! Apa masakanmu tidak enak ?!" Tanya V.

"DARI MANA KAU MENDAPATKAN BENDA ITU ?!" Bukannya menjawab. Yuri malah langsung mendatangi V dan menarik telinganya.

"Akh . . . A-aduh ahjumma ! Kenapa menjewerku ?! AHJUMMA LEPAS !" Teriak V sambil menepis tangan Yuri.

"AKU TANYA DARI MANA KAU DAPAT ITU ?!" Teriak Yuri kembali yang membuat V mendengus.

"Dari bawah seprei. E-eh, ahjumma mau kemana ?!"

Yuri yang mendengar jawaban V langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamar.

_BRAKK !_

"OMO ! YA TUHAN ! APA - APAAN INI ?!" Yuri yang membuka seprei ranjang itu pun langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Kenapa ada 'pengaman' seperti ini disini ?!" Ucap Yuri setengah berbisik.

Setelah itu dia lalu menarik seprei dan selimut yang ada diranjang.

"Huek !" Yuri langsung merasa mual saat mencium aroma tidak sedap dari selimut dan seprei tersebut.

"_Aroma sperma ?! Astaga ! Mereka benar – benar melakukan hubungan sesama jenis ?! Dan lagi kenapa mereka tidak mencuci seprei dan selimutnya."_ Batin YuRi

"Fuh fuh . . . . . Ahjumma kau kenapa ?!"

Yuri yang tadinya fokus kearah barang – barang yang ada ditangannya tersebut. Perlahan menoleh kearah V.

"KYAAAAA . . . . Setan kecil ! Berhenti meniupi benda itu !" Teriak Yuri saat melihat V kembali meniupi 'balon' tersebut. Dia lalu berlari menuju V dan berusaha merebutnya.

"AHJUMMA ! KENAPA DIREBUT ?! KEMBALIKAN !"

"SHIRREO ! LEPASKAN BARANG TERKUTUK INI !"

"TERKUTUK APA ?! LUCU BEGINI. LIHAT AHJUMMA fuh fuh fuh PANJANG SEKALI KAN AHJUMMA ?!"

"KYAAAAA . . . . BERHENTI MENIUPI ITU . . . . !"

"SHIRREO ! AHJUMMA LEPAAAASSSSSS . . . !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh Hosh Hosh . . . . . . ."

Sepasang setan kecil dan nenek sihir itu terlihat ngos – ngosan satu sama lain. Penampilan mereka juga terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Ahjumma kau jahat ! Kenapa kau merusak semua balonnya ?!" Protes V pada yeoja yang tengah melepas sepatunya itu.

_PLETAK !_

"APPO AHJUMMA ! KENAPA MELEMPARIKU SEPATU ?!"

"AGAR OTAKMU WARAS SETAN ! Berapa kali aku bilang. ITU BUKAN BALON BODOH . . . . . !" Teriak Yuri.

_Drrt Drrt Drrt . . . ._

Suara getaran dari saku jaketnya. Membuat Yuri menghentikan kegiatan 'mari memarahi V' itu.

**_BYG - adik ipar^^ Calling. . ._**

"Hasst. Aku lupa belum mengganti namanya. Yeoboseyo ?! Hm YongGuk-ah . . . Waeyo ?!"

" . . . . . . . ."

"Hasst, berhenti menanyakan hubunganku dengan Hyungmu. Aku sedang malas membahasnya. Bisa kita bicarakan kapan – kapan saja ?! Eh DaeHyun ada disitu tidak. Aku ingin berberbicara dengannya."

" . . . . . . . ."

"Sudah berikan saja."

"HEY YAK KAU ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIAPARTEMENKU EOH ?! KAU BENAR – BENAR MELAKUKANNYA ?! BERANINYA KAU . . . .MAU KU BUNUH HAH. . . . . ?!"

_Pip !_

Ponsel Yuri mendadak mati karna kehabisan batrai.

"Hasst. . . Kenapa mati disaat yang tidak tepat ?!" Rutuk Yuri.

"Kau mau membunuh siapa ahjumma ?!" Tanya V pada Yuri yang tengah menatap ponselnya itu.

"MEMBUNUHMU ! KAU MAU KU BUNUH HAH ?!" Ucap Yuri sambil merangkak kearah V.

"E-eh . . . ke-kenapa aku ?! A-andwe . . . . . menyingkirlah . . . . Y-yak ! Jangan menatapku seperti itu . . . A-AHJUMMA AMPUUUN . . . . . HUAAAAAAAAAAAAA . . . . ."

Oke, mari kita tinggalkan nenek sihir yang tengah berusaha membunuh setan kecil itu. Dan berpindah menuju TS Building.

_Pip !_

DaeHyun menatap bingung kearah ponsel YongGuk yang sambungannya baru saja diputus sepihak oleh yuri.

"Melakukan ?! Melakukan apa ya ?! Kenapa Yuri nonna sampai ma- . . . . Eh, MWO ?! Jangan bilang barang itu ditemukan olehnya. Padahal kan sudah aku sembunyikan dibawah seprei. Hasst ! Bagaimana ini ?! Kira – kira siapa ya yang dibunuh duluan kalau bertemu dengan nonna ?! Haduh Baek. Bagaimana ini ?!" Ucap DaeHyun panik.

Semalam dia dan BaekHyun memang bertemu di apartemen dan kembali melakukan 'ehm' ya kalian pasti tahulah. Semalam mereka memang melakukan hal itu dengan cukup brutal. Terlebih entah kenapa malam itu BaekHyun terlihat sangat agresif terhadapnya. Padahal mereka sudah menghabiskan 6 barang yang ditemukan Yuri itu. Namun BaekHyun terus merenggek untuk meminta lagi dan lagi. Sedangkan DaeHyun yang kelelahan dan sudah tak kuat bergerak itu pun akhirnya ambruk dan pura – pura tertidur.

DaeHyun tahu dan DaeHyun mendengar saat BaekHyun marah – marah dan loncat – loncat diranjang untuk mencoba membangunkannya. Tapi rasa lelah yang teramat sangat membuatnya tetap pura – pura tidur. Hingga akhirnya dia tak lagi mendengar ocehan BaekHyun dan berganti dengan sentuhan dari bibir BaekHyun dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Oke. DaeHyun benar – benar memilih untuk tidak akan bangun jika BaekHyun terus seperti itu. Biasanya dia harus memaksa dan mendapat beberapa cakaran saat mencoba memulainya. Tapi malam itu, BaekHyun benar – benar menjadi sosok terindah dihidupnya. Suara main vocal EXO itu benar – benar merdu saat memanggil dan meneriakkan namanya sembari mendesah itu.

"Hasst jinjja! Bagaimana ini ?! Mana aku belum mencuci seprei dan selimutnya. Aku harus latihan lagi. Tapi aku juga tidak mungkin menyuruh BaekHyun kesana. Dia bilang tadi dia berada di SM building untuk persiapan berangkat ke SMTown Beijing besuk. Haassst ! Semoga Yuri nonna hari ini tidak pulang ke TS. Amin – amin (?)." Ucap DaeHyun panik.

"Eh, tadi bukankah ponsel YongGuk Hyung yang digunakan untuk memotret orang – orang yang kesini tadi. Kira – kira bagus – bagus tidak ya hasilnya ?!" Lanjut DaeHyun sambil membuka foto – foto digaleri YongGuk.

Dia terlihat mengangguk – angguk saat melihat hasil foto mereka dengan para tamu dari manca negara tadi.

"Eh ?! BaekHyun ?! Kenapa foto BaekHyun ada diponsel ini ?! Apa YongGuk Hyung iseng – iseng mengambilnya dari media sosial ?! Dia memang cantik mau berpose bagaimana pun." Ucap DaeHyun sambil tersenyum saat melihat foto selca BaekHyun di ponsel YongGuk.

_DEG !_

"Eh ?!"

"DaeHyun-ah. Sudah belum ?! Ayo kita mulai latihannya."

Suara besar YongGuk membuat DaeHyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam kearah YongGuk.

"Bisa kau jelaskan tentang selca ini Hyung ?!"

YongGuk langsung terdiam saat DaeHyun menyodorinya ponsel dengan selca dimana dia dan BaekHyun sama – sama tersenyum dengan tangan BaekHyun yang merangkul lengannya dan kepala BaekHyun yang bersandar dibahunya.

"A-anu . . . . . A-aku bisa menjelaskan itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…ooo…**

**_-20 Oktober 2013-_**

**_Gimhae Internasional Airport (Busan)_**

EXO baru saja mendaratkan kaki mereka dikorea seusai tampil di SMTown Beijing selama 2 hari.

BaekHyun yang keluar dari bandara itu terlihat sangat lesu. Sejak kemarin V sama sekali tidak mengangkat sambungannya. Ditambah lagi pikirannya terganggu oleh perdebatan Luhan dan SeHun saat di kamar mandi Airport Beijing tadi. Sebenarnya perdebatan mereka bukan menjadi urusannya.

Namun mengingat yang terus HunHan menempel sewaktu di SMTown kemarin. Pasti masalah yang diperdebatkan mereka pasti bukan hal kecil. Terlebih saat dia mendegar SeHun menyebut – nyebut nama DaeHyun dalam perdebatan tadi.

"_Nanti disana tetaplah selalu disampingku lu. Aku mohon, jaga jarakmu dengan DaeHyun Hyung jika kau memang mencintaiku. Aku tak pernah meminta banyak, kali ini saja. Bukankah kau bilang kau dan dia sudah menyelesaikan semuanya ?! Tapi apa ini ?! Aku bahkan seperti orang bodoh saat mengetahui kenyataan jika kaulah penyebab berpisahnya dia dengan Youngjae Hyung. Jebal. Berhenti merahasiakan sesuatu dibelakangku lagi. "_

_DEG !_

Jantung BaekHyun berdetak hebat saat mendengar ucapan SeHun.

"_Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka berdua ?!"_Tanya BaekHyun dalam hati.

Dulu dia memang sempat heran saat mengetahui LuHan dan DaeHyun saling mengenal. Terlebih dulu pernah ada penelpon dangan nama 'DaeHyun-ah' menelpon Luhan ditengah malam. Saat itu BaekHyun hampir saja mengangkat telpon tersebut jika saja LuHan tak tiba – tiba datang mengambil dan membawa keluar ponselnya.

"Hyung, sampaikan kemanajer hyung. Kami pergi keluar sebentar. Ada yang ingin kami selesaikan. Nanti kami menyusul kelokasi."

Lamunan BaekHyun buyar saat SeHun tiba – tiba datang dan berbicara padanya. Dia pun hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan dari SeHun yang kini berjalan sambil menarik tangan LuHan itu.

"Hey Bacon ! Sedang apa kau disini ?! Ayo ketempat rehaersal."

Suara bass besar itu membuat BaekHyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara tersebut.

"Hasst Park Dobi bodoh ! Mengagetkanku saja !" Ucap BaekHyun sambil memukul pelan lengan chanyeol.

"Eh ya Yeollie. Hari ini kau berdiri bersamaku terus ya ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sambil merangkul lengan ChanYeol.

"E-eh Kau yakin ?! Kenapa memang ?! Bukankah disana nanti ada DaeHyun-ssi ?! Nanti dia cemburu hlu." Goda Chanyeol.

"Hasst molla. Aku tidak peduli. Kajja kita berangkat." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol yang tengah menggeleng – gelengkan kepala itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-K-Pop World Festival 2013 BackStage-_**

_Eotteon byeonmyeong ttawinieun naege hajima in the end . . . . . (_**_Badman – BAP)_**

_Prok Prok Prok !_

Suara tepuk tangan dari sekitar menggema saat BAP menyelesaikan rehearsalnya sore itu.

Saat ini para artis pengisi acara sedang bergiliran menunggu waktu rehearsal di Backstage. Para member EXO yang masih menunggu giliran itu terlihat memainkan sebuah permainan tradisional korea yang yuri tidak tahu namanya (?). Mereka saling mendorong dan menepuk telapak tangan lawannya.

Dan saat dirasa kalah dalam permainan. BaekHyun lalu berhenti dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling backstage.

BaekHyun langsung tersenyum saat matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang yeoja yang memakai sweater hitam dan rambut tergerai, tengah berdiri melamun dibelakangnya. Dia pun lalu berbalik dan mendekati yeoja tersebut.

"Hey Yuri-ssi. Sedang melamunkan apa eoh ?! Jelek sekali wajahmu." Goda BaekHyun yang kini berdiri didepan Yuri sambil tersenyum lalu meraih rambut Yuri dan memainkannya. Namun alih – alih menjawab. Yuri malah menatap BaekHyun dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Kamsahamnida . . . Kamsahamida . . . !"

Suara member BAP yang tengah menuruni anak tangga stage itu membuat Yuri dan BaekHyun menoleh kearah mereka.

Saat ini BAP berhenti untuk beristirahat tepat disamping member EXO. HimChan yang bertemu SuHo pun seperti biasa langsung saling merangkul. Sedangkan member yang lain saling menyapa dan melakukan bow.

"Eh, mau kemana Yuri-ssi ?!" Tanya BaekHyun pada Yuri yang perlahan beranjak pergi dari depannya. Dan tanpa menjawab, Yuri hanya memperlihatkan sekotak tissu yang dipegangnya.

"Hasst, yeoja itu kenapa ?! Apa dia sedang datang bulan ?! Jutek sekali. Berbeda saat bertemu dengan YongNam-ssi." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mengikuti arah berjalan Yuri yang ternyata mendekat kearah member BAP dan membersihkan satu persatu wajah mereka dari keringat.

_DEG !_

Jantung BaekHyun berdetak cepat saat matanya bertatapan dengan orang yang yang kini wajahnya dibersihkan oleh Yuri dan tersenyum kearahnya. Dia adalah Jung DaeHyun.

BaekHyun sempat membalas senyuman itu sebelum akhirnya membalikan badannya saat dirasa sudah tak sanggup memandang wajah itu.

"_Astaga ?! Aku ini kenapa ?! Kenapa aku jadi deg – deg'an begini hanya karna melihat wajahnya dari kejauhan. Padahal aku sudah sering melihat wajahnya tanpa jarak."_ Ucap Batin BaekHyun sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Ah molla. Sudahlah. Aku mendatangi ChanYeol dan HunHan saja untuk melanjutkan permainan tad- . . . Eh, kenapa hanya HunHan yang bermain berdua ?! Itu kenapa ChanYeol senyum – senyum begitu ?! Apa dia gila ?!" BaekHyun yang berjalan mendekat kearah membernya kembali itu terlihat heran saat melihat ChanYeol tengah tersenyum gaje.

Karna penasaran, matanya pun mengikuti arah mata Chanyeol yang ternyata menatap . . . . . . Yoo YoungJae yang juga tersenyum kearah ChanYeol

"_What the . . . . kenapa mereka bertatapan sambil tersenyum – senyum begitu ?!"_

"Yeollie, ayo lanjutkan permainan tadi."

ChanYeo mendadak tersentak saat BaekHyun mendadak sudah ada didepannya.

"A-aah nde. Ayo kita mulai."

ChanBaek pun kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka sambil tertawa bersama tanpa menyadari sepasang mata tengah menatap tajam kearah mereka.

"SETAN KECIL BERISIK ! TUNGGU SEBENTAR LAGI DAN AKU AKAN BERANGKAT KESANA ! ARRA ?!"

Suara teriakan Yuri di backstage membuat member BAPEXO langsung menghentikan kegiatan bermain dan berbincang – bincang mereka dan memandang kearah Yuri yang tengah berjalan mengambil tasnya itu.

"Oppa. Aku duluan !" Pamit Yuri dengan tidak sopannya.

"Yuri nonna mau kemana Hyung ?! Kenapa malah pergi ?!" Tanya Zelo pada sang manajer, seperginya Yuri dari sana.

"Dia akan ke Yongsan." Jawab sang manajer.

"Ke YongSan ?! Kenapa dia malah pulang ?!" Tanya sang main Dancer BAP, Moon JongUp.

"Bukan. Dia ijin untuk menghadiri acara fansign boyband rookie disana. Haasst, aku jadi heran. Biasanya dia cuek saja setiap melihat artis setenar apapun. Tapi entahlah dengan yang satu ini dia agak berbeda. Eh, kalian tahu tidak. Dia bahkan sampai melukis sendiri banner yang dibawa untuk menghadiri perayaan 100 hari debutnya boyband tersebut kemarin. Hasst, apa dia benar – benar sudah berpisah dengan YongNam sampai otaknya konslet dan menyukai anak dibawah umur begitu ?!"

YongGuk yang mendengar pernyataan sang manajer itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jeseonghamnida Kang-nim. Memang apa boyband rookie yang didatangi oleh Yuri-ssi itu ?!" Tanya SuHo.

Ternyata para member EXO yang berdiri diantara member BAP juga mendengar percakapan BAP dengan salah satu menejer mereka itu.

"Ah Itu. Yang kemarin juga mendatangi acara ulang tahun Zelo. Namanya BangTan, yah BangTan. Dan member yang dekat dengannya itu bernama V. Yah benar V. Sepertinya kekasih baru Yuri-ah adalah member yang barnama V itu."

"HAH ?!"

"MWO ?!"

"WHAT ?!"

"OMO ?!"

Manajer Kang langsung menutup telinganya saat mendengar 18 alien yang mengelilinginya itu tengah berteriak secara bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahjumma kau terlambat."

V yang melihat Yuri datang itu langsung memeluk Yuri dengan wajah merajuk. Yuri memang terlambat menjemput V selesai perform di Inkigayo.

"Mianhae. Jalanan macet sekali. Kau kenapa masih terlihat lesu begini heh ?! Padahal tadi ditelpon sudah bisa marah – marah." Tanya Yuri sambil membelai rambut V.

"Oemma dan appa benar – benar tidak mengingat bahwa kemarin adalah 100 hari kami debut. Mereka tak mengucapkan apapun selain menanyakan kabar. Aku jadi sebal dan jadi malas mengangkat telpon mereka" Ucap V pelan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Hal itu membuat Yuri melepas pelukkannya dan langsung mencubit hidung mancung V.

"Haasst, wajahmu jelek sekali kalau seperti ini setan kecil. Sudah, yang penting kan aku mengingatnya. Para ARMY jug- E-eh, tunggu dulu. Bunga apa ini ?!" Ucap Yuri sambil merebut bunga dari tangan V.

"E-eh . . . Jangan Ahjumma !"

Terlambat, Yuri lebih dulu berhasil merebut bunga dari tangan V dan membuka kartu ucapan yang ada di bunga tersebut.

**_Dear Kim TaeHyung Oppa._**

**_Oppa Chukhae ^^ . . . Selamat atas 100 hari debutmu. Aku akan selalu menjadi fans nomer satumu. Maaf jika aku selalu mengganggumu dan belum berani muncul dihadapanmu. Semoga suatu hari nanti kita dapat berbincang secara langsung dan kau juga akan membalas perasaanku._**

**_TAEHYUNG OPPA HWAITING ! Saranghae ^^_**

**_^Park MinZy^_**

"Aiggo . . . fans nomor satu rupanya ?! Memang siapa dia ?!" Tanya Yuri sambil menggoda V yang tengah merah padam menahan malu itu.

"MinZy-ah itu hoobaeku disekolah ahjumma. Kata teman – temanku dia itu cantik. Dia memang menyukaiku sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya aku juga sangat penasaran. Tapi sampai saat ini aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Karna selama ini dia hanya menyatakan perasaannya lewat pesan dan hadiah – hadiah seperti ini." Ucap V malu – malu.

"Eyh, dasar anak muda. Memanggilnya saja MinZy-aah~ . . . aiggo, manis sekali. Bilang saja kau juga menyukainya. MinZy-ah~ nado saranghae begitu . . . hahaha" Goda Yuri sambil mengedip – ngedipkan mata kearah V.

"A-ah anya. Bukan begitu. Aku memang tertarik padanya. Ta-tapi . . ."

"Tapi apa ?! alah . . . Hayo mengaku saja . . ."

Yuri terus menggoda V dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah V yang semakin memerah itu.

"TAPI AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI YEOJA AHJUMMA !"

"Eh ?!"

Yuri menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah V dan menatap setan kecilnya yang tengah menutupi wajahnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"MWO ?! Jadi kau ?! Astaga . . KAU ?! Ya Tuhan. . .Apa salah dan dosaku, kenapa disekelilingku dipenuhi dengan para namja tampan namun pecinta sesama jenis. Kasian sekali para wanita yang rela melakukan operasi plastik yang menyakitkan dan mahal bila akhirnya akan sia – sia karna dikalahkan oleh namja yang jauh lebih cantik dari mereka. Astaga . . . Apa salah dan dosa wanita di dunia ini anak setan ?!"" Ucap Yuri pelan dengan tubuh yang merosot kebawah dan tangan yang menumpu wajahnya.

"Eh, Tunggu. Kau mau ke fansign kan?!"

Yuri mendadak mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah celana V.

"Gyyaaa . . . . ahjumma kenapa melihat kecelanaku ?!" Tanya V heboh sambil menutupi selakangannya dengan tangan.

"KAU ITU MAU MENGHADIRI FANSIGN ATAU MAIN BOLA SETAN KECIL ?! KENAPA MEMAKAI CELANA SEPERTI INI ?!" Teriak Yuri sambil menarik – narik celana pendek V.

"E-eh. . . AHJUMMA JANGAN DITARIK – TARIK ! NANTI CELANA DALAMKU KELIHATAN !" Ucap V sambil menahan celana dengan tangannya.

Saat ini V memang memakai celana semacam celana yang biasa dipakai oleh pemain bola. Padahal member yang lain menggunakan celana jeans panjang. Benar – benar tidak sepadan dengan baju bagian atasnya.

"GANTI SEKARANG ATAU AKU AKAN MENELANJANGIMU DISINI . . . . . CEPAAAAAAAT . . . . . .Eh ?! OMO ! Kau memakai underwear berwarna pink ?!"

"KYAAAAAAAA . . . . KENAPA KAU LIHAT AHJUMMAAAAAA . . . . INI PEMBERIAN JIN HYUNG . . . . . . HUUUAAAAA AKU MALU . . . . !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_-Malam harinya at Apartemen DaeHyun-_**

_BRUKK !_

"Awh . . . .!"

BaekHyun sedikit meringis saat DaeHyun tiba – tiba mendorongnya keatas ranjang dengan tubuh yang kini berada diatasnya.

"Merindukanku eoh ?!" Ucap DaeHyun sambil mencium pucuk hidung mungil BaekHyun.

"Tidak salah ?! Bukanlah kau yang merindukanku hah ?!" Tanya BaekHyun sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leher DaeHyun.

"Jadi cantik. Jujur saja. Apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangku ?!" Tanya DaeHyun sambil mencium lembut bibir BaekHyun.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya tampan. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dibelakang ?!" Ucap BaekHyun sebelum kembali membalas ciuman DaeHyun.

Tanpa ada yang berniat untuk menjawab. Mereka terus memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bahkan saat ini tangan DaeHyun sedang asik menyusuri tubuh mulus BaekHyun dan membuat BaekHyun mengeliat karna geli.

Ciuman itu semakin liar meskipun tangan DaeHyun sudah mulai sibuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja BaekHyun dan mulai menyusuri leher mulus BaekHyun.

_BRAK !_

"APPA ! OEMMA !"

DaeBaek langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka kasar oleh suara yang sudah sering hadir ditengah - tengah 'kegiatan' merka itu.

"Appa hiks . . . Oemma hiks . . ."

DaeBaek langsung memisahkan diri dan berdiri saat suara itu diiringi dengan suara isakan.

"TaeTae, kau kenapa ?!" Tanya BaekHyun berjalan kearah V sambil mengancingkan bajunya.

"LEPAS ! AKU BENCI KALIAN !" Teriak V sambil mendorong kasar BaekHyun yang tadi mencoba memeluknya.

"Astaga . . . YAK KIM TAEHYUNG ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH ?!" Teriak DaeHyun pada V sambil menangkap tubuh BaekHyun.

"TaeTae, kau kenap-"

"AKU BENCI PADA KALIAN . . . .! KALIAN BILANG KALAU KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MEMBUATKANKU ADIK ! TAPI APA INI ?! TERNYATA BALON LUCU INI DIGUNAKAN UNTUK MEMBUAT ADIKKAN ?! KENAPA KALIAN JAHAT SEKALI ?! KENAPA KALIAN BEGITU SERING MEMBOHONGIKU ?! HUUUAAAAAAAAA . . . . . ."

_DUK !_

"Eh ?!"

Teriakan V itu mendadak terhenti saat Yuri tiba – tiba datang dan memukul titik syarafnya.

_Bruk !_

Yuri langsung menangkap tubuh V yang terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri itu lalu memapahnya menuju ranjang.

"Keluar . . . Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan pada." Ucap Yuri datar tanpa menoleh kearah DaeBaek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisa kalian jelaskan sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian ?!"

"Eh ?!"

DaeBaek yang tadinya sama – sama menunduk itu perlahan mengangkat wajah mereka menatap Yuri yang berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya. APA HUBUNGAN KALIAN BERDUA SEBENARNYA ?!" Teriak Yuri saat keduanya masih sama – sama terdiam.

"Kau itu kenapa nonna ?! Kenapa tiba – tiba datang dan marah – marah begitu ?!" DaeHyun mulai membuka suara.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jawab pertanyaanku !" Ucap Yuri pada dua namja yang kembali menunduk dan terdiam itu.

"Kalian sadar tidak ?! Kalian berdua itu hanya dua orang namja yang bersatu karna kehadiran TaeHyung yang menganggap dirinya adalah anak kalian. Yang benar – benar menganggap kalian sebagai orang tua kandungnya. Tapi apa kalian pernah sekali saja benar – benar berusaha menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk TaeHyung ?! Berapa kali kalian membohonginya ?! Lalu apa kalian juga mengingat bahwa tanggal 19 kemarin adalah 100 hari debutnya BangTan. TaeHyung sangat menunggu hari itu. Dia menunggu ucapan dari kalian seharian kemarin sampai – sampai dia menangis didepanku hanya karna kalian sama sekali tidak menghubunginya dan mengingat hari itu. APA ITU CONTOH ORANG TUA YANG BAIK HAH ?!"

DaeBaek kembali menunduk saat mendengar ucapan Yuri.

"Dan lagi. Apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya?! Apa kalian sepasang kekasih ?! Apa kalian sepasang suami istri ?! TIDAK KAN ?! TAPI KENAPA KALIAN BERANI – BERANINYA MELAKUKAN HAL ITU HAH ?!"

"KAU BAEKHYUN !"

BaekHyun mengadahkan wajahnya saat Yuri menunjuk kearah wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau itu cantik. Sangat cantik. Bahkan kecantikanmu itu melebihi kecantikan seorang yeoja. Tapi apa lantas kau memanfaatkan kecantikanmu itu untuk menjerat hati para namja hah ?! KENAPA KAU DENGAN BEGITU GAMPANGANNYA MENYERAHKAN SESUATU YANG PASTI SANGAT BERHARGA DARIMU ?! APA KAU BANGGA MEMBERIKAN KEPERAWANAN / KEPERJAKAANMU (?) PADA ORANG YANG BELUM TENTU KAU CINTAI DAN MENCINTAIMU HAH ?! JADI SEBENARNYA PROFESIMU ITU IDOLA ATAU **PELACUR** HAH ?!"

_PLAK !_

DaeHyun yang mendengar ucapan Yuri langsung mengangkat tangan untuk menamparnya. Namun sayangnya tangan Yuri jauh lebih sigap dan berbalik menampar keras pipi DaeHyun.

"Dan Kau JUNG DAEHYUN !"

Kali ini Yuri berbalik menunjuk DaeHyun.

"Sebagai seorang nonna. Aku kecewa memiliki dongsaeng sepertimu ! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENJADI SEORANG BAJINGAN (Astafirullah -_- *tapuk mulut) YANG SEPENGECUT ITU ?! BERANI – BERANINYA KAU 'MENYENTUH' SESEORANG YANG BELUM MENJADI MILIKMU. KAU PIKIR DIA APA HAH ?!"

"AKU SANGAT YAKIN JIKA KALIAN BERDUA BELUM PERNAH MENYATAKAN PERASAAN DAN MENGUCAPKAN KATA - KATA CINTA SATU SAMA LAIN ! AKU SANGAT YAKIN ITU ! TAPI KENAPA KALIAN BERDUA DENGAN SANTAINYA MELAKUKAN HAL ITU BERULANG – ULANG ?! KENAPA KALIAN MELAKUKAN HAL SERENDAH ITU HAH ?! KALIAN TAHU. . . . . KALIAN BAHKAN KALIAN LEBIH RENDAH DARI SEEKOR BINAT-"

"AHJUMMA . . .! BERHENTI MENGATAI OEMMA DAN APPAKU ! MEREKA ORANG TUAKU ! KAU TAK BERHAK MENGATAI MEREKA SEPERTI ITU ! **_DORR DORR ! _**(itu suara pintu digedor bukan orang main tembak – tembakan) BUKA PINTUNYA ! KELUAARKAN AKU AHJUUUMMAAAAAAA HUUUUUAAAAAAAAA ! BUKAAAAAAAA . . . . . .!"

Yuri menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar suara gedoran pintu dan teriakan dari dalam kamar. Sepertinya Uri TaeHyung sudah kembali kealam sadarnya.

"DENGAR ?! Kalian dengar apa yang dia katakan ?! Bahkan dia masih bisa membela kalian dan menyebut kalian sebagai orang tuanya walau kalian sudah bekali – kali membohongi dan menyakitinya hatinya. DENGAR ! KALIAN DENGAR ITU HAH ?!"

DaeBaek terus terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani untuk menjawab ucapan Yuri.

"KELUAR DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA ! AKU TAK SUDI APARTEMENKU DIHUNI OLEH MANUSIA SEPERTI KALIAN !"

"Yuri-ssi Jebal . . . Hiks . . . Mianhae. Biarkan aku bicara dulu pada TaeTae. Aku mohon . . .hiks. " Ucap BaekHyun terisak sambil memohon kepada Yuri.

"TIDAK AKAN. Kau Jung DaeHyun. Bawa dia keluar dari sini ! Dan mulai hari ini. Kau bukan dongsaengku lagi. Anggaplah aku sebagai rekan kerjamu, tidak lebih. Karna mulai hari ini KAU BUKAN LAGI DONGSAENGKU DAN AKU BUKAN LAGI NONNAMU."

_DEG !_

Jantung DaeHyun seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar ucapan itu. Matanya menatap nanar kearah mata berair Yuri yang tengah menatap tajam kearahnya..

"Nonna. Bagaimanapun aku ini adikmu." Ucap DaeHyun lirih.

"SUDAH KU BILANG AKU TIDAK MEMILIKI ADIK SEPERTIMU ! TIDAK ADA SEORANG ADIK YANG MENCOBA MENAMPAR KAKAKNYA HANYA KARNA MEMBELA ORANG ASING ! KELUAR KALIAN BERDUA ! KELUUUAAAARRRR . . . ." Teriak Yuri sambil mendorong kasar tubuh DaeBaek untuk keluar dari dalam apartemen.

_DOR DOR DOR !_

"AHJUMMAAAAA BUKAAAAAA . . . . JEBAL . . . . JANGAN USIR MEREKA HUUAAAAAA ….. !"

Setelah menutup pintu apartemennya. Yuri lalu berlari menuju kamar tempat V berada.

_Ceklek !_

"AHJUMMA KAU JAHAT ! HUUUUAAAAAA . . . . . . KENAPA KAU MENGUSIR MERE- . . .hmmpppt."

Yuri langsung memeluk dan membekap mulut V yang berteriak – teriak sambil memukuli tubuhnya itu.

"TaeHyung-ah ! DIAM ! Dengarkan aku !" Ucap Yuri sambil melepas tangannya dan menarik wajah V untuk menatapnya.

"Dengar. Aku hanya ingin mereka resmi bersatu. Dan hanya ini cara yang ada di otakku agar membuat mereka benar – benar bisa bersatu atas dasar cinta. Bukan hanya karna nafsu belaka. Tolong mengerti TaeHyung-ah. Jadi tolong, bantu aku untuk melancarkan rencanaku."

V yang tadinya masih berontak itu mendadak langsung terdiam.

"Hiks . . . maksud ahjumma apa ?! Hiks." Tanya V yang terisak.

"Dengarkan aku. Jadi begini . . ." Yuri mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga V untuk membisikan sesuatu. *reader tutup kuping ya, gak boleh dengerin :p

"Wuuaaaa . . . . kau pintar sekali ahjumma." Ucap V dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Hahaha. Tentu saja. Siapa dulu. Nona Jung." Ucap Yuri bangga.

"Eh ?! Jung ?!"

Yuri langsung menutup mulutnya saat dirasa salah bicara.

"A-ah, maksudku Han ya Han Yuri. Hahahaha . . . bagaimana aku sampai lupa nama margaku sendiri." Ucap Yuri gaje.

"Oh begitu ya ?! Eh ahjumma. Kalau begitu maukah kau mengajariku sesuatu ?!"

Yuri menatap V penuh selidik. Jika alien kecil itu sudah mulai minta tolong, pasti permintaannya aneh – aneh.

"Minta tolong apa memang ?!"

"Tolong ajari aku cara memakai balon ini !"

"MWO ?!

Yuri langsung melebarkan matanya saat melihat benda terkutuk yang paling dia benci dan kini berada ditangan V.

_DUAK !_

"MATI SAJA KAU SETAN KECIL !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_DaeBaek Side at tepi sungai Han._**

"Hiks . . . !" BaekHyun tak berhenti terisak sejak diusir paksa oleh Yuri dari apartemen tadi.

Sedangkan DaeHyun yang duduk disampingnya terus terdiam. Pikirannya bercabang antara menghawatirkan hubungannya dengan BaekHyun dan hubungannya dengan Yuri. Sesekali dia melirik kearah BaekHyun yang tengah menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya itu. Sedari tadi hatinya memerintahkan tangannya untuk memeluk BaekHyun dan membiarkan BaekHyun bersandar dibahunya. Tapi saat itu pula ucapan pedas Yuri kembali mengganggu pikirannya. Tidak sepantasnya dia menyentuh sesuatu yang bukan miliknya.

"Byun Baek."

DaeBaek sama – sama tersentak dan menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara memanggil BaekHyun dari belakang.

"Astaga ! Kau kenapa ?! Kenapa kau menangis ?!" Tanya namja yang tadi memanggil nama BaekHyun yang kini berjalan mendekat kearah BaekHyun.

"Yeollie. . .Hiks !" BaekHyun yang melihat ChanYeol berjalan kearahnya itu langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju ChanYeol.

_Grep !_

"Hiks . . . ."

BaekHyun langsung memeluk tubuh besar ChanYeol dan menangis didada bidangnya.

"Uljima. Kau kenapa heh ?! Jangan menangis. Kau tahu, aku tak suka melihatmu menangis. Kau tahu, hatiku selalu sakit ketika melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Jebal. Uljima."

"HUUAAAAAAAAA . . . . . . . ."

Bukannya diam, tangis BaekHyun terdengar lebih keras saat mendengar ucapan dari ChanYeol.

Jika hati ChanYeol terasa sakit karna mendengar tangisannya. Hati BaekHyun jauh lebih sakit saat mendengar ucapan tulus dari ChanYeol. BaekHyun lalu semakin mempererat pelukannya ketubuh ChanYeol yang kini mencium pucuk kepalanya itu.

Tubuh DaeHyun bergetar menahan amarah saat melihat BaekHyun memeluk ChanYeol. Seharusnya dia yang memeluk dan menenangkan BaekHyun, Bukan Chanyeol. Namun saat dia kembali mengingat bahwa dia bukan siapa – siapa BaekHyun. Dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

_Bruk !_

"Baek !" / "BABY !" / "BaekHyun-ssi !"

Chanyeol, DaeHyun dan seseorang yang tadi datang bersama ChanYeol serempak berteriak saat tubuh BaekHyun mendadak terkulai lemas.

DaeHyun hampir saja mendekat kearah BaekHyun jika saja sebuah tangan tak menahan tangannya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hajima."

Suara memohon itu membuat DaeHyun langsung terdiam.

Dia bahkan hanya bisa memandang Chanyeol yang tengah menggendong BaekHyun ala bridal itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hajima. Jangan pergi. Tetaplah disini . . . Jebal. . . hiks. Aku mohon jangan pergi Hyung" Ucap lirih orang tersebut sambil menarik kaos DaeHyun dari belakang.

_GREP !_

DaeHyun langsung membalikkan badannya dan memeluk namja yang tadi menahannya itu.

"Mianhae. Jeongmal Mianhae. Maafkan aku Jae-ah. Uljima. Aku mohon jangan menangisiku lagi." Ucap DaeHyun sambil mempererat pelukannya ke tubuh Yoo YoungJae.

"Hajima . . . . Jangan pergi."

"Aniya. Aku tidak pergi. MianHae Jae-ah, jeongmal mianhae. . . . . _S-saranghae !"_

_DEG !_

_._

_._

.

"Cih ! Drama !"

Yuri yang melihat ChanYeol tengah menggendong BaekHyun yang pingsan dan DaeHyun yang memeluk YoungJae dari balkon apartemen itu hanya bisa mencibir dan berdecih.

"Oemma . . . Appa . . . Hajima."

Yuri menoleh kearah ranjang kamar saat mendengar bisikan lirih dari mulut V. Sepertinya anak yang baru saja tertidur setelah dihajarnya habis – habisan itu tengah mimpi buruk.

"Apa kau benar – benar anak mereka eoh ?! Kenapa ikatan hati kalian begitu kuat ?!" Ucap Yuri saat sampai ditepi ranjang dan menepuk – nepuk tubuh V yang tidur dengan ekspresi gelisah itu.

"Ku sarankan kau untuk menerima MinZy-ssi saja setan kecil. Kau tak tahu betapa rumitnya hubungan sesama namja itu. Jadi kau berdoa saja, semoga kau tak memiliki appa dan oemma tiri setelah ini. Jaljayo Setan Kecil."

Setelah dirasa melihat V tertidur tenang. Yuri lalu berjalan mematikan lampu kamar dan tidur menyusul V kepulau mimpinya.

Ceklik !

*bobok bareng dedek TaeHyung deh :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Iya mianhae, Yuri tahu. Udah updatenya lama (udah ada alasan yang jelas ya ?!) Hasilnya ancur pula :(

Ini kemarin emang Yuri bikin FF ini bareng dengan Complicated Love yang emang angst. *TAPI MALAH ILANG .

Sesuai judul Chap '**Problem . . . Start'**. Di Chap inilah masalah dimulai.

Jadi maaf jika banyak cameo yang masuk. Karna beberapa yang minta yang diYaoiin DaeBaek aja. Yang lain normal.

Jadi itu sebabnya Yuri masukan beberapa cameo Yeoja.

Tapi Yuri mau minta pendapat sekali lagi. **Maunya member lain dibuat YAOI / STRAIGHT ?! Jawab di review ya ^^**

Gomawo juga yang udah suka Tae-Ri (?) couple hahaha. Yuri bakal sering muncul. Jadi jangan protes ya.

Dan untuk para ARMY : Yeay ! Baby JungKook udah mulai sekolah lagi ^^

Akhirnya keinginannya untuk sekolah lagi tercapai. Mana di SOPA pula.

Maknae BAPEXOBTS sekolah disana semua ^^

Setelah ngelihat maknae EXO dianterin sama member EXO diGraduation ceremony. Kemarin ngelihat maknae BTS dianter sekolah sama member BTS di Enterance ceremony. Besuk tinggal nunggu si maknae BAP ya ^^

.

Oke deh, Sekarang ke Fakta ya ^^

**Fakta ke 1, pada 131015 Zelo memang merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama dengan member BAP**. (BTS ma EXO numpang bayangan aja -_-)

**Fakta ke 2, pada 131014 EXO K tampil di Samsung Nano City Fall Festival**

**Fakta ke 3, 131015, Rookie King Channel BangTan episode 7 tayang. Di episode itu V menggunakan costum Lady Bug.** Lucu dan cantik sekali. Tapi begitu Yuri melihat kebagian bawah Yuri langsung pasang tampang -_-

**Fakta ke 4, 161016, BangTan tampil di Show Champion**

**Fakta ke 5. Yongnam itu kambarannya Yongguk, wajah mereka lumayan mirip** walau gantengan Yongguk^^. **Yongnam REAL punya pacar**. Pacarnya itu kurus tinggi (yang pasti lebih tinggi dari BaekHyun hahaha). Kelihatannya pacarnya itu juga 'anteng', sering berpakaian casual / sederhana. Jadi kalo ngelihat pacar yongnam, jangan bayangin itu Yuri. Bayangin visual Yuri itu kayak yang lain aja.

**Fakta ke 6, Tipe ideal Yongguk itu seseorang yang menaati tata krama. Seseorang yang bermoral, yang tau bagaimana menghormati orang tua, seseorang yang akan mengambil sampah (?), secara keseluruhan dia adalah seseorang yang 'rapi dan sopan'**

**Fakta ke 7, Tipe Ideal YongGuk itu seperti artis China Tang Wei** .. buat para EXO fans pasti tahu. Dia yang kemarin pemotretan bareng SeHun Tao dan BaekHyun. Yang dipeluk - peluk BaekHyun itu hlu.

**Fakta ke 8, DaeHyun jarang mencuci selimutnya sekalipun selimut itu sedah sangat bau dan kotor.**

**Fakta ke 9, Katanya BaekHyun itu termasuk member termesum** melebihi Kai (?)

**Fakta ke 10, Peserta Kpop World Festifal mendatangi TS building pada tanggal 131017. **DaeHyun juga sempat mengungguh foto dengan salah satu dari mereka.

**Fakta ke 11, Pada tanggal 131018 EXO K berangkat kebeijing untuk konser SMTOWN**. EXO M sudah berangkat sejak tanggal 14.

**Fakta ke 12, EXO mendarat dari Beijing China ke Busan Korea pada tanggal 131020. **Saat itu wajah BaekHyun terlihat sangat lesu.

**Fakta ke 13, pada tanggal 131020 at Kpop Worl Festival**.

**1. BAP EXO memang tampil bersama di Kpop Worl Festival**.

2. Saat sampai disana **HunHan memang terlihat datang paling akhir dan berjalan bersama.**

**3. Saat Dibackstage rehaersal. BAP EXO berada dalam satu tempat. **Beberapa dari mereka terlihat mengobrol. Sedangkan beberapa memainkan sebuah permainan. HunHan dan ChanBaek bermain bersama.

**4. Ada juga fantaken yang memperlihatkan YoungJae tengah melihat kemember EXO / Chanyeol.**

**5. BaekHyun memang menggoda dan memainkan rambut seorang yeoja diback stage.** Dia salah satu asisten EXO. Tapi anggap aja orang itu Yuri. hahaha

**Fakta ke 14, 131020 Bangtan tampil di Inkigayo. Sepulang dari inkigayo, V keluar membawa bunga. Dan dia memang menggunakan celana pendek. terlihat kontras dengan yang lain.** Dasar Alien.

**Fakta ke 15, V belum pernah mendapatkan pernyataan cinta secara langsung. Tapi dia sering mendapat pernyataan pesan dari sms.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udah itu dulu faktanya, untuk Review **MIANHAE** .. Yuri gak bisa online terlalu lama. AKUN JUGA HABIS EROR gini :(

Jeongmal KAMSAHAMNIDA sudah mau review, jangan bosen untuk review, Chap depan pasti dibales :

Sekali lagi Thanks to untuk para **SIDER** ku tercinta sekalian.

**INGAT!****semakin banyak sider, semakin YuRi lama updatenya ^^**

**Lily BiniNya ByunBaek^^ **... **Chika Love Baby BaekHyun** … **Eth'V'Hunnie**... **Jenny One Zero Zero Four** **... **babypanda518 **… **ikazordick **... ****RaHae AngElFishy Dae ****… ****QrttRra88 ****… **KrAy24 **… ****TheDEVIL'yooniemoon' ****… **LiaKIM95 **… **Rinda **… **Kim Hyun Soo **… **Yeppo **… Unky Dwi** **… ****SHINeexo** **… **20Gag **… **FangirlShipper **… **Lee Haru **… **Park Byun Joon **… ****Ima Park** **... **Linkz **… **Briesies **… **Kim Mika **… **Kim Kyusung **… **Reka ELFLove Couple **… **Michelle Kim **… **Oh Hyunsung **… **Misaki Yumi **… **OhSooYeol **… ****Zahee ****… **SeLvle OLIF **… **StrawBaeKry **… **Nonabaozi **… **Rivecca Wu 2 **… ****SavEarth ****… **Ichi rth **… ****Hatakehanahungry**** … **Ahrahenry897 **… **Askasufa **… **Chanbaekxoxo **… **Uchiha Chiba Asuka **… ****Dewikhukhu98****… **Daensyyo **… ****Jisaid****… **Zhiecho **... ****Jung BaekHyung****.. ****CY Destiny ****… ****HarunaBabyChanBaek****… **Asroyasrii **… **Celana Kai **… **Afifah KulkasnyaChangmin **… ****Inggit** **… **Wu Qian **… ****U hee** **… ****Akiya Exotics** **… **Vhyung D **… ****Chenma** **… ****NAP217** **… **KaiHun70 **... **Finda DaeJae **… **Kim HyunJae … Bintang Terang **… ****Natural Candy1994** **… **HunHanshipper **… ****mirarose86**** .. ****Riani Chenchen ****... ****Rachel Sulis** **… **Lee Naeul … **Indah Indrawaribasmar****... ****Hadawyyah** **… ****AhrastringsELF ****… **Tabifangirl **... **SanChii Hunnie **... **Helwa LengloiTeleportbabies **... **Lalany **... **ChuapExo31 **... ****Changkyu975 ****... ****Date Kaito ****... ****KyuuLawliet****... **Tika Karisma 18 **... **Biblee** ... ****Ayimisaki ****... **PandaMYP **... ****0706** **... ****Crkeish **... Deerpop **... ****EXObutt****... **IndahPlepoes**... **Desahan Suga **... **Choidechan **... ****EXO love EXO****... ****Nur991fah****... ****Kira ShiXun****.. **BaekLiner**... **Filla **... ****ChangKyuHyunFamilyShipper****... ****AnkBaekYeol**:** .. **Olincarolyn **... ****Rizkyvi ****... ****Syenns** **... ****Lulittledeer20**** ... ****KkamCon Penjahat Fanfic****... ****Kimura Shiba** **... ****Miss Kim****... **Riikasdfghjkl** ... **BaekkieBaekYeol692**... **Parklili**... **Narumi **... **Synshine **... ****Baby Baekkie ****… ****suhoagma**** … ****oh chaca**** … ****park hyun**** … ****Hwang Yumi**** … ****SukiYJ57**** … ****luwhan**** … ****cucunyaHaeHyuk**** … ****2711 … ****Riyoung17**** … ****baekkieBaekYeol692**** … ****FlameShine****… Novnov**** … ****Natsume Yuka**** … ****3K121418**** … ****tehehe**** … ****RiiinKkamjongbaek**** … ****regnogsky** .. **Vin A … Phiea Ana … Han SeHyun … Sella** … **Nofiana Febriati** … **Frog Prince … Bebby … kim llu ... Dessy Litha ... Kim Kkamjong **dan siapapun yang review dan coment lewat sms, BBM, WA maupun Twitter.

Diharapkan untuk tidak mereview dengan nama GUEST, Yuri jadi susah nyebutnya . . . Yuri kan juga ingin mengenal kalian.

**Pokoknya yang belum kesebut WAJIB bilang**. Kalau Author gak mau punya SiDer. Reader juga jangan mau punya SiThor (?)

**MAAF JIKA CHAP INI TYPO BERTEBARAN .. TANPA EDITAN INI :(**

**JANGAN LUPA BACA FF BARU YURI YAAAAAAA**

*Annyeong ^^


	11. (3) at Farewell (?)

_MilkHunHan-Yuri present_

**2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !**

**AUTHOR **** : ****한유리**

**MAIN CAST :**

Jung DaeHyun BAP + Byun BaekHyun = Kim TaeHyung / V BTS

**SUPPORT CAST :**

EXO member, BAP member, BTS member, Han Yuri^^ (OC) and Other

**Genre **: Family, Friendship, (Angst + Humor)

**Length** : Chapter

**Disclaimer** : B.A.P milik TS dan para BABy, EXO milik SM dan para EXOfans, BTS milik BigHits dan para ARMY juga TUHAN dan keluarga mereka masing – masing .. saya cuma pinjem nama .. cerita ini murni milik saya dari otak saya .. **don't be plagiat please .. susah ngumpulin faktanya **.. :) TAPI . . . Banyak fakta bukan berarti hubungan mereka nyata. YAOI just for FUN !

**Promote :**

Buat yang belum baca '**FLS = Complicated Love' **chapter 2 nya dah keluar dari dulu lho. Jangan lupa baca dan review ya ^^  
Oh ya, berhubung disana Baby Baek nya GS jadi kemungkinan besar kalau mau rated M keluarnya disana . . . hehehe

**WARNING !**

**Typo bertebaran, Cerita Gak Jelas, Chap super panjang, Bikin Ngantuk, Bikin Puyeng, Out Of Character **

Oke deh .. Happy Reading and Don't Forget to Review ^^

**2 3 We are ONE Family, Yes Sir !**

Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku mohon Hyung. Jika kau memang masih mencintanya, rebut dia kembali. Aku yakin mereka belum memiliki hubungan apapun, aku yakin mereka belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bukan niatku untuk merusak hubungan siapapun. Sejujurnya hubungan kami sudah baik - baik saja. Tapi aku hanya tidak ingin dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dulu. Aku tak mau dia merasakan sakit dikemudian hari. Terlebih jika dia sampai mengetahui kenyataan bahwa orang terdekatnyalah yang menghianatinya selama ini. Jebal Hyung. Rebut dia kembali."

"HAH !"

ChanYeol yang saat tengah duduk ditepi ranjang itu terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Perkataan YoungJae terus saja berputar dikepalanya.

ChanYeol tak tahu pasti, sejak kapan dia bisa jadi begitu dekat dengan lead vocal BAP itu. Tapi yang dia ingat, saat acara 'pembongkaran' diapartemen DaeHyun dulu, dia dan YoungJae memang manghabiskan hampir sepanjang waktu selama disana untuk ngobrol berdua. Mereka juga menyempatkan diri untuk bertukaran nomor ponsel dan mungkin saat itulah awal kedekatan mereka.

Sosok YoungJae yang ramah, sosok YoungJae yang lembut, sosok YoungJae yang dewasa membuat ChanYeol merasa nyaman saat berbincang dan bersamanya. Menurut ChanYeol, DaeHyun benar - benar bodoh. Begitu bodohnya seorang DaeHyun sampai menyakiti dan meninggalkan sosok sebaik, semanis dan sesempurna YoungJae hanya untuk . . . . . . . . .

ChanYeol tersadar dan menoleh kearah belakang ranjang yang tengah dia duduki. Disana ada sosok BaekHyun yang masih belum tersadar dari pingsannya.

Dia lalu berjalan dan berjongkok ditepi ranjang tempat BaekHyun berbaring itu. Tangan kanannya langsung meraih jemari BaekHyun dan tangan kanan membelai surai halus BaekHyun.

Tidak, mungkin DaeHyun tidak bodoh saat memilih namja cantik dihadapannya ini. YoungJae mungkin adalah sosok yang sempurna. Tapi Chanyeol tak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa BaekHyun jauh lebih sempurna dihatinya.

Sepulang tampil di Kpop World Festifal tadi. YoungJae memang mengiriminya pesan dan mengajaknya bertemu. Dan entah mengapa, dengan tidak sengaja mereka bisa sepakat memilih tepi sungai Han lah tempat mereka akan bertemu. Sambil berjalan menyusuri tepi sungai Han, YoungJae menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan DaeHyun. Satu hal yang ChanYeol tau, meski terkesan cuek pada DaeHyun, YoungJae sangat menyayangi DaeHyun. Saking sayangnya dia pada DaeHyun, dia bahkan sukarela melepaskan DaeHyun untuk BaekHyun. Yah, berarti mereka hampir sama. ChanYeol pun akhirnya memilih pasrah dan memilih 'berusaha' turut bahagia saat mendengar dan melihat hubungan DaeBaek yang sebenarnya sudah cukup lama dia curigai itu.

Namun saat YoungJae menceritakan awal perpisahannya dengan DaeHyun bukan karna BaekHyun tapi karna orang lain, entah kenapa hatinya mulai ragu untuk melepaskan BaekHyun. Kalau memang mereka berpisah karna orang lain, kenapa endingnya DaeHyun malah bersama BaekHyun, kenapa bukan dengan si 'perusak' hubungan DaeJae couple itu. Siapa sebenarnya pemisah hubungan hubungan DaeHyun dan YoungJae saat itu ?!

Ah, Tadi YoungJae bilang kalau orang itu orang terdekat BaekHyun ?! Nugu ?! Apakah itu DO ?! Ah ChanYeol rasa bukan, DaeHyun tak mengenal baik DO. Lalu siapa ?! ChanYeol mulai menyandingkan nama keseluruhan member EXO yang menyandang status uke dengan DaeHyun. Namun hasilnya kembali nihil. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang dekat dengan DaeHyun. Kecuali SuHo yang memang bersahabat HimChan dan Tao yang cukup mengenal JongLo karna yang dia tahu maknae line BAPEXO itu memang cukup dekat. Lay, Xiumin, LuHan juga jelas tidak mungkin. Lalu siap- eh LuHan ?! Mendadak ChanYeol teringat akhir – akhir ini dia dengar pasangan HunHan sedang bermasalah. Tapi tidak – tidak, setahu ChanYeol HunHan itu sangat solid, tak mungkin jika itu LuHan. Hasst, lalu siapa ?! Kris ?! Chen ?! Kai ?! SeHun ?! Mustahil kalau itu mereka.

Hasst, sudahlah. ChanYeol menyerah untuk mencari tahu tentang siapa perusak hubungan DaeJae. Tapi saat itu pula dia teringat kembali perkataan YoungJae. Perkataan yang mengatakan bahwa DaeBaek bukan sepasang kekasih ?! Kalau memang mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Lalu apa hubungan mereka ?! Hanya sebatas 'orang tua' dari V kah ?!

Hatinya sangat marah jika memang apa yang dikatakan YoungJae itu benar adanya. Kalau mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, kenapa mereka sering menghabiskan waktu dan tinggal bersama ?! Setahunya mesti cukup centil dan genit, BaekHyun bukanlah sosok namja gampangan. Jadi mustahil jika mereka bukan sepasang kekasih tapi BaekHyun mau 'disentuh' olehnya.

Yah walaupun selama bersamanya dulu ChanYeol belum menyentuh BaekHyun sampai kearah yang lebih jauh, tapi ChanYeol bukan orang bodoh untuk tidak tau apa penyebab BaekHyun sering berjalan tertatih sepulang dari apartemen DaeHyun.

Tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya, ChanYeol kembali teriris saat teringat wajah sendu BaekHyun saat menangis tadi. Ada masalah apa mereka berdua sebenarnya sampai membuat BaekHyun menangis hingga pingsan begini.

ChanYeol kembali membelai surai namja yang sampai saat ini masih mengisi hatinya itu.

"Uljima. Jangan menangis lagi. Ada aku disini menjagamu. Ada aku yang mencintaimu. Saranghae Byun BaekHyun."

Usai mengucapkan itu, ChanYeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah BaekHyun.

_Cup !_

ChanYeol menciumnya, yah ChanYeol mencium BaekHyun. Lebih tepatnya hanya menmpelkan kedua bibir itu saja karna BaekHyun yang tengah pingsan itu tak mungkin membalasnya. Dia terus memperapat ciuman itu hingga bibir BaekHyun dirasa bergerak.

"N-na . . . .do."

_DEG !_

ChanYeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah BaekHyun saat mendengar ucapan lirih dari bibir BaekHyun.

_Nado ?! BaekHyun mengatakan nado ?! BaekHyun mengatakan jika dia juga mencintainya ?!_

"Egh~. . . . ."

ChanYeol langsung menatap kearah BaekHyun yang sepertinya memang tersadar dari pingsannya. Ekspresi wajah BaekHyun terlihat sangat gelisah dengan dahi dan alis berkerut – kerut.

"Ternyata kau mengigau eoh ?! Aku sampai terkejut mendengarnya." Ucap ChanYeol sambil menepuk – nepuk tubuh BaekHyun agar tenang.

"Tidurlah. Tidurlah kembali. Aku akan tidur diluar agar kau bisa tidur tenang disini. Jaljayo."

ChanYeol mengecup singkat kening BaekHyun sebelum akhirnya memilih keluar dari kamarnya.

_BLAM !_

"Hajima, hiks . . . ."

Saat pintu ditutup saat itulah BaekHyun membuka mata yang langsung mengeluarkan setetes liquid itu.

"Hajima Yeollie. MianHae." Dia menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya sembari menangis.

"**N-nado, nado saranghae hiks . . . Aku juga mencintaimu. . . . . . Park ChanYeol . . ."**

**BaekHyun menangis, ya dia menangis. Dia sadar siapa sebenarnya yang tulus mencintainya dan juga dia cintai. Dia mencintai Park Dobinya. Dia mencintai namja yang lebih dulu dikenal dan ada bersamanya itu.**

**BaekHyun menyesal, BaekHyun menyesal telah meninggalkan ChanYeol dulu. Dia berbohong jika dia sudah tidak mencintai namja tinggi itu. Dan dia akui kebersamaannya dengan DaeHyun hanya sebatas kesenangan, kesenangan saat berbagi kehangatan tubuh semata. Tidak ada cinta diantara mereka berdua. Ya, tak pernah ada cinta. BaekHyun akhirnya sadar itu. Dia tak pernah mencintai Jung DaeHyun.**

**Sama halnya dengan BaekHyun. DaeHyun yang tengah berbaring itu menatap sendu namja yang tertidur karna sedari tadi menangis dipelukkannya itu. Yoo YoungJae. Namja yang dicintainya. Sangat dicintainya. Tak sepantasnya dia menyakiti namja sebaik YoungJae. Tak sepantasnya dia membuat namja yang dicintainya itu mengeluarkan air mata. Karna sejak awal memang YoungJae lah satu – satunya namja yang dicintanya. Bukan BaekHyun, Bukan Byun BaekHyun.**

**Mungkin perkataan Yuri benar. Mereka bersama hanya karna sebatas nafsu semata. DaeHyun yang tak bisa menahan diri hingga tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuh BaekHyun. Menyentuh tubuh BaekHyun yang menjadi candu tersendiri bagi tubuhnya. Tubuh BaekHyun terlalu indah untuk disia – siakan.**

"**Mianhae Jae-ah. Saranghae. Aku berjanji, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Saranghae Jae-ah."**

**Dia mengecup singkat kening YoungJae. Sebelum kembali mempererat pelukkan tubuh mereka. Seakan tak mau kehilangan namja yang tertiur dipelukannya itu.**

**Yah, malam itu. Tepat malam itu. Jung DaeHyun dan Byun BaekHyun menyadari perasaan mereka masing – masing.**

**Jung DaeHyun mencintai Yoo YoungJae bukan Byun BaekHyun. Dan Byun BaekHyun mencintai Park ChanYeol bukan Jung DaeHyun.**

**Setelah saling menyadari perasaan mereka masing – masing. DaeHyun dan BaekHyun pun memutuskan pada diri mereka masing – masing untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang terjalin tanpa adanya perasaan cinta itu dan kembali pada pasangan mereka masing – masing, kembali kepada pasangan yang dicintai dan mencintai mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E . N . D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*ditimpuk Reader-deul

Hahaha, biasa aja dong bacanya kagak usah melotot gitu. *nih tissu !

**Ngakunya ChanBaek Shipper**, **Ngakunya DaeJae Shipper.**

**Tapi gak rela kan kalo DaeBaek pisah ?!**^^

Ih, shipper apaan itu ?!

Udah ah, gak jadi End, dilanjut ya bacanya, hehe *tebar ciuman

Oh ya, abaikan bagian kata – kata yang dicetak tebal diatas.

Itu cuma akal – akalan Yuri kok, hehe :p

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"_S-saranghae."_**

(kalo ada yang merhatiin, di Chap kemarin kata - kata **_S-saranghae_** ini dicetak miring. Dan setahu Yuri, kata - kata yang dicetak miring itu kalo gak flashback ya ucapan dalam hati. Dan kemarin itu adalah ucapan dalam hati Dae, bukan ucapan untuk YoungJae hehehe)

DaeHyun merenung saat mengingat ucapannya semalam. Walau dia hanya mengucap dalam hati. Tapi tetap saja, dia tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin mengucapkan itu pada BaekHyun, pada BaekHyun yang tengah berada digendongan ChanYeol.

Tapi hal sangat mustahil dia ucapkan, mengingat disaat itu YoungJae ada didalam dekapannya.

"Hassst !"

Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Meskipun dia sudah berhasil menyelesaikan segala masalahnya dengan YoungJae semalam. Tapi masalah dengan BaekHyunlah yang belum menemui titik temu difikirannya. Otaknya mendadak buntu saat memikirkan tentang BaekHyun.

"Lalu bagaimana Hyung ?!"

"Molla, HAH ! Anak itu penuh hal – hal yang terduga."

DaeHyun yang tengah tertunduk itu mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat sang manajer dan para membernya memasuki ruangan latihan di TS Building. Saat ini memang mereka sedang bersiap – siap untuk latihan.

"Waeyo Hyung ?! Sebenarnya ada apa ?!" Tanya JongUp pada sang manajer.

"Yuri. Dia menggundurkan diri dari TS."

_DEG !_

"MAKSUDMU HYUNG ?!"

DaeHyun yang mendengar ucapan sang manajer itu langsung berdiri dan memegang bahu manajernya.

"Hey, kenapa kau terkejut ?! Aku malah berfikir kau tahu apa alasan dia tiba – tiba mengundurkan diri. Kalian kan dekat seperti saudara kandung. Jadi kau tak alasan Yuri mengundurkan diri ?! Dia bahkan sudah membawa pergi seluruh barangnya dari sini."

Pegangan DaeHyun melemah. Dia menggeleng.

Yah, DaeHyun melupakan satu hal. Masalahnya bukan hanya dengan BaekHyun. Tapi juga dengan Yuri, nonnanya^^.

"Yongguk-ah. Apa kau sudah bertanya pada Hyungmu dimana Yuri ?! Siapa tahu dia tahu, dia kan kekasihnya. Sayang sekali jika dia keluar. Pekerjaan anak itu cukup cepat dan sigap. Dan hanya dia yang berani mengomeli kalian ber6 disini."

"Anya. Bahkan dia sudah berpisah dengan YongNam Hyung. Semalam dia memutuskan hubungan mereka lewat pesan. Nonnaku bilang YongNam Hyung tengah frustasi karna diputuskan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Padahal YongNam Hyung sudah berencana membawanya ketahap yang lebih serius. Tapi Yuri nonna tiba - tiba pergi."

_DEG !_

Jadi benar YongNam akan melamar Yuri tapi Yuri memilih pergi.

_SHIT !_

DaeHyun merutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia benar – benar merasa gagal menjaga Yuri, menjaga hati dan perasaan Yuri. Setelah mengecewakannya semalam. Kini DaeHyun membuat Yuri kembali mimpinya, kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya, kembali kehilangan masa depannya.

"Hyung, aku ijin keluar du-"

"Eitss, kau mau kemana ?!"

DaeHyun yang hampir beranjak pergi itu langsung ditarik oleh HimChan.

"Kau mau kemana ?! Sebentar lagi kita harus latihan. Duduk ditempatmu kembali." Perintah HimChan yang membuat DaeHyun kembali terduduk.

"_Hasst, nonna kau dimana ?! Baek. Tolong aku. Aku harus bagaimana ?!"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Nyam . . .nyam. . . kenapa kalian masih diam ?! Ayo dimakan tidak usah malu – malu. Makananku sudah hampir habis ini."

Seluruh member BTS terlihat terdiam sambil melihat kearah yeoja yang tengah asyik memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulutnya itu.

"Ahjumma. Dari mana caranya kau bisa masuk kedalam dorm kami ?!"

Yuri, yeoja yang tengah makan itu menghentikan sejenak acara makannya dan menaruh mangkuk yang sudah kosong dimeja.

"Tentu saja dari pintu. Mana mungkin aku masuk menembus tembok. Kau pikir aku hantu ?! Sudah makanlah. Aku pagi – pagi rela datang kesini hanya untuk membereskan dorm kalian dan membantu Jin memasak ini."

Seluruh member yang mendengar perkataan Yuri langsung menoleh kearah Jin yang sudah mulai makan.

"Jadi Hyung tahu jika sedari tadi Yuri-ssi dari tadi disini ?!" Tanya RapMon yang diangguki oleh Jin yang tengah mulai makan dan diikuti oleh member lain itu.

"Kau kenapa tak makan cantik ?! Apa kau sedang lapar ?! Apa kau sedang diet ?!" Tanya Yuri pada Suga yang kini menatap tajam kearah Yuri.

"Aku tak suka ada orang asing didorm kami." Jawab suga datar.

"Orang asing ?! Kau bilang aku orang asing ?! Ehm. . .ehm, arraseo. Kita berkenalan dulu. Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun. Han Yuri imnida. Bangapsemida." Ucap Yuri sambil menundukkan kepalanya sambil melakukan bow itu.

"Hasst. Bukan itu !" Ucap Suga kesal.

"Wae ?! Lalu apa lagi ?! Kau itu ribut sekali tentang keberadaanku disini. Kau dan kalian semua harus mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaanku disini. Karna selama beberapa waktu kedepan aku akan tinggal disini."

"MWO ?!"

"WHAT ?!"

"HAH ?!"

Seluruh member sontak berteriak saat mendengar ucapan Yuri.

"Hast, kalian itu. Tak perlu sehisteris itu kenapa ?! Sudah kembali makan. Setelah ini kalian harus bersiap latihan untuk comeback kalian kan ?!" Ucap Yuri.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tinggal disini ahjumma ?!" Tanya V yang diangguki oleh seluruh member.

"Ya tinggal disini. Aku akan tinggal bersama kalian dan mengurusi kalian selama beberapa saat. Jadi berterima kasihlah padak-"

"Untuk apa kami berterimakasih pada orang asing. Dan kami belum menerimamu disini. Jangan asal untuk tinggal disini. Manajer Hyung pasti akan mengusirmu saat tau kau berada disini." Ucap Suga sambil menunjuk Yuri dengan sumpitnya.

"Hahahaha, sayang sekali cantik. Aku bahkan sudah mendapat ijin langsung dari manajer kalian. Kalian pikir dari mana aku bisa mendapatkan kode pin dorm kalian kalo tidak dari manajer kalian ?!" Ucap Yuri sambil tersenyum sinis kearah Suga.

"Jadi itu kamar kalian ya ?!" Ucap Yuri sambil beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju arah kamar.

"YAK ! KELUAR KAU DARI SINI . . . . !"

"Akh !"

_Sigh !_

_DUK !_

"AW !"

"HYUNG !" / "YOONGI !" / "SUGA !"

Seluruh member kecuali V langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka saat melihat Suga terkapar dilantai.

Tadi saat Yuri berjalan menuju kamar, Suga memang menarik rambut panjang yeoja itu dan menyuruhnya berhenti. Namun naas karna Yuri langsung berbalik dan menepis tangan Suga lalu menjegal kaki kecil namja cantik tersebut sehingga namja itu terpleset dan terkantuk meja kecil yang ada disana.

Sedangkan V yang menonton membernya tengah menolong Suga yang tengah pingsan itu hanya menggelengkan – gelengkan kepalanya. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yuri yang tengah tersenyum sinis kearah Suga itu.

Oke, sepertinya dormnya akan semakin ramai jika Yuri benar – benar tinggal disini. Dan dia yakin Yuri tak bercanda jika dia berkata bahwa dia akan tinggal disini. Meski belum lama dia mengenal sosok 'ahjummanya' itu. Tapi dia tau Yuri tak pernah main – main dengan perkataannya.

"Jadi berapa lama ahjumma akan tinggal disini ?!"

Yuri menghentikan gerakan mengompres kening Suga yang tengah tertidur atau lebih tepatnya pingsan diranjang itu.

Setelah mengangkut Suga ke kamar. Yuri menyuruh para member kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka. Meninggalkan Suga bersama V dan Yuri disana.

_Grep !_

Yuri langsung beranjak dari samping Suga dan berpindah kesamping V lalu memeluknya.

"Tidak lama. Tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku disini bersamamu setan kecilku."

"Eyh, Ahjumma ?! Gwenchana ?! Kenapa ini kenapa ?! Kenapa kau tiba - tiba menangis ?!" Tanya V saat melihat sebulir liquid jatuh dari pelupuk mata Yuri.

"Anya. Aku tidak menangis. Kau tau TaeHyung-ah. Aku senang mengenalmu sebagai setan kecilku. Apa kau keberatan kalau aku tinggal disini ?!"

V menggeleng saat mendengar pertanyaan Yuri.

"Anya. Aku senang - senag saja. Tapi kenapa ahjumma tidak tinggal di apartemen saja ?!" Tanya V kembali.

"Kalau aku disana. DaeHyun pasti menemukanku." Jawab Yuri.

"Eh ?! Kau benar – benar menghindari appa ya ahjumma ?! Ya ampun. Kau kejam. Lalu apa aku juga harus menghindari appa dan oemma juga ?!"

Yuri melepas pelukannya dari tubuh V saat mendengar ucapan itu.

"Anya. Jangan. Kau jangan sampai menjauhi mereka. Kecuali jika kau ingin memiliki appa dan oemma tiri."

"Maksud ahjumma apa berkata seperti itu ?!" Tanya V dengan ekspresi marahnya.

"Pokoknya jangan sampai kau kehilangan contact dengan mereka. Arrachi ?! Hmm . . . oh ya, menurutmu kalau aku harus mendekati member EXO. Member EXO siapa ya yang harus aku dekati ?!"

V menatap cengoh yeoja dihadapannya itu. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanya, yeoja itu malah bertanya hal yang tidak – tidak.

"Hasst jinja ahjumma. Apa lagi ini ?! Otakmu itu kenapa penuh hal – hal tak terduga seperti itu ?! Berhenti berbuat yang tidak - tidak."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...ooo...**

**_10 November 2013_**

**_At INKIGAYO._**

"Wah, BangTan sudah naik stage Hyung. Ramai juga ya hari ini."

"Nde. Benar. Ramai sekali."

DaeHyun mengangguk saat mendengar penuturan YoungJae. Hari ini mereka memang sengaja mengunjungi Music Bank untuk menonton BTS yang sedang comeback stage untuk lagu mereka 'Attack on BangTan'.

DaeHyun tersenyum melihat penampilan baru V. V terlihat lebih manly dan dewasa dengan potongan rambut yang baru dan juga warna baru, mungkin saja otaknya juga lebih waras seiring dengan perubahan penampilannya (hahahaha).

Hari ini memang untuk pertama kalinya DaeHyun bertemu langsung dengan V, karna beberapa saat terakhir BAP sedang sibuk untuk promosi debut mereka mereka di Jepang. Selain itu DaeHyun juga sadar satu hal, penyebab lain dia dari jarangnya pertemuan dia dan V adalah semenjak keributan yang terjadi di apartemen dulu.

Sejak saat dia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan V dan . . . . .BaekHyun. Yah BaekHyun. Dia tersenyum miris saat mengingat akan namja cantik itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak mengetahui kabar dan dan bertatap muka langsung dengan namja cantik itu.

Hatinya terasa sakit saat mengingat saat – saat terakhirnya bertemu dengan BaekHyun dulu. Dia kembali teringat BaekHyun yang menangis dipelukan ChanYeol.

Selama ini DaeHyun hanya mengetahui kabar terbaru BaekHyun dari twitter. Dari twitter yang didapat dari fantaken para fans – fans EXO.

DaeHyun menunduk. Dia rindu. Ya dia merindukan BaekHyun, dia merindukan sang pemilik hatinya itu.

Tapi setidaknya DaeHyun memang harus bersyukur karna beruntung V masih mau membalas pesannya dan mengangkat telponnya selama ini. Jadi dia tidak benar – benar kehilangan kabar dari 'anaknya' itu.

"E-eh Hyung. Lihat lihat. Itu bukannya itu Yuri nonna ya ?! Kenapa dia disini dan kenapa memakai seragam sekolah ?! Dia menyamar ?! Eh itu dia juga membawa juga membawa banner BangTan sambil berteriak – teriak memanggil nama V pula. Aiggo . . . Dia benar - benar fansgirl dari V ya ?!"

DaeHyun yang mendengar ucapan YoungJae langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat kearah seorang yeoja berpakaian seragam sekolah tengah berteriak – teriak ditengah kerumunan fans dan ikut menyanyi dan meneriakkan nama – nama member BTS.

_**Jin-gyeokae Bang **(BANG!)** Tan** (TAN!)_

_**Sonyeondancheoreom . . .**_  
_**Jin-gyeokae Bang **(BANG!)** Tan **(TAN!)_

_**Sonyeondancheoreom . . .**_  
_**Uriga nugu? **(NUGU)** nugu? **(NUGU)_

_**jin-gyeogui Bangtan . . .**_

"KYAAAAAAA . . . . TAEHYUNG OPPA .."

_DEG !_

"Nonna." Ucap DaeHyun lirih.

**_Flash_**

"_DaeHyun-ah, jika kau memang menyayangiku. Jebal, bawa aku pergi bersamamu, bawa aku kesana, bawa aku pergi dari Busan. Jebal, aku mohon DaeHyun-ah."_

**_Flash_**

"_DaeHyun Chukkae ! Akhirnya kau terpilih sebagai calon member boyband baru yang akan debut. Nanti di penampilan pertamamu saat debut aku berjanji, aku akan berdiri dibarisan depan, membawa barner namamu dan berteriak "Oppa . . . oppa . . . DaeHyun oppa saranghae" begitu DaeHyun-ah, hahahaha."_

**_Flash_**

"_Kyaaaaaa . . . . DaeHyun oppa chukkae. Hhahahaha . . .Hiks. Kenapa aku malah menangis ya ?! Padahal kan aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk tidak pernah menangis lagi. Kyaaaa . . . Akhirnya kau debut juga. Aku bangga padamu. Sekali lagi selamat DaeHyun-ah. Saranghae . . . saranghae . . . DaeHyun oppa saranghae. Hahahaha"_

Kenangan dimasa lalunya bersama Yuri mendadak berputar putar dikepala DaeHyun. Dia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih melihat yeoja yang disayanginya itu kini tepat berdiri dihadapannya.

**_Flash_**

"_Kau pilih AKU atau BAEKHYUN ?!"_

_DEG !_

Jantung DaeHyun serasa dihantam keras saat teringat kata – kata Yuri yang menyuruhnya untuk memilih dia atau BaekHyun saat mereka bertemu, dikala Yuri datang untuk menandatangani surat pengunduran dirinya di TS.

"Hyung. Eh Hyung. Kenapa kau malah melamun ?! Itu BangTan sudah kebackstage. Kita jadi menemui V kan ?!"

"Eh ?!"

DaeHyun seakan terbangun dari lamunan panjangnya saat merasakan tangan YoungJae menepuk – nepuk pundaknya.

"Ah, iya. Kajja kita kebackstage." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menggandeng tangan YoungJae dan berjalan menuju Backstage.

"V-ah . . . . !"

DaeHyun sedikit berteriak saat melihat sosok V dan para member BTS akan memasukin ruang tunggu artis.

"APPA !"

_Grep !_

"Appa bogoshipo ! Wah appa benar – benar datang ya ?! Gomawo appa !"

"Tentu saja appa datang. Selamat untuk comeback kalian. BangTan Jjang !"

DaeHyun tersenyum saat V berlari memeluknya sambil berkata riang. Dia lalu mengacak pelan poni V yang tak tertutup topi itu.

Ternyata V tetaplah V, sosok anak manja yang kala bertemu dengannya. Kalau bertemu dengannya saja seperti ini. Bagaimana bila dia bertemu dengan BaekHyun ?! Dia kan sangat manja pada pada oemmanya itu.

Hasst, DaeHyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Lagi – lagi dia memikirkan BaekHyun.

"V, Chukkaeyo untuk comebacknya."

DaeHyun merasakan pelukkannya melemah saat dia mendengar suara YoungJae. Dia melihat YoungJae tersenyum kearah V sambil memberikan sebuket bunga kearahnya.

"E-eh. Go-gomawo sunbae." Ucap V sambil melakukan bow kearah YoungJae dengan senyuman kaku. DaeHyun rasa V masih belum mengenal sosok YoungJae dengan baik.

"Cieee, TaeHyung-ah. Kau didatangi juga oleh appa dan oemma tirimu !"

"YAK !"

V sedikit berteriak saat Jimin tiba – tiba mendekatinya dan membisikkan kata – kata itu padanya.

"Waeyo ?! Ada apa ?!" Tanya DaeHyun.

"A-anya sunbae. Gomawo sudah mau datang." Ucap Suga sambil menarik Jimin menjauh dari V dan tersenyum kearah DaeJae.

"Hahaha, sama – sama. Kebetulan baru hari ini kami tidak sibuk. Iya kan Jae-ah ?!" Ucap DaeHyun sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambut YoungJae. Tanpa menyadari sosok V kini tengah menatap tajam kearah mereka.

"Setelah ini kalian ada acara kemana ?!"

Setelah membalas senyuman DaeHyun. YoungJae beralih bertanya kearah member BTS.

"Eobseo. Tidak ada sunbae. Kenapa ?!" Tanya RapMon selaku leader.

"Aku dan YoungJae berencana mengajak kalian untuk makan bersama."

Para member BTS saling berpandangan satu sama lain saat mendengar pertanyaan dari DaeHyun.

"Bagaimana V-ah ?! Kau mau kan makan bersama dengan appa dan YoungJae Hyung ?!" Tanya DaeHyun sambil merangkul tubuh V.

"A-anu appa. Aduh bagaimana ya ?!"

DaeHyun menyengitkan keningnya saat melihat V terlihat kebingungan sambil menggaruk – garuk tengkuknya.

"Waeyo ?! Kau kenap-"

"Mianhae sebelumnya Daehyun-ssi. Tapi kau terlambat. Aku dan ChanYeol setelah ini juga berencana mengajak TaeTae dan BangTan untuk makan bersama untuk merayakan comeback mereka."

_DEG !_

"_Suara ini ?!"_

DaeHyun medongakkan wajahnya dan melihat sosok BaekHyun yang kaos, jaker dan topi hitam itu tengah berdiri diantara member BTS bersama dengan . . . . . . ChanYeol.

"Oh kau BaekHyun-ssi. Tapi aku rasa waktumu lebih banyak. Kenapa kau tidak mengajak mereka beberapa hari yang lalu ?! Mereka sudah comeback sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Hari ini biarkan aku dan YoungJae yang pergi bersama V dan member BangTan. Karna setelah ini kami harus kembali ke Jepa-"

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang sibuk dengan masa promosi dan tourmu bersama BAP DaeHyun-ssi ?! Kemarin aku dan EXO juga sibuk mempersiapkan VCR untuk MMA. Kau tidak tahu kan ?! Ah, aku lupa. BAP kan tidak menjadi pengisi acara disana. Jadi aku bisa maklum."

Para member BTS beserta YeolJae yang tengah saling menyapa lewat bow itu perlahan menoleh kearah DaeBaek yang saling bertatapan tajam itu.

"TaeTae ikut oemma ne ?!" Ucap BaekHyun saat menarik tangan V.

"Anya. Ikut saja appa V-ah." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menarik tangan V yang lain.

"Ikut eomma saja chagi-ah."

"Ikut appa nde ?!"

"Ikut denganku."

"Anya. Denganku."

"Tidak bisa, dia ikut denganku !"

"Shirreo. Dia harus ikut denganku !"

"JUNG DAEHYUN !" / "BYUN BAEKHYUN !"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA . . . . DIAAAAAAAAAM !"

Seluruh member BTS dan YeolJae mendadak terdiam sambil menatap cengoh ke arah DaeBaek yang tengah berteriak saat berdebat sambil menarik – narik tangan V, lalu diikuti V yang berteriak sambil menghempaskan tangan kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Yoeboseyo. Bisakah saya memesan 2 meja untuk 12 orang ?! Ah nde. Sekitar setengah jam lagi. Ah nde. Gomawo."

_PIP !_

DaeBaek, YeolJae dan para member BTS kini sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah yeoja bersragam sekolah yang tengah berdiri sambil mematikan ponselnya itu.

"AHJUMMA ?!"

V berteriak sambil berlari memeluk Yuri saat melihat sosok Yuri muncul diantara member BTS.

"Wah Yuri nonna. Kau benar – benar memakai sragam sekolah ?!" Ucap J-Hope saat melihat penampilan Yuri.

"Aku bahkan sempat tidak mengenalimu nonna. Kau benar – benar terlihat seperti pelajar." Ucap Jimin.

"Nde. Nde benar. Nonna terlihat sangat muda. Dandananmu sangat natural." Ucap JungKook yang juga diangguki oleh seluruh member BTS.

Penampilan Yuri memang natural. Dengan sragam yang dipakai rapi, rambut panjang yang tergerai dengan poni rambut yang membuatnya benar – benar seperti seorang gadis remaja.

"Hahaha, gomawo atas pujiannya. Aku kan sudah berjanji pada TaeHyung akan datang dengan penampilan seperti ini. Aku tahu kalau aku cantik. Tidak perlu terkagum – kagum seperti itu, hahahaha."

Seluruh member menatap malas kearah Yuri yang mendada keGRan itu.

"Benar. Kau cantik, kau cantik nonna. Kau tetap cantik. Secantik aku melihat dirimu dan senyumanmu dihari kelulusanmu dulu. Aku senang, akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyuman itu lagi nonna. Kau tetap secantik dulu."

"Eh ?!"

Seluruh orang yang berada disana kini melihat kearah DaeHyun yang tengah berbicara kearah Yuri.

_DEG !_

Untuk beberapa saat mata tajam DaeHyun bertatapan langsung dengan mata yeoja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

_Tes !_

"Eh ahjumma ?! Kenapa kau menangis ?!" Ucap V panik saat melihat sebutir liquid jatuh dari pelupuk mata Yuri.

"A-anya. BangTandeul. Dae, Baek, Jae, ChanYeol-ssi. Ayo ikut aku. Aku sudah memesan sebuah restoran untuk kita semua." Ucap Yuri sambil menghapus kasar airmata diwajahnya lalu berjalan menarik V.

"Nonna." Panggil DaeHyun lirih.

"Hyung gwenchana ?!"

DaeHyun yang tengah menatap sendu kearah kepergian Yuri dan V itu, mendadak menoleh kearah YoungJae yang tengah memegang tangannya sambil tersenyum. Manis sekali namja disampingnya ini saat tersenyum. Hatinya begitu damai saat melihat senyuman itu.

"Nde. Gwenchana Jae-ah." Ucap DaeHyun sambil tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangan YoungJae.

"Ehem . . . ehm. Permisi. Kalian menghalangi jalan !"

DaeJae langsung melepas pegangan tangan mereka saat BaekHyun mendadak merusak acara lovey dovey mereka (hahahaha).

"Kajja Yeollie. Kita ikut mereka." Ucap BaekHyun saat melewati DaeJae sambil menggandeng mesra lengan ChanYeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya disana.

"Cih !"

DaeHyun berdecih pelan saat melihat pemandangan yang begitu merusak mata dan hatinya itu.

"Kajja Jae-ah. Kita juga berangkat." Ucap DaeHyun sambil merangkul YoungJae sembari berjalan.

"Ckckckck. Keluarga yang rumit." Ucap Jin

"Benar Hyung." Saut Jimin.

"Anak itu benar – benar mendapatkan appa dan oemma tiri ternyata." Ucap Suga.

"Benar. Kasian sekali dia." Saut J-Hope.

"#BeStrongKimTaeHyung . . . #TaeHyungPastiKuat . . . #TaeHyungRaPopo."

"Eh ?!"

Member BTS yang tadinya berkomentar sambil melihat arah kepergian Tae-Ri, ChanBaek dan DaeJae itu langsung menoleh dan menatap heran kearah Maknae mereka yang mendadak mengucapkan bahasa asing yang tidak mereka mengerti itu. Sepertinya JungKook terlalu banyak bermain dengan V sehingga ketularan V yang suka mengucapkan bahasa – bahasa aneh.

"Hast, maknae. Kau itu bicara apa ?! Sudah kajja kita menyusul mereka. Jangan sampai Yuri nonna nanti mengamuk kita didorm." Ucap RapMon sambil mulai berjalan diikuti para membernya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ayo makan. Kenapa kalian malah diam saja ?! Nanti makanannya keburu dingin." Ucap Yuri kepada para member BTS yang tak juga memakan makanan mereka itu.

"Nonna. Kau tak merasakan hawa aneh dimeja itu ?! Lihat wajah V merah padam begitu."

Yuri yang tadinya tengah menyantap makanannya itu menoleh kearah dimana V duduk ditengah – tengah DaeBaek dengan YoungJae yang berada disamping DaeHyun dan ChanYeol yang berada di samping BaekHyun. Meja mereka memang melingkar.

"Hasst. Sudah biarkan saja. Itu urusan mereka dan kisah keluarga mereka. Lebih baik kalian makan saja. Karna nanti didorm aku tidak akan memasak. Ingat, bahan masakan didorm habis. Sudah cepat makan."

Member BTS yang mendengar ucapan Yuri itu pun langsung mulai menyantap makanan mereka. Beberapa hari tinggal dengan yeoja itu, cukup untuk bisa mengenal sifat jail dan tak terduga dari diri yeoja itu. Kalau dia bilang tidak akan memasak, dia pasti benar – benar tidak memasak dan menyembunyikan semua bahan makanan ditempat yang para member tidak bisa menemukannya.

"V-ah, makan yang banyak. Ini ditambah lagi." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menaruh beberapa makanan kepiring V.

"Anya – anya. Jangan makan sebanyak itu. Makanlah beberapa makanan saja. Seperti ini dan ini. Ingat kau harus menjaga pola makanmu jangan terlalu rakus seperti seseorang."

DaeHyun berdelik kearah BaekHyun yang tengah menyindirnya sambil mengambili makanan dari piring V itu.

"Anya. Kau salah V. Kau itu sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan butuh banyak nutrisi tubuh. Makanlah yang banyak . Agar kau tidak kurus kecil mungil dan tidak bisa tumbuh seperti seseorang."

Kini giliran BaekHyun yang melotot kearah DaeHyun. Walau dia akui tubuh DaeHyun sekarang lebih tinggi darinya, tapi tetap saja dia merasa dilecehkan oleh ucapan DaeHyun.

"Hassst ! Berhenti menaruh dan mengambili makanan di piringku. Kapan aku bisa makan kalau kalian malah sibuk berdebat begitu." Ucap V kesal kearah kedua orang tuanya itu.

"E-eh mianhae TaeTae, ambillah makanan sesukamu kalau begitu." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Nde, V-ah selamat makan kalau begitu." Ucap DaeHyun

V langsung memakan makanannya saat DaeBaek sudah tak lagi merecoki piringnya. Kedua orang tuanya itu kenapa menjadi sangat tidak kompak begitu.

"Jae-ah, bisa kau ambilkan kepiting itu untukku." Ucap DaeHyun pada YoungJae, karna memang letak kepiting itu berada didepan YoungJae.

"Ah nde Hyung. Aku bukakan sekalian ya ?!" Ucap YoungJae sambil mulai membukakan cangkang kulit kepiting dengan sangat telaten sebelum menaruhnya kepiring DaeHyun.

"Gomawo Jae-ah." Ucap DaeHyun sambil tersenyum dan mengasak pelan surai YoungJae yang juga tersenyum sembari mengangguk itu. Manis sekali pasangan DaeJae ini.

"Baekkie, makan pelan – pelan. Lihat, saosnya belepotan dimulutmu semua."

BaekHyun tadi memang memasukkan makanan secara kasar dan brutal kedalam mulutnya saat melihat adegan DaeJae didepan matanya.

Dia lalu menoleh kearah ChanYeol yang tengah mengambil tissu dan mulai membersihkan wajahnya itu.

"Wah, gomawo Yeollie. Kau perhatian sekali. Rasanya enak sekali sih, jadi aku makannya sedikit rakus, hehehe." Ucap BaekHyun sambil tersenyum memamerkan eyesmilenya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu ChanYeol hingga membuat ChanYeol secara tak sadar langsung mencubit pipi BaekHyun.

"Ah, Yoellie appo !" Ucap BaekHyun manja sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat ChanYeol terkekeh melihatnya dan membuat DaeHyun ingin menciumnya saat itu juga *eh ?!

"Jae-ah, tanganmu jadi kotor kan terkena bumbu. Sini dibersihkan dulu." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menarik jemari YoungJae dan membersihkan jari – jari Youngjae dari bumbu-bumbu makanan.

"Yeollie, kau tahu ini sangat enak. Buka mulutmu biar aku suapi." Ucap BaekHyun sambil mengarahkan sumpit kemulut ChanYeol.

"Jae-ah . . . . ."

"Yeollie . . . . ."

"Jae-ah . . . . ."

"Yeolie . . . . ."

"Jae-ah . . . . ."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA . . . . . . . . . . . . . . !"

_BRAK !_

Seluruh pengunjung yang ada direstoran itupun langsung terdiam dan menoleh kearah meja DaebaekYeolJaeV karna V tiba – tiba berdiri sambil berteriak dan menggebrak meja.

_PLETAK !_

"Aw, ahjumma appo ?!"

V langsung mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Yuri yang tiba – tiba sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Appo appo. Obatmu habis ?! Kenapa mengamuk disini eoh ?!" Bisik Yuri pada V yang langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jeseonghamnida. Maaf telah mengganggu kenyamanan kalian. Silahkan menikmati kembali." Ucap Yuri sambil membungkuk dan meminta maaf kepada pengunjung lain.

"TaeTae kenapa ?!"

"V-ah, kau ada masalah ?!"

Daebaek serempak berdiri dan memegang salah satu tangan V sambil bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah khawatir.

"LEPAAAAAAAAAASSSSS ! AKU BENCI KALIAN BERDUA ! Huuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa . . . ."

V langsung menepis kasar kedua tangan Daebaek sebelum akhirnya berlari pergi sambil menangis.

"TAETAE !" / "KIM TAEHYUNG !"

DaeBaek pun serempak kembali berteriak sambil mengejar langkah V yang sudah melewati pintu keluar.

"Eits, kalian mau kemana ?!"

Yuri yang sedari tadi memang sudah berdiri mencegah langkah Jin dan J-Hope yang sepertinya juga ingin mengejar V.

"Itu TaeHyung."

"Wae ?! TaeHyung kenapa ?! Ini masalah keluarga mereka. Kalian tak usah ikut campur. Kecuali satu diantara kalian berdua berani menyatakan perasaan kalian ke TaeHyung dihadapan DaeBaek. Jangan kalian pikir aku tak tahu. Kalian berdua sama – sama menyukai TaeHyungkan ?! Ayo, ada yang berani maju ?!"

"Eh ?!"

Kini perhatian member BTS teralih kearah JinHope yang terlihat sama – sama salah tingkah itu.

"Hasst, sudah duduk. Habiskan makanan kalian. CEPAT !"

JinHope dan member BTS kembali duduk dan menyantap makanan mereka saat Yuri sudah mulai menggertak. Yeoja itu benar - benar tak ada manis - manisnya. Kontras sekali dengan penampilan luarnya.

"YoungJae-ah, ChanYeol-ssi. Gomawo untuk bantuannya."

YeolJae yang sedari tadi hanya jadi penonton itu langsung sama – sama berdiri dan tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan dari Yuri yang kini melakukan bow kearah mereka itu.

"Cheonmayo Nonna." / "Sama – sama Yuri-ssi." Ucap Yeol Jae serempak.

"Hyung, kau jadi mengajakku ketempat itukan ?! Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja. Mumpung hari ini BAP sedang Free hari ini." Ucap YoungJae kearah ChanYeol yang menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

"Tentu saja, aku juga sedang Free hari ini."

"Nonna, kami duluan ya. BangTandeul kamu duluan ya. Selamat menikmati makanan kalian. Annyeong."

"Nde sunbae. Annyeong."

Seluruh member BTS selain V tentunya serempak membalas ucapan Youngjae yang berpamitan lalu keluar restoran sambil menggandeng tangan ChanYeol itu.

"YoungJae ?! ChanYeol ?! Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka ternyata sedekat itu ?! Kenapa mereka berjalan seperti sepasang kekasih begitu." Ucap Yuri sambil menatap heran ke arah kepergian Yeol Jae.

"Hasst molla. Ah, TaeHyung sudah naik ke atas belum ya ?! Hahahaha, saatnya merecoki drama keluarga Hyun, semoga saja setan kecilku belum benar – benar melompat dari atas gedung. Kalau dia langsung melompat sebelum aku datang bisa bahaya."

"BANGTANDEUL, HABISKAN MAKANAN KALIAN YA, AKU DULUAN. TENANG SAJA SEMUA MAKANAN SUDAH AKU YANG BAYAR. ANNYEONG . . . .^^"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"TAETAE !" / "V-ah"

"STOOOOOP ! BERHENTI DISANA ATAU AKU AKAN MELONCAT DARI ATAS GEDUNG INI !"

"ANDWE !" / "SHIRREO !"

DaeBaek kompak berteriak saat melihat V yang kini sudah berdiri ditepi gedung sambil mengancam akan terjun itu.

V sendiri yang tengah berdiri ditepi rooftop gedung itu mendadak menoleh kearah bawah gedung, saat itu dia merasa tubuhnya merinding seketika.

Oke, walaupun ini hanya lantai 3 tapi tetap saja, kalau jatuh dari sini pasti sakit.

Sejenak V merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu menurut saja pada ide gila Yuri. Bagaimana kalau dia mati saat terjun dari atas sana. Ah, bodoh sekali dia itu.

Yuri memang menyuruhnya untuk pura – pura marah dan mengancam akan terjun dari gedung ini jika sampai DaeBaek bertengkar dihadapannya.

Tapi sungguh, untuk kemarahannya tadi dia tidak main – main apalagi berpura – pura, dia benar – benar marah saat kedua orang tuanya malah sibuk dengan pasangan mereka masing – masing dihadapannya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT ! APPA OEMMA JAHAT ! APPA OEMMA TAK MENYAYANGIKU ! Huuuaaaaaaaaaaa." Teriak V sembari menangis kembali.

"Tidak TaeTae, itu tidak benar. Kami menyayangimu. Iyakan DaeHyun-ssi eh Dae-ah." Ucap BaekHyun yang diangguki oleh DaeHyun.

"BOHONG ! KALIAN BOHONG ! KALIAN SUKA MEMBOHONGIKU ! KALAU KALIAN MENYAYANGIKU KENAPA KALIAN MALAH ASYIK DENGAN DUNIA KALIAN BERDUA."

"Hasst Jinjja V-ah. Kami tidak bohong. Kami menyayangimu dan kami saling menyayangi. Kenapa kau tidak percaya begitu ?! Kami harus melakukan apa agar kau percaya pada kami." Ucap DaeHyun yang balik diangguki oleh BaekHyun.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus berpegangan tangan."

"Eh ?!"

DaeBaek sontak saling berpandangan saat mendengar ucapan V.

"Kenapa ?! Katanya kalian menyayangiku dan saling menyayangi tapi kenapa berpegangan tangan saja tidak bisa ?! Padahal kalian dulu hampir setiap malam melakukan kegiatan membuatkan adik untukku. Bukankah saat membuatkan adik itu kalian tak hanya berpegangan tangan ?!"

_BLUSH !_

Wajah DaeBaek langsung memerah seketika saat mendengar penuturan V. Mendadak pikiran mereka tertuju saat – saat mereka tengah bercinta dulu.

"KENAPA DIAM ?! CEPAAAAAAAT !"

"Eh ?!"

DaeBaek langsung berhadapan dan memegang tangan masing – masing saat mendengar teriakan V.

"Kenapa kaku begitu ?! Yang romantis dong. Hasst jinjja. Relax Appa Oemma. Jangan seperti itu. HASSTT, KENAPA KALIAN SAMA – SAMA MENUNDUK BEGITU ?!" Teriak V.

"Appa, yang romantis dong. Seperti saat dikamar itu, biar oemma bisa berkata 'Dae-ah~ . . . . Faster~ ah~. . .' begitu. Kau tahu appa ?! Suara oemma merdu sekali saat aku dengarkan dari balik pintu. Oh ya appa, faster itu apa ?! Oemma menyuruh untuk mempercepat apa ?! Kenapa oemma berbicara sambil mendesah saat itu."

_BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH !_

BaekHyun semakin menundukkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus itu sambil memperapat pejaman matanya saat mendengar penuturan polos dari V. Sedangkan DaeHyun sendiri hanya bisa menegak kasar ludahnya saat melihat wajah memerah BaekHyun didepannya, bayangan saat – saat dia menyetubuhi BaekHyun dan saat – saat BaekHyun mendesahkan namanya mendadak berputar – putar dikepalanya.

_SHIT ! _Kenapa dia jadi ingin menyerang BaekHyun saat ini juga.

"APPAAAAAA . . . . . . . OEMMAAAAAAAA . . . . . . . Kalian itu kenapa malah diam saja ?! Sekarang cepat kalian berciuman ?!"

"Eh ?!"

DaeBaek sontak melepas pegangan tangan mereka saat mereka kembali mendengar penuturun aneh dari V.

"Waeyo ?! Kenapa ?! Kenapa dilepas ?! Kalian tidak mau ?! Katanya saling menyayangi tapi masak tidak mau mencium orang yang dicintai. Padahal aku sangat suka dan rindu saat – saat melihat appa mencium kening oemma dan memanggil oemma 'nae cheonsha' aiggo, itu manis sekali appa."

DaeBaek langsung kembali bertatapan satu sama lain saat mendengar ucapan V. Debaran itu tak bisa mereka hindari. Yah jujur, mereka sendiri juga merindukan saat – saat itu.

Dengan perlahan namun pasti DaeHyun mulai meraih dagu BaekHyun. Pelan – pelan dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah BaekHyun hingga tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka. Sejenak mereka saling terdiam dengan kedua bibir yang saling menempel. hanya menempel, hingga akhirnya DaeHyun yang sedikit tersadar mulai memiringkan wajahnya. Bibirnya sedikit bergerak dan membuat BaekHyun sedikit tersentak. Entah naluri sepasang hati yang saling mencintai atau karna rasa rindu akan sentuhan yang sudah lama terpendem hingga keduanya pun kini mulai saling membuka mulut mereka dan saling melumat bibir mereka satu sama lain.

Dengan mata yang sama – sama terpejam, BaekHyun mulai menaikan kedua tangannya kearah leher DaeHyun, begitu pula dengan DaeHyun yang mulai meraih pinggang ramping BaekHyun dan merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Wuaaaaaa . . . . wah wah wah . . . . . . seperti itukah ciuman itu ?! Manis sekali kelihatannya, Huuuuaaaaaaaaa . . . . ."

Mata V terlihat berbinar saat melihat adegan ciuman kedua orang tuanya itu. Dia tersenyum dengan kedua tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya saat melihat tangan DaeHyun mulai memasuki kaos hitam BaekHyun.

Kakinya sampai berjingkrak – jingkrak riang saat melihat adegan yang mulai menjurus kearah yang lebih jauh itu.

"Wuaaaaaaaaaa omo omo omo . . . . . . . . . eh ?! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA . . . . APPAAAAAAA . . . . OEMMAAAAAAAAAAAAA . . . . . . . . !"

"Eh ?!"

DaeBaek yang tengah menikmati ciuman mereka itu langsung melepas ciuman mereka saat mendengar teriakan V.

Yah, mereka semua melupakan satu hal. Mereka lupa dimana V tengah berdiri saat ini.

"TAEHYUNG-AAAAAAAAAAAHH . . . . . . . . . . . . . .! ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEE . . . . . . . . . . . . !"

DaeBaek sontak berteriak saat melihat sosok putra mereka terpleset dari tepi gedung dan TERLAMBAT . . . . . .mereka melihat tubuh V dengan ringannya jatuh dari atas gedung.

"Tae-ah~ . . . . ."

_BRUK !_

"E-eh, Baek – Baek . . . . .Aduh Baek . . . sadarlah. Aduh – aduh V-ah ?! Ya Tuhan , bagaimana ini ?!"

DaeHyun yang tadi hendak berlari menuju tepi gedung mendadak menghentikan langkahnya saat sosok BaekHyun yanng berdiri didepannya mendadak terkulai lemas.

"Ya Tuhan putraku ?!"

_HAP !_

**Hap Hap Hap Hap . . . . Tangkap Tangkap** *author nyanyi -_-"

"Ya Tuhan, apa aku sudah disurga ?!" V yang terjatuh dari lantai 3 itu terlihat setengah sadar saat tak merasakan rasa sakit ditubuhnya.

"TaeHyung-ah ?! Gwenchana ?!"

V yang samar – samar membuka matanya dan melihat sosok dihadapannya itu sambil tersenyum samar.

"A-ahjumma . . . . . Kau benar – benar berniat membunuhku ya ?!"

"Eh eh, TaeHyung sadarlah ?! Eh kenapa kau malah pingsan ?! Hey setan kecil sadarlah ?! Kau belum mati. Aku berhasil menangkapmu. Hey setan kecil bangun." Ucap Yuri, sosok yang menangkap tubuh V yang terjatuh dari lantai 3 itu sambil menepuk – nepuk pipi V yang tengah terkulai lemas itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gomawo DaeHyun-ssi." Ucap BaekHyun pada sosok DaeHyun yang duduk disampingnya.

DaeHyun memang mengantar BaekHyun sampai SM Building karna hari itu BaekHyun masih ada latihan. Dan yang dia tahu ChanYeol sudah pulang lebih dulu dengan YoungJae.

"Nde. Cheonma."

. . . . . . . . (hening)

Untuk beberapa saat suasana didalam mobil itu terlihat sangat awkward.

"Hm, apa kau yakin TaeTae baik – baik saja DaeHyun-ssi ?!" Tanya BaekHyun kembali memulai pembicaraan.

DaeHyun yang mendengar pertantanyaan itu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Jujur, dia benci saat mendengar BaekHyun memanggilnya dengan embel – embel 'ssi'.

"Nde. Kau tenang saja. YuRi nonna sudah membawanya. Aku yakin dia pasti aman di tangannya." Jawab DaeHyun yang sebenarnya kurang yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Bisakah aku yang lebih dulu menghabiskan waktu bersama TaeTae ?!"

DaeHyun menoleh kearah BaekHyun saat namja cantik disebelahnya itu seolah – olah tengah meminta ijin kepadanya.

"Bukannya aku egois Baek. Tapi bisakah jika aku lebih dulu mengajak V?! Setelah ini aku akan kembali di Jepang dan jarang kembali ke Korea." Jawab DaeHyun.

"Tapi aku yakin saat ini TaeTae sedang membutuhkan sosok seorang oemma disampingnya." Ucap BaekHyun.

"Kau pikir hanya sosok oemma yang dia butuhkan ?! dia juga butuh sosok seorang appa. Apa kau pikir sosok seorang appa itu tidak penting bagi seorang anak ?!" Saut DaeHyun.

"Anya, bukan begitu. Tapi DaeHyun-ssi ak- . . ."

"BAEK ! Yang dibutuhkan V bukan aku atau kau, TAPI DIA MEMBUTUHKAN KITA, MEMBUTUHKAN KITA BERDUA."

DaeHyun berucap sedikit keras saat menyebut nama BaekHyun sebelum akhirnya memutus ucapan BaekHyun.

. . . . . . (hening)

"Hassst, kenapa kita jadi seperti sepasang suami istri yang tengah bercerai lalu memperebutkan hak asuh anak begini." Ucap DaeHyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dijok mobil dan memejamkan matanya.

"Nde. Tapi sayangnya kita bukan mantan pasangan suami istri. Bahkan kita tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun."

"Eh ?!"

DaeHyun langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar penuturan BaekHyun.

"Aku juga tahu. Aku juga sadar jika TaeTae membutuhkan 'KITA'. Tapi aku juga sadar. Kita bukan siapa – siapa, kita tak memiliki hubungan apa - apa. Gomawo sudah mengantarkanku, permisi DaeHyun-ssi."

_BlLAM !_

"Baek . . . . ." DaeHyun memanggil lirih nama BaekHyun saat BaekHyun keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hassst !"

DaeHyun mengasak kasar rambutnya sebelum mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo ?! Ah nde Hyung, ini aku."

". . . . . . . ."

"Nde, aku sudah ada didepan SM Building."

". . . . . . . ."

"Nde, aku tunggu . . . . . LuHan Hyung."

_Pip !_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahjummaaaaaaaa . . . . serahkan kunci kamarnya !"

V berucap sambil sedikit bersungut saat meminta kunci kamar dorm mereka kepada Yuri yang tengah menggelar karpet.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Ayo sekarang kalian tidur berjajar, berikan satu bantal kosong untukku dengan posisi diantara TaeHyung dan Baby JungKook."

Member BTS yang tengah berdiri sambil memegangi bantal mereka masing – masing itu serempak menatap heran kearah 'ahjumma kesayangan' V itu. Mereka tak mengerti apa yang ada di fikiran yeoja itu. Tiba –tiba Yuri mengunci kamar mereka dan menyuruh mereka semua tidur diruang tengah bersamanya.

"Ayolah. Kali ini saja. Anggap saja untuk kenang – kenangan. Jarang – jarang kan bisa tidur dengan yeoja secantik aku." Ucap Yuri narsis.

"Tak usah berisik Serahkan saja kuncinya. Kau tau, kami sudah sangat mengantuk."

Yuri sedikit mendengus saat mendengar perkataan Suga.

"Hasst, kalian ini menyebalkan. Kalian tidak asyik. Padahal ini permintaan terakhirku pada kalian. Yasudah ini. Tidurlah, kalian besuk masih ada jadwal." Ucap Yuri lesu sambil menyerahkan kunci kamar kearah Suga.

"Eittsss TaeHyung, kau mau kemana ?! Kau tak boleh masuk. Kau harus tidur bersamaku."

"Eh ?!"

Para member BTS yang tadinya akan mulai memasuki kamar itu perlahan menoleh dan melihat dengan tatapan tak percaya saat Yuri menarik tangan V dan memintanya untuk tidur bersama.

"E-eh. Enak saja. Kau mau apakan si V hah ?! Dasar ahjumma – ahjumma mesum kau mau memperkosa V ya ?!"

"MWO ?!"

Yuri yang mendengar ucapan Suga yang kini menarik V darinya itu langsung melotot dengan ekspresi marah.

"Enak saja. TaeHyung itu sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Jika kalian tak mau menemaniku malam ini yasudah, tapi biarkan TaeHyung yang menemaniku malam ini. Kalian tenang saja, ini hari terakhirku merusuh dan mengganggu hidup kalian semua. Mulai besuk hidup kalian akan tenang seperti biasa."

Seluruh member BTS kembali menatap heran kearah Yuri. Mereka tak mengerti dengan arah ucapan Yuri yang sampai kemana - mana itu.

"Maksud no-"

"Nde, aku mau ahjumma. Sekarang kalian tidurlah. Biar aku menemani ahjumma disini."

JungKook yang baru saja akan bertanya akan maksud perkataan Yuri langsung dipotong oleh V yang langsung menerima permintaan Yuri.

"Tapi-"

"Kalian semua tenang saja. Gila – gila begitu dia itu sangat menyayangiku. Aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukan hal – hal yang tidak – tidak padaku."

Yuri yang tadinya tersenyum kembali mendengus saat mendengar ucapan V yang memotong ucapan Jin.

"Hahaha, kalian dengarkan ?! Sudah sana tidur."

Member BTS langsung berjalan memasuki kamar saat mendengar perintah dari Yuri dan meninggalkan Yuri diruangan itu bersama V.

"Ayo tidur TaeHyung-ah. Sini – sini."

V yang tadinya melihat membernya memasuki kamar, kini menoleh kearah Yuri yang sudah berbaring dikarpet dan menepuk –nepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya. Tanpa menjawab pun V langsung membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Yuri dengan posisi tubuh menghadap Yuri.

"Ahjumma. Apa kau tadi siang memang berniat membunuhku ?!"

"Eh ?!"

Yuri yang mendengarkan pertanyaan V itu langsung menoleh kearah V dan membuat posisi mereka kini saling berhadapan.

"Hahaha, kau pikir aku gila. Mana mungkin aku berniat membunuhmu. Kalaupun aku berniat membunuhmu aku akan memilih pergi dari sana dan membiarkan kau terjatuh dilantai. Bukannya terus – terusan menatap kearah rooftop dan menunggumu terjatuh dari sana sampai leherku terasa pegal. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan DaeHyun dan BaekHyun. Apakah ada kemajuan ?!"

V yang tadinya mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya itu mendadak tersenyum.

"Tadi appa dan oemma berciuman ahjumma."

"MWO ?! Berciuman ?! Mereka sudah jadian ?!"

Yuri sedikit berteriak saat mendengar ucapan V.

"Molla. Aku menyuruh mereka berciuman dan mereka mau. Itu tandanya mereka saling menyayangi kan ahjumma ?!" Tanya V dengan polos kearah Yuri yang menatap cengoh kearahnya.

"Hasst jinjja. Appa oemmamu itu sama – sama mesum. Kenapa malah menyuruh mereka berciuman heh ?!" Ucap Yuri sambil mencubit hidung mancung V.

"Akh appo ahjumma. Biar saja. Aku senang melihatnya. Oh ya ahjumma. Kenapa ahjumma mengajakku tidur bersama ?! Bahkan tadi mengajak seluruh member BangTan."

Yuri yang tadinya cemberut itu langsung tersenyum dan membelai rambut cepak V.

"Anya, hanya ingin menghabiskan saat – saat terakhir bersama kalian."

"Ahjumma, kau itu kenapa ?! Dari tadi saat – saat terakhir terus. Kau seperti orang yang akan mati saja."

_DEG !_

_Grep !_

"Jebal. Jangan bertanya apapun dulu. Biarkan seperti ini."

V terlihat tersentak saat Yuri tiba memeluknya erat.

Meskipun heran dan belum mengerti karna Yuri tak menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi V pun tetap ikut membalas memeluk tubuh kurus yeoja yang berbaring didepannya itu.

"TaeHyung-ah, bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan padamu."

V melonggarkan pelukannya saat mendengar penuturan Yuri.

"Apa ahjumma ?!"

"Maukah kau memanggilku oemma ?!" Ucap Yuri lirih.

"Eh ?! Ahjumma ?! Kau itu kenapa ?!" Tanya V kembali.

"Sudah jawab saja. Kau mau memanggilku oemma tidak." Ucap Yuri manja sambil menarik – narik kaos V.

"Ahjummaa~ . . . . . . kau itu kenapa. Jebal jangan seperti ini." Ucap V tak kalah manja.

"Sudah. Bilang saja. Kau mau tidak ?!" rengek Yuri kembali.

"Huft, ya ampun ahjumma. Kau itu seperti anak kecil saja. Yasudah dengar aku."

V menarik wajah Yuri lalu menatap wajah dan kedua bola mata yeoja tersebut.

"Oemma~ . . . . . ."

"Hiks !"

"Y-yak, ahju- eh Oemma, Kenapa kau malah menangis ?!" Tanya V panik saat melihat Yuri tiba – tiba terisak dan menutup wajahnya.

_Grep !_

Yuri kembali memeluk tubuh V dan mencium keningnya.

"Hiks . . . . TaeHyung-ah~ . . . aku menyayangimu . . . mianhae atas sikapku selama ini . . . mianhae TaeHyung-ah hiks . . ."

"Ahj- . . . eh oemma~ . . . kenapa kau menangis. Huaaaaaa . . . Uljima. Jebal, jangan menangis seperti ini." Ucap V ikut menangis dipelukan Yuri.

"Hey setan kecil . . . Kenapa kau ikut menangis ?! Uljima . . . Kau jangan menangis. Tidur . . . Tidurlah . . . Aku nyanyikan sebuah lagu ya."

**_Gom se mariga hanjibeisseo . . ._**

**_Appagom, Oemmagom, aegigom~ . . ._**

**_Appagomeun ttungttunghae . . ._**

**_Oemmagomeun nalshinhae . . ._**

**_Aegigomeun neomugwiyeowo . . ._**

**_Hijjukhijjuk jalhanda . . ._**

"Hahahaha . . . eomma~ kenapa kau menyanyikan tiga beruang ?!" Ucap V sembari tertawa dipelukan Yuri.

"Hahahaha, kau itu, aku nyanyikan lagu agar kau bisa lekas tertidur . . . kenapa kau malah tertawa ?! Dasar anak nakal." Ucap Yuri sambil menggelitiki tubuh V.

"Hahahaha . . . a-aduh aduh, geli oemma . . . . hahahaha . . . . oemma sudah hahahaha."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-11 November 2013-**_

"HAH !"

DaeHyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat saat keluar dari lift lantai 15 di gedung apartemen yang dulu pernah dia tempati itu.

Setelah pertengkarannya dengan Yuri sebulan yang lalu, DaeHyun tak lagi mengunjungi apartemen ini. Lebih tepatnya karna Yuri sendiri sudah menjual apartemen yang dulu pernah mereka tempati itu.

DaeHyun berhenti sejenak saat berdiri didepan pintu apartemen yang dulu sering dia kunjungi dan tempati itu.

Dia mengingat saat – saat dia dan Yuri membeli apartemen ini. Saat itu adalah saat – saat hubungan Yuri dan YongNam baru saja terjalin. DaeHyun yang awalnya sangat mengekang Yuri itu, mulai melepaskan dan membebaskan yeoja yang disayanginya itu saat Hyung dari Bang YongGuk itu menyatakan dan meminta ijin untuk menjaga Yuri dan menjadikan Yuri sebagai kekasihnya. Setelah Yuri dan YongNam menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka berdualah yang menempati apartemen ini. Semua berjalan lancar dan baik - baik saja. Hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu hubungan mereka tiba - tiba merenggang dan Yuri memilih tinggal di asrama TS lalu menyerahkan apartemen itu ke DaeHyun.

Setelah puas menatap pintu apartemennya yang lama, DaeHyun lalu melanjutkan perjalanan dan membelok kearah pintu apartemen yang ada dipojok gedung.

"Jadi ini apartemen baru nonna ?! Ternyata tak jauh dari letak apartemen yang lama. Hanya berbeda satu blok saja." Ucap DaeHyun saat sampai didepan pintu apartemen yang ditunjukkan Yuri lewat pesan tadi.

_Ting Tong !_

DaeHyun meremas – remas tangannya yang sudah dingin saat menunggu pintu dibuka. Mendadak dia merasa ragu dan risau saat mengingat alasan dia mendatangi Yuri disini.

_Ceklek !_

"Oh, kau sudah datang eoh ?! Ayo masuk." Ucap Yuri yang muncul dari balik pintu dan mulai berjalan masuk.

"Jadi kau sudah yakin bahwa kau memilih BaekHyun."

DaeHyun yang tadinya berjalan menunduk itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap punggung yeoja yang membelakanginya itu.

"Nde. Aku Yakin. Aku mencintainya nonna."

"Jadi kau memang lebih memilih BaekHyun daripada aku ?!"

_DEG !_

Jantung DaeHyun seakan berhenti berdetak saat Yuri mendadak berbalik dan menatap matanya tajam.

"Jadi BaekHyun lebih berarti daripada aku ?!"

"N-nonna."

"Jadi BaekHyun lebih berharga daripada aku ?!"

"Nonna jebal."

"JADI AKU SUDAH TIDAK BERARTI DAN BERHARGA LAGI UNTUKMU ?!"

"ANYA ! BUKAN BEGITU BEGITU ! KAU TETAP YEOJA YANG SANGAT BERARTI DAN BERHARGA BAGIKU."

DaeHyun sedikit berteriak saat Yuri mulai bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

_Bruk !_

"Eh, kau mau apa ?!"

Yuri sedikit tersentak saat DaeHyun tiba – tiba bersimpuh didepannya.

"Nonna jebal. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai BaekHyun nonna. Sungguh. Ijinkan aku bersamanya." Ucap DaeHyun lirih sambil meraih tangan Yuri.

"Aku mohon nonna. Restui kami. Ijinkan aku bersamanya, menjaganya, mencintainya." Lanjut DaeHyun sambil menaruh keningnya di tangan Yuri.

"Hast, berdirilah. Aku bukan Tuhan yang harus kau sembah." Ucap Yuri sambil menarik DaeHyun untuk berdiri.

"Kau bilang apa tadi ?! Mengijinkanmu bersama BaekHyun ?! Mengijinkan kau menyakiti seseorang lagi ?! Bukankah kau dulu juga pernah melakukan ini saat kau ketahuan berhubungan diam – diam dengan YoungJae dibelakangku ?!" Tanya Yuri sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Hasst nonna jebal. Ini berbeda. Aku dulu bahkan tidak sampai bersimpuh dihadapanmu. Aku tidak pernah menyakiti YoungJae. Kami berpisah dengan baik – baik. Semua terjadi karna kesalah pahaman. Kami sudah menyelesaikan semua kemarin. YoungJae bahkan sudah menemukan seseorang yang lebih mengerti dirinya. Jadi ini impas untuk kami berdua. Jebal nonna." Ucap DaeHyun dengan tatapan memohon kearah Yuri.

"Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa kau serius mencintai BaekH-"

"Nonna. Kau tahu. Aku bahkan sudah 'menyentuhnya', kami sudah menyatukan tubuh kami berdua. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau aku tak serius padanya." Ucap DaeHyun memutus ucapan Yuri.

"Kau bahkan menyentuhnya bukan atas dasar cinta. Kau menyentuhnya tanpa ada kepastian hubungan. Kau pikir BaekHyun itu apa ?! Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya disentuh seseorang tanpa ada perasaan cinta tapi hanya berdasar nafsu belaka ?!"

"NONNA ! Aku bukan namja seperti itu. Sungguh aku mencintai BaekHyun. Meskipun aku menyentuhnya saat belum memiliki hubungan yang pasti. Tapi aku menyentuhnya atas dasar cinta. Aku sudah mencintainya sejak awal pertemuan kami berdua."

"Cih, aku tetap tak percaya." Ucap Yuri sambil berdecih kearah DaeHyun.

"Aku Serius Nonna. Bahkan dihadapanmu aku bersumpah. Jika Baekhyun muncul dihadapanku saat ini, AKU AKAN LANGSUNG MELAMARNYA SAAT INI JUGA." Ucap DaeHyun dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Hati – hati dengan ucapanmu Jung DaeHyun. Kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana sakitnya saat diberi harapan palsu. Berhenti berkata yang tidak – tidak jika kau tak bisa menepati atau kau secara tidak langsung menyatakan bahwa kau sama dengan namja brengsek lainnya." Ucap Yuri.

"Anya. Aku tidak seperti itu." Bantah DaeHyun.

"SAMA SAJA ! Kau sama saja dengan-. . . ."

"NONNA ! BERAPA KALI AKAU HARUS BILANG. AKU BUKAN NAMJA SEPERTI ITU ! AKU BUKAN HYUNGKU YANG MENCAMPAKANMU SETELAH MENGHAMILIMU !"

_DEG !_

"JUNG DAEHYUN !"

_PLAK !_

DaeHyun memegangi pipinya yang baru saja ditampar kasar oleh Yuri.

"No-nonna . . . ."

Panggil DaeHyun dengan suara sedikit melemah kearah yeoja yang perlahan berjalan mundur sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tubuh bergetar itu.

"Hiks . . . K-kau !"

"N-nonna mianhae. Nonna a-aku tak bermaksud mengingatkanmu akan hal ini." Ucap DaeHyun sambil berjalan mendekat dan meraih tangan yeoja yang tengah menangis itu.

"LEPAAAASSSS !"

Yuri menepis kasar tangan DaeHyun yang mencoba meraih tangannya itu.

"Nonna sungguh. Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud mengingatkanmu akan masa lalumu. Tapi sungguh. Aku bukan Hyung. Walau BaekHyun itu namja dan kemungkinan hamil itu sangat kecil. Tapi tak pernah sedikitpun ada niatan hatiku untuk mempermainkannya. Sungguh. Aku bukan Hyungku nonna. Aku bukan laki – laki sepengecut dan sebrengsek itu."

Yuri yang berdiri bersandar tembok sembari terisak itu perlahan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sungguh Jung DaeHyun, hiks . . .tak sepantasnya kau menyebut oppa dengan sebutan itu." Ucap Yuri dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Wae ?! Kenyataannya memang begitu kan ?! Lalu apa sebutan pantas untuk namja yang tega menghancurkan masa depan seorang gadis yang- . . ."

"STOP ! Berhenti membahas itu, berhenti menjelek – jelekkan oppa dihadapanku Jung DaeHyun." Ucap Yuri dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

"KENAPA KAU TERUS SAJA MEMBELANYA NONNA ?! KENAPA KAU TERUS – TERUSAN . . . . Hasst!"

DaeHyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat tak bisa menghadapi yeoja keras kepala dihadapannya itu.

"OKE! Aku yang menyerah. Aku melepasmu. Aku akan melepasmu. Aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih karnaku. Berbahagialah dengan BaekHyun. Bahagiakan dia. Jangan sakiti dia. Jangan pernah mengecewakannya. Jangan sampai dia merasakan apa yang pernah aku rasakan. Rasanya sakit sekali DaeHyun-ah." Ucap Yuri dengan suara yang sedikit melunak saat melihat DaeHyun terlihat frustasi sembari membelai surai DaeHyun.

"Nonna. A-aku . . ."

"sSst, tak perlu berkata apapun. Sejak awal aku juga tau kalau kau begitu mencintainya." Ucap Yuri sambil membungkam mulut DaeHyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal DaeHyun-ah. Kau bukan hanya hidup untuk BaekHyun. Kau juga hidup untuk TaeHyung. Kau juga harus menjaga TaeHyung. Kau harus menjaga setan kecilku itu. Jangan pernah membuatnya menangis, jangan pernah membuatnya marah, jangan pernah lagi kau dan BaekHyun membohonginya. Aku menyayanginya. Sangat mencintainya. Tolong jaga BaekHyun dan TaeHyung setelah kepergianku." Ucap Yuri sembil terus menatap mata DaeHyun.

"Ma-maksudmu nonna apa ?!" Tanya DaeHyun tidak mengerti.

"Kita sudah membuat kesepakatan kemarin. Jika kau memilihku. Aku kan tetap tinggal bersamamu. Namun jika kau memilih BaekHyun berarti kau merelakanku pergi dari sini."

_DEG !_

DaeHyun terdiam. Dia melupakan satu hal. Dia melupakan satu hal terpenting dalam masalah ini.

"Kau mau kemana nonna ?!" Tanya DaeHyun pelan.

"Aku akan kembali keBusan."

_DEG !_

"NONNA ANDWE ! Demi Tuhan Nonna. Jangan pernah lakukan itu. Pergilah kemanapun kau mau. Kau bahkan bisa pergi kenegara mana pun yang kau mau. Aku, aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk membiayai hidupmu. Tapi jebal, aku mohon. Jangan pernah kembali ke Busan !"

DaeHyun langsung berteriak sembari menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar jawaban Yuri.

"Dae-ah~ . . ."

Yuri memanggil lirih nama namja yang kini tengah menangis dihadapannya itu.

_Grep !_

DaeHyun langsung menarik dan memeluk tubuh Yuri.

"Jebal nonna. Jangan kesana, jangankembali kesana hiks . . . Jebal nonna. Aku mohon. Aku tak mau Hyung menemukanmu dan kembali menyakitimu."

"Dae-ah, jangan seperti ini . . . . Huuuaaaaa . . . Kau membuatku jadi ikut menangis hiks. . . .! Aku mohon jangan membenci oppa. Bagaimanapun dia itu kakak kita. Biarkan aku pergi DaeHyun-ah, biarkan aku kembali kesana. Jujur aku sudah lelah lari dari kenyataan hidupku selama ini. Biarkan aku kembali kesana Dae-ah."

"NONNA JEBAL ! APA TIDAK BISA KAU MENDENGARKANKU SEKALI INI SAJA ! AKU TAK MAU KAU KEMBALI TERSAKITI NONNA !"

DaeHyun langsung melepas pelukannya dan memegang erat kedua bahu Yuri sembari berteriak.

"AKU ATAU BAEKHYUN ?!" Tanya Yuri tak kalah lantang.

"Hassst, Ya Tuhan nonna."

DaeHyun mengacak rambutnya kembali. Kenapa hati yeoja yang dulunya sangat lembut itu bisa berubah menjadi sekeras ini.

"Sudahlah DaeHyun. Berbahagialah disini bersama BaekHyun dan TaeHyung. Sesungguhnya aku sudah lama memikirkan tentang hal ini. Kau jangan pernah takut jika oppa akan kembali menyakitiku. Kau tau, aku bukan aku yang dulu. Aku bukan sosok yang lemah lagi. Aku yang sekarang adalah yeoja yang kuat, sangat kuat. Kau juga. Berhenti membencinya. Bagaimanapun dia tetap Hyungmu. Dia kakak kandungmu. Lagipula apa kau tahu DaeHyun-ah, jika aku juga sudah sangat merindukan mengunjungi putri kecilku."

"Nonna."

DaeHyun kembali berucap lirih saat melihat kearah wajah yeoja yang sudah dibasahi air mata itu.

"Aku mohon. Berhenti membenci Oppa. Sekalipun dia sudah sangat menyakitiku, sekalipun dia sudah membunuh putri kecilku. Dia tetaplah sosok oppa untukku. Berbahagialah DaeHyung-ah. Berbahagialah. Jaga orang – orang yang kau sayangi dan menyayangimu. Buat aku kembali bangga padamu. Jaga dirimu. Jaga kesehatanmu. Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu."

_CUP !_

Yuri mengecup pelan kening DaeHyun.

"Saranghae. Saranghae nae dongsaeng. Aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan salam maafku pada setan kecilku. Aku menyayanginya. Sangat menyayanginya."

"Nonna jebal."

DaeHyun menarik tangan Yuri yang hampir beranjak pergi itu.

"Jangan memaksaku untuk kembali menyuruhmu memilih aku atau BaekHyun lagi DaeHyun-ah. Aku pergi. Biarkan aku pergi. Sampai jumpa adikku."

_BLAM !_

_SHIT !_

DaeHyun berjalan mendekati pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Yuri. Dia langsung menyandarkan kepalanya kepintu sembari menangis.

"Mianhae. Mianhae nonna . . . hiks . . . mianhae tak bisa menjagamu. Mianhae karna aku telah mengecewakanmu dan menyakitimu. Mianhae aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu. Jebal. Hajima nonna. Jangan pergi nonna. Jangan mendatangi Hyungku lagi. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri lagi. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA . . . . . "

_GREP !_

_DEG !_

_Teriakan DaeHyun terhenti saat merasakan sebuah pelukan dari belakang tubuhnya._

"Uljima . . . uljima. Jangan menangis. Ada aku disini bersamamu."

DaeHyun langsung membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ba-Baek ?! Ini kau ?! Ini sungguh kau ?!" Ucap DaeHyun dengan tatapan tak percaya sambil menyentuh wajah namja cantik dihadapannya itu.

"Nde. Ini aku. Jangan menangis Dae. Ada aku disini." Ucap BaekHyun sambil menyentuh jemari DaeHyun yang memegang wajahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini ?!" Tanya DaeHyun.

"Yang pasti sebelum kau berada disini." Jawab BaekHyun.

"J-jadi kau mendengar semua pembicaraanku dengan Yuri nonna tadi ?!"

BaekHyun mengangguk saat mendengar pertanyaan DaeHyun.

"Hah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mohon kau diam sebentar. Dan dengarkan aku." Ucap DaeHyun pelan dengan satu tangan memegang tangan BaekHyun dan tangan lain menyentuh bibir BaekHyun**_._**

**_Nae tteugeoun ipsuri neo-ye budeuroun ipsur-e dakil wonhae . . ._**

(My hot lips want to touch your soft lips)

**_Nae sarangi neo-ye gaseum-e~ cheon haejidorok . . ._**

(Dengan begitu cintaku akan tersampaikan ke hatimu)

**_Ajikdo na-ui maeumeul~ moreugo issot damyeo neun . . ._**

(Meskipun jika kau masih saja tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku)

**_I sesang geu nuguboda~ neol saranghagesseo . . ._**

(Aku akan mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun didunia ini)

**_Neol Saranghagesseo~ . . . eonjekkaji na . . . Neol Saranghagesseo~_**

(Aku mencintaimu . . . sampai kapanpun . . . aku mencintaimu)

**_Jigeumi sungan cheoreom~ I sesang geu nuguboda . . ._**

(Seperti saat sekarang ini, melebihi siapapun didunia ini)

**_Neol Saranghagesseo~_**

(Aku mencintaimu)

**_Oryeoun yaegireul neo-ye~ hogisimeul jakeukal sudo isseo~ . . ._**

(Aku dapat mendorong rasa ingin tahumu dengan kata-kata yang rumit)

**_Geu heunhan yuhiro~ I bameul bunselsudoisseo . . ._**

(Aku dapat menghabiskan malam ini dengan permainan biasa)

**_Hajiman na-ye maeumeul~ ijeneu arajwo sseumyeon hae . . ._**

(Tapi aku ingin kau tahu perasaanku saat ini)

**_I sesang geu nuguboda~ neol saranghagesseo . . ._**

(Aku mencintaimu melebihi siapapun di dunia ini)

**_Neol Saranghagesseo~ . . . eonjekkaji na . . . Neol Saranghagesseo~_**

(Aku mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun . . . aku mencintaimu)

**_Jigeumi sungan cheoreom~ I sesang geu nuguboda . . ._**

(Seperti saat sekarang ini, melebihi siapapun didunia ini)

**_Neol Saranghagesseo~_**

(Aku mencintaimu)

**_[I Choose to Love You by HyoRin SISTAR]_**

_Bruk !_

"Eh ?! Dae~. . ."

BaekHyun sedikit tersentak saat DaeHyun yang baru saja selesai bernyanyi tiba – tiba bersimpuh dihadapannya.

"Aku tahu mungkin saat ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini. Mianhae pernah menyakitimu. Mianhae pernah mengecewakanmu. Tapi lewat lagu tadi, dengan penuh keyakinan dari dalam hati yang terdalam. Aku menyatakan aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi milikku Baek ?! Maukah kau mengisi hatiku yang memang sudah lama terisi namamu. Maukah kau menjaga TaeHyung bersamaku. Menjaganya selayaknya putra kita sendiri. Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku. Melewati hari – hari bersamaku ?! Aku tahu aku payah menyusun kata – kata. Tapi dengan keyakinan dari hati yang terdalam I choose to love you. Jadi Byun BaekHyun. Will You be Mine ?!"

"Dae~ hiks."

BaekHyun membekap mulutnya sembari terisak saat mendengar penuturan DaeHyun yang tengah menatapnya lekat sembari menggenggam erat tangannya itu.

"A-aku . . . . . . . ."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks . . . Huaaaaa jinjja. Dongsaeng kurang ajar. Dia sampai membuatku menangis begini. Sial ! kenapa aku jadi yeoja yang lemah lagi."

Yuri yang baru saja keluar dari apartemen itu berjalan dengan sedikit terisak sambil menghapusi kasar air matanya.

_DEG! !_  
"Eh ?! Setan kecilku ?! Untuk apa dia disana ?!"

Yuri yang tadinya berjalan sembari menunduk itu sedikit mengangkat wajahnya saat akan berbelok. Namun dia berhenti dan bersembunyi dibelakang tembok saat melihat sosok V berdiri melamun sambil menatap lekat pintu apartemennya yang lama.

Dia tak habis pikir kenapa V mendatangi apartemen itu, jelas – jelas dia sudah mengatakan kalau dia sudah menjual apartemen itu.

"Huh !"

Yuri menghela nafasnya. Tiba – tiba bayangan kejadian semalam berputar – putar dikepala.

"TaeHyun-ah~ . . . Mianhae." Ucap Yuri lirih.

Semalam dia dan V memang menghabiskan malam yang panjang, sangat panjang hingga mereka atau lebih tepatnya V sampai tidur lewat tengah malam.

Usai menyanyikan lagu sembari bercanda, V yang malam itu memanggil Yuri dengan sebutan 'oemma' itu tiba – tiba menjadi sangat manja kepada Yuri. Dia bahkan mungkin lupa berapa usianya saat itu hingga sangat kekanak – kanakan dan terus memasang wajah merajuk saat Yuri mulai menggodanya.

V bercerita banyak tentang kehidupannya sebelum debut, bercerita tentang dia ingin menikahi cinta pertamanya yang sampai sekarang belum ditemukannya sampai bercerita tentang kedua orang tua kandungnya dan kedua dongsaengnya. Dan satu hal yang baru Yuri tahu, bahwa bocah didekapannya itu adalah seorang Hyung yang memiliki dua dongsaeng yang masih kecil – kecil. Pantas saja V begitu manja begitu manja pada DaeBaek. Dia seorang Hyung yang harus menjaga kedua dongsaengnya. Berbeda dengan DaeBaek yang merupakan maknae dalam keluarga mereka.

Saat merasakan V sudah mulai terlelap, Yuri hanya bisa memandangi wajah polos V, wajah polos setan kecilnya itu. Wajah yang sangat imut, sangat damai ketika tertidur. Siapapun pasti tak ada yang menyangka bahwa namja yang tertidur dengan wajah bak malaikat itu sebenarnya adalah sosok setan kecil yang menyebalkan dan tak bisa diatur ketika dia terbangun.

"TaeHyung-ah mianhae." Ucap Yuri kembali.

Ada rasa bersalah saat tiba – tiba dia meninggalkan V semalam yang tengah tertidur. Karna jujur, sekuat – kuatnya, sekeras – kerasnya hati Yuri. Dia tetap seorang yeoja, dia tetap seorang ibu yang tak akan tega bila melihat anak yang dianggap anaknya sendiri menangis dihadapannya.

Jadi setelah merapikan pakaiannya kedalam koper, dia lalu mulai memasak sarapan member BTS. Setelah itu dia mulai menulis surat untuk V yang dia taruh di bantal tempat tadi dia berbaring disebelah V, sebuah surat yang berisi permintaan maaf darinya untuk V dan seluruh member BTS. Lalu dengan langkah pasti dan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah V yang masih terlelap itu, menuju ke apartemen tempat dia akan menemui BaekHyun dan DaeHyun.

"TaeHyung-ah~ . . . . MianHae. Mianhae telah merecoki hidupmu. Mianhae aku sering memukulimu. Apa itu sakit Taehyung-ah ?! Apa aku menyakiti TaeHyung-ah ?! Aku minta maaf bila pukulanku sedikit keras. Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti menjadi bocah aneh yang terlihat sinting. Tapi . . . . . Gomawo. Gomawo telah hadir dalam hidupku. Gomawo sudah menjadikanku hidupku lebih berwarna. Goma- . . ."

Yuri menghentikan ucapannya seraya membekap mulutnya saat tanpa dia minta air matanya mulai kembali menetes karna merasa tidak tega melihat V yang berdiri didepan pintu apartemen itu mulai menyandarkan kepalanya.

"G-gomawo sudah mau memanggilku . . . OEMMA . . . Hiks."

Yuri menangis, tangis Yuri akhirnya benar – benar pecah.

"Gomawo sudah memanggilku oemma TaeHyung-ah. Andai saja putriku dulu sempat terlahir. Andai saja dulu appanya menghendaki kelahirannya. Andai saja dulu appanya tak membunuhnya hingga dia menghilang dari rahimku . . . pasti aku tak perlu repot – repot merajuk memintamu untuk memanggilku oemma. Hiks . . . TaeHyung-ah, aku menyayangimu."

"Andai putriku sempat terlahir dia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi seprang gadis kecil yang cantik. Dan aku akan langsung membawanya kehadapanmu dan menjadikannya cinta pertamamu. Tak masalah bagiku memiliki menantu segila dan sekurang ajar dirimu. Karna aku menyayangimu. Aku sangat menyayangimu TaeHyung-ah. Tapi sayangnya itu semua hanya khayalanku belaka TaeHyung-ah. Putriku sudah pergi jauh sebelum dia sempat dilahirkan. Dia telah kembali diambil Tuhan sebelum dilahirkan."

"Aku menyayangimu TaeHyung-ah, menyayangi seperti anakku sendiri. Berhenti menjadi anak nakal. Jadilah contoh yang baik untuk kedua dongsaengmu. Buat kedua orang tuamu, DaeHyun, BaekHyun dan aku bangga terhadapmu. SarangHae Kim TaeHyung. Mianhae."

Usai berbicara panjang lebar dengan suara berbisik. Yuri pun mulai berdiri tegap. Dia menarik tudung jaketnya agar menutupi wajahnya lalu mulai berjalan melewati belakang V.

"Ahjumma eodiga ?! hiks . . . HUAAAAAAAA . . . . OEMMAAAA HAJIMAAAAAA."

_Bruk !_

_DEG !_

Yuri yang berjalan sampai dibelakang tubuh V itu mendadak menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara V yang parau tengah memanggilnya sembari menangis dengan tubuh yang terkulai lemas dilantai itu.

_Tok Tok Tok !_

"Oemma hajima . . . hiks . . . jangan tinggalkan aku oemma. Apa aku begitu nakal ?! Apa oemma membenciku sampai oemma meninggalkanku ?! Aku berjanji aku tidak akan nakal lagi, aku akan menjadi anak yang baik. Jebal. Jangan pergi. Kembalilah oemma . . Hiks hiks . . . HUUUAAAAAAA OEMMAAAAAAAAAA . . . ."

Tubuh Yuri membeku ditempat. Wajahnya seperti ditampar, hatinya serasa dihantam batu dan ditusuki ribuan jarum saat mendengar rintihan V yang tengah menangis dengan posisi duduk sambil mengetuk – ngetuk pintu apartemen itu.

"Hiks, mianhae. Mianhae TaeHyung-ah. Oemma tak pernah membencimu. Oemma mencintaimu. Mianhae TaeHyung-ah. Annyeong Kim TaeHyung. Annyeong Setan kecilku. Saranghae, hiks." Bisik Yuri saat perlahan mulai berjalan meninggalkan V.

"OEMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA . . . !"

Yuri menutup telinganya sembari berlari saat kembali mendengar suara V yang tengah berteriak. Dia tak sanggup. Dia tak sanggup mendengar tangisan itu.

Yuri pun pergi. Pergi ketempat dimana dia seharusnya berada. Tempat dimana dia bisa menjaga putrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi dia benar – benar kembali ke Busan ?!"

DaeHyun yang tadinya melamun dibalkon dormnya itu hanya tersenyum sembari menghembuskan nafas pelan saat YongGuk tiba – tiba muncul disampingnya.

"Hah ! Nde. Dia kesana. kembali kesana."

"Aku tak menyangka. Yeoja sepertinya ternyata memiliki masa lalu sesuram itu. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Yuri begitu keras terhadap namja. Aku benar – benar tak percaya saat mendengar semuanya.

DaeHyun yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh kearah YongGuk yang tengah menatapnya itu.

"Nde. Tapi semua itu memang benar adanya. Dia anak yang hidup dan dibesarkan oleh keluargaku. Dia tumbuh menjadi sosok gadis cantik yang selalu ceria. Gadis cantik yang polos, yang selalu tersenyum dan menebar kebahagiaan untuk semua orang disekitarnya. Gadis polos yang jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Dia jatuh cinta pada Hyungku. Sejak mereka masih kecil, kedua orang tuaku memang berniat menjodohkan dan menikahkan mereka saat mereka dewasa. Tapi sayangnya harapan tak sesuai kenyataan. Diam – diam dibelakang kami semua Hyungku memiliki kekasih. Lalu dihari kelulusan nonna, Hyungku yang sedang mabuk karna bertengkar dengan kekasihnya tiba – tiba mendatangi nonna dan memperkosanya. Nonna hamil. Dia mengandung anak Hyungku. Namun bukannya bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Hyungku malah membawa kekasihnya kerumah kami dan melamar kekasihnya itu didepan kami semua. Didepan yeoja yang tengah mengandung anaknya. Dan sayangnya Hyungku seakan mendapat karma, Hyungku memergoki kekasihnya tengah bercinta dengan namja lain. Hyungku marah dan nonna lah yang terkena imbasnya. Hyungku yang frustasi tiba – tiba menyelakai nonna dan mencoba membunuhnya hingga membuat nonna kehilangan bayi dalam kandungannya. Sejak saat itulah aku membenci Hyungku. Membenci namja yang membuat yeoja yang aku cintai mengalami depresi tak berkesudahan. Dan sejak saat itu aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri untuk menjaganya dan membahagiakannya disini. Aku membawanya keSeoul tanpa ada satu pun keluargaku yang tau. Setahu mereka nonna sudah mati bunuh diri. Hah. Jujur, sebenarnya aku lebih tenang jika dia dianggap mati, sama halnya aku lebih suka melihatnya marah – marah tidak jelas daripada harus melihatnya menangis."

"Ah Nde. Hyungku juga bercerita itu kemarin. Eh, Kau tau ?! Hyungku pernah bercerita, meskipun mereka tinggal bersama, Hyungku belum pernah sekalipun menyentuhnya sampai kearah yang intim. Hyung bilang Yuri nonna sangat pintar berkilah saat Hyungku mencoba menyentuhnya. Jadi memang ada alasan kenapa yeoja itu begitu keras. Sungguh gadis yang malang." Saut Yongguk saat mendengar cerita DaeHyun.

"Siapa yang kau sebut gadis yang malang Bang ?!"

DaeHyun dan Yongguk sama – sama menoleh saat HimChan tiba – tiba muncul dibelakang mereka.

"Anya. Bukan siapa – siapa." Ucap YongGuk sambil meraih pinggang HimChan untuk ikut berdiri ditepi balkon.

"Heh Jung DaeHyun ?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada BaekHyun heh ?! JunMyeon baru saja menelponku. Katanya sepulang bertemu denganmu BaekHyun tak berhenti menangis. Kau melamarnya eoh ?!"

DaeHyun yang tadinya hampir menangis mendadak tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan HimChan.

"Anya. Aku tak melamarnya. Lebih tepatnya belum. Aku hanya menyatakan perasaanku. Memintanya menjadi kekasihku."

"MWO ?! Jadi . . . jadi selama ini kalian bukan sepasang kekasih ?! Tapi kenapa selama ini kalian sudah sering tinggal bersama dan aku sangat yakin pasti kalian pernah melakukan hal – hal diluar batas." Ucap HimChan sambil menatap tajam DaeHyun.

Astaga, kau tahu ?! Huh ! Bang YongGuk saja masih belum berani menyentuhku sampai sekarang walaupun jelas – jelas aku ini kekasihnya. Padahal aku sendiri sudah benar – benar ingin disentuhnya. Tapi kalian yang belum memiliki hubungan bisa – bisanya . . . ?! Eyh, kau mempermainkan hati anak manusia Jung DaeHyun."

"Enak saja. Aku tak pernah mempermainkannya Hyung. Aku tulus mencintainya. Eh tadi kau bilang apa ?! Jadi kalian itu sepasang kekasih ?! Huuuaaaaa chukkaeyo, sejak kapan ?!" Tanya DaeHyun tiba – tiba memutus ucapan HimChan.

"Sejak dulu, kalian saja yang tidak tahu, iya kan Bba- eh Bbang, kenapa kau senyum senyum begitu ?! E-eh, kenapa memelukku ?! Lepas, kau membuatku takut Bang."

HimChan yang tadinya akan bertanya pada YongGuk mendadak mengnyengitkan dahinya saat melihat YongGuk tiba – tiba tersenyum gaje sembari memeluk tubuhnya.

"Jadi selama ini kau menahan diri untuk kusentuh eoh ?!" Tanya YongGuk sambil mengecup pelan kening HimChan.

"A-aanu, b-bukan begitu."

"Masuklah kekamar dan aku akan menyentuhmu malam ini juga."

_BLUSH !_

"Berhenti menggodaku Bbang." Ucap HimChan dengan wajah memerah sambil memukul pelan tubuh YongGuk sebelum akhirnya berlari masuk kedalam dorm dan membuat YongDae tertawa melihatnya.

"Bersiaplah menikmati malam pertama Hyung. Jangan terlalu kasar, aku tak mau tidurku terganggu karna mendengar Hime Ahjumma berteriak – teriak menyebut namamu." Goda DaeHyun yang membuat YongGuk terkekeh.

"Apa BaekHyun juga meneriakkan namamu saat kalian melakukan itu ?!" Tanya YongGuk.

"Anya. BaekHyun itu berisik dan aku tak suka mendengar BaekHyun streaming yang akan membuat telingaku sendiri terasa sakit saat mendengarnya. Aku lebih suka membuat dan mendengarnya mendesahkan namaku Hyung."

"Hahahahaha . . . sepertinya kau berpengalaman sekali tentang hal ini. Kau sering melakukannya sebelumnya eoh ?!"

"BaekHyun yang pertama."

"Eh ?! Maksudmu ?!" Tanya YongGuk tak mengerti.

"BaekHyun adalah orang pertama yang aku sentuh sejauh itu. Aku tak ingin menyakiti dan melukai tubuh mulusnya, jadi aku melakukan secara pelan – pelan walau setiap pemanasan aku melakukan dengan sedikit brutal. Hasst, kau membuatku merindukan BaekHyun saja Hyung."

YongGuk kembali terkekeh sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan DaeHyun.

"Oh ya, bisa aku minta tolong. Sampaikan pada Yuri nonna, Hyungku dan keluargaku besarku menerimanya, menerima segala masa lalunya. Kau tahu, Hyungku sangat depresi saat Yuri nonna tiba – tiba memutuskannya dan menceritakan segala masa lalunya."

DaeHyun yang tadinya tertawa itu mendadak terdiam saat mendengar perkataan YongGuk.

"Dan kalau dia mau, Hyungku beserta orang tuaku akan ke Busan untuk melamarnya. Dan membawanya kembali ke Seoul. Yasudah, hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan tadi. Sudah malam, tidurlah." Ucap YongGuk sambil menepuk pelan bahu DaeHyun sebelum masuk kedalam dorm.

"Hah !"

DaeHyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum meraih ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo ?! Baby ?!"

". . . . ."

"Hay cantik. Apa kau sudah tidur ?! Apa aku mengganggumu ?!"

". . . . . ."

"Anya, aku hanya tak bisa tidur. Hm . . . . apa kau tau ?! Saat ini aku sedang merindukanmu. Merindukan tubuh mulusmu. Aku rindu mendengar kau mendesahkan namaku."

". . . . . ."

"Hahahaha, aku bercanda Baby. Jangan berteriak – teriak seperti itu. Suaramu itu berisik sekali. Bisa – bisa seluruh dorm terbangun mendengar teriakanmu. Hahahaha."

". . . . . ."

"Nde, aku akan tidur Nyonya Jung. Kau itu cerewet sekali."

.". . . . . ."

"Baby ?! Hey nyonya Jung. Kau masih disana kan ?! Kenapa diam ?! Ah aku tau, kau pasti sedang blushing ya karna aku memanggilmu Nyonya Jung ?! hahaha. Ya sudah tidurlah. Aku berjanji suatu hari nanti kau akan benar – benar menjadi bagian keluarga Jung. Jaljayo Baby. Saranghae nae cheonsha. Chu Chu Chu . . . . Hahahaha."

_Pip !_

DaeHyun terkekeh sendiri usai menelpon dan menggoda sang kekasih. Senang rasanya bisa menyebut BaekHyun sebagai kekasihnya. BaekHyun miliknya. BaekHyun sekarang miliknya. Hanya milik- . . . eh tidak – tidak. Bukan hanya miliknya. BaekHyun miliknya dan milik TaeHyung, putranya. (hahahaha)

DaeHyun perlahan meraih dompetnya yang ada disaku celananya, lalu membukanya dan mengambil sebuah potret yang sudah terlihat sedikit usang. Sebuah potret yang selalu tersimpan rapat di bagian tersembunyi dompetnya.

"Nonna. Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu ini ?! Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu untuk kembali tinggal diBusan ?! Kenapa kau tak pernah berhenti membuatku khawatir nonna ?! Beginikah caramu membuatku untuk berfikir dewasa ?!"

DaeHyun menghentikan sejenak ucapannya dan mengelus pelan potret tersebut.

"Nonna gomawo. Gomawo telah menyatukanku dengan BaekHyun. Gomawo telah memberiku keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada BaekHyun. Aku akan menjaganya. Aku akan menjaga mereka. Aku akan menjaga kedua malaikatku itu. Aku berjanji padamu nonna."

"Berbahagialah. Barbahagialah disana nonna. Semoga kau bisa kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu. Sosok cantik yang lembut, yang selalu tersenyum dengan tulus. Aku harap kau juga berhenti mencintainya. Berhenti mencintai Hyungku. Berhenti mencintai orang yang telah menghancurkan masa depanmu. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae nonna. Berbahagialah disana. Sampaikan salamku pada putri kecilmu saat kau mengunjungi makamnya. Aku menyayangimu nonna, sungguh aku juga masih mencintaimu hiks."

DaeHyun sedikit terisak saat menatap lekat potret yeoja bersurai panjang berponi dengan warna hitam pekat itu yang tengah tersenyum dalam balutan sragam sekolah. Senyumnya sangat indah. Dan DaeHyun ingat, itu foto terakhir yang dia ambil saat hari kelulusan yeoja itu. Juga senyum terakhir yang masih sempat dia lihat dari wajah yeoja itu.

Terlalu lama terdiam sambil memandangi potret itu. Beberapa saat kemudian DaeHyun tiba – tiba tersenyum, kedua sisi bibirnya itu terangkat saat matanya membaca tulisan nametag yang terpasang diblazer hitam sragam yeoja itu. Sebuah nametage bertuliskan huruf hangul . . . . . **JUNG SEHYUN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

*ditimpuki reader lagi . . . hahaha  
Iya, iya Yuri tahu Yuri ngaret lagi. Tapi baru 2 minggu juga ^^  
Oh ya, mian jika Chap ini sedikit mengecewakan karna lebih banyak membahas tokoh Han Yuri dari pada The Hyun family. Karna Yuri hanya mau menjelaskan siapa itu Yuri sebenarnya. Kan kemarin pada nanya di review Yuri itu sapa. Hehehe *bilang aja Yuri numpang tenar ya ?! -_-

Yang cemburu sama couple Tae-Ri, lega kan sekarang Yurinya dah ilang. Lagian Yuri itu bukan pedo. Kagak suka bocah *tunjukV

Yuri itu sukanya sama abang – abang. *PelukBangYongGuk *DiCekekHimChan *diCeraiBangYongNam :D

JUJUR ! JUJUR YA. BaekHyun itu bukan bias Yuri di EXO, apalagi DaeHyun. Yuri 'merhatiin' BAP juga baru – baru aja. Sedangkan FF ini Yuri bikin waktunya berdasarkan Fakta, jadi mau gak mau Yuri harus download – download dulu video BaekHyun dan BAP di tahun – tahun yang lalu buat tau tanggal segini si Baek dimana, tanggal segini si Dae dimana. Jadi harap maklum ya jika updatenya ngaret mulu. Yuri Cuma merhatiin jadwal – jadwal HunHan selama ini.

**Oh iya, Chap ini akhirnya DaeBaek Jadian juga ^^ horeeeee**** . . . *tebar menyan -_-**

Inkigayo akhir – akhir ini nggemesin banget ya. Habis minggu lalu ngelihat kecentilan emak BaekHyun saat meniru omongan V dan ngedance gerakan Boy in Love terus ditutup adegan emak anak ngedance bareng. Eh minggu ini si DaeBaek pada kagak inget umur kayanya kayak bocah semua mentang – mentang anaknya kagak dateng di Inki. Tapi sayangnya kemarin BAP dah Goodbye stage dan Fokus ke LOE20014 :( Huaaaaaaa . . . moment DaeBaekTae semakin berkurang dong ya.

READERDEUL , Terutama para BABy. Kalian pada sadar gak sih, kalau tiap mau / habis tampil di Inkigayo (sejak Baek jadi MC). Si DaeHyun pasti selalu always update status twitter . . . PASTI ITU. Coba cek aja kalo gak percaya. Mana isi twitnya . . . Hmm . . . pada artiin sendiri ajalah, yang pasti sweet dan selalu pakai emotion **^^ ***Colek Baby Baek

****Oke, selalu banyak omong nih kayaknya,** sekarang kita ke fact :**

**Fakta ke 1, Jin adalah member BTS yang paling pintar dan 'suka' memasak.**

**Fakta ke 2, Kaki Suga itu kecil seperti kaki yeoja.** Bahkan suga pernah bilang kalau kakinya sama bagusnya dengan kaki member SNSD -_-"

**Fakta ke 3, awal bulan november 2013 BTS comeback dengan lagu mereka Attack on BangTan.**

**Fakta ke 4, saat comeback V tampil dengan penampilan baru dengan rambut yang dipotong sedikit cepak dan dia juga merubah warna rambutnya****. **Oh ya, eyelinernya juga semakin tebal saja -_-"

**Fakta ke 5, pada 131110 BangTan tampil di Inkigayo** dan V memang memakai topi,

**Fakta ke 6, bulan Oktober BAP mulai debut dijepang dengan lagu mereka WARRIOR, lalu bulan November sampai Desember mereka mengadakan tour skala besar di Jepang****, **jadi pada bulan itu BAP bolak balik Korea Jepang.

**Fakta ke 7, pada tanggal 7 dan 8 November, member EXO syuting di BWCW untuk VCR di acara Melon Music Award 2013.**

**Fakta ke 8, diawal debut mereka, BaekHyun lebih tinggi dari DaeHyun****. **Bisa dilihat dari video – video saat mereka berdiri berdampingan. Tapi sekarang sepertinya DaeHyun lebih tinggi. Namun yang pasti, diantara DaeHyun dan BaekHyun, V lah yang tertinggi -_-"

**Fakta ke 9, pada tanggal 131110 BaekHyun terlihat memasuki SM Building seorang diri. Lalu beberapa jam kemudian dia keluar bersama LuHan.**

**Fakta ke 10, DaeHyun memang pernah mengcover lagu HyoRin yang judulnya 'I Choose to Love You'.** Suaranya bagus banget .. GOMAWO buat yang udah ngasih tau hal ini, lumayan kan bisa dipake nembak BaekHyun. Yuri pas nulis lirik itu sambil dengerin langsung suara Daehyun, dan Yuri rasanya pengen pingsan dipelukan DaeHyun *diCekekBaekHyun -_-"

**Fakta ke 11, V mempunyai keinginan untuk menikahi cinta pertamanya. **Tapi sampai sekarang V belum menemukan sosok orang yang dicintainya itu. *ada yang mau daftar jadi cinta pertamanya V readerdeul ?! :D

**Fakta ke 12, V merupakan anak pertama dalam keluarganya. Dia memiliki 1 adik laki – laki dan 1 adik perempuan.** Tapi semoga saja adik – adiknya tak seautis dia -_-

**Fakta ke 13, DaeHyun dan BaekHyun memang maknae dalam keluarga mereka. Seluruh member BAPEXO adalah maknae / anak tunggal dalam keluarga mereka.** #BAPEXOFact

**Fakta ke 14, DaeHyun memiliki seorang Hyung. Hyung DaeHyun itu memiliki kepribadian yang dingin.** Tapi sumpah, Hyung si DaeHyun gak sejahat di FF ini, inget ini cuma FIKSI. Nama Hyung DaeHyun sapa aja Yuri gak tau. Ada yang tau gak siapa nama Hyung DaeHyun ?! Hehehe

**Oh ya 1 lagi. Yang mau tau kayak apa 'visual' Han Yuri di FF ini. Kalian bisa lihat avatar profil Yuri di FFn / avatar profil Yuri di twitter MilkHunHan_Yuri. Cantik, manis banget senyumnya. Tapi inget itu hanya visual tokoh OC.**

Udah itu dulu faktanya, untuk Balasan Review, Yang punya akun udah Yuri balas lewat PM ya.

Selamat datang bagi Reader baru The Hyun Family Story.

Jeongmal KAMSAHAMNIDA buat sudah mau review, jangan bosen untuk review.

Buat kalian **PARA SIDERKU TERCINTA**, Tetap ditunggu Review-annya ^^

**Lily Bininya Byunbaek^^** : sukses buat UANnya saeng , gak usah cemburu mulu ... *tebar ciuman baek ... **Chika Love Baby Baekhyun** : **NO COMENT** buat kamu, Hahahaha *tertawa nista *Kiss&Hug Bang YongGuk … **Eth'V'Hunnie **: nde MinZy-ah, eh bukan MinZy lagi ya ?! hehe ... **Jenny One Zero Zero Four / Kimberly Jenny Helwa** : aku tetap mencari info BAP darimu chingu^^ ... Babypanda518 … **Ika zordick** ... **Rahae Angelfishy Dae **… Qrttrra88 … Kray24 … **Thedevil'yooniemoon'** … Liakim95 … Rinda … Kim Hyun Soo … Yeppo … Unky Dwi … **Shineexo **… 20Gag … Fangirlshipper … Lee Haru … Park Byun Joon … **Ima Park** ... **Linkz** : iya ini nyambung ke FF HunHan , hm masalah HunHan *pikir pikir dulu ya^^ … Briesies … Kim Mika … Kim Kyusung … Reka Elflove Couple … Michelle Kim … Oh Hyunsung … Misaki Yumi … Ohsooyeol … **Zahee** … Selvle OLIF … Strawbaekry … Nonabaozi … Rivecca Wu 2 … **Savearth **… Ichi Rth … Hatakehanahungry … Ahrahenry897 … Askasufa … Chanbaekxoxo … Uchiha Chiba Asuka … **Dewikhukhu98**… Daensyyo … **Jisaid**… Zhiecho ... **Jung Baekhyung..** CY Destiny … **Harunababychanbaek**… Asroyasrii … Celana Kai … Afifah Kulkasnyachangmin … **Inggit** : ini bukan complicated, complicated FF sebelah noh, hehe … Wu Qian … **U Hee** : ceritanya Jae mantan Dae, hehe iya dah bersatu noh^^ … **Akiya Exotics** : hehe, sekarang gg seminggu sekali, FB yang mana ya ?! coba inbox lagi, hehe … Vhyung D … **Chenma** … NAP217 … **Kaihun70 **... Finda Daejae … Kim Hyunjae … Bintang Terang … **NaturalCandy1994** … Hunhanshipper … **Mirarose86 **.. Riani Chenchen ... **Rachel Suliss** … Lee Naeul … **Indah Indrawaribasmar**... Hadawyyah … **Ahrastringself** … Tabifangirl ... Sanchii Hunnie ... Helwa Lengloiteleportbabies ... **Lalany** : hahaha, iya si Baek emang maruk, hehe, itu dah Yuri satuin ^^... Chuapexo31 ... Changkyu975 ... **Date Kaito** ... **Kyuulawliet**... Tika Karisma 18 ... Biblee ... **Ayimisaki** : emang tuh keluarga aneh, HunHan gg pisah kok, Tae-Ri yang pisah huhuhu ... Pandamyp ... **0706** : DaeBaek gak akan pisah^^ ... **Crkeish** : Kagak ada TaeRi kok hehe^^ ... Deerpop ... **Exobutt**... Indahplepoes... Desahan Suga ... Choidechan ... **EXO Love EXO**... **Nur991fah**... Kira Shixun.. Baekliner... Filla ... Changkyuhyunfamilyshipper... **Ankbaekyeol**: hahaha, anak BaekYeol yang jd DaeBaek shipper ya kamu ?! .. Olincarolyn ... **Rizkyvi** : nde panggil eonni aja, hehe Yuri emang galak, Iya ini Yaoi saeng^^ ... **Syenns** ... Lulittledeer20 ... **Kkamcon Penjahat Fanfic**... Kimura Shiba ... **Miss Kim : **kagak, kagak bakal pisahin DaeBaek^^ ... Riikasdfghjkl ... **Baekkiebaekyeol692**... Parklili... Narumi ... Synshine ... **Baby Baekkie **… **Suhoagma **… **Oh Chaca** : saeng banyak maunya nih -_- mana crack pair semua -_- … Park Hyun … Hwang Yumi … Sukiyj57 … Luwhan … Cucunyahaehyuk … 2711 … **Riyoung17 **… **Flameshine **: No coment buat ChanBaek Shipper yang suka ngegalauin DaeBaek -_- hahaha … **Novnov** : hahaha, Yuri berhasil kan nyatuin mereka, so dah lega kan ?^^ … **Natsume Yuka **… **3K121418** : gak, gak akan pisahin DaeBaek^^ … **Riiinkkamjongbaek **… **Regnogsky .. Vin A … Phiea Ana **… **Han Sehyun** … **Sella** … **Nofiana Febriati** … **Frog Prince** … Bebby … K**im Llu** : tae nangis bukan gegara daebaek tapi gegara ahjummanya^^ ... **Dessy Litha** ... Kim Kkamjong ... **Wahyuning **... **Alysasparkyuelfshawol **... **Silvia Kim ... Exofans Qhila ... Neichakola Zylla ... Adilia Taruni 7 ... Raesookim ... Pembantunya Tao** ... **V Hyung D** : enggak, enggak dipisahin, itu udah bersatu^^ ... **Baek shineelight **: hehehe, gomawo dah mau mampir, gomawo dah mau review, jadi maunya DaeBaek dipisahin lagi ?! V playgirl eh playboy kayak emaknya^^ ... **Lyeonra :** masalah dengan luhan tak akan pernah terbongkar hehe, Baek kan playgirl *eh (?) ... **seo ji ae **: wah ARMY sejati ya biasnya BTS semua. Jin pan emang dewasa^^ ... **Chanchan :** iya ini YAOI kok^^ ... **alysasparkyuelfshawol ... DaeKim ... ****DaeBaek :** iya, ini emang FF DaeBaek kok^^ ... **Anabble **: Iya YAOI .. eh kamu ChanBaek ato DaeBaek shipper -_- ... **Jung99**** :** gwenchana, yang penting dah review, iya YAOI^^ ... **Baekrisyeol**** ... ****Jungiee ...** **ChaaChulie247 ... park hyun in**** ... ****inaue95** ... **LynKim ... jungjaegun** : Daebaek gg pisah kok, tenang aja^^ ... **Blacknancho**... juga buat yang udah review di BBM. FB, Twitter, WA dan SMS ^^

Diharapkan untuk tidak mereview dengan nama **GUEST,** Yuri jadi susah nyebutnya . . . Yuri kan juga ingin mengenal kalian.

**Pokoknya yang belum kesebut WAJIB bilang**. Kalau Author gak mau punya SiDer. Reader juga jangan mau punya SiThor (?)

Untuk Chap selanjutnya Yuri belum bisa menjanjikan kapan .. sekarang udah mulai banyak FF DaeBaek kok, bagus - bagus pula ^^

oh ya Yuri bikin akun FB baru, namanya **The Hyun Family - Daehyun Baekhyun Taehyung **.. Yuri butuh 50 like aja biar bisa promote, ntar semua pict ma video difakta dan moment - moment The Hyun Family yang Yuri punya bakal Yuri share disana .. *bow


End file.
